Unearthly Secrets
by Mertz
Summary: Coran hides a secret that can break the Force apart. How will they over come it? Rate M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my latest and greatest literary creation...the long awaited, **Unearthly Secrets**. I started working on this a little over two months ago after pausing on another story I was working on while I was waiting for information. I hope to go back to that other story and finish it soon.

Back to this monstrosity I've written...it is by far the longest I've ever written so far, at 222 pages in Microsoft Word and over 100,000 words. So this will take a while to post and I should have no problem finishing the other story and getting it ready to start posting before you see the end of this one. ;)

Many thanks to everyone who sent me emails asking where the heck I was and asking me to get a move on, it was much appreciated and believe me...I was going as fast as I could to the point I didn't get Xia's chapter 2 edited as fast as she wanted...and I heard about it. CMS has been uncommonly patient that I didn't get her newest story edited so she could post chapter 1. Are you feeling alright dear? ;) Let's not leave out my good friend Wade Wells who sent her editing to someone else so it could be finished sooner...she didn't want to wait for me either. LOL!

Sorry ladies...had to pick on all of you. Many thanks for so quickly editing chapter 1 so I could get this posted. You three have no idea how much I appreciated it and I'm sure the readers will echo that sentiment since they've been stuck waiting even longer. ;)

As a side note...there are some things in this story that may not be medically correct...after consulting with my good friend Nurse Harmony...and she agreed with me, I decided to go with the fact that this is work of fiction...I'm not a doctor or a nurse and am not concerned that not everything is medically correct if it takes out the good drama of the story. ;)

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy!

Mertz

Without further ado...I present

**Unearthly Secrets:**

The Arusian sky is bright and colorful with pre-dawn colors in with bright oranges and pinks. The roar of mechanical lions suddenly disrupts the silence. Black lion streaks across the Arusian sky in a rush, its pilot breathing deeply as he tries to calm his anger before speaking, "Princess, I told you to flank Red lion…"

Princess Allura appears on his video screen. Her face slightly flushed, her eyes carry a hint of unrepentant arrogance as she tilts her head slightly with her nose up in the air as she replies, "I was just trying something…_Commander_."

Doing everything he can to keep control of his temper, Keith retorts, "Try something on your own time…_Princess, _during practice you will follow my orders."

Her eyes blaze with anger before she flips the video prompt off in response. Keith takes a deep breath to calm down before handing out his next order.

Practice ends an hour later and the group heads back to the castle. As they enter castle control, Keith states, "Princess…I need you to stay here." His eyes go to the other three, "Dismissed."

Lance arches a brow at him before turning around and following Hunk and Pidge out of the room. The dais lowers and Coran comes down to their level, asking, "Is there a problem Commander?"

Keith moves his glaring eyes from Princess Allura to Coran as he growls out, "I would say there is… Princess Allura is once again having trouble following orders."

Coran looks away from him to Allura to speak, but Keith overrides him as he turns his glaring black eyes back to her, "When I agreed to allow you to fly Princess, it was with the understanding that while we are in the lions, you will follow my orders like every other member of the team." He takes a step closer to her as he continues, "If you can't handle that then I will have no choice but to call Garrison for a replacement pilot. I can't be worrying in a battle if you will listen to the orders given to you."

Her sapphire eyes blazing, Allura crosses her arms as she states, "I just wanted to try something."

His tone turns glacial as Keith responds, "Then ask permission before you try it. Now, can you or can you not follow orders?"

Allura glares at the obviously furious man in front of her before she bites out, "Yes…"

Keith stares her down for a moment more before stating, "Very well, this is the last time I will speak with you about it Princess. If you fail to follow orders again, I will have you replaced as pilot of Blue lion."

Not even sparing Coran another look, Keith turns around and walks out of the room. Allura waits until the doors to castle control close before she screams out her frustration and turns to Coran, "He is insufferable!"

Coran arches a brow at her as he looks over his furious princess before quietly replying, "Perhaps…but in this case he was correct."

Livid blue eyes close narrowly on him as Coran continues, "Princess Allura, we have been over this… In any battle situation there can only be one in command. As Commander of the Voltron Force, Keith has every right to expect you to obey him, no matter that you are the princess and ruler of Arus."

Allura crosses her arms and looks away as she mutters, "He doesn't need to be such an _ass_ about it though."

Coughing slightly, Coran steps toward her as he replies, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that remark…" His hands drop on her shoulders as he continues, "Princess, the Commander is a man of great leadership skills. You would do well to try to learn from him instead of fighting against him at every turn. One day you will be Queen of Arus and the people will look to you to be as great of a leader as your father was."

Her shoulders drooping, Allura mutters, "It isn't fair… I can never be what my father was…"

Coran smiles softly at her as he pats her shoulders then releases her, "You can be…with age, a little more maturity and a willingness to learn from others more learned than you are."

Her eyes rise and a mocking look enters them as she states, "As in Keith…"

His smile growing, Coran nods as he states, "I don't know what is with the two of you… Since he has arrived you two get along like oil and water…"

An irritated look crosses her features as she states, "He doesn't like me…and doesn't hide the fact either."

Coran manages to stop himself from laughing as he states, "Is it that…or the fact that you are used to men, like some of the princes that have visited, falling all over themselves to please you and the Commander walks away instead?"

Allura does an un-princess like snort and turns away to walk out of the room. Coran sighs deeply as he turns back to the controls, "Youths…and their crushes…" Shaking his head ruefully, he goes back to work.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith has almost cooled off as he reaches his office to find Lance slouching down on the sofa waiting for him. Lance's eyes brows go up as he asks, "So…how did it go with "her royal pain in the ass"?"

Snorting his answer, Keith takes his seat behind his desk and picks up his data-pad to check for messages from Garrison. Lance rises from the couch and ambles over to the desk, taking the seat in front, "So…do we still have a fifth pilot or are you now sending a message to Garrison asking for a new one again?"

A deep sigh escapes Keith as he looks up at Lance, "No new pilot…but I've given Princess her final warning. I've had it with her attitude."

Smirking, Lance retorts, "Perhaps you should put in the request anyway since last time you asked for a new pilot, you were told it would take a while…"

Black eyes full of irritation rise to meet Lance's brown ones as Keith growls, "Don't fucking tempt me… I've never met a more impossible, arrogant woman in my entire life… I thought the women at the Academy were bad, but the princess could give them lessons."

Lance starts laughing as he responds, "Yes… well, maybe you should try using your charming side Keith… Princess seems to take a perverse pleasure in pissing you off, if you smiled at her instead..."

An even louder snort is Keith's answer and as Lance laughs even harder he responds, "When hell freezes over Lieutenant…what that woman needs is a spanking."

Lance rises to leave but Keith stops him, "Gym matt after lunch…we need to work on the princess' defense skills."

Nodding, Lance turns around and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance wanders down the hallway to Allura's office, lightly knocking on the door. At the soft answer of, "Enter" he walks into the room to find Allura sitting at her desk, turned slightly to look out the window. Putting on his most charming smile, Lance saunters up to the desk asking, "So…I see you managed to piss off Keith again."

Turning around in her chair to face him, Allura snorts as she replies, "I just wanted to try something out… He didn't need to get so angry about it."

Sighing as he sits down in front of her desk, Lance replies quietly, "You know better than to try stuff during practice." He sits forward in the seat, "It is like you are trying to see how far you can push him Princess… Let me tell you, Keith won't put up with it."

Allura crosses her arms as she retorts, "Great…first Keith, then Coran, now you have to come in here to reprimand me? I don't need it Lance!" She completely turns her chair away from him to stare out the window once more.

Lance stares at the back of her seat for several moments before he stands up to walk around to stare at her again. She refuses to look at him though; her eyes are firmly on the windows, gazing out. Lance steps in front of her view. Once she turns her gaze to glare at him, he replies, "I'm doing it because I don't want to see you thrown off the Force Allura. Keith is serious about this being your last warning…don't mess with him if you want to keep flying Blue lion."

Forcing down the tears that are threatening to rise to her eyes, Allura looks away again as she asks, "Why doesn't he like me?"

Taken aback, Lance clears his throat slightly as he asks, "What do you mean? Keith likes you Allura."

Shaking her head, Allura turns her gaze back to Lance, "No, he doesn't…he never has." She stands up from her chair and wrapping her arms around her waist, she walks over to the window to look out.

Running his hand through his hair, Lance takes a step closer to her, "Look Princess…Keith is a hard man to know sometimes. He is all about discipline, responsibility and being a soldier."

Turning back around, Allura retorts, "Everything he thinks I'm not…"

"No, everything he thinks you are capable of being if you would just listen and learn." Getting frustrated with the entire conversation, Lance tells her, "Keith wants to work on your self defense some more after lunch…"

Letting her anger get the better of her, Allura nods coolly before responding, "One more thing I'm sure I'll fail to measure up to in Keith's opinion."

Shaking his head at her, Lance turns around to leave the room, "See you at lunch Princess."

She watches Lance walk out of the office before turning back around to look out the window again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura screams until the breath is knocked out of her as she lands on the matt on her back. An annoyed voice echoes in the gym, "Princess…how many times do we have to go over this?" Keith walks to stand over her as Allura glares up at him from her position on the floor, "You have to either break the hold or get your opponent off-balance…"

Drawing in deep breaths, Allura growls, "I'm trying! It doesn't help you are a damned master!"

Keith reaches down and pulls her up off the matt as he retorts, "It doesn't matter…if you are in a fight for your life, you need to be able to take down anyone, no matter their skill!"

He turns, walking away from her and Allura sticks her tongue out at his departing back. Lance catches the gesture and swallows his laughter as Keith strides over to him, "Come on Lance…we will show her again…"

Grimacing, Lance rises from his seat on the matt then proceeds to move in and out of holds against Keith until Keith manages to get a hold of him and flips Lance onto the matt as well. As Lance groans in pain on the floor, Allura's voice rings out, "If Lance can't stop you and he has had years of training, how can you expect me to?"

Keith snorts as he turns around to look at her. Princess stands with her legs parted, her arms crossed defensively with her blue eyes flashing her irritation. Glaring at her, he responds, "I expect you to last longer than ten seconds… Lance manages to keep me at bay ten times longer than you do."

He moves back onto the center of the matt, "Now get over here, we will try it again…"

Thirty minutes later, Allura is fighting to keep the tears out of her eyes as she rubs her aching bottom. Keith is moving away from her as he states, "We will practice more tomorrow…"

Lance smiles at her sympathetically then turns around to follow Keith to the showers. Allura watches them go then flops down on her back on the matt. The tears of frustration leak out of her eyes as she thinks, _He is always such a jerk to me…why?_ After sniffling, Allura rises and slowly makes her way back to her room to shower and nap before getting ready for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits at dinner that night, picking at her food as she listens to the men talk around her. Her eyes drift around the table, pausing on Keith as he laughs at Lance's retort to Pidge before she looks down at her plate again.

Hunk shakes his head at Lance then turns to Keith, "Hey Cap…Pidge and I think we have those new sensors ready to install for testing."

Turning his head to look at the big man, Keith responds, "Great! You and Pidge get them installed tomorrow after practice. I want the test results by sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Allura gives up her pretense of eating and rises to walk over to the large dining room windows. She listens to the conversations going on behind her as she looks over the moonlit, snow covered landscape before her. The snow had started to fall a month ago and the cold temperatures had kept it from melting. Allura sighs, _I wish it was spring already…I hate this weather._

Turning around to look over the group again Allura states, "Commander…"

Keith turns his head towards her in question as she continues, "I wish to go visit my people tomorrow… Kindly plan to accompany me to the village of Teareen after morning practice."

His eyebrows up in the air, Keith opens his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Coran who states, "Princess, it is much too cold to be going out…"

Allura cuts him off, "I haven't visited any of my people in over a month and I'm tired of being cooped up in this castle."

Keith rises from his place at the table to try to reason with her, "Princess…if you would but wait for it to warm up just a little and for more of us to be available to you. I have work I need to finish, Hunk and Pidge need to get that sensor test done and Lance is on duty tomorrow…"

Raising a hand to stop him, Allura narrows her eyes as she states, "I am going tomorrow with or without you Commander, and that is the last I will hear on the subject." Turning away from them, she quickly leaves the room.

Keith swears profusely as he sits back down at the table. Pidge looks over at him and quietly states, "Either Hunk or I could go as well…"

Shaking his head before Pidge can even finish his statement, Keith says, "You and Hunk need to get those sensors installed and tested…" He growls out in frustration before adding, "I'll have to escort her…she isn't giving me any other choice!"

Coran stands up as he replies, "I'll speak to her Commander… I'm sure I can make her see reason."

Keith snorts and mutters, "Good luck…" as Coran walks out of the room. Lance arches an eyebrow at Keith as he states, "You could have suggested a spanking…"

He smiles at the irritated look on Keith's face as Keith throws down his napkin and leaves the room. Turning his amused eyes to Hunk and Pidge, he asks, "Anyone for a movie?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura runs out of the launch chute back into the control room the next morning and waits for Keith to return. He exits the launch chute a few moments later and she looks at him as she states, "I wish to leave in ten minutes Commander…"

Coran lowers the dais as he tries once again to reason with her, "Princess Allura, be reasonable…"

She raises her hand to stop him as she states, "I will not be made to change my mind Coran so stop harassing me about it." Her eyes move back to Keith, "I'll be down at the stable in ten minutes…"

Keith interrupts her, his eyes glittering with his irritation, "I'll be ready to go in thirty minutes, _your Highness._ I wish to have some breakfast before we go."

Nodding at him, Allura turns around and walks out of the room. Keith turns toward Coran, "What are the conditions this morning?"

Sighing, Coran returns to the command chair and flips on the monitors before answering, "Clear skies…temperature in the lower twenties…" He turns back to Keith, "Not optimal, but at least it isn't the near subzero temperatures it has been lately."

Keith nods and states, "I better get a move on, I still need to eat and add another layer to my clothing before I meet her in the stable." then turns to leave the room. Lance shudders as he watches him go before turning to Hunk, "I'm glad I don't have to go…they are going to be sniping at each other the entire trip."

Hunk nods as Coran is heard replying, "They are both stubborn mules and neither of them wants to give an inch to the other."

Lance sighs as he looks back over at Hunk and Pidge, "Well, let's go get some breakfast before we have to return to our duties." He leads the way out of the room as Coran continues to mutter under his breath about mules.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Allura enters the stable to find Keith tying down a sleeping bag to his horse. Arching a brow at him, she sardonically states with a smile, "This isn't going to be that long of a trip Commander…"

Keith turns to look at her briefly and seems to be gritting his teeth before he turns back to the horse and finishes strapping the bag down and adding other items to the saddle bag before he replies, "It is winter Princess…you can't just go out in weather like this and not be prepared for it."

Closing the flap over the saddle bag he turns back to her to state, "It's simple survival training Princess…be prepared for the unexpected. Besides…it is a specially made bag for extreme cold…"

Allura rolls her eyes as she walks over to her horse, surprised to find him already saddled. She makes a cooing sound at the horse as she rubs his nose before turning back to Keith, "Did you saddle him?"

He looks at her and curtly nods before turning back to get up into his saddle. Allura quietly says, "Thanks…" and climbs up onto her horse. Snapping the reins, she leads the way out of the stable and away from the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Keith rubs his gloved hands together to keep them warm as he watches Allura move amongst her people, smiling and talking animatedly to them. He sighs deeply as he thinks, _She really does light up and come to life when she is with them…_ His eyes travel around and he notes that Allura wasn't the only one excited. All of the villagers take turns speaking with her and smiling at her. _No wonder she gets so insistent about it._

He pulls back his glove and coat sleeve to glance at his watch then crosses the square to intercept her, "Princess…we really do need to start back if we want to get back to the castle before dark."

The smile falters briefly as she asks, "It is that late already?"

At his nod, Allura turns to the people, "I guess I must leave…" Most of the people surrounding her groan with disappointment. An elderly man pats her arm as he says, "The Commander is smart to leave now though…"

Allura manages another smile at the man before turning back to Keith, "Very well, lead the way, Commander…"

Arching a brow, Keith replies, "Highness…" and turns around to walk her back to the horses, left in the town square upon their arrival. Leading the way out of the village, Keith sighs as he pushes the horse into a trot.

With the afternoon sun starting to set, Allura starts to feel a bit colder as she asks Keith, "Why are we going this way? There has to be a faster way back to the castle!"

Keith pulls back on the reins of his horse to let her catch up with him as he replies, "This is the safest way Princess…"

She rolls her eyes while shaking her head at him and snaps the reins of her horse taking over the lead. As they near the large lake at the edge of the forest Allura turns her horse to cross the frozen surface.

Keith's voice sounds off behind her, "Princess stop!"

Allura turns around on her horse to glare back at him, "What's the problem Commander?"

Trying to control his temper, Keith fights to keep his voice even as he states, "Princess Allura…it hasn't been cold long enough for that ice to be able to withstand the weight of a horse and its rider…we need to go around the lake."

Snorting in reply, Allura turns back around on her horse and snaps the reins to get it to move forward, across the lake. Keith watches her in shock for a moment then snaps the reins on his horse to follow her as he mentally curses her to hell and back.

As they near the middle of the lake, the sound of ice cracking has Keith pulling back on the reins of his horse. He watches as Allura stops her horse as well, then a moment later, listens in horror to her scream as the ice breaks away under her horse and both of them disappear under the water.

"NO!" Keith jumps off of his horse, runs to the hole and dives in after them.

Trying not to gasp or breathe in the icy cold water, Keith forces his eyes open and spots Allura a ways in front of him. Swimming as fast as he can in the icy depths, he grabs a hold of her flailing arms and pulls her to him. Freeing one hand, he pulls his blaster off of his belt, aims at the ice above him and fires.

A small hole forms; he fires again to enlarge the hole then swims up to it, pulling Allura up with him. Both gasp for air as they break the surface and Keith growls out, "Hold onto my back…"

Allura maneuvers around and grabs onto his back. Keith reaches for his belt again and pulls off two knives, sinking them into the ice in front of him and uses them to pull himself and Allura up out of the freezing water.

Rolling off of Keith as soon as she can, Allura curls into a ball crying and shuddering. Letting out a deep sigh, Keith sits up and looks over to find his horse still standing where he had left him. Getting to his feet, he pulls Allura up, "Come on…we have to get out of here and find somewhere to dry off fast."

Shaking from head to toe, Allura moves slowly in the direction of the horse. Keith grabs her arm to propel her forward. He drags her to his horse, his muscles starting to freeze up from the cold and pushes Allura up onto his horse before pulling himself up behind her. Allura glances around as she feels Keith grab the reins and utters, "My horse…"

He growls into her ear, "Dead…because of your stupidity…" snapping the reins, he turns his horse away from the holes in the ice and gets to the edge as quick as he can before circling the lake. Pulling his comm. unit off of his belt, Keith tries to radio in, "Control come in…control…please come in…" Swearing he thinks, _Dammit…the cold water fried it. _He listens to Allura's crying as his mind works, quickly scanning the area for any kind of shelter. He spots a cave not too far from where they are, _There is a cave along this lake…we have to get there and get these wet clothes off quick._

Pushing the horse to move a bit faster; Keith's eyes move to the cave a short ways ahead. Stopping in front of it, he pulls a flashlight out of his saddle bag and steps inside to check it out. Finding it empty, he walks back out to the horse and pulls Allura off of it, "Get inside and start stripping off your clothing. _All_of your clothing Princess, until you are nude." Shivering, he finishes pulling the sleeping bag off of his saddle and hands it to her, "Once nude, get into this and zip it up around your head."

Shivering from cold, Allura mumbles, "What about…you?"

"We need a fire, I'm getting wood quick and I'll be in to join you, now get in there!" He shoves her toward the cave opening then turns to quickly walk over to the surrounding woods.

Allura walks into the cave and stops when she reaches the back wall. Shivering and willing her cold fingers to work, she undresses, dropping her wet and half frozen clothing on the ground. Shivering violently at this point, she struggles as she opens the sleeping bag and steps into it. Lying down along the hard ground, Allura finishes zipping it around her head then curls into a ball trying to keep what little body heat she has left close to her as the computer in the bag starts to warm it and her.

A few minutes later, Keith walks back into the cave with an armload of firewood that he's trying not to drop as he shivers violently. Glancing over at the sleeping bag the brief thought of, _For once she listened…_ floats through his mind before he sets the wood down in an indent in the middle of the cave and quickly arranges it then struggles with his shaking fingers as he lights it.

Leaving his comm. unit close to the fire, hoping it will work once dried and trying to control his own shivering, Keith waits until he knows the fire will stay lit then stands up and starts stripping out of his cold and wet clothing. Once nude, he spreads his clothes out around the fire then kneels before it for a moment before calling out to Allura.

Allura's fingers shake as she unzips the bag a bit. Looking into Keith's face across the fire, she mutters, "I'm finally warming…"

Struggling to keep his body from staggering to the side, Keith speaks softly as he stutters with cold, "We…need…to…to share…body heat…"

Forcing his cold limbs to move, Keith stands and walks over to Allura. Her eyes go wide as she takes in his nakedness as Keith stutters, "Op…open…the…bag."

He doesn't wait for her, but grips the zipper and opens the bag. He slides in beside her and they move around until Keith is on the bottom with Allura laying on top of him as his numb fingers works the zipper back up as high as it will go, covering both of their heads as much as possible.

The warmth within the bag has Keith groaning with relief as he moves his hands to rub her back, trying to warm both of them up as he becomes acutely aware of the woman on top of him and fights to keep his body from responding to her. _Son of a bitch…this is Princess Allura…the royal pain in the ass…_

His traitorous body doesn't seem to care who she is though and once she shifts slightly as she warms up, Keith withholds the swear words on the tip of his tongue as he instantly hardens and instead growls, "Keep still dammit!"

Allura stiffens at the anger she hears in his tone and reaches for the zipper to take the bag off of their heads so she can lift her head up to look at him while asking, "Why are you being so mean to me?"

She gazes into his angry eyes before glancing down to find his jaw tightening as if he is gritting his teeth. She looks back into his eyes as he furiously answers her, "If you would have listened to me, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess." He grips her arms as he continues, "When the hell are you going to grow up? You don't know everything Princess and one of these days your inability to take advice from someone else is going to get someone hurt or killed…"

Eyes wide in shock, Allura starts to push herself up away from him, only to have Keith re-grab her, forcing her to lay back down, "Don't be a damned fool, we need to keep each other warm."

She moves her legs to try to gain leverage to push up again only to have her thigh come into contact with his hardened manhood. Freezing in place, Allura looks back into Keith's face to watch him close his eyes and shove his head back against the sleeping bag again before he shifts her off to his side so she doesn't feel it against her anymore.

After opening and shutting her mouth a few times, she finally utters in amazement, "You want me?"

Keith's eyes instantly open again as he growls out, "Hell no!"

Her mouth drops at his fast answer before she closes it then questions, "But…you are…"

Before she can finish, Keith laughs sardonically at her before stating, "Princess…I'm a man. I haven't had sex with a woman since before I left Earth over six months ago. Feeling a naked woman against me, _any naked woman against me_, would cause that to happen."

Tears instantly form in Allura's eyes as she turns away from him, trying to distance herself as much as she can within the tight confines of the sleeping bag while racking sobs escape her. Keith groans at the sound and mutters, "Don't cry Princess…"

As she starts crying in earnest, Keith swears under his breath before he pulls her back into his arms and starts stroking her back as he continues to plead with her, "Please Princess…don't cry. I'm sorry I was so short with you…"

Her crying continues and Keith pulls her as tight to him as he can while turning slightly onto his side, completely enveloping her into his body, "Shhh Princess…please…"

As her crying eases into shuddering gasps, Keith moves a hand from her back to her head only to encounter her cold, wet bun. Grimacing, he mutters, "It's never going to dry that way…" Allura keeps her face buried into his chest as she feels his fingers working the pins loose in her hair before she feels him pulling the wet mass off of her head so it flows more down her back.

Several moments of silence go by before she hears him softly saying her name, "Allura…" Taking a deep breath, Allura closes her eyes and pushes her face deeper into his chest while clinging to him. She listens to him sigh deeply before she feels his arms tighten around her as he says, "It's alright Princess."

His hands rubbing her back, Allura thinks, _He feels safe…_ before she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 2...

Mertz

_Shadows move along the old palace walls. Suddenly the sound of a child screaming rips through the silence..._

Allura awakens gasping for breath to find herself alone in the sleeping bag. Shifting until she can sit up, she looks around to find no one else is in the cave. Feeling some trepidation, Allura calls out, "Keith?" A moment later she watches him walk into the cave with more firewood in his arms.

He glances at her for a moment, taking in the tousled hair and sleepy eyes then looks away as he moves to the low fire and works it back into a roaring flame again. Standing up, he looks at her again briefly before stating, "I managed to contact castle control this morning, they are sending out the lions for us and should be here shortly."

Her eyes glance over him before she asks, "Your clothes dried?"

Keeping himself from snorting, Keith replies in a slightly raspy voice, "Yes, I spread them out near the fire and they mostly dried, unlike the cold, wet lump you left on the ground that is still _cold and wet_."

Allura flushes as she glances over where she left her clothes in a pile the night before. Glancing back at Keith, she mutters, "I was cold and not thinking…"

Keith keeps his reply to himself before responding, "I asked Lance to bring you some dry clothing…they will be here soon." Turning away from her, he walks back out of the cave to his horse. Coughing lightly, Keith rubs his throat, mentally cursing the soreness he feels.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance glances down as he flies Red lion over the area near the cave Keith had indicated they were taking shelter in. Switching his monitors to view the ground below, he calls out to the others, "Pidge, Hunk, I've spotted Keith…he is directly below us, standing near his horse."

Hunk flips his monitors and focuses on the ground. The image of Keith hanging onto the reins of his horse and waving up at them comes into view. He replies, "Roger…visual confirmed."

Flipping switches, Lance responds, "Let's get down there…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith watches as the three lions land near him. Coughing lightly again, he continues to watch as Lance, Pidge and Hunk jump down from the lions and walk towards him. Lance smiles as he approaches him and asks, "So…did you have a fun evening with "her royal pain in the ass"?"

Glaring his retort, Keith asks, "Did you bring the clothes?"

Sighing in response, Lance pulls a bag off his shoulder and hands it over to him. Keith takes it then looks at Hunk, "Can you ride the horse back?"

At his nod, Keith turns back to Lance, "I'll bring these back to her and fly Yellow back to the castle."

Lance watches as Hunk hands Keith the key to his lion and walks to the horse before looking back to Keith, "You feeling alright?"

Arching a brow at him, Keith replies, "Why? Do I look like I don't feel alright?"

Snorting, Lance answers, "Let's see…you're pale…you sound like shit and from the looks of your eyes, you're probably running a fever."

Keith shakes his head at him before rasping out, "I'm fine… Get back to the castle…I'll be back with Princess soon."

Lance nods, turns to Pidge and motions for him to head back to his lion. Keith waits till they are out of hearing range and begins coughing. Forcing it back down, he turns and walks back into the cave. He finds Allura sitting before the fire, holding the sleeping bag around her.

Her eyes meet his as he walks over and sets the bag down beside her saying, "Hurry and dress so we can get back. I want nothing more than a long, hot shower, something warm to eat and the chance to sleep."

Turning around, he leaves the cave again. Allura keeps her eyes on his departing back for a moment before reaching for the bag.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stands beside the lion, looking up at the sky when Allura walks out of the cave carrying the bag and sleeping bag. Meeting her partway, he takes the sleeping bag from her and then leads the way to the lion.

The trip back is a quiet one as Allura stands beside the command chair as Keith flies the lion. She listens to his raspy breathing and coughing until they're near the castle. Turning ever so slightly, she looks out the side of her eyes to view Keith's profile. Taking in the cheeks full of dark stubble and his bloodshot eyes, in a soft voice she questions, "Are you alright Keith?"

He turns his gaze on her for a moment before turning back to the controls. His tone is full of anger as he replies, "I'm fine Princess."

Afraid to anger him any further, Allura turns away from him to watch as the castle becomes visible. Keith lands the lion in front of the castle before turning to her, "Get inside…I'll put the lion back in its lair and be in soon."

Allura nods at him and climbs out of the lion. She reaches the ground and turns to watch as Yellow lion stands, flies up into the air and leaves the area. Turning toward the castle, Allura watches as Nanny runs out to her and hugs her closely, "Princess…oh thank the Gods! We had no idea what happened to you!"

Sighing, Allura returns the hug as she replies, "I am fine Nanny…Keith took good care of me."

She listens to Nanny harrumph, before she states, "Let's get you inside and into a warm bath." Allura listens to Nanny continue to make comments as she leads her back into the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he runs out of the raised dais into the control room. He watches as the dais lowers and Coran's stoic face comes into view, "Commander…what the hell happened?" Before Keith can answer Coran continues, "It was supposed to be a simple trip to visit the people, instead you go missing overnight, leaving us to worry…"

Holding up his hand to stop his tirade, Keith coughs forcefully before telling him the events of the day before, leaving out the fact that both he and Princess were nude in the sleeping bag and ending with, "When the comm. unit finally dried enough to work again, I immediately called in."

Still in a fury, Coran watches him closely; sure Keith is leaving out some details before replying, "How the hell could you have allowed this to happen?"

Keith's fury rises, his eyes blacken with rage as he tightens his hands into fists and he retorts, "Her Highness refused to listen to me when I told her the ice on the lake was too thin! If you would have disciplined her more instead of coddling her, maybe things like this wouldn't happen!"

Pushing down his irritation, Coran sighs deeply before looking back at him again, "Thank you for saving her Commander…" He finally takes note of Keith's pale color and states, "You had best take care of yourself now…"

Still furious, Keith cuts him off, "I'm going to my room for a long hot shower."

Coran watches him closely as Keith turns away to leave the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the hallway, Keith gets close to his room only to find Lance leaning against his doorframe, "So what happened out there?"

Ignoring his questions, Keith asks his own, "Is the Princess alright?"

Snorting, Lance steps away from the door as Keith hits the button to open it. He follows Keith into his room as he answers, "She's fine…Nanny promptly dragged her to her room for proper princess pampering…"

As Keith arches a brow at him as he starts to undress, Lance rolls his eyes, "You know the drill…a long hot bubble bath, lunch and a nap."

Keith finishes dropping his clothing and withholding a cough steps into his bathroom. As he starts the water, getting it as hot as he can stand it, Lance hovers near the doorframe asking, "So what the hell happened out there?"

Sighing as he works through his shower, Keith tells Lance the events of the day before, once again, leaving out the sharing of the sleeping bag. Lance is enraged, "I can't fucking believe she was dumb enough to do that! That spoiled brat couldn't have gotten you both killed!"

Keith sighs as the hot water continues to run over his body. Turning back to Lance, he feels the anger overtake him again as he spits out, "She needs a damned spanking…"

Lance snorts, "More like a good beating… Not that Coran or Nanny would ever give her one…"

Shutting off the water, Keith steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. Turning to Lance, he coughs lightly as he says, "Do me a favor…get me something hot to eat and coffee…"

Lance holds up his hand to stop him, "Already ordered…" He looks at his watch, "In fact, it should be here any moment."

He barely finishes his statement when there is a knock at the door. Keith wraps the towel around his waist and walks over to the mirror to shave when Lance returns with Pidge behind him stating, "Dinner is served…"

Keith pauses in rubbing the shaving cream over his face to arch a brow at Lance. Lance smiles at him as Pidge states, "Hurry up and eat while it is still hot Cap…"

Pidge turns to leave and Lance looks Keith over as he states, "Spend the remainder of the day resting Keith…I'll take care of reporting to Garrison and Coran."

Nodding his thanks, Keith finishes shaving as Lance turns around to leave. Wiping the remaining shaving cream off of his face, he leaves the bathroom to walk over to his dresser. Dressing in his pajamas, Keith walks over to the tray and sits down at the small table in his room to eat.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura walks into the dining room for dinner that night and realizes someone is missing. Looking around the table, she notes that none of the men will look at her except for Coran who smiles at her as he says, "Good evening, your Highness."

Returning the smile, she questions, "Where is Keith?"

Clearing his throat when Lance only looks up to glare at her without speaking, Coran answers, "He is staying in his room this evening Highness."

Taking her seat at the table, she inquires, "Is he alright?"

Lance speaks up before Coran can answer her, "He claims to be Princess…but when have you ever known Keith to stay in his room to rest?"

Allura blushes before responding, "Perhaps someone should check on him."

Pidge looks across the table at her as he states, "Lance did before dinner…"

Turning her gaze back to Lance, Allura stares at him till he grudgingly responds, "He told me he was fine, but was choosing to spend the evening resting."

Allura nods and then turns her attention to her dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Lance walks down to castle control to find only Coran present. Arching his brows questioningly, Lance steps up to the dais to ask, "Where's Keith?"

Coran turns around and looks about curiously, "I haven't seen him Lieutenant and he is normally in here well before now."

A feeling of unease spreads through Lance as he turns around, "I'm going to go check on him."

Lance quickly walks down the halls as he curses under his breath, _Dammit…no matter what he said, I knew he wasn't feeling well last night._

Reaching Keith's door, Lance knocks loudly as he yells, "Keith? You awake?"

Pidge and Hunk both exit their rooms as Lance knocks again. Pidge walks over by him, "What's going on?"

Swearing some more, Lance states, "Keith didn't show up at control this morning for practice." before turning back to the door and hammering again.

Hunk and Pidge share a look as Lance growls, "Fuck this…" and presses the button to open the door.

The three men enter the room together and Lance swears profusely when they hear Keith's raspy breathing as he hoarsely coughs. Pidge reaches over to press the button for the overhead light as Hunk and Lance walk over to the bed.

Looking down, Lance shakes his head at Keith's semi-conscious prone form. The pillow soaked with his sweat, his skin white, sweat is sliding off Keith's forehead as he rolls onto his side in his feverish state while coughing harshly, his whole body shaking with the effort.

"Son of a bitch! He knew he was getting sick last night too." Lance pulls the blankets back from Keith then looks up at Hunk, "We have to get him to MedTech."

The two men lift Keith up, supporting his weight between them, as they drag him out of the room with Pidge following.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura walks into castle control as Coran finishes up his conversation on his comm. unit, "Very well…I'll inform her Highness of the situation."

Finishing walking up to the dais, she asks, "What situation?"

Turning in his seat, Coran utters, "Morning Princess. There will be no practice this on morning; Lieutenant McClain has taken Commander Kogane to MedTech. Apparently, Commander Kogane has pneumonia. Dr. Gorma hospitalized him and is giving him fluids and antibiotics."

Stricken, Allura whispers, "No…" before turning around and running out of the room. She runs down the hallways until she reaches MedTech and rushes through the doors into the waiting room. Spotting Hunk, Pidge and Lance sitting in the room, Allura quickly walks over to them. Lance glances up at her from his seat as she stops in front of him, "How is he?"

Feeling a little furious with her, Lance asks, "Why do you care?"

Allura looks at him like he slapped her, "Lance…"

Rising from his seat, Lance cuts her off, "It's pneumonia Princess…he's having problems breathing, is running a fever and can't stop coughing. How do you think he is doing?"

Fighting back the tears Allura feels burning in her eyes, she looks away as she utters, "I'm sorry…I know this is my fault."

She quickly turns back as Lance snorts before tearing into her, "If you would have listened when he told you the ice was too thin, your horse wouldn't be dead, you wouldn't have ended up under the ice and Keith wouldn't have had to jump into that damned cold water to save you. You better damn well believe this is your fault, but it isn't the three of us you need to apologize to!"

Lance turns away from her as he walks back to his seat. Tears sliding down her cheeks, Allura glances at Hunk and Pidge, who look away from her, before turning around and running out of the room. Once the doors close to MedTech, Pidge looks at Lance, "Weren't you kind of hard on her?"

Snorting in derision once again, Lance growls out as he crosses his arms, "No! I think Keith was right…what she needs is a damned spanking…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura runs to her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She opens the door and rushes to her bed, pushing her face into the pillows as she cries. Nanny walks out of the bathroom and quickly crosses over to the bed, "What has happened?"

Sobbing, Allura cries out, "Leave me alone!"

Nanny puts her hands on her hips as she demands, "What have those boys done now?"

Hitting her fist against the pillows, Allura demands, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Harrumphing, Nanny turns around and leaves the room. Allura pulls the pillows closer to her as she continues to cry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Late that night, unable to sleep, Allura rises from her bed, pulls on her bathrobe and quickly leaves her room. She walks down the hallway until she finds herself in MedTech. Slowing her pace, Allura approaches the observation window for Keith's room and looks in.

Keith is lying on his side in the bed. Her eyes follow the IV lines attached to his left arm before she looks at his face to find him asleep. Resting her forehead against the glass, Allura softly utters, "I'm so sorry Keith…" then jumps when she hears a voice behind her, "He will be alright Princess."

She turns to find Dr. Gorma standing in front of her, a kind smile on his face as he turns away from her to look into the room while he continues speaking, "The Commander has already improved quite a bit, he isn't coughing as much and is resting fairly comfortably." He turns back to her with a smile, "If he manages to go the next twelve hours without a fever, I will most likely release him tomorrow afternoon sometime."

Allura manages a soft smile as she turns back to look in on the sleeping Commander. A hand on her shoulder has her turning back, "As I said…he will be fine. Why don't you head back to bed Princess. I wouldn't want you to be my next customer…"

Nodding her head, Allura glances once more at Keith before turning around and leaving MedTech. Dr. Gorma sighs as he watches her departing back before heading into Keith's room. He glances at the monitors then glances over at Keith as he has a coughing fit that wakes him up.

Sitting up, Keith takes a sip of the water next to him before noticing Dr. Gorma standing next to his bed. He coughs once more before uttering, "I'm fine…"

Dr. Gorma smiles at him as he responds, "I know…I was just informing Princess Allura of that fact."

Keith glances up as he rasps out, "What?"

"I found Princess Allura watching you from the observation window. I assured her that you would be back to good health in no time before pushing her out to go back to her own bed." Dr. Gorma turns back to the monitors for a moment before asking, "How does your chest feel?"

Struggling not to cough again, Keith replies, "Still a little tight…but much better than before."

Nodding, the doctor turns back to him, "Very well, if you manage to keep your fever down, I'll release you tomorrow afternoon sometime." He turns to leave the room but stops when Keith asks, "She isn't sick too…is she?"

Pausing by the door, Dr. Gorma takes in the concerned look on the Commander's face before replying, "Not to my knowledge. I would hazard a guess that she is just concerned about your health at the moment. Get some rest."

Keith watches as the doctor leaves his room before turning back onto his side to get more comfortable again. It doesn't take long before his eyes drift shut and Keith is fast asleep."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura slowly walks into MedTech the next morning and pauses before Keith's observation window again. Looking in, she finds him awake, his attention on a book he is holding within his hands. Noticing movement around the window, she watches as he looks up and a resigned look crosses his face before he waves her into the room.

Walking over to the door, Allura smoothes her dress down, then presses the button and walks into the room. Stepping closer to him, she watches as he places a book mark into his book before setting it aside. Curious, she asks, "What are you reading?"

Keeping his irritation to himself, Keith responds, "Greek myths."

A look of confusion enters Allura's eyes but before she can ask, he sighs and coughs a bit before he responds, "Earth legends Princess. The Greeks had legends of gods and goddesses that controlled the Earth. Each god was in charge of some area, the one I'm reading now is about a goddess named Aphrodite. She was the Goddess of Love."

Focusing on the last part, Allura asks, "May I see?"

Once again swallowing his irritation, Keith reluctantly hands her his book.

Keith is silent as she scans through the pages dealing with Aphrodite. She closes the book several minutes later, "Interesting, the most beautiful of the goddesses."

Snorting, Keith adds, "Also the most vain and ill tempered…beauty isn't everything Princess…"

Allura's eyes snap to his for a moment before she leans forward to hand him the book back, "Might I borrow that sometime when you've finished with it?"

He studies her for a moment longer before nodding at her, "Very well."

She smiles at him before realizing, "I'm sorry…I never asked how you are feeling today."

Shaking his head, Keith replies, "Don't worry about it…the coughing is getting better and I should be released this afternoon." as he finishes speaking, he begins coughing again.

Reaching over, Allura hands Keith his cup. He gratefully takes it and starts sipping the water. She stands up as she anxiously smoothes her skirts again, "I suppose…I better let you rest."

He waves her out as he starts coughing again. Pausing near the door, she watches him for a moment before saying, "I'm truly sorry Keith…you were right and I should have listened to you."

Shocked, Keith stops coughing as he looks into her eyes. Tears well up as she adds, "Thank you for saving my life." and hurries to walk out the door. Keith watches her pass by the observation window before sitting back against his pillows and muttering, "I'll be damned…" then starts coughing again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits in her office thinking about Keith and their time together in the cave. Sighing, she lets her mind drift, _Lying against a pile of pillows on a bed wearing a daring nightgown that shows more than it hides, Allura looks up as Keith crosses the room toward her, nude. Her eyes lock with his intensely for a moment. The desire in his eyes leaves her breathless as her gaze travels down his rugged cheeks to pause on his soft lips. Those lips curve into a soft, sexy smile, just for her._

_Feeling the tug of desire growing between her legs, Allura lets her gaze travel lower, taking in his hard, muscular chest before drifting down his sculpted abdominals and slim hips then pausing on the thatch of dark hair between his powerful thighs._

_His aroused manhood seems to stand even firmer as her gaze rests there, the long, hard length reaching out to her, begging for her touch. Her eyes move back up to his as he kneels on the foot of the bed at her feet. That smile that is just for her grows more intense as he slowly crawls up over her body before letting his full weight lie against her, pushing her body down into the mattress as his mouth seeks hers._

As the dream continues, Allura smiles pleasurably and lets her hand slide across the desk, coming in contact with the decorative ball of Planet Arus that sits toward the front. Her hand knocks it off its pedestal and it falls off the front of her desk with a hard thump. The sound of it hitting the floor pulls Allura out of her reverie with alarm.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the direction her thoughts had taken her, Allura stands and walks around her desk, picking up the ball and placing it back on her desk. Sighing as she sits back down in her chair, she thinks, _All the gods listed in that book of his would probably envy him his body…and all the goddesses, including the vain Aphrodite, would want him…_

Letting out a disappointed sigh, she comes back to the present as she remembers Keith's general dislike of her. Of all the members on the Force, he was the one that took the longest to convince to let her fly Blue lion after Sven was injured. He had finally agreed after Galaxy Garrison informed him it would take up to six months to get a replacement to Arus and reluctantly, he agreed to train her.

Much to Coran's dismay, he insisted she learn how to defend herself as well since there would be times they could potentially be in dangerous situations where Keith and the others might not be there to protect her.

Opening her drawer, Allura takes out a couple of pictures. The first one is of the guys, before Sven was injured. Dressed in their uniforms, the men looked handsome and ready for anything as they stood before the legs of one of the lions.

The second one was taken shortly after, in it, Allura stands in the center in her pink dress, as the men surround her. Everyone has a smile on their face…except Keith. He stands slightly behind her and has a resigned look to his face as if he truly didn't want to be part of the picture.

Setting it aside, her mind wanders; _Of course he didn't want to be in it…I was in it._ She picks up a third one, taken when the guys weren't aware of the camera. They were sitting together at a table, joking and having a good time. Her eyes fall on Keith and she studies one of the few true smiles she has ever seen on him. _Even his eyes were laughing…_ she thinks as her fingers run across his face, _Wish he would smile like that at me…just once._

Sighing, she puts them back into her drawer as the door to her office opens and Coran walks in, "Highness, how are you doing today?"

She smiles at him as she answers, "I'm fine Coran…" A sudden thought comes to her, "Coran, do you remember the balls my parents used to have this time of year?"

His face becomes carefully neutral as he states, "Yes…"

Allura doesn't notice his hesitancy. In her mind she pictures the last ball before the invasion and all beautiful dresses. Turning her attention back to Coran, she asks, "Could we have one?"

When he doesn't answer her right away; Allura stands up to add, "An Honor Ball…just like my parents used to have. The women dress in a costume to honor another civilization."

Coran watches her for a moment before replying, "I don't know Princess…the security we would need for such an event…"

Allura steps around her desk to grab his hand, "Please Coran! We haven't celebrated anything in so long… I want to dance and have fun for once…to celebrate our victories."

He studies her eyes for several moments, noting the look of excitement before he reluctantly nods, "Very well. I'll speak with Commander Kogane when he feels a bit better and we will schedule one."

Releasing a girlish squeal of delight, Allura throws her arms around Coran, hugging him, "Thank you!"

Coran sighs as she releases him to rush back to her desk, "I'll start planning it with Nanny…oh it will be so much fun!"

He nods to her as he turns to walk out of the room, thinking, _I doubt Commander Kogane will share her enthusiasm...the security is going to be a nightmare._

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Allura smiles as she passes Hunk in the hallway on her way to Keith's office. Coran had just stopped by her office to tell her that Keith would indeed escort her to the ball and she wanted to check what time he would pick her up. In reality, she just wanted an excuse to go talk to him…so any reason to go to his office was worthwhile. Hearing voices from the open door has her pausing when she hears Lance say, "Come on Keith…you're acting like you've been sentenced to death instead of escorting the prettiest girl on Arus to a ball."

She listens as Keith snorts before replying, "Then you be Princess' escort and let her drive you crazy all night. I'd rather be taking care of security and making sure nothing happens during this thing. Instead I will have "her royal pain in the ass" to contend with and you know she is going to be insufferable."

Allura feels the tears stinging her eyes as she listens to the comments. She had asked Coran earlier in the week if Keith might escort her instead of him. She remembers the slightly hurt look on his face as she stated, "This way you won't be stuck trying to keep up with me all night and Commander Kogane will be able to ensure my safety at all times." Coran has seen through her charade, he knew that she didn't want to appear at the first ball on Arus since the invasion ten years before with a man old enough to be her father.

He had patted her hand and said, "Well, I will ask him…just save one dance for this old man." and had kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

She comes back to the present as Lance remarks, "Give her a chance Keith…she has been remarkably…placid…lately. She hasn't argued with you once since the incident with the ice."

Keith snorts again before commenting, "Yeah…because she feels guilty…we will see how long that lasts before she starts acting like a spoiled brat again."

She listens to Lance snort back at him before he states, "You could have told Coran no."

Hearing something slamming on the desk, she hears Keith retort, "Yeah right…after he basically stated there was no one else of suitable station that could ensure her safety during the party…"

Lance chuckles as he states, "That man would have made one hell of a politician on Earth…"

At Keith's third snort in as many minutes, she hears Lance add, "Well…he certainly knows how to work you over. He knew you wouldn't be able to turn him down when he played the safety card."

She listens to Keith fairly growl, "Shut the hell up Lance…get out of here and let me get my damned work done so I can get ready for this damned ball."

Brushing away the tears from her cheeks, Allura quickly walks away and slips around a corner before being caught. She continues down the hallways and heads for her room. She lies down on her bed as she continues to cry. Time passes and Allura sits up to wipe the tears from her eyes, _I'll show him…I'll show him I can be something other than "Her royal pain in the ass."_


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks once again to the ladies that do my editing for me, Xia, CMS and Wade Wells...you ladies are awesome! Thanks to those that review...it is alway nice to hear what you like or even wishes that might appear in other stories. ;)

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 3

Mertz

Keith pauses before the mirror in his bedroom to check his appearance once more. With his hair carefully combed back, he stares at himself to make sure all the buttons on his black formal Galaxy Garrison uniform are all buttoned then grimaces; _This is going to be one hell of a long night…_

Pulling on the white gloves that complete his uniform, he opens the door to his room and steps out to start walking toward Princess' room. _She damned well better be ready… I can't believe I let Coran talk me into this!_

Stopping before her door, he raises his hand and knocks loudly. Hearing a muffled, "Enter…", Keith walks into the room and stops just inside the door. Allura still seated at her vanity, has Nanny behind her, finishing styling her hair. Looking in the mirror, she notes who the visitor is and quickly states, "Good enough Nanny…I don't want to make Keith wait."

Nanny snorts as she takes one last roller out and gently combs out the curl, "Men should be made to wait…makes them appreciate how the lady looks."

Keith rolls his eyes as he clears his throat, "About ready your Highness?"

Allura pulls away from Nanny as she stands up. Keith catches a glimpse of her long blond hair in curls going down her back and the bottom of her dress, an aquamarine train with a white, frilly petticoat just visible underneath. As she turns toward him, Keith's breath catches in his throat.

The dress is unlike anything he has ever seen before, a form fitting gown; the sleeveless, aquamarine dress molds to her body like a second skin. Gold over cream colored satin covers the sides of the bodice before tapering off to a point on each side with mother of pearl beads edging the seams.

Keith releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he notes the deep cut in the bodice that shows a teasing of the soft skin between her breasts. The bottom of the dress opens near her knees, showing off her perfectly shaped calves and ankles. Crystal, open toed heels cover her feet.

Looking back up, he notices the gold and cream colored streamers wrapped about her arms and at her throat, a necklace made of seashells. Her ears are decorated with similar earrings to match the necklace and he moves his eyes to her hair. Three light rolls curl about the top of her head, held in place by a crystal tiara marking her station.

A warm smile crosses her face as she walks closer to him and asks, "Do you approve Commander?"

Managing to find his voice, Keith utters, "You look beautiful…who are you representing?"

She stops just before him as she arches a brow, "Your Grecian Goddess, Aphrodite…"

Keith nearly chokes but manages to recover quickly to note, "You would have put her to shame…" Mentally he lashes himself, _What the hell are you doing Kogane…there is giving compliments…then there is being a besotted fool… _as he holds his elbow out to her, "Shall we go?"

Allura flushes with happiness at the comments as she gently grasps his elbow and he turns them to lead her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

They enter the ballroom together and a hush falls over the crowd. Keith pauses in his step before Coran's voice echoes over a megaphone, "Her Highness, Princess Allura and her escort, Commander Kogane."

At the applause, Keith starts forward again and escorts Allura the rest of the way into the ballroom struggling not to flush with embarrassment, _Damn Coran…he didn't say we would be announced like a couple._

He smiles in greeting and nods in acknowledgement at various people as they make their way over to the throne area. Allura pauses when they are only a few feet away from it. A flash of a memory enters her mind and she puts her hand to her head.

Noticing the gesture and her paling face, Keith asks concernedly, "Something wrong Princess?"

Allura turns to him and he notes the flash of tears in her eyes before she quietly comments, "Just a memory…" He is about to ask more as she steps over to the thrones and looks at them closely. Keith watches as she turns back to him saying, "Last time I was in a ballroom with these thrones…was the last ball my parents threw before the invasion." She turns back and runs her hand over one of the arms and Keith steps closer to her as she continues, "I saw my mother sitting in the chair, watching as my father danced with me."

She looks up and tears are still sparkling in her eyes as she adds, "I was standing on my father's feet as he guided me across the floor and my mother was watching and smiling."

Reaching into his pocket, Keith withdraws the handkerchief he had stored there earlier and hands it to her, "That's a wonderful memory Princess…"

Taking the cloth from him, Allura dabs at her eyes so not to ruin her makeup before handing it back with a quiet, "Thank you."

Smiling softly at her, Keith is about to ask her a question when Coran walks over to them, "Princess…are you forgetting? The ball cannot officially start until you begin the first dance."

As Allura states, "Oh!" and starts forward toward Keith as he turns his angry gaze to Coran, "You never said anything about this Coran…"

Coran smiles cajoling at Keith, "It is just a dance Commander…"

Allura looks apologetically into Keith's eyes, "I assumed you knew how to dance… I'm so sorry!" She turns to Coran, "If you would lead me out…"

Keith interrupts her as he growls out, "I know how to dance…but wasn't aware I was going to be made a…"

A hand on his arm stops him as Allura whispers, "It's alright Keith, I understand." She sighs, thinking, _I should have known better…Keith never likes to be out front in a crowd, he would rather stay in the back and observe._ She turns back to Coran, "If you will escort me…"

She feels a work roughened hand on her arm and she turns back to see Keith watch her carefully for a moment before stating, "I'm your escort…I'll lead you out."

She smiles brilliantly at him as he holds out his arm to her. Grasping his elbow, Allura whispers, "Thank you Keith…" as he leads her out onto the floor.

The first stirrings of a waltz begins and Keith takes hold of Allura, pulling her tight against him before starting to move her along the floor in time with the music. Allura enjoys the feeling of his arms about her and the occasional touch of their legs as they continue moving along with the music and almost looks up in shock when he speaks, "So how many more surprises am I in for?"

Looking up into his face, she replies, "None…after this, you only have to dance if you wish to."

She notes the look of relief on his face as she adds, "I'm sure I'll be out on the floor with many different people…so if there was something you need to check, I'm sure I'll be fine Keith."

As his dark eyes look down into hers, Allura feels a warmth begin in her belly before he looks away as he spins her out and pulls her back before replying, "I'm here as your escort and to ensure your safety Princess…I'll be close by all evening."

She smiles at him warmly as the song ends and regretfully releases him as he turns to guide her back off the floor. As they near the edge a man appears before them and bows. Standing upright again, he says, "Princess Allura, might I introduce myself?"

Inclining her head in response, Allura listens to him say, "I am Prince Rawley of Planet Theta. Might I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Wishing she could stay beside Keith instead, she releases his arm as she curtsies before Prince Rawley stating, "The pleasure would be all mine."

Keith stands off to the side and watches closely as Allura dances with the man. His mind wanders as he watches them, _I don't like the way he is holding Princess...he reminds me of Lance...except ten times worse. _His thoughts are interrupted when Lance appears beside him with his date on his arm, "So how's it going?"

Withholding his irritated reply, he murmurs, "Fine…" before turning to face Lance's date...a pretty, petite thing that barely reaches Lance's shoulders, the brown haired woman smiles shyly as she is introduced to Keith. He smiles at her before saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Eileen. I hope you enjoy your evening."

His gaze leaves her quickly to check on Allura again and he listens to Lance's soft snort as he whispers to him, "Where do you think she would go?"

But he doesn't answer him, instead Keith stiffens when he notes the pale look on Allura's face during a turn...the stiffness of her body and the way she is trying to maintain as much distance between herself and the prince as possible.

"Something's wrong…" he says, before starting to step forward through the dancers, leaving Lance and his date behind. The music ends just as Keith reaches them and he listens as the prince asks, "Come Allura…a walk through the gardens perhaps?"

Keith notes the look of distress on Allura's face as he interrupts any reply she might have given, "Princess Allura…your presence is required over by the throne."

She turns her face to Keith and smiles gratefully. Nodding to the Prince, she turns away from him as she grips Keith's arm hard while they walk away. Once away from prying ears, Keith asks, "What happened?"

Allura shakes her head in answer. Stopping them near the edge of the dance floor, Keith turns to look at her and instantly becomes furious when he notices the tears shining in her eyes. Pulling her into his arms, Keith takes her back out onto the dance floor, holding her close as they move to the music while he asks again, "Please Princess, tell me what happened?"

Struggling to get her emotions under control, Allura whispers, "He asked if I knew details about how my parents died… He kept asking questions about what happened during the invasion and making…insinuations about…wanting to…" She can't finish and lowers her head against Keith's shoulder for a moment as a quiet sob escapes her.

Fury running through his veins, Keith tightens his hold on Allura and dances them close to the area next to the waiting rooms. He stops them dancing as he nears it, keeping Allura as close to him as possible as he opens the door to one and steps inside of it with her.

Keith escorts her to a sofa and pushes her down onto it as she struggles to calm down. Reaching into his pocket, he once again pulls out his handkerchief, handing it to her as he states, "I'll have him escorted out of the castle."

Allura shakes her head at him, "We can't create an incident…

The door to the room opens and Lance walks in with Coran. Leaving Allura's side, he steps over and holds up a hand to stop Coran's question as he tells them what happened. Lance instantly blows up, "That son of a bitch…"

He turns to leave the room but is stopped by Coran's hand on his arm, "Lieutenant, you cannot go out there and create a scene…" He turns his gaze to Keith, "This must be handled quietly…"

Keith nods then looks at Lance, "Can you stay with her for a few minutes?"

Lance nods to him and Keith walks out of the room. His eyes move across the ballroom trying to find the Prince. He finally spots him leaning against a wall talking to Lance's date. Arching his eyebrows, Keith quickly walks over in time to hear Eileen state, "My date will be back shortly Prince Rawley…"

Prince Rawley tries to cajole her, "Come, come…a quiet walk through the gardens…your date will never know you were gone."

Keith grabs his arm as he states, "Looking for a walk are you…how about you walk with me?" He nods to a grateful looking Eileen and turns the prince toward the open doors that lead to the garden.

Prince Rawley tries to pull his arm away as he starts to say, "Unhand me…" However Keith tightens his grip until it becomes painful and the Prince groans in pain as Keith quietly says, "Keep this civil Prince Rawley…you do not want to see what will happen if I have to physically remove you from this ball."

They walk through the door and Keith escorts the prince to the edge of the gardens before releasing the man's arm, "Might I ask where you learned your manners Prince Rawley?"

Prince Rawley rubs his sore arm as he glares at Keith and roars, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Keith reaches forward and grabs the man by his throat, "Keep your voice down your Highness…" As the man gasps for breath and tries to hit Keith's arm, he continues, "Only an ill-mannered jackass would ask someone a question about how their parents died on a planet wiped out by Zarkon…"

Releasing the man's throat, Keith watches as he gasps for breath before stating, "You will leave this castle peacefully immediately or I will have you thrown out. It is your choice how you exit, as long as you exit now."

Prince Rawley rubs his throat and opens his mouth to berate the man in front of him but stops when he watches Keith arch a brow and a dangerous look enters his eyes. Instead, Prince Rawley says, "Very well…I'm leaving." and turns to walk back into the ballroom.

Keith pulls his comm. unit off his belt and radios the lieutenant in charge of the security team, "Make sure Prince Rawley reaches his ship as fast as possible with the greatest amount of discretion shown." He hears, "Yes Commander." places the unit back onto his belt and pulls his jacket back over it to cover it again.

Sighing deeply, he walks back into the ballroom to find Coran waiting for him. Looking away for a moment, he notes Allura on the dance floor with Hunk before turning his gaze back to Coran, "Is she alright?"

Coran nods, "Yes, Lance got her laughing and then as we walked out, Hunk asked her to dance." Keith smiles in relief and goes back to watching from the sides of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he sips some punch he had procured earlier and watches as Allura passes by in the arms of a prince from planet Yadl. He relaxes as he notes the smile on her face and goes back to studying the rest of the crowd. Except for the incident with Prince Rawley, the ball has gone well and everyone seems to be having a good time.

Pidge walks over to him and asks, "Enjoying yourself Cap?"

Shaking his head at the youth, Keith replies, "I'll enjoy myself when the evening is over." As Pidge laughs at him, Keith asks, "Notice anything?"

Pidge sighs as he answers, "Nope…the conversations I've heard are all about how great the castle and the Princess look. A few made comments about the last ball held before the invasions…but nothing big."

Keith nods and turns to watch as the music ends and a smiling Allura is lead back to him by the prince from planet Yadl. He keeps from rolling his eyes as the man bows over her hand and kisses it before turning to walk back into the crowd.

The smile stays on her face as she turns to Pidge, "Having fun?"

Pidge shrugs in answer then smiles as he states, "You look beautiful Princess!"

Allura's smile grows as she answers, "Thanks Pidge!"

Pidge turns, walking away and Allura turns her gaze back to Keith. He smiles as he looks at her before asking, "Enjoying yourself Princess?"

She returns the smile before answering, "Yes…but I don't think you are."

The smile doesn't leave his face as he holds his arm out to her. She grasps it and he turns them to walk across the ballroom as he responds, "Maybe not…but this wasn't a party for me to enjoy…" He turns his gaze to her as he keeps walking and adds, "But one for you."

As they near the thrones he continues, "That is why I agreed to be your escort for the evening… What eighteen year old wants to show up at her first ever ball with a man old enough to be her father?"

Allura stops and looks at him in shock as he smiles at her before he gently pulls on her arm to get her to walk again. They stop before the throne and she sits down as she asks, "How did you know?"

The smile grows slightly as he answers, "I was eighteen once…" He turns away to look over the crowd before turning back to her, "I'll get you some punch…be right back."

Allura watches his back as he walks away, noting the tight fit of his formal uniform and sighs. Her eyes move back to the dance floor and she stiffens as a memory flashes before her eyes, _The walls of the old castle pass by as she feels herself being carried down a hallway… Suddenly she hears a high pitched scream and sees the red of blood…_

Snapping out of it, tears start running down her cheeks as she breathes short, shallow breaths. Keith walks back with her drink and notes her paleness and the tears as he sets the punch down to grab her shoulders, "Princess…what's wrong?"

She moves her eyes to Keith, but doesn't hear his voice even as she watches his lips move. Time seems to slow down for her. The people dancing in the background behind Keith fade into black as Keith's face blurs and slowly diminishes. Trying to focus on his mouth, Allura watches her name form on his lips before it fades away.


	4. Chapter 4

Some make think this chapter a bit harsh, my apologies if you are offended by the content, but sometimes you must put in things that would normally be thought of as unthinkable.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 4

Mertz

In the antechamber off the ballroom, prepared for guests who are in need of medical services during the ball, Allura awakens moments later to voices around her... an oxygen mask held to her face. Opening her eyes, she looks up to see Dr. Gorma smiling down at her as he says, "There we go…"

She tries to push the mask off and sit up only to have her shoulders pressed back down by the doctor, "Not so fast Princess…" Relaxing back against the pillows, she notes the concerned gazes of Keith and Coran behind Dr. Gorma before placing a hand to her suddenly aching head and asking, "What happened?"

Dr. Gorma places the mask back on her face and advises, "Breathe deeply…"

Keith takes a step closer to her bed as he looks closely at her. Noting her still pale face, he states, "Princess, I came back with your drink to find you pale and crying. You fainted on me moments later… Do you remember what happened to make you so upset?"

Allura searches her memory as she continues to inhale the oxygen before looking up into Keith's eyes and shaking her head. Keith watches her a moment more before turning back to Coran who sighs and states, "Could have been too much excitement in one evening Commander…or she could have gotten too warm and overheated…"

Shaking his head, Keith replies, "I don't think so Coran…she was upset. Anyway, I think Dr. Gorma should check her over thoroughly before releasing her."

Coran nods in agreement and turns to the doctor, "Please do a thorough examination."

Allura pushes the oxygen mask off her face again as she sits up angrily, "Don't act like I'm not here and can't understand what's going on!"

Stuttering, Coran apologizes, "My Princess…please…understand…"

Keith cuts him off as he steps forward. His gaze meets hers as he states, "Princess Allura, people don't normally faint for no reason. Please let the doctor examine you to ensure your health."

She holds his gaze and swallows the nasty retort that had come to mind as she notes the look of concern on his face as well as fieriness in his eyes, warning her he would fight with her about it. Lying back against the pillows once more, she quietly replies, "Very well."

Releasing a sigh of relief that she didn't argue with him, Keith nods to Coran before looking back at Allura to say, "I'll leave you to Dr. Gorma's care then." Turning around, he leaves the room.

Allura watches him go and withholds a sigh as she turns her gaze to Coran who smiles at her, "I'll leave as well so Dr. Gorma can examine you, but will be out in the hallway if you need me." At her nod, he turns and walks out of the room.

Dr. Gorma smiles at her as he says, "Well…let's get this over with shall we?" Allura sighs resignedly as she nods at the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Dr. Gorma steps out to find Coran and Keith sitting and waiting near the ballroom doors. He holds up a hand to keep them seated as he tells them, "Her Highness seems to be fine. Her blood pressure is a bit elevated, but with the excitement of the evening and fainting…well, that can be expected. I see no reason to put her in MedTech overnight."

Keith relaxes as he listens to the doctor, _Thank God…one less thing to worry about…_ He stands up and looks over at Coran, "Since she is alright, I'm going to leave her to your care and go make sure everything went alright with the ball."

At Coran's nod, Keith re-enters the ballroom. Coran waits until he is gone before looking up and asking Dr. Gorma, "The fainting spell wouldn't have anything to do with the night terrors she had all those months ago would they?"

Sighing, Dr. Gorma walks over and sits beside Coran before answering, "I don't think so…it very well could have just been too much excitement, a warm ballroom, not enough fluids and that tight gown she is wearing." He turns his face to smile at Coran as he adds, "A good combination for a fainting spell."

Coran nods then slowly stands up, "Well…I'll escort her back to her room and I'm sure Nanny will hover over her until she is asleep." Dr. Gorma stands as well and places a hand on Coran's arm, "Coran, you told me…she hasn't had those dreams in the months that the team has been here. Be thankful for that…hopefully she has moved on."

Nodding once more, Coran replies, "I hope you are right…" and turns to walk toward the antechamber Allura is resting in.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Nanny sighs as she quietly moves about Allura's room putting her things away. After Coran had escorted her back, Nanny had insisted on a warm bath to relax the princess before forcing her to eat a small meal and drink more water before forcing her to bed.

She listens to the young woman's deep breathing in sleep before bending over to pick up her shoes and walking over to the closet with them. Quietly, she places them in their spot on her shoe rack then turns when she hears a sound coming from the bed.

Nanny watches as Allura starts turning over in her sleep and hears a whisper of, "Coran…I want my Mommy…"

"Oh no…I thought she was over those!" Her expression anxious, Nanny walks over to the wall and presses a button then moves over to the bed. Sitting down on it, she listens as Allura starts crying and thrashing about in the bed before she grabs her arms, "Princess! It is but a dream…wake up!"

Allura screams, pushing Nanny away as she climbs out of the bed. Running over to the wall, she curls into a ball near it as she continues to cry. Nanny is barely cognizant of the door to the room opening as she rushes over to Allura and tries to grab her again, "Princess, please!"

Nanny starts to turn her head as she hears Coran say, "Nanny no! Stay away…" but too late, Allura's open fist flies up into the air and hits Nanny between the eyes.

Coran watches in horror as Nanny crumbles to the ground beside Allura and rushes forward as Allura continues to scream.

A guard appears in the open doorway after hearing the screams and yells, "Coran! What is the…" but doesn't get his words out as Allura screams again and tries to attack Coran, as he attempts to pull Nanny's still form out of the way.

The guard turns and runs the few steps to the alarm and pulls down on the handle.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the alarm sounds in his room, Keith is pulled out of a deep sleep. He quickly jumps up and runs out of his room. Meeting up with Lance, Hunk and Pidge in the hallway, Keith questions, "What's the alarm?"

Lance shrugs and all four turn to run down the hallway. The commotion in front of Princess' room has them stopping and Keith glances in as he hears Coran yell at the guard outside the door, "Get Dr. Gorma! Now!"

His gaze moves about the room as he takes in Coran leaning over Nanny's prone form then he looks over to find Allura near a wall, crying and holding her hands over her head as if to protect herself. Keith moves into the room as he asks, "Coran, what's going on?"

Coran looks over at him, then stands, "Princess is suffering a night terror…Nanny tried to wake her up. But with the training Princess has received from you…I'm afraid to say, she hit Nanny hard enough to knock her out."

Keith grimaces as he moves across the room, "Princess?"

He listens to her whimper and cry out, "No…not my daddy…please…not my daddy…" Keith stops in front of her as she cries out, "NO! MOMMY!" Reaching carefully, Keith tries to gently grasp her arms as he speaks softly to her, "It's alright Allura…wake up…"

She screams and begins to try to strike at Keith, hitting and kicking at him as she becomes hysterical. Lance glances at the horrified looks on Pidge and Hunk's faces before turning back to watch Keith grab both of Allura's hands. Holding them in one hand, Keith flips them around so he can use his legs to trap hers and holds her tight against his chest while loudly saying, "Wake up Allura! It's just a dream!"

Keith holds on tight to Allura and keeps calling her name as she continues to struggle against him while crying and screaming. Trying one more time, Keith yells, "ALLURA! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP NOW!" The screaming stops and he feels her body slowly begin to relax in his arms. Taking a chance, Keith releases her legs, turning her slightly to look into her face.

Confused, sapphire blue eyes filled with tears look back at him as she utters, "Daddy…" before burying her face into his chest and clinging to him as she continues to cry. He glances up as Dr. Gorma's voice sounds off as he enters the room, "What's going on?"

Coran stands up, "Princess Allura suffered a night terror…but seems to be out of it now. However, she knocked Nanny out when she tried to wake her."

Dr. Gorma steps over to Nanny to check her pulse as she moans and begins to move around. Coran steps away to walk over to Keith and Allura as he quietly says, "Princess?"

When she doesn't respond to him, Coran looks up at Keith who lets out a deep breath before using his hand to move her hair out of her face so he can look at her again. "Princess…Coran is speaking to you."

When she doesn't respond to Keith either, he starts to pull away from her only to hear her scream, "NO!" As her fingers dig into his arms, Keith wraps his arms back around her as he speaks calmly, "It's alright Princess…it was only a dream."

His eyes drift over to Nanny as she slowly sits up, her hand to her eye as she slowly rises with the help of Dr. Gorma and one of the guards. Looking out her other eye, she questions, "What happened?"

Looking into her eyes, Dr. Gorma replies, "Princess Allura hit you and you fell unconscious. I'm going to have you escorted to MedTech so I can check you there."

Keith looks up as Dr. Gorma asks one of the guards to escort a now awake Nanny to MedTech before he walks over to where he is sitting with Allura. Dr. Gorma kneels beside them and tries to touch Allura's arm only to have her cry out.

Struggling with her, Keith watches as the doctor pulls a needle from his pocket. Their eyes meet as Gorma tells him, "Hold her tight Commander."

Keith tightens his grip on Allura as Dr. Gorma grabs her shoulder and pushes the needle into it. Minutes later, Allura goes limp in his arms as she falls unconscious and Keith pulls her up against his chest as he stands up with her. Walking over to her bed, he gently lays her down and pushes the hair off of her face as Coran pulls the blankets up around her again.

He watches her for a moment more before looking over at Coran, "What the hell was that?"

Coran sighs deeply as he turns to look over at the other men in the room before glancing over at Dr. Gorma, "Doctor, would you please stay with the Princess for a bit…"

Dr. Gorma nods at him, "I need to check her over anyway."

Nodding back, Coran gestures the men to follow him out of the room. They walk down the hallway and Coran leads them to his office. Once inside, Coran walks over to a side table, pulls out a bottle with whiskey inside and turns to the men standing in the room, "Anyone else need a drink?"

After filling up five glasses, Coran takes his and walks over to his desk with it. Sitting down, he sips the drink and watches as Lance hands out the glasses to the rest of the men. Keith takes his and sips it as he moves to stand in front of the desk. Setting it down he inquires, "What's going on Coran? Why would Princess be suffering night terrors all of a sudden?"

Coran sighs deeply as he studies the amber liquid in his glass. Taking another sip, he grimaces as it burns its way down his throat before he looks over at the Commander to answer him, "It isn't all of a sudden…"

Keith opens his mouth to reply only to have Coran cut him off as he states, "I should have told you about them before…but I thought she was over them. I was wrong."

He finishes his glass off before sitting up and looking at the men in the room, "You know that Zarkon killed her parents…but what you don't know is that Princess Allura witnessed it."

Lance drops his glass as he whispers, "Son of a bitch…" As it lands on the floor and shatters, the other men in the room glance at him briefly before turning away.

Hunk sits down heavily on the couch in the room, Pidge sits down beside him. Keith slides into the chair in front of the desk, his face pale with shock, he responds, "What happened?"

Coran stands up and walks back over to the whiskey bottle. Retrieving it, he returns to his desk, refills his glass and downs the contents before turning back to the men in the room, "At the time of the attacks, King Alfor knew that Zarkon was going to breach the castle defenses. He asked me to get his wife and daughter out...to take them down to the caves and protect them as he went out to slow Zarkon's invasion of the castle."

Sitting back down at his desk, Coran continues, "The Queen…God rest her soul, pulled away from me to run after him. Unable to stop her, I ran to Princess Allura's room and pulled her out of bed. I was running down the halls with her in my arms as she cried for her parents when I passed by a window facing the court yards."

He pauses in his story to refill his glass again. Sipping on it, he looks over at Keith as he resumes, "Zarkon was in the court yard with his soldiers surrounding him…also the King and Queen and some of the soldiers and staff. They were all on their knees before him. I could see King Alfor pleading with Zarkon as he tried to push the Queen behind him and away from Zarkon. I tried to keep moving, but Allura had seen out the window as well. She struggled against me and I lost my grip on her. She fell to the floor and ran back to the window."

Coran stops for a moment, unable to speak as he takes several deeps breaths to try to calm himself. Tears run out of his eyes as he continues, "Allura watched as Zarkon used his sword to cut off first the King's head…then after enjoying a sick moment of listening to the Queen's screams, he did the same to her."

He shudders and downs the rest of his drink before carrying on, "Allura was screaming hysterically as she beat on the windows. I saw the Doom soldiers looking up at the windows so I grabbed her again and had to knock her out with my fist to stop her from fighting me. I ran with her to the depths of the castle and used the secret passageways to reach the caves."

Keith pulls the bottle away from Coran to refill his own glass, after downing it quickly he turns to Coran to ask, "What happened next?"

Coran looks back up to the pale faces of the men in the room before he responds, "When she first opened her eyes, she was completely catatonic. She would lie, curled into a ball, on the pallet I found for her. She wouldn't eat or speak, wouldn't respond to anything. I dreaded the thought that she might end up joining her parents in death from the shock."

He glances across the desk into Keith's eyes , "Can you imagine watching your parents die that way at the age of eight?" Keith sits there speechless for several moments before Coran speaks again, "Two days passed…on the third day I woke up to her touching my face as she smiled at me. I thought she must have somehow accepted what happened until she asked me where her parents were and informed me that she was hungry."

Keith listens to the gasps in the room before he speaks, "She repressed the memory…" At Coran nods, he asks, "So when did the night terrors start?"

Coran shudders before responding, "That night…she woke up screaming and fighting me. I guess I shouldn't say woke up, because she was still caught in the throes of her nightmare. I overpowered her and held her tightly until she fell back into a deep sleep." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "In the morning, she remembered nothing of the dream. They continued almost nightly for months, slowly it turned into once a week…then she would go for a month or two at a time without them, but they always came back. She has suffered from them on and off since the invasion."

Lance swears in the back ground as Keith asks, "You said you thought she was over them…why?"

Sighing, Coran closes his eyes for a moment, then looks Keith in the eye as he states, "She hasn't had one since you and your men showed up…I don't know why they stopped or what triggered this one."

Hunk speaks up in the background, "She needs help Coran…"

Before Coran can answer him, Keith asks, "Is the memory still repressed or does she know what happened?"

Coran wipes his moustache with his hand before responding, "Repressed…she knows that Zarkon killed her parents, but doesn't know the details or the fact that she witnessed it." His eyes almost plead with Keith, "I did the best I could to protect her…there were no doctors or psychologists to help her. Even now, we only have Dr. Gorma and he isn't knowledgeable about matters of the mind. I spoke to him about this when he returned."

Keith stands up, "You did what you could at the time Coran...but Hunk is right, Princess needs help."

Nodding in agreement, Coran stands as well, "I agree, but we must use discretion, the Arusian Council has just reformed and I do not want to give them a reason to think that Princess Allura is unfit to rule."

A bit irritated, Keith replies, "Very well, I'll call Galaxy Garrison and see if they have a doctor they can send that specializes in this kind of thing. It should be easy enough to justify needing one without stating specifically that it is Princess that needs the counseling. I'm sure that there are others on Arus that would benefit from having a doctor of this type around."

Coran smiles gratefully, "Thank you, Commander…"

Keith takes a deep breath before turning to the men in the room, "Let's get back to bed…morning drills are at 0900, after breakfast. Treat the princess as you always have and do not let her know anything about what was discussed here tonight."

At their nods, the group rises and leaves the room. Keith pauses before the door to look at Coran once more, "I hope this doesn't get any worse Coran…" and he leaves the room. Coran walks back to the bottle on his desk and pours himself another drink and gulps it down before replying to himself, "You and me both…Commander."


	5. Chapter 5

As many of you know, I'm only as good as the ladies editing my story...many thanks to them again for pointing out errors, holes and grammatical problems. Thanks for the many reviews, it is nice to hear what you the reader thinks.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 5

Mertz

Allura awakens the next morning, her hand to her forehead as the incessant pounding in her head makes itself known. Groaning, she turns over in bed as the door to her room opens and Nanny walks in carrying a cup on a tray. She smiles at Allura as she says, "Morning Princess."

Sitting up, Allura takes the cup from Nanny and sips the hot cocoa before looking up in horror at her, "Nanny! What happened to your eye?"

Nanny giggles lightly and covers her eye with her hand as she responds, "Oh…I got clumsy carrying too much and a box slipped and hit me in the eye. Pay it no mind." She goes about bustling around the room and Allura sips her drink for a moment more before rising from her bed.

She glances about the room and a sudden image flashes through her mind, _Keith's voice echoes in her mind of pain, confusion and terror. Unable to hear his words, she tilts her head up and can feel the tears running down her cheeks as his warm, dark eyes look into hers_. Returning to the room, Allura turns toward Nanny, she asks, "Did something happen last night?"

Shaking her head, Nanny responds, "No…why would you ask?"

Thinking maybe she was either imaging it or was remembering back to the night in the cave instead, Allura shakes her head, "Never mind…I must have imagined it." Turning away, she heads for her bathroom. Nanny releases a breath of relief and goes to straighten her bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura walks into the dining room for breakfast, pausing as the conversation in the room dies. Glancing about her curiously, she quietly says, "Morning…" before taking her seat at the table as the men all reply to her.

A maid places a plate in front of her and Allura picks up her fork as another flash goes through her mind; _She hears screaming as she looks out onto a court yard…her parents on their knees._ Allura drops her fork as the scene flashes again. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she finds Keith watching her carefully before he asks, "Everything alright Princess?"

Nodding, she bends over to pick up her fork. The maid hands her a replacement while taking the other from her and Allura looks back down on her breakfast, suddenly feeling slightly ill. Setting her fork down, she picks up her toast instead, nibbling on it slowly while reaching for her tea.

Watching her closely, Keith takes in her sudden paleness as she sips her tea. He continues to eat his own breakfast as he glances at her from time to time and watches as after finishing only a half a slice of toast, she pushes the plate away from her.

Pausing, Keith sets his own fork aside and watches as she continues to sip her tea before asking, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Allura looks up from her cup and notes the look of concern in his eyes. Glancing down the table, she notes the same look in the other three before turning back to Keith, "I have a headache and my stomach is a bit touchy this morning, but I'm fine Keith…"

Keith thinks, _Probably from the sedative Gorma gave her last night…_ His eyes continue to study her closely as he asks, "Would you rather skip practice and go lie down Princess? I would understand..."

Interrupting him, Allura replies firmly, "No, I'm fine Keith...you wouldn't let anyone else out of practice for a headache and stomach ache...I refuse to be given preferential treatment."

He nods at her, _Shit...I can't insist either without her finding out what happened... I'll just have to watch her closely to make sure that sedative doesn't affect her flying... S_tanding, he states, "Well, let's head out to practice then."

Slowly, Allura rises from the table and follows the men out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith watches Allura closely throughout practice and is relieved that her timing was right on like always. Still feeling uneasy, he cuts practice short. As they return to castle control, Keith continues to study her while she speaks to Coran for a moment before turning to smile at the group, "I'll be in my office working if any of you need me."

A bit disturbed to find her gaze stays on him a moment longer than the rest of the group, Keith waits until the room empties then walks up to Coran, "Did Garrison get back to you on my request while we were out?"

Coran sighs as he turns in the chair to face Keith, "Yes, a Dr. Killian, will be sent out and should be here in a day or two."

Keith nods as he crosses his arms thinking. Coran watches him for a moment then asks, "You are really worried about this…aren't you?"

Keith's gaze moves back to Coran and he nods before saying, "I'm afraid she will become unstable…especially if the doctor diagnosis's this as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

His brow furrowing in confusion, Coran starts to ask, "What…" only to have Keith cut him off by saying, "PTSD is an illness for lack of a better word. We are taught about it at the academy so we can recognize the symptoms since it can happen to soldiers on active duty when they experience a traumatic event."

Coran sighs as he asks, "So what is it and how do they cure it?"

Shaking his head, Keith responds, "Worry about it if the doctor diagnosis's it as PTSD… I just want to keep a close eye on Princess for now to make sure it doesn't affect anything else." Rubbing the back of his neck, Keith sighs then says, "I better go get my work done…I'll talk to you later Coran."

Coran watches him for a moment as he leaves the room then turns back to the controls.

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Allura sits through dinner listening to the men talk as she picks at her food. Lack of appetite plagues her as she moves her food around on her plate. She looks up as Lance asks, "Anybody for watching a movie after dinner?"

She waits to see Keith nod before agreeing and asking Lance, "Which one?"

He shrugs then asks, "What are you in the mood for?"

Feeling a bit unsettled, Allura replies, "A comedy…"

Lance arches his brow at her a bit surprised since when allowed to choose, Allura normally picks some kind of drama movie. He nods at her as she goes back to looking at her plate and turns to look at Keith. Keith's eyes are on Allura however, his brow furrowed, as he studies the pale woman in front of him.

Nanny breaks the silence moments later as she wheels in the dessert cart and moves over to Allura, "Princess…I've made your favorite chocolate cake."

Allura looks up and manages a soft smile at Nanny as a plate is placed in front of her then watches as Nanny walks around the room, handing plates of cake to everyone. Her eyes fall on Hunk as he digs into his dessert with gusto before moving her eyes around the room.

Her gaze stops on Keith, who arches a brow at her in question. Flushing, Allura turns her attention back to her dessert but as she picks up a fork she finds her stomach starting to feel queasy. Putting the fork back down, Allura pushes the plate away from her as she looks back up to find Hunk scrapping the icing off his plate as he finishes. In a quiet voice, she asks him, "Want another piece?"

He looks at her a bit surprised, but nods and reaches over as she hands him her plate. Moving her gaze, she finds Keith looking at her a bit oddly as well before she looks back down at the table again. Several minutes later when everyone is done with their dessert, Lance rises and asks, "Ready?"

The group rises and walks out of the room. Allura follows them down the hallway and walks into the rec room after the rest of them. She pauses near the doorway until Lance is near the video screen to put a movie in and the rest of the men have sat down.

Moving across the room slowly, Allura sits down beside Keith. He glances at her curiously as she keeps her face straight ahead and neutral. Lance turns around after putting the movie in and stops mid-step when he notices the place Princess chose to sit instead of her normal chair at the end of the couch. He arches a brow at Keith, who lightly shakes his head at him, before turning away to take Allura's normal seat.

Allura struggles to keep her eyes open during the movie, the comfort of Keith's presence beside her, relaxing her in a way nothing else has that day. When the movie ends a feeling of nervousness envelopes her as the men stand to walk back to their rooms for the night.

She slowly rises from the couch and places a hand on Keith's arm to stop him from walking away. He glances at her questioningly as she quietly asks, "Can you walk me back to my room please?"

Keith studies her eyes closely for a moment before he nods his head, "Sure Princess."

A trembling smile crosses her lips as she takes his proffered arm and they walk past a stunned Lance, Pidge and Hunk while leaving the room. Keith walks a silent Allura to her room and pauses before the door with her. Turning to look into her eyes, he asks, "Are you alright Princess?"

She fights not to tremble as she quietly says, "Yes…thanks Keith…" and turns around to walk into her room. She glances over her shoulder at him as the door closes and Keith sighs before walking back to his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Turning off the light beside her bed; Allura's eyes move about the room for several moments. Lying down in bed and pulling the covers up to her chin, Allura tries to relax and fall asleep, but the feeling of anxiety returns. Feeling as if her very skin was crawling, Allura sits up and turns the light back on. Her eyes move around the room once more, stopping on every shadow to examine it closely before moving along the room once more.

Sitting back among the pillows, Allura leaves the light on as her eyes continue to move about the room into the long night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura walks into the control room the next morning, late for practice. Keith looks her over and doesn't have the heart to berate her for her tardiness like he normally would. Her face is pale with shadows under her eyes, denoting her lack of sleep. Allura slowly approaches Keith like she is afraid of the explosion as she quietly states, "Sorry I'm late…"

With his eyes studying her intently, Allura fights not to tremble under that dark gaze, _He doesn't tolerate tardiness…_ She can feel her eyes starting to burn with unshed tears as he continues to look at her before Keith finally turns away, "It's alright Princess…just don't let it happen again."

Relief consumes her as he looks at the rest of the group, "Let's get out there…" and runs for the raised dais. Lance pauses to look her over curiously and she shakes her head at him before turning to run for her own tube and lion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fighting to keep up with Keith's commands as her fatigue plagues her, Allura changes directions as instructed but misses the target. Swearing under her breath, she watches as her video comm. turns on and Keith studies her for a moment before saying, "You missed…"

"I know…I'm sorry…" Her mind is racing as she feels herself fighting not to cry again, _What is wrong with me today?_ Trying not to let him see how upset she is, Allura asks, "Can I try again?"

He stares at her quietly for a moment before responding, "Very well…same direction and speed. Watch your targeting."

Allura nods at the monitor and positions Blue lion to make another run at the targets. A deep fear suffuses her as she flies at the target and fires upon it. Hitting the target this time, a brief feeling of happiness takes over the fear as Keith appears again on her video comm., "Much better Princess. Just watch your trajectory in the future please."

She smiles at him in response and the screen goes black as he goes onto the next set of instructions to Pidge. Listening to the conversation, Allura sighs deeply as she positions Blue lion next to Red while Pidge makes his run at the targets.

The private line beeps and Lance appears in front of her, asking, "Everything alright Princess? You haven't missed like that in months…"

The agonizing fear returns and Allura tries to push it away as she responds, "I'm fine Lance…just didn't sleep well last night." His brown eyes watching her are almost as disturbing as Keith's as he replies, "Maybe you should take the rest of the morning off after practice and take a nap."

Shaking her head, Allura replies, "I can't…too much work needs to get done."

She watches him shake his head at her before replying, "I swear…between you and Keith…"

Holding up her hand to cut him off, she retorts, "Don't start…"

Lance finally smiles at her and says, "Alright…I won't…just get some rest will you? You aren't any good to us like this."

"Who sounds like Keith now?" she retorts before smiling at him and turning the screen off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura runs out of her tube after practice and lets out a deep sigh of relief as she starts for the doors intending to head for her office, "Hold up Princess…"

Turning to find Keith's eyes on her, he turns to his side away from her to look at everyone else as he says, "Before you head off to breakfast and your other duties, Garrison is sending a Dr. Killian to perform psych evaluations on all of us. She is supposed to be here later today, please do not make her job any harder than it has to be."

Walking back toward Keith as the others walk away, Allura puts a hand on Keith's arm to stop him as she says, "I don't need a psych evaluation Keith…I'm not part of Garrison."

His intense dark eyes settle on hers for a moment before he softens his gaze as he responds, "No, but you are flying the lions and are active in battle. The evaluations are to determine how we are handling those conditions." He smiles at her while adding, "Every soldier goes through them Princess…they are for your own good as well as the team's." He places a hand on her shoulder, "Don't fight them please Princess…just let the doctor get her job done."

Still feeling apprehensive, Allura's eyes shine with her fear before she nods then says, "I better get started on my work…" and turns away to leave the room. Keith watches her leave as the dais lowers and Coran steps down beside him, "Coran, do you think she will fight it?"

Coran sighs before responding, "You masked it fairly well…I hope she doesn't…for her sake." and walks away from Keith and out of control.


	6. Chapter 6

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 6

Mertz

That afternoon Coran stands beside the landing platform as the transport from Earth lands with Dr. Killian aboard. The door opens and a young woman exits the ship...Coran is taken aback by her youth. Expecting a middle aged woman, the woman before him couldn't be more than thirty years old from his estimation.

As she stops before him with a smile on her face, Coran studies the petite woman; auburn hair frames a rounded face with plump red lips and hazel eyes that seem to see right through him. Dressed in a navy blue pants suit that gives her an authoritative bearing, the doctor's eyes move along Coran's form as if taking in his measure. Stiffening his spine and standing at full height, Coran returns the smile as he states, "Welcome Dr. Killian…we've been expecting you."

A soft, but assured voice answers him, "Thank you…"

Coran turns to gesture her to follow him. As they walk through the castle, Coran asks, "What were you told?"

Dr. Killian watches Coran out the corner of her eye as she walks beside him down the hallway, "Not much…only that I am to work with the Voltron Force to determine the mental status of each individual team member to ensure their mental health."

Stopping before his office, Coran presses the button to the door and gestures Dr. Killian inside. He moves around his desk saying, "Please be seated…" as he sits down in his chair behind the desk.

Dr. Killian sits hesitantly, her eyes studying Coran intensely as she states, "I'm here for more than that…aren't I?"

Letting out a sigh, Coran sits back in his chair with his hands clasped in front of him as he regards the young woman before him. After a moment of silence, Coran finally answers, "No, you are here for a much more serious reason. But first you must understand something...I realize that on Earth you are held by a code of conduct that states you will not divulge the confidential information of the patient you work with. Anything said to you is kept between you and the patient. The rules, as you will soon understand, will be a bit different here."

Setting her jaw firmly, she sits forward as she states, "I will not break my vows to suit anyone…if that is a requirement of this assignment then I suggest you find someone else."

She begins to stand but stops when Coran replies, "My dear…I fully respect your profession and what those vows mean to you, but you must understand first why you are here as to why I am saying you will need to break them."

Intrigued, Dr. Killian sits back down and arches a brow at Coran, "Then I suggest you explain yourself quickly."

"Dr. Killian…I must first ask for your discretion with the information I am about to give you." Coran sits forward at his desk, "Arus' survival depends on it…"

At her nod, Coran smiles grimly as he sits back and continues, "When Doom invaded Arus over ten years ago, the King and Queen, Princess Allura's parents, were murdered and she witnessed the event but repressed the memory. For the last ten years she has suffered night terrors and unfortunately those events are starting to affect her perversely."

He pauses for several long moments before adding, "The Commander of the Voltron Force requested your presence here specifically for this reason. He believes Princess Allura is suffering from PTSD...so while the Princess is under the assumption that you are here to do standard stress tests on the entire team, your real reason for being here is to ascertain if that is the cause of her problems.

"Post traumatic stress disorder…yes, I am familiar with it and have been trained to treat the condition." Dr. Killian sits forward, "But this doesn't explain why you think I need to break the vows I swore when I earned my doctorate."

Coran sits forward in the chair once more, "We have a possible political problem to deal with as well. The Arus Council has a great deal of influence and if they believe that Princess Allura is unfit to rule the planet due to this condition, they could force her to abdicate the throne…which would throw the entire planet into turmoil."

"I need to be kept informed of the status of your appointments with her so that I may determine the level of danger we are in." His eyes plead with her, "Princess Allura, while a very capable young woman, doesn't have the level of maturity needed to deal with the Arus Council if they should choose to interfere with her right to rule, that is why I must be kept informed at all times. You will share the information with me and with me alone, so that I can ascertain if any decisions or plans of action must be performed."

Dr. Killian sits in her chair, studying Coran closely for several moments before she sits forward to state, "Before I agree to this and I am not saying that I am…I would like to meet with Princess Allura and determine her state of mind. If I agree that she is in need of my services, I will agree to what you propose. If, however, I come to believe this is just a power maneuvering stunt, I will be on the first transport back to Earth."

Coran smiles at her, then stands, "Before you meet the Princess, I would like you to meet the Commander. If you do not believe me…perhaps he will be able to persuade you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran leads Dr. Killian down the hallway then knocks at a door. Upon hearing a male voice say, "Enter." Dr. Killian follows Coran into the room and stops a bit abruptly at the handsome man sitting at the desk in the middle of the room.

She watches as he stands before her and smiles at her in greeting before saying, "Dr. Killian I presume." He performs a short bow toward her as he says, "I am Commander Keith Kogane…Commander of the Voltron Force and the one who requested your presence here."

Reaching out to shake his hand, Dr. Killian studies the self-possessed man before her, taking in his straight posture and intelligent eyes and is quite impressed with his assured manner as he directs them to the couch within his study. As they sit down, Keith continues, "I assume Coran has filled you in on the situation?"

At Dr. Killian's nod, he tells her, "Princess Allura has become increasingly unstable…I'm worried about her ability to not only rule Arus, but to fly Blue lion in the event of an attack. The problem lies in Princess being willing to admit she is having a problem." He leans forward as he states, "She won't until she reaches the point of losing everything...that is why you are here. While Princess is under the assumption you are here to do standard checking on the entire team, I want you to focus on her specifically and diagnose the problem. While I believe it to be PTSD, I am not the expert here…you are."

Dr. Killian studies the two men before her for a moment before turning to Coran, "May I speak to the Commander alone for a moment?"

Nodding a bit reluctantly, Coran rises and leaves the room. Turning her hazel eyed gaze to the dark one across from her, she asks, "Commander…do you realize that Coran has asked me to divulge patient information to him with regards to the Princess?"

Keith sighs as he nods, "Yes…I was aware that he would ask that of you. While it would be considered unethical on Earth…circumstances here are a bit different." He falls silent for a moment before adding, "Unfortunately, it is essential that Coran has the information necessary where the Princess is concerned so he can anticipate the political ramifications if Princess Allura is indeed suffering PTSD."

He stands up and moves over to the window to look out on the winter landscape before him. Turning back to the doctor, Keith smiles softly at her as he states, "You will find Arus is much advanced in some areas, yet medieval in others. Politically…Arus is much like England of the 17th century when Queen Elizabeth ruled. She had to fight to keep her throne and Princess Allura is fighting much the same battle...here."

"Some members of the Council feel she is unfit to rule simply because she is so young. They fight every decision she makes, making her justify every movement and course of action she chooses. I can only imagine how frustrating it is for her." Keith turns back to the doctor, "That is why you must give Coran the information he needs. Those members are just waiting for an excuse to dethrone Allura even if it is through no fault of her own."

Dr. Killian studies him thoroughly for several quiet moments before she stands up, "I believe you are sincere in your belief that the information must be shared. But you can understand my reluctance…"

Smiling at the doctor, he finishes for her, "Because it goes against everything you have been trained and vowed to do. I understand your position doctor, believe me. Once you meet the Princess you will understand our concerns."

Nodding in response, she asks, "When will I get to meet her?"

Keith glances at his watch then looks back at her, "Will dinner work for you? It is in forty minutes…that should give you a chance to get refreshed if you like. We aren't very formal here…"

Smiling at Keith, Dr. Killian states, "Very well, if someone could show me to my room…"

Nodding, Keith walks back toward her, "I'll do it myself. It will give me a chance to speak with Coran again before dinner." He gestures to her and Dr. Killian follows him out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits at the dinner table ignoring the chatter around her as Hunk, Pidge and Lance debate the targeting specifications for the new systems installed in the castle that day. Trying to stifle her unease, she looks up and feels relieved when Keith walks into the room only to feel alarmed again when Coran and a woman she doesn't know follow him.

The other men stand quickly when they realize someone new has walked in, but Allura maintains her seat as she eyes the woman before her apprehensively. Auburn hair frames a face that seems kind, yet the hazel eyes seem like they can read the deepest, darkest secrets of a soul.

Shuddering slightly at the thought, Allura finally stands up as Coran introduces her to Dr. Killian, "The ruling monarch of Arus, Princess Allura." Allura nods her head in recognition, but doesn't speak as the doctor responds, "I'm delighted to be here and to work with the famous Voltron Force…"

Allura maintains her silence as she sits back down, her eyes never leaving the doctor as if she expects an attack by her any minute. Keith watches her from his place across the table frowning and glances down at Coran, who seems to be alarmed by Princess' actions as well.

Dr. Killian doesn't focus on Allura, instead she goes around the table asking questions of the Force members. She notes the looks between Coran and Keith as they glance at the Princess then back at each other again, but doesn't comment on it or show any interest in it, _They are correct that something is wrong with the Princess…she is acting like I'm going to attack her._

Shifting her attention to the Lieutenant, Dr. Killian withholds a grimace as Lance smiles at her beguilingly as he tries to charm her, _A ladies man…why is there always one on every team in Garrison?_ Her gaze shifts to Hunk, _The strong and silent type…there is more going on behind his eyes than he lets on though._ Continuing her observations around the table, she stops on Pidge, _Strange that they let so young a person graduate the Academy so early…_ She takes note of the intelligence behind the eyes and sighs, _He will be a challenge…he will question every single test._

Finally stopping on the Commander, Dr. Killian sits back in her chair as she studies the man before her, _Young for a Commander…yet very confident, intelligent and astute to his surroundings and I'm guessing very responsible. He definitely seems to care and is worried about the Princess._

Lance keeps the smile on his face as he studies the doctor, _Beautiful and young…that's different from the typical Garrison head shrinks… Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

Hunk sighs as he feels the doctor's eyes fall on him, _I understand the charade for Princess' sake…but I wish I didn't have to spend time with her…hate head shrinks. They always seem to think just because I'm big, I'm stupid._ Trying to ignore her, Hunk returns to his meal.

Pidge sighs as Hunk remains quiet throughout the meal; _It's because of the shrink… He never talks much in front of people he doesn't know well._ He moves his eyes over to the newest person in their midst, _Hope she doesn't think she will head shrink me with those tests that mean less than nothing._

Allura remains silent through much of the meal, only speaking when spoken to and saying nothing to the doctor at all. Her stomach queasy, she pushes her food around on her plate without eating it as the fear that seems to be haunting her more and more each day makes its presence known again.

Fighting back a sudden wave of tears that threaten to run down her cheeks, Allura stands before dessert is served, "I find I'm not feeling that well and will retire early. Good night." She doesn't wait for a response from anyone and keeps her gaze averted as she walks around the table and out of the room.

Keith releases a sigh and glances at Coran who is studying the door the Princess just disappeared through so abruptly. Dr. Killian's voice breaks through his thoughts as she asks, "Not normal behavior I take it?"

Turning his gaze to her, Keith studies the doctor closely for a moment before answering, "No…"

Lance interrupts him, "She doesn't normally run out looking like she is about to start crying…no." Sitting back and crossing his arms as he regards the doctor, he adds, "I've never seen her so…distraught looking since we came here."

"She normally keeps the conversation going through the meals, informing us of things going on around Arus." Hunk speaks quietly as he glances at his Commander apprehensively, "At least she was that way until the Honor Ball...she has been quieter since then."

Smiling sardonically at Hunk, Lance adds, "More like not allowing anyone else to get in a word...Princess liked to dictate the conversation." Hunk shrugs and Pidge nods. Dr. Killian looks over at the Commander, whose expression is carefully neutral and she sighs.

Turning to look back at Coran, Dr. Killian nods, "Very well, I agree to the terms set forth earlier…but will make no other exceptions."

A relieved look crosses Coran's face as he states, "Thank you doctor."

As Nanny walks in with the dessert cart, the conversations move on to other items. Keith sighs as he sits back in his seat and contemplates the Princess, _I hope she sleeps well tonight…_ Pidge interrupts his thoughts with a question and Keith rejoins the conversation.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he finishes putting on pajamas. Walking slowly back to his bed, he collects his book from the bedside table and sits down to read it when his comm. unit goes off. Dreading what he might hear, Keith answers, "Kogane."

A scream rips across the unit before Coran's concerned voice answers him, "Commander…she is suffering another one."

"Whatever you do, don't approach her…I'm on my way." Keith doesn't bother with his robe as he runs out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran stands beside Dr. Killian in Allura's room. Both dressed in their night clothes, their attention on the woman cowering beside her dressing vanity, caught in the throes of a night terror. Coran calls out, "Nanny…do not get any closer to her."

Nanny glares back at Coran as she stays out of arm's reach of the princess, "I am not…but how can you just stand there and ignore her suffering?"

"Mommy…I want my Mommy…" Allura's wailing voice drowns out Coran's reply and Dr. Killian shakes her head at the two of them as she continues to observe the princess before her. The door opening has her turning and she watches as the Commander walks in, in his night clothes as well.

He glances at them then strides across the room saying, "Move away Nanny…" as he crouches into a fighting stance before Allura. His voice changes to a soft one as he whispers, "Princess…" and tries to grasp her arms.

Suddenly another scream rips from Allura as she calls out, "NO! MOMMY!" and starts trying to hit, kick and scratch the man before her. Dr. Killian steps forward only to have her arm grabbed by Coran. She turns her gaze to him then turns back to the other side of the room once more to find Allura firmly being held down by the Commander, her arms and legs trapped with his as he speaks softly to her, "It's alright Princess…you are safe."

Dr. Killian continues to watch as he shifts her captured hands to one of his and moves his other hand to her hair, stroking it back off her face as he continues to speak calmly to her. Pulling away from Coran, Dr. Killian approaches them and bends down. Grasping Allura's captured wrist, she takes her pulse then turns to look in the Princess' face. With her eyes closed, the whimpering sounds continue and she occasionally tries to pull away as another, "No…" escapes her lips.

She meets Keith's eyes for a moment as he continues speaking softly to Allura while stroking her hair before she stands up and faces Coran once more, "I want to start with her in the morning…"

At Coran's nod, she walks out of the room. Coran sighs as the door closes and he approaches Keith and Allura, watching as Allura slowly calms down and quits fighting entirely. Keith reluctantly releases her arms and legs, but keeps his arms around her as she curls into him in sleep.

"Thank the Gods, it is over…"

Coran turns to Nanny, as she crosses herself and lets out a sigh as he replies, "For now…"

Keith shakes his head at them as he gathers Allura into his arms and stands up with her. He listens to her sigh in her sleep and feels her hand come to a rest against his chest as he walks across the room to her bed.

Gently, he lays her down then pulls her covers up over her as she murmurs something in her sleep. Stiffening with understanding, Keith quickly turns away from her to face Coran, "Postpone practice tomorrow morning…I would rather she work with Dr. Killian."

He wipes his face tiredly only to hear Nanny exclaim, "Captain!" Nanny grabs his hand as she looks over the bleeding scratches on the back of his hand that Allura managed before Keith had gotten control of her hands, "This needs to be cleaned and covered."

Keith pulls his hand away from Nanny with flushed cheeks as he responds, "I'll take care of it before going to sleep. Thanks Nanny." and he quickly turns away to walk out of the room.

Coran smiles at the closing door before turning back to Nanny, "Why don't you go get some sleep Nanny…I'll take first watch tonight."

Nanny nods tiredly and leaves the room. Walking over to the chair closest to the bed, Coran watches over the young woman he has sworn to protect.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Nanny sighs as she shifts once more in the chair beside Allura's bed. Her tired eyes turn toward the window as she watches the sun slowly rises in the sky. A whimpering sound from the bed has Nanny rising quickly and sitting down on the mattress, "Princess…it is alright."

Allura sits up quickly as a gurgling scream rips from her throat. Wild blue eyes meet Nanny's as tears begin to form and slide down her cheeks, "Nan…Nanny…" Crying now, Allura falls forward into Nanny's outstretched arms.

"Hush, my precious child…Nanny is here." Her shaking hand strokes Allura's hair back as she listens to the young woman continue to cry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks into breakfast the next morning and responds to the greetings of the other men before taking his seat. His eyes move along the table, pausing on Allura. His breath catches in his throat as he takes in her pale face, the eyes that seem distant, almost as if her mind was in a different place than her body. Speaking quietly, Keith greets her, "Good morning Princess…"

As if snapped from a dream, Allura starts and looks across the table at him, her hand rising to her chest, frightened, as if someone had jumped out at her. Keith watches as she takes a breath or two then tries to smile...failing, she looks away again.

Rising from his chair, Keith stalks across the room to where Coran is standing talking to Nanny quietly, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Nanny nods at Coran and walks back into the kitchen as Coran turns to Keith, "She had several nightmares after the night terror last night. Much to say…she slept very poorly."

Snorting, Keith turns to his side just enough so he can look at Allura again. Nanny had returned and placed a plate of food before her, but all she was eating was half a slice of toast. The eggs and sausage on the plate were being thoroughly ignored. Gritting his teeth, Keith turns back to Coran, "Get her in with Dr. Killian this morning…anything else that she needs to work on can wait."

Coran arches a brow at the order, but nods anyway, "It will be done."

Keith walks back to the table, but keeps standing, "Team, practice will be delayed today so Dr. Killian can get started on our evaluations. We will practice at 1300 instead."

His eyes move over the table as the men each nod at him in turn before his gaze stops on the Princess. Her eyes seem to be filling with tears as she forces her gaze away from him and stares at her plate.

Keith accepts his breakfast from Nanny and slowly starts eating it. He waits until Hunk, Pidge and Lance rise and leave before stopping Allura from rising by saying, "Princess…you barely ate anything. Are you feeling alright?"

Her sad eyes study him for a moment before she replies, "I'm fine…I just didn't sleep well."

"You're not sleeping, you're not eating…Princess…this can't go on." Keith stands and moves around the table then sits down beside her. He grasps her hand within his as he continues, "You need to eat something more than that half a slice of toast. You ate nothing last night…you are going to make yourself sick at this rate."

Allura looks at Keith briefly then down at the table again as she mutters, "My stomach is upset…"

She can feel his dark gaze on her then turns toward him as Keith stands up, "Stay here…"

Allura watches as he disappears into the kitchen and returns moments later. He sits down beside her again, his face carefully neutral. She looks at him in askance but before she can say anything the door to the kitchen opens again and Nanny returns, carrying a bowl. She places it before Allura then leaves the room.

Sitting forward, Allura looks into the bowl then raises an eyebrow at Keith, "Oatmeal?"

Keeping his face carefully neutral, Keith leans forward to pick up the spoon and hands it to Allura, "Yes…it is sweetened with a bit of honey. It will be easy on your upset stomach."

Studying Keith for a moment, Allura leans forward and dips the spoon into the oatmeal and places a small amount in her mouth. She makes a face as she sits back, leaving the spoon in the bowl.

Keith sighs as he leans forward, takes the spoon out of the bowl and hands it back to her, "I'm serious Allura…eat."

She reluctantly takes the spoon back from him and begins to eat slowly. Keith sits beside her, quietly drinking his coffee. Once she has eaten half of it, Allura leaves the spoon in the bowl once more as she sits back.

After checking the bowl, Keith turns back to Allura as he sighs out, "At least you ate half…"

His eyes stay on her for a moment. Feeling uncomfortable, Allura looks away from him then immediately turns back as he says, "You have the first meeting with Dr. Killian this morning."

"Keith, I don't need or want…"

Keith interrupts her, "Princess, we've been over this, all of us are going to go through these tests, myself included. I thought you would want to go first so the rest of your day would be open to you."

A bit shocked by the thoughtful gesture, Allura looks away for a moment as she murmurs, "Thank you…"

_Thank God she bought it…_ Keith sighs as he sits forward toward her, "Dr. Killian is using the office next to mine for the sessions. I was told she would be ready for you at any time…"

Allura nods then slowly rises from her chair. Keith keeps his eyes on her until she exits the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Killian sits at the desk, writing out notes on the information gleaned from the night before. Coran had given her a bit more information for her morning session with the Princess before breakfast. Sighing as she sits back in her seat reading over her notes, Dr. Killian looks up when her door opens and the Princess walks in.

Standing, Dr. Killian picks up her notebook off her desk and gestures to the furniture near her desk, "Shall we sit where it is more comfortable?"

Allura sits down to the gestured chair then eyes the doctor carefully as she states, "I don't see why I should sit through these tests…I'm not part of Garrison."

Studying the pale woman before her as she sits down, Dr. Killian arranges her notebook carefully in her lap. She is silent for a moment before she responds, "But you do pilot one of the lions in battle. Therefore…you are just as likely as the men to experience the stress combat can bring."

Groaning a little as she places her head in her hands, Allura mutters, "You sound just like Keith…"

Dr. Killian smiles at her, "I take it he told you that when you argued against meeting with me?"

Allura turns her gaze back to the therapist, frowning slightly as she nods silently. She glances away as she replies, "At least it is only the one meeting…" She looks back, "Can we get on with this…test…please?"

Frowning now herself, Dr. Killian sits forward, "There is more than just one test Princess and there will be more than one meeting. I cannot possibly deduce anything over a short one hour session."

Looking very upset, Allura starts breathing heavily as if she is about to cry as she responds, "Keith told me it would only be this morning…"

"Well…he was misinformed Princess. These tests will span over a two to three week period." She smiles softly at Allura, "There is nothing to be upset about Princess…"

Allura works to force down the tears that are rising to the surface and finally turns her head away to wipe at her cheeks. She turns back as Dr. Killian continues, "We will keep today light and easy by doing what is called Word Association."

The door to the office opens and Lance strides in with a wolfish smile on his face, "Dr. Killian…" he stops when he notices Allura, "Oops…sorry…didn't mean to interrupt."

Dr. Killian frowns at Lance, "In the future, Lieutenant, I would appreciate it if you would knock on my office door before walking in."

Lance manages to look abashed as he states in a formal voice, "I am very sorry Doctor...Princess, please excuse me." and turns around to walk back out of the room.

Shaking her head at the closing door, Dr. Killian turns back to Princess Allura who sits looking uncomfortable. She smiles warmly at her, "It's alright Princess, as I explained, I want to do what's called Word Association. I will say a word and you tell me the first thing that comes to mind when you hear it. Don't think about it too much, just say the first thing you think of."

At Allura's nod, she begins, "Apple"

Allura immediately responds, "Fruit"

"Sky"

"Blue"

"Voltron"

A short pause before Allura responds, "Defender"

As word after word is said, Allura responds, sometimes quickly, sometimes more slowly and is quite happy when the test is finished a short time later. She watches as the doctor finishes making notes on her pad before asking, "Can we be finished for today?"

Dr. Killian's smile ebbs a bit as she responds, "If you need it to be…yes."

Allura nods, quickly rises from her seat and leaves the room without saying another word. Dr. Killian sighs as she rises from her chair and walks back to her desk to make more notes.


	7. Chapter 7

We are slowly getting into the drama...the K&A stuff you all are looking for will be coming soon...I promise. ;)

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 7

Mertz

Three days later Dr. Killian is in Coran's office discussing Allura with him, "I can't give you a diagnosis Coran, Princess Allura refuses to spend any time with me. I've managed to only spend an hour and a half with her alone. The rest of my information is gleaned from observing her around others."

Coran sighs as he sits forward, "You can't give me a diagnosis at all? Any information?"

Running her hand through her hair in agitation as she stands up to pace the room, Dr. Killian finally turns back to answer, "You've seen the video tapes of the sessions Coran. I can't possibly give you a full diagnosis. However, the implication is that it is PTSD she is suffering from. But I will not treat her for it until I finish my diagnosis."

Nodding his head in understanding, Coran wipes his mustache with his fingers thoughtfully before turning his eyes back to her, "Any suggestions to help her Highness?"

"Get her to spend time with me…" is the snorted reply.

Coran makes a noise of impatience as he makes a swiping gesture with his hand, "I know doctor, anything else that could help?"

Dr. Killian is silent for a moment as she studies him. Finally she asks, "How close exactly are the Princess and the Commander?"

A bit shocked by the question, Coran sputters, "They aren't anything more than friends and coworkers…"

Nodding in understanding, the pensive look enters Dr. Killian's face again before she responds, "I thought perhaps more…"

His eyes widening a bit, Coran questions, "Whatever gave you that impression?"

Sighing regrettably, she replies, "In case you haven't noticed, Princess Allura "leans" on the Commander a lot and he allows it."

"Leans? How?"

Dr. Killian looks at the older man a bit irritated, "She practically hangs on the man Coran, surely you have seen how she is with him?" At his continued confused look, she continues, "Take breakfast this morning. Once again, Princess only ate half a slice of toast. As she was about to get up and leave, Keith said something to her and she picked up her fork and ate more. During meetings, she sits right beside him. She touches him whenever possible…I can't be the only one who has noticed this?" She asks him, shaking her head in disbelief.

Coran sighs as he looks down at his desk, "Well Doctor, up until three weeks ago, Princess and the Commander didn't get along at all. They fought constantly, which is why I guess I didn't notice her "leaning" on him. To me, it is almost impossible that they could ever be a couple."

Looking thoughtful, she asks, "Would this be just before the night terrors started again?"

Nodding, he states, "Well, yes… The Commander has been much more…well, lenient with her Highness since her symptoms started."

"I'm looking for a trigger Coran, what caused the night terrors to start again?"

As Coran once again looks confused, she continues, "What event or events made Princess Allura feel, well...unsafe...that the dreams returned? She had gone eight months without them, something started them and triggered her other symptoms, what was it?"

Looking away for a moment, Coran thinks hard before turning back to the doctor, "Well, I can think of two events. The first was when she went to the village to visit her people and on the way back her horse fell through the ice on the lake she and the Commander were crossing. He dove in after her and saved her. The second one was during a ball we were holding...a visiting prince asked Princess Allura if she knew the details of her parents' death. She had become very upset and later in the evening suffered a fainting spell. The Commander had thought something was wrong when she fainted because she once again looked very upset."

Nodding in understanding, Dr. Killian questions, "And Princess Allura has been depending on the Commander since then?"

Coran sighs as he nods, "It appears so."

Standing up, Dr. Killian starts for the door, "Get her to keep her appointments with me Coran…I can't help her if she doesn't."

The door to the room opens and Dr. Killian pauses as Keith walks in; papers within his hands. His eyes move from Dr. Killian to Coran as he asks, "Am I interrupting?"

Coran shakes his head as Dr. Killian responds, "No…we were just finishing discussing Allura's diagnosis."

Keith crosses his arms as he asks, "Have you come to a conclusion?"

Ruefully shaking her head, Dr. Killian glances back at Coran as she replies, "No… If you will excuse me gentlemen, I have work I need to do." and starts for the door.

"Dr. Killian wait… I stopped by because I was thinking about something." She turns back around to find Keith stepping closer to her, "These night terrors and nightmares Princess is having…they are part of the memories she has repressed, correct?"

Nodding in reply, Dr. Killian tilts her head slightly as she hesitantly replies, "Yes…"

Keith interrupts her as he continues, "Wouldn't it be simpler to help her remember them?"

A sigh escapes her as she rubs her forehead for a moment while she thinks. Looking back up, she finally responds, "In some cases… It really depends on the patient. Right now I would say that Princess Allura is too emotionally unstable. Given what the memories contain, I think it might make things worse instead of better."

Grimacing, Keith sighs as he says, "Alright… I better get back to my work." and leaves the room.

Dr. Killian glances at Coran once more as she reiterates, "Get her to spend time with me Coran." and turns to follow Keith out of the room.

Coran nods at her retreating back then sighs as the door closes. Looking back down at the note on his desk he shakes his head, "I'll have to speak to her again…before the Council suspects anything."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith studies the papers in his hand as he walks down the hallway. Pausing before his office door, he absent mindedly presses the button to open it as he finishes reading the bottom of the sheet. As the door opens, he growls to himself then enters the room.

Finally looking up, he stops midway into the room when he notices the occupant. Looking over her carefully, he asks, "Princess…were you looking for me?"

Dressed in her favorite pink pants suit with her hair up in her traditional bun, Allura turns away from looking out his office window as she tries once again to get her fear under control. As she thought about the upcoming meeting with Council that afternoon, she could feel the fear starting to curdle in her stomach and decided to go to Keith's office seeking the reassurance she always felt when in his presence.

Walking into the room to find it empty had sent the fear racing through her. She had decided to stay and wait for him instead of leaving. Looking into his concerned gaze as he walks around the desk to stand before her, Allura manages to find her voice, "I wanted to ask a favor…"

At Keith's nod, she gathers her courage as the thought that had come to her the moment he walked in pushes forward, "I have a meeting with Council this afternoon. I was wondering if you would be willing to sit in with me."

Keith's dark gaze penetrates through her until she finally turns away to look back out the window as she adds, "It is about rebuilding the school in the village we visited last month. They are going to argue with me that Arus still isn't safe enough and I would like you there to help…"

With a warm hand coming to rest on her shoulder, Allura stops speaking to turn around again to look at him as he answers softly, "If you need me there Princess, it would be my pleasure."

She manages a trembling smile as the fear of the meeting starts to ebb away slowly then whispers, "Thank you…" as he pulls away from her again.

His eyes don't leave her though as he asks, "Are you alright?"

Managing to nod even when she wanted to cry out a different answer, Allura looks away from his gaze and back out the window. Her eyes watch as soft snow flakes drift past the window to the snow covered ground below.

Keith moves to stand with his back against the window so that he can study her closely again, "Princess…I would like to help you with whatever is bothering you, but can't if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes rise again to look at him and they seem to beg him to do something even as she pulls away from him and the window, "I'm fine Keith…just tired." She walks around the desk and heads toward the door but pauses as she turns back to say, "The meeting is in an hour, after lunch…"

"I'll be there Princess…"

Nodding, she turns away and walks out the door. Keith sighs as he sits down at his desk and tries to get his mind to focus on the work before him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Keith stands beside the doors leading to Council chambers as he waits for Princess and Coran to join him. Having skipped lunch so he could finish his work before this meeting, Keith sighs as his stomach growls at him, "Get over it…I'll eat more at dinner."

Looking up at the sound of footsteps, Keith watches as Allura, now dressed in her traditional pink dress, approaches him with a smile on her face and Coran with a look of question, "Commander…I didn't realize you were joining us?"

Before Keith can answer, Allura turns to him, "I asked him to join us Coran."

Coran's eyebrows go up, but he makes no comment as they turn to follow Allura into the chambers. The sound of men speaking ebbs away as the trio makes their way to the front of the benches. Allura takes her seat at the center and Keith slowly sits down beside her as his eyes watch the men of the Council before him point at him while whispering amongst themselves.

Standing at the front pedestal, Coran raises the hammer to start the session. Once the voices die away, he speaks, "As you know, we are here to discuss the rebuilding of the school in Teareen…"

Before he finishes an older, portly man rises from his place and raises his voice to speak over Coran, "I object to this, we can't possibly protect these buildings in the event of an attack. The children would be at risk…"

Allura speaks up, "Sir William…please respect the rules of conduct. Once Coran has finished laying out the purpose of the meeting, you may speak."

The older man glares at Allura as he states, "Forgive me…Princess, but there is no point in wasting good money rebuilding when we can't protect the people much less these buildings. The people are safer in the caves until Doom can be…"

"We can't wait for Doom!" Allura overrides the man, "The children need to know what it is like to be outside and playing in the sun, not cowering in fear in the dark. They need a school so they can learn in a normal environment..."

The man next to Sir William stands, "But Princess Allura, we have little money as it is, to spend it on a school that could be destroyed in the next attack makes no sense…"

The fear that she has managed to keep at bay surges forward and Allura opens her mouth to speak but can't as it closes her throat. She feels a quick squeeze on her hand before Keith rises from his seat, "Princess Allura is right, rebuilding the town makes sense and what better place to start than a school?"

Sir William glares at him as he asks, "And how will you keep the people safe Commander?"

Keith meets Sir William's eyes and doesn't answer until the man looks away from him. Turning back to the rest of the men in the room, he states, "Whether it is Doom or some other invader, we will always have to worry about invasion and the people. To not rebuild and leave the people hiding in the caves is to admit defeat. I think you will find that the people are tired of hiding in the caves and want to move on with their lives."

The man next to Sir William speaks again, "But what of the money? Where will it come from, we have no economy in place, no way to collect taxes…"

Raising his hand to quiet the man, Keith replies, "What better way to rebuild the economy than to once again provide services to the people? Once the children have a school, the parents will begin to work, other services will start and the village will grow. Once the free market is reestablished within the village, taxes can once again be collected." He glares at the man and Sir William, "If you do nothing, out of fear of invasion, Arus will never recover."

Coran's look is thoughtful as an angry Sir William turns to Coran, "Why is he speaking to us? Is this not the Princess' job?"

Allura finally manages to find her voice as she stands beside Keith, "I asked the Commander to join us because I knew you would fight against the rebuilding and use a possible invasion as an excuse to fight this. As the one in charge of our security, I felt he could best make you understand…"

"Princess Allura, I still do not see how spending our precious money rebuilding a school instead of trying to build up our defenses will help Planet Arus." Sir William crosses his arms in front of him as he glares at her.

As another wave of fear engulfs her, Allura fights against the trembling she can feel within her body. Keith steps in front of her, effectively blocking her from Sir William's view, "What do you know of defenses Sir William? Where were you when Arus was invaded and the King and Queen were killed ten years ago?"

The man glares at Keith as he continues, "Princess Allura stayed in the castle when everyone else had fled. She and Coran were the only ones here when my men and I arrived and they were the only help we had for the first two months. You and the rest of Council only came out of hiding recently, who are you to question the planet's defenses?"

Sir William doesn't answer him; instead he sits back down in his seat as Coran picks up the hammer to install quiet in the chamber again, "Please…gentlemen. I call a vote for the rebuilding of Teareen."

Keith turns around, his eyes on Allura as she slowly sits down in her seat once more. He sits back down beside her and whispers out the side of his mouth, "Breathe Allura…slow deep breaths."

Studying the Princess and Commander closely, Sir William notes her pale face, the dark circles under her eyes and her fingers gripping the sides of her chair. Narrowing his eyes, he watches Keith say something quietly to her and watches as Allura starts breathing deeply. _Something is going on here...something they are trying to keep hidden. It is time to speak to my contacts within the castle._

He turns his attention back to Coran as he pounds on the gavel once more, "A raise of hands please in the favor of rebuilding."

Sir William's arm stays at his sides as does the arms of several men around him. Keith grinds his teeth together in irritation as his eyes travel around the room. More and more hands rise into the air anyway and he glances sideways to find a small smile sliding across Allura's trembling lips as Coran states, "Motion carried, the money needed will be set aside and the rebuilding of the school will begin immediately."

His voice continues as he states, "Meeting adjourned."

Keith rises after Allura, following her and Coran out of the room. Once the doors close behind them, Keith finds Allura placing a hand to her stomach as she leans into a wall, "Princess...are you alright?"

As she turns to him, Keith can see the fear swimming in her eyes as her face pales even more. Coran takes her arm, "Come Princess, I will guide you back to your room so you can rest."

Fighting with himself not to pick Allura up into his arms and carry her himself, Keith watches as Allura clutches Coran's arm as they slowly walk away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith enters the dining room that night to find Allura missing. As he sits down, he asks Lance, "Where's Princess?"

Rolling his eyes, Lance replies, "Nanny is forcing her to stay in her room and rest apparently. She hasn't slept well the last few days and I heard she almost collapsed this afternoon."

Cursing himself for not following Coran and Allura earlier, Keith asks, "What do you mean "she almost collapsed"?"

"According to Coran she had a panic attack…ask Coran for details if you need them."

Nodding, Keith stands then walks across the room where Coran is speaking to a maid. The maid nods to Coran and walks back into the kitchen as Keith asks, "What's wrong with Princess?"

"She's fine Commander…" At the look that enters Keith's eyes, Coran sighs as he states, "As I was escorting her back to her room, she started having a panic attack. I barely got her into her room when she collapsed onto the floor. Dr. Gorma checked her out and he asked that she rest. Nanny is watching over her."

As Keith opens his mouth to speak, Coran holds up his hand while he reiterates, "Commander...she is fine. She is resting and will be up and about in the morning."

Keith nods, "Very well." and turns around to return to his seat. Coran sighs again and feeling older than his forty-nine years, returns to his own seat as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits in his office that evening reading over some paperwork as his mind drifts to Allura. Sighing as he sits back in his chair, his mind races, _I'm going to have to call Garrison to see if they can find us another pilot… She is becoming more unstable every day._

His comm. unit going off breaks into his thoughts as Coran's voice fills the air, "Commander…we need you now!"

Answering quickly, "I'm on my way!" Keith rises and races out of his office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Nanny! Get away from her before she hurts you!" Coran's voice echoes around the room.

Nanny steps back from Allura, who is crying and trying to hit Nanny, as Keith walks into the room and approaches them quickly. He glances at Allura as her eyes wildly move around the room, _She's awake…but hysterical…_ He grabs Allura and starts yelling her name as she continues to fight him. Coran yells at Nanny, "Get Dr. Gorma now!"

Finally wrestling her to the floor and holding her tight so she can't move, Keith tries again, "ALLURA! STOP NOW!"

He feels her suddenly relax within his arms, next a soft crying sound starts as Keith pulls her around in his arms so he can look at her, "Allura?"

Tear stained blue eyes look at Keith for a moment before closing as more tears escape them. He listens as a racking sob escapes her before she pushes her nose into his chest. Rubbing her back, Keith murmurs, "It's alright Princess…it was only a dream."

The door to the room opens and Keith looks up to find Dr. Gorma walking toward him asking "Another one?"

Keith shakes his head as he replies, "No…I think it was only a nightmare this time, but she is still very upset." Nodding in understanding, Dr. Gorma pulls a needle out of his pocket and kneels down beside him, "Hold her tight, I'll put her out."

Allura starts screaming, "No!" and tries to get away from them.

Grabbing onto her, Keith tries to keep her still as he calls to her, "Allura! It's alright!"

She cries hysterically in his ear as she continues to try to get away, "Don't want to go to sleep! Please...don't make me sleep…"

Managing to get a hold of her again, Keith shakes his head at Dr. Gorma when he tries to come near them again. Instead, he grabs onto Allura's chin to force her face up so he can look her in the eyes as he says, "Princess…you haven't slept well in days…you need to sleep."

Tears continue down her face as she cries, "No…don't make me…" and curls up into a ball in Keith's arms as she continues to cry. Keith holds her head to him as his eyes meet with Dr. Gorma's and he shakes his head at him before whispering to Allura, "Ok Princess…I won't let them drug you…"

Twisting them around, Keith rises from the floor with her in his arms and makes his way to her bed. She clings to him as he tries to lay her down so he lies down with her in his arms. Dr. Gorma pauses before the end of the bed to state, "If I am unneeded, I'll get back to my other patients."

Keith looks up and nods at him as Coran speaks to him for a moment more. Turning back to Allura, Keith strokes her hair as her crying starts to diminish. Glancing over, he notices Nanny sitting down in the chair beside the bed. Coran is soon standing behind her as Keith continues stroking Allura's hair and back.

Sometime later, she relaxes, her breathing deepening into sleep and Keith turns to his side slowly to shift her off of him. He pauses when she murmurs in her sleep before curling more into a ball in the middle of the bed again. Rising slowly so the bed doesn't move much, Keith stands then motions for Coran to follow him out of the room.

Once the door closes, Keith turns to Coran, "She can't keep this up…hasn't that therapist told you anything yet?"

Coran shakes his head then says, "No…Princess hasn't been cooperating with Dr. Killian so she hasn't been able to finish her diagnosis."

Running his hand through his hair, Keith breaths slowly and deeply before looking back up at Coran, "Find a way to force her Coran. In the meantime, I'm going to contact Garrison about a backup pilot."

Arching his brow, Coran asks, "You are replacing her?"

Keith shakes his head as he replies, "No, a backup pilot. With Allura becoming more unstable, I'm worried about her suddenly freezing up on me out there. I'll allow her to fly as long as she is able, but to tell you the truth, her timing is off and her attention level isn't where it needs to be."

Nodding in agreement, Coran sighs as he says, "I've noticed…and I can't say I blame you for taking the precaution. How long before you can get another pilot here?"

Keith half laughs, half snorts as he answers, "Hopefully my luck will improve…last time I requested a pilot, I was told it would take six months."

Coran's eyebrows rise as he states, "I'll pray your luck improves then…'

Sighing, Keith turns around and makes his way back to his study; _I might as well make the call before going to bed_.


	8. Chapter 8

Originally I was going to include the introduction to the new pilot in this chapter...but it was getting way too long that way so I cut it in half. The other half will be posted soon. ;)

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 8

Mertz

_Pictures of her ancestors pass by as Allura feels herself being carried down a hallway. She hears a child's voice say, "Coran…where are you taking me? I want my mother."_

_Blood curdling screams echo down the hallway as the color of blood splashes against the walls._

While keeping her own scream inside her, Allura sits up quickly, looking around her bedroom wildly before finding herself alone. Tears slide out of her eyes and run down her cheeks as her eyes move to the window, noticing the predawn light that begins to fill her room. Throwing back her covers, she rises quickly and runs across the room to the door.

Frantically pushing her hand against the button, the door finally opens and Allura dashes out only to run into a hard body. Strong hands grasp her upper arms as a soft, comforting voice fills her ears, "Princess?" The hands pull her against his chest as he continues, "It's alright Princess…"

Calming down, Allura whispers, "Keith?" and goes limp against him.

Keith picks Allura up into his arms and carries her back into her room as she clings to him. Approaching the bed, he whispers, "What happened?"

Allura can still feel the tears running down her cheeks as she breathes in deeply. A sobbing sound escapes her as she utters, "Nightmare…"

The softness of her mattress envelopes her as she is lowered to the bed and he asks, "Do you remember it?"

Searching her mind, Allura feels confused as all that remains is the deep fear that had filled her as she had woken up, "No…"

Keith sighs as he tries to rise only to find Allura grasping his arm. He looks down into sapphire blue eyes filled with fear as she pleads, "Don't go…"

Before he can answer, the door to the room opens and Nanny walks in questioning, "Commander? What's happened?"

"Princess had a nightmare Nanny…she ran into me while trying to leave her room."

Keith moves away as Nanny takes his place beside Allura, "Princess…everything is alright, Nanny is here."

He watches as Nanny pulls Allura against her bosom, sighing, he says, "I need to get to control. I'll see you ladies later." and without looking back, he turns around and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Keith sighs as he releases the T-bar and runs back into the control room. He looks around as the other men arrive and returns a smile to Lance as his eyes move to tube four and waits. Moments later he watches Allura release her T-bar as she lands on the floor in control and his eyes look her over, _Damn she looks like a strong wind would knock her over…_

He meets her eyes for a moment before she turns away from him to walk out of the room. Moving toward the lowering dais, Keith asks Coran, "She had another hard night…didn't she?"

Coran nods tiredly as he replies, "She woke up at least four times from nightmares." He meets Keith's eyes as he states, "At least it isn't the night terrors."

Shaking his head, Keith retorts, "I don't think the nightmares are any better, Coran…"

Sighing deeply, he looks over the aging advisor, "Tell Allura to rest this morning Coran, I'll have the team meeting in my office with the rest of the men."

At the older man's nod, Keith leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks into the dining room to find Allura missing. _Hopefully she went to her room to rest…_ Sitting down at the table, he thanks the maid who hands him his breakfast as he states to the rest, "Meeting change, my office, thirty minutes."

Lance's eyebrows go up as he asks, "Why?"

Finishing a sip of coffee, Keith lowers his cup as he states, "Princess Allura is going to rest today, with just the four of us it doesn't make sense to sit in the conference room."

Lance nods to him and goes back to his breakfast. Pidge catches his eye though as he asks, "Is Princess alright Cap? She looked exhausted after practice…"

Keith nods at him, "I'm sure she is fine Pidge…but you are right about her being exhausted, which is why she is going to skip the meeting and rest."

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the hallway to his office, Keith stops when a female voice echoes behind him.

"Keith, wait!"

Keith pauses as Allura walks up to him, "May I join the meeting?"

His eyes travel over her obviously tired face as he replies, "I think you would be better off resting Princess."

She shakes her head in response before inquiring, "I would rather sit in on the meeting…please Keith?"

Deciding it wasn't worth the fight he would have on his hands if he insisted she rest, he instead replies, "Very well Princess. But I moved the meeting to my office thinking it would just be the four of us."

She nods at him then turns to start walking toward his office. Letting out a sigh, Keith turns to follow her. They enter the room together and Lance looks up a bit surprised as he states, "Thought you were going to rest Princess."

Allura smiles softly at him as she sits down between him and Hunk on the sofa, "I'd rather be part of the meeting."

Lance's eyes leave her face and looks over at Keith as he pulls his desk chair close to the couch so there is enough room for everyone to sit. Their eyes meet and Keith lightly shakes his head in answer then turns to Pidge who sits in the only other chair in the room across from him to ask, "What's the status of those weapon tests?"

Twenty minutes later, Allura's eyes are drifting shut as Hunk and Pidge debate the missile test results and the ways to improve the accuracy of targeting. Unable to keep her eyes open anymore, Allura's head drifts to the side onto Hunk's shoulder, startling him, as she breathes in deeply in sleep.

Keith studies her as she sleeps before looking at Hunk, "She bothering you?"

Hunk shakes his head lightly and Keith replies, "Then leave her there for now." and continues on with the meeting.

An hour later as they finish up, Lance looks at Keith sardonically, "So are we going to continue sitting here talking while she keeps sleeping?"

Shaking his head, Keith rises and walks over to the door to his closet. Turning back around, he returns with a blanket and pillow. Setting them aside, he holds Allura up as Hunk slides out from under her then places the pillow down for Keith to lower her onto.

Lance rises and pulls her feet up onto the couch as Keith covers her with the blanket and the men freeze briefly as Allura sighs in her sleep. Hunk and Pidge quietly leave the room and Lance watches as Keith moves his desk chair back behind his desk before walking over and asking, "How long is she going to keep this up?"

Keith shrugs in answer as he sits down and Lance continues, "Come on Keith, you know she is off in practice. She falls asleep in meetings, barely eats…"

Holding up his hand to stop Lance, Keith replies, "I know…and I've spoken to Coran about it. I called Garrison two days ago to ask for a backup pilot to train."

His jaw dropping, Lance quickly recovers to ask, "Does she know about it?"

After shaking his head, Keith adds, "I plan on informing her today sometime. We got lucky…the new pilot is supposed to be here tomorrow."

Lance's eyebrows go up, "I'd say you got lucky…considering when you asked for a pilot before, we were told it would take several months."

Keith releases a sigh as he responds, "I know. This guy just graduated from the academy but his marks were all high, so I'm hoping…"

Snorting, Lance finishes for him, "That we won't have to baby-sit him for months on end?"

Arching an eyebrow, Keith nods at him as Lance snorts again. Releasing another sigh, he responds, "Well…some help is better than no help Lance."

His shoulders dropping, Lance sighs and responds, "I guess…" then turns around and leaves the room.

Keith sits forward in his chair to begin his paperwork. His eyes stray to the figure lying on his couch and he sighs while thinking, _I hope she will take news of the new guy alright… _before turning his attention back to his work.

xxxxxxxxxx

Another hour later, Keith looks up as Allura starts moving around on the couch and a soft cry escapes her. Rising quickly, he moves across the room and sits down beside her on the couch, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her as he says her name.

Her eyes snap open as she sits upright, gasping for breath. Keith catches her against him as she trembles, patting her back as he whispers, "It's alright Princess…it was just a dream.

Allura sighs against Keith's chest and reluctantly lowers herself back down to the couch. Her eyes look away from his searching ones as she takes in her location before turning back to him to ask, "I'm in your office?"

He nods at her in response then adds, "You feel asleep against Hunk during the meeting. When we finished, we laid you down here to let you rest."

Flushing scarlet, Allura looks away as she says, "Sorry…"

Keith watches her closely before responding, "It's alright Princess…but you need more rest. You can't keep this up."

When she doesn't respond to him, Keith sits back a bit more and looks down on her as he says, "I was going to wait till later…but I might as well tell you now. I've asked Garrison for a backup pilot to train. He will be here tomorrow."

Sitting upright Allura cries out, "WHAT?" as Keith grabs her arms to stop her from rising. Tears start running out of her eyes as she whimpers, "You're replacing me?"

Shaking his head, Keith replies quietly, "No Princess…you are still Blue lion's pilot." With a confused look in her eyes, she inquires, "Then why?"

Pushing her back down onto the couch, Keith smiles softly at her for a moment then sighs as he straightens up again. A moment passes before he looks back down at her and states, "I said backup pilot Princess. The new pilot will be trained on all the lions so he can take anyone's place. That being said, you need to be brutally honest with yourself and me Allura."

She starts to turn her head away, but Keith grabs her chin to force her to look at him as he adds, "If you can't handle it, I would rather you tell me, than me having to force you to admit it and suspending you from the team."

Tears pour out of her eyes as she turns away from him to curl into the side of the couch. Releasing a sigh, Keith pulls her up into his arms and holds her tight against him as he whispers to her, "It doesn't have to be permanent Princess…any time you feel you can handle the lion again, all you have to do is tell me and Blue will be yours."

Allura clings to him, inhaling his spicy scent as she wipes her cheek against his chest. His strong hands stroking her back calms her like nothing else has. As she quiets down and relaxes against him, she feels Keith start to pull away.

Reluctantly releasing him, Allura lies back against the pillow again as he inquires, "Alright?"

Nodding at him, she watches as he rises and glances back down at her in askance. Sighing, she whispers, "Can I stay here for now?"

His brow furrows as a look passes over his face and Allura almost starts to rise when he answers, "Yes…as long as you continue to rest."

A feeling of relief passes over her as she nods at him, then turns back onto her side to face the couch and closes her eyes once more. Keith watches her for a moment or two before sighing then turning around to walk back to his desk.

Allura lies there as time passes, listening to Keith move about in his chair as he continues to work and her eyes slowly drift shut as sleep reclaims her. Keith glances up from his work, noticing her relaxed body and even breathing, thinking, _About time she fell back asleep... _before returning his attention to his work.


	9. Chapter 9

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 9

Mertz

The next day, Keith waits near the landing pad with a file in his hand. Glancing through the contents once more, he takes in the new pilot's name, age, and other stats, committing them to memory as he waits for the ship to enter Arus' airspace.

Minutes later, he sighs as he watches the ship pause above the landing strip and go through its landing processes. Once the ship is on the ground, Keith closes the file and approaches the ship as the door opens and young man of twenty four exits. He smiles at Keith as he steps forward and Keith observes that he is about as tall as Lance, lanky as well, with red hair and green eyes. Some women would say he was handsome.

He stops before Keith, dropping his bag as his deep voice booms out, "Private Brian McDowell at your service, sir!" and promptly salutes him.

An eyebrow goes up and Keith nods at the man in front of him before quietly saying, "Take it easy Private…" He turns away, "Follow me."

Brian picks up his bag and his eyes drift up the side of the castle as he walks forward, _I can't believe it is a real castle. This is something right out of the fairy tale story books my sister used to read._ Keith's voice yelling, "Keep up." pulls Brian out of his thoughts and he walks faster to catch up with Keith.

xxxxxxxxxx

Studying the "Legendary Keith Kogane" on the elevator ride, Brian still can't believe his luck as he thinks, _Man…Kogane and his team are more than legends at the Academy… The teachers pushed us to try to beat those records set by him and his team and nobody could. I still can't believe I was chosen to come to Arus and join the Voltron Force._

Keith has the sensation of being watched and turns his head to find Brian staring at him. Arching an eyebrow, he asks, "Is there a problem?"

Brian flushes with embarrassment that he was caught staring. He mumbles, "Sorry…just never thought I would get to meet you. The teachers at the Academy still talk about you and the rest of your team."

Rolling his eyes as he turns away, Keith keeps his back to the man for the rest of the ride. Brian can't stop himself from staring again as he takes in the man before him. He stops when the door opens and Keith glances back at him as he says, "This way." and turns to walk down a hallway.

His eyes move along the hallway and he smiles at the two pretty maids passing them as he hoists his bag up higher on his back and turns his head to check out the back of them as they keep walking. Brian almost walks into Keith as he stops before a door.

Keith arches a brow at him and begins shaking his head while thinking; _Shit…he is going to be as bad as Lance with the women…_ before he states, "This is my office." and presses a button to walk into the room. Brian feels a bit let down as he walks into the room to find it mostly barren.

Outside of some papers on the desk, Brian could barely tell anyone uses the office as Keith walks around his desk, sets down the file in his hand and sits down. He gestures to the seat in front of him and Brian quickly lets his bag drop to the floor before sitting down.

The dark eyes staring at him, has Brian fighting not to fidget in his seat before Keith finally speaks, "There are several things you need to know before you join the team."

Brian is a bit shocked as Keith sighs and runs his hand through his hair as if exhausted as he continues, "You may not thank Admiral Graham for this assignment by the time I'm done filling you in."

Keith sits back in his seat and lets his body slouch slightly as he continues, "You've walked right into a fucking mess from hell."

He watches as Brian sits up straighter in his seat as he responds, "I'm sure I can handle it, sir."

Waving his hand to stop him, Keith sits forward again, "We don't use titles here…outside of Princess Allura's, just call me Keith."

At the younger man's nod, Keith starts again, "You will find Arus very advanced in some areas, yet medieval in others. Let's start with the maids you were smiling at before we walked in here."

Brian blushes as Keith arches a brow at him while stating, "On Arus…they don't really do casual sex. If you play with the women here, you may find yourself married in short order, whether you want to be or not. So when in doubt, keep your pants zipped."

As Brian turns the same color as his hair, Keith smiles as he continues, "The real problems lie with Princess Allura right now. I've brought you in as a backup pilot, but there is a situation occurring that may force you into flying Blue lion full time." He stops for a moment before adding, "Princess Allura's lion."

At the confused look on Brian's face, Keith sighs as he stands up and faces the window. His voice carries around the room as he says, "I believe Princess to be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and she has become increasingly unstable over the past month." Turning back around he looks at Brian as he adds, "I can't just remove her from the team though…it would destabilize her even more."

He runs his hand through his hair once more as he walks back to sit down in his chair again, "I'm going to have to depend on you to not upset her anymore than she already is by your presence here. I want her to tell me when she can't fly, but may have to pull her if I believe she will freeze up on me out there. Therefore, normally you would receive training for a month or so before flying in combat…I don't think I have that kind of time."

Sitting forward in his chair as he studies Brian closely, Keith states, "You will be spending most of your time these first few days with Lance, Pidge and Hunk learning the lions and their capabilities. I need you to be up to speed within the week."

Brian's jaw drops for a moment. He manages to close it as he replies, "I will work to the best of my capabilities, sir…I mean Keith."

Keith smiles at him as he stands up, "Let's get you introduced to the others. You will meet Princess Allura at dinner tonight."

Nodding, Brian stands and follows Keith out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sighs as she sits at her vanity brushing out her hair before dinner. Taking a deep breath, she releases it slowly as she works to keep her anxiety at bay. She slowly lowers the brush back to the table as she studies her appearance in the mirror. Though pale, the rest she got yesterday while sleeping in Keith's office showed in her face. Her eyes didn't look as red and watery and the bags under her eyes had lessened considerably.

Her eyes move to the rarely used makeup sitting off to the side. Reaching for the brush, Allura opens the powder and gently applies some to her face to give herself more color then reaches for the blush. As she lightly applies it to her cheeks, Allura looks herself over a bit more to make sure the makeup isn't obvious.

Glancing at the clock beside her, Allura rises slowly then stops beside the full length mirror. Her eyes travel over her figure and she sighs as she notes that the dress is starting to be too loose around her middle.

Turning away, Allura walks across the room and out the door. As she walks toward the dining room, her mind races as her anxiety climbs again, _The new pilot is here…Coran said his name is Brian and that he has spent most of the afternoon with Lance, Pidge and Hunk in the trainers. _She fights back the tears that begin to sting her eyes; _Keith wouldn't take my lion away from me…would he?_

Pausing before the doors to get her emotions back under control, Allura walks into the dining room a moment later to find Dr. Killian standing near the entrance speaking to Coran. Her fear of the doctor rises and Allura manages a quick greeting before pulling away to walk farther into the room.

She pauses again near the table as her eyes travel over to the window where the men are congregated and speaking. She watches as Keith glances over at her then looks away as he excuses himself from the group. As he walks toward her, Allura's eyes move back to the group to look at the person she doesn't know.

Her eyes take in the red hair and handsome profile before Keith stops in front of her, cutting off her line of sight, "Good evening Princess."

Looking up at the dark eyes in front of her, Allura replies, "Hello Keith." She steps to the side to look over his shoulder at the other men to find the new man staring openly at her now. Quickly looking away from the green gaze, she turns back to Keith, "The new pilot?"

Keith studies Allura closely, taking in the light makeup and the loose dress before he answers, "Yes, Brian McDowell, would you like to meet him?"

Wanting to reply no, Allura sighs as she nods, "Of course."

Holding out his arm to her, Keith smiles down at her as Allura grasps his elbow and he leads her across the room to the rest of the men. Lance, Hunk and Pidge smile at her in greeting, but her eyes are on the newest member as Keith introduces him.

Brian smiles at the beautiful woman before him, but remembers Keith's warnings as he kisses the back of her hand, "It's a pleasure to fly with you and the rest of the Voltron Force, even if it is only as a backup."

Allura doesn't answer him, but manages a soft smile before Lance takes her arm and guides her across the room to speak with her. Brian watches her as she laughs at Lance before turning to find Keith staring at him. Managing not to take offense at the gaze, he asks, "Did I do alright?"

Pidge answers before Keith can, "About as well as you can, given the fact that Princess doesn't want you here…"

His smile falters as he repeats, "Doesn't?"

Hunk speaks up, "She sees you as a threat to her position on the team. The princess is normally much more responsive to new people. She will ask about their background…you know."

Brian manages a nod as he looks away from the other men back to Allura's position with Lance as he keeps making her laugh. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns back to find Keith watching him again as he states, "Don't take it personally…she will warm up to you in time. Part of it is her illness…and part of it is she doesn't like it when Dr. Killian joins us either. She sees Dr. Killian as a threat right now as well."

Moving his gaze back to the doctor as she continues to speak to Coran, Brian thinks, _Now there is a doctor I wouldn't mind examining me…_ as his gaze moves from the top of her head down to the charcoal gray skirt that stops at her knees, to the three inch high black heels on her feet. His gaze moves back up to her shapely calves and stays there.

Trying not to groan in irritation, Dr. Killian glances out the corner of her eye to find the newest member of the Voltron Force checking out her legs and wishes she would have worn a pants suit, _Another ladies man…how many can one team manage?_ She almost snorts in answer to herself then catches Coran smiling at her.

Coran takes in the irritated look on Dr. Killian's face then turns to find the newest male of the group staring at her. He manages not to chuckle out loud but can't help the smile on his face as Dr. Killian raises an eyebrow at him. The laughter stays in his eyes as he asks, "What is the Earth saying…a penny for your thoughts?"

Unable to help the snort that finally escapes her; Dr. Killian takes a step so that she is standing directly in front of Coran and out of Brian's line of sight as she retorts, "God save me from Garrison flyboys that think they are God's gift to women."

Allura looks away from Lance as Coran's booming laughter fills the room. She looks over at them curiously but before she can walk over and ask what was so funny, the doors to the kitchen open and Nanny escorts out the maids serving dinner.

As everyone moves around the table to take a seat, Allura maneuvers herself around until she is seated to Keith's right. He glances sideways at her, but makes no comment as his dinner is placed before him.

Managing to keep a polite smile on her face even when she wants to scream in frustration, Dr. Killian nods to Brian, who is seated right beside her, as he smiles warmly at her before turning her attention to look around the rest of the table. She notes the place Allura chose to sit and turns her gaze to Coran, who looks over at the two sitting together before glancing back at Dr. Killian and giving a slight nod.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chewing her food slowly, Allura fights against the nausea threatening to bring her dinner back up as she swallows then takes a sip of water. Setting her fork down, she hears Keith whispering to her, "You didn't eat much…"

Turning her head to find his black eyes gazing at her, Allura replies, "I feel sick…" and looks away back to her plate. She listens to him sigh then ask, "Want to try something else, more bland?"

Shaking her head, Allura glances back at him as she tells him, "I'm afraid I wouldn't keep it down." Managing a trembling smile she adds, "I don't think it would be good table manners to lose my supper in front of everyone."

Keith smiles back at her as he replies, "Yeah…I guess the rest of us wouldn't want to join you in feeling sick." He holds her gaze for a moment more before suggesting, "Why don't you go back to your room and rest?"

Allura looks away as she plays with the napkin in her lap. She finally manages to mumble, "Don't want to be alone…" and won't face Keith as she continues to play with her napkin. Her eyes watch as his hand comes to rest on top of hers and squeezes it ever so gently.

Looking up again as she fights against the sudden wave of tears rising to the surface, she finds Keith smiling softly at her as he says, "It's alright Allura…I understand."

He looks away from her as the maids begin clearing away the dinner plates and shakes his head at one of them as she tries to set down a slice of cake, "No thanks…" As she nods and steps away, Keith stands and states, "I'm going to pass on dessert and head to the rec room." His eyes fall on Allura, "Care to join me, your Highness?"

Allura smiles gratefully at him as she nods and rises. Grasping his elbow, she doesn't look at anyone else as he leads her out of the room.

Coran and Dr. Killian share another look before turning back to their own plates of dessert.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance walks down the hallway with Pidge, Hunk and Brian as they show him to the rec room. Remembering back to the afternoon spent in the flight trainers, his mind floats over the jokes said, the boasts made, a sigh escaping him; _Brian fit right in with us... _Shaking his head, Lance thinks, _I can't help it…I like the bastard…even if he is going to try to take my pick of the ladies…not that he will succeed._

"Nanny is the best cook in the galaxy…at least anything is better than the slop they serve at the Academy…" As Hunk continues his dialog, Brian manages not to laugh, but can't keep the smile off his face as he glances down at the youngest member of the Force as he rolls his eyes and states, "Come on Hunk…talk about something other than food…will you?"

Brian shakes his head at the pair of them before turning to look over at Lance, "So, where are we going?"

"The recreation room or rec room for short…it is the room we hang out in every night. Sometimes we watch movies, sometimes play games, but it is our chance to relax." Lance finishes the statement as he walks over to press the button to the door in front of him, "Welcome to the rec room…"

As they walk into the room, Keith waves at them then points to the chair across from him. Lance walks farther into the room to find Allura curled up in her usual chair like a cat, sound asleep. He looks back over at Keith as he asks, "So you want us to clear out?"

Keith shakes his head as he turns down the volume on the movie he was watching, "No…just keep the voices down a bit. I'm going to wait until I know she is in a deep sleep then I will carry her to her room."

Lance nods then motions the other men over to the table across the room where a deck of cards waits for them.


	10. Chapter 10

If I bothered to name chapters, this one would be called, "Dr. Killian...I presume." With that hint, enjoy.

Many thanks to Wade Wells and Xia Cheyenne for getting my editing done with all of my nagging, pleading and begging... LOL! You ladies know I love you... ;)

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 10

Mertz

Two days later, Dr. Killian is sitting in Coran's office as they go over Allura's progress, "Coran, I still have to fight to get her to spend any time with me. If I schedule a two hour time block, she may stay thirty minutes…if I'm lucky…"

The advisor sighs as he massages his temples, "I know Dr. Killian…I know. I've spoken to her about it numerous times and I don't know what else to do about it."

"She's afraid of me Coran…" Dr. Killian sighs as she stands up to pace, "I can't get her to relax in my presence at all…if I come to the dining room to eat, I've noticed she doesn't eat at all."

She takes her seat again as Coran replies, "Well doctor, she barely eats whether you are there or not. I've noticed the Commander has a habit of staying with her after everyone else has left. Nanny told me he can usually get her to eat a bit more once the room empties."

Before Dr. Killian can respond, the door to Coran's office opens and Sir William walks in. He barely nods to Dr. Killian before facing Coran and accuses, "You've been hiding critical information from us Coran…"

Coran eyes the man before him neutrally before he responds, "By us…I'm guessing you mean the Council. However, I have no idea what kind of information you are referring to."

Sir William glares down at him as he states, "Princess Allura is ill…whether it is a physical illness or a mental one…it doesn't matter. You should have informed the Council of it immediately!"

"Oh…so you wish to be informed every time her Highness so much as suffers from a headache do you?" Coran's tone is full of sarcasm as he glares at the man before him while disdainfully stating, "I do not think Princess Allura feels you have the right to that information."

Snarling, Sir William retorts, "Princess Allura has been having sessions with this…" he gestures to Dr. Killian, "…this doctor…for a mental condition. As head of the Council of Arus, it is my right to know if Princess Allura is suffering from a condition that might impede with her ability to govern."

Before Coran can answer him, he turns to Dr. Killian, "I demand to see Princess Allura's records."

"Now see here Sir William…" Coran starts as he stands up. Dr. Killian raises a hand to him to stop him as she slowly stands up to eye the man before her. Her eyes look him up and down as if she finds him lacking before she responds, "I will show you nothing… Princess Allura's records are confidential…"

"I have the right to see them!" Sir William turns red in the face as he takes a step closer to her, yelling in her face, "You will turn them over immediately!"

Dr. Killian refuses to back away as she glares at the man whose face is inches away from hers as she states, "You have no right to anything… I am here by Galaxy Garrison's request to assess the entire Voltron Force and am therefore only answerable to them. Princess Allura's records are confidential unless she chooses to share them with you."

Sir William continues to glare into her upturned face as he spits out, "I could have you arrested…"

She starts laughing as she backs away from him. Glancing at Coran for a moment, she turns back to Sir William to retort, "Go ahead and try it…when Galaxy Garrison finds out how the Council of Arus is treating their envoys, they will not only pull me out of here…they will likely pull the entire Voltron Force… So go ahead and have me arrested…see what that will get you in the end. You will be subjected to Planet Doom's tyranny once more and you still won't have Princess Allura's files because I will burn them before you ever get your dirty hands on them."

Alex turns back to Coran, "Once you are rid of this despicable man let me know and we can discuss Princess Allura's schedule once more. I find the air...repugnant...currently." She doesn't wait for an answer as she turns around and walks out of the room.

Sir William turns his glare back to Coran, "This isn't over…" as he turns around and walks out of the room.

Coran waits till the door is closed before running a shaking hand through his hair, "By the Gods…what will we do now?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Killian storms down the hallway, _The arrogance of that bastard… _She sighs as she works on cooling off her temper, thinking, _Coran is right to worry about the Council though…_ Pushing the button to open her door, her mind screams, _Oh shit! Not him…not now!_

She walks into her office glaring at the man standing near her desk, "What do you want Lieutenant?"

Lance raises his eyebrows at the sarcasm in her voice but keeps his face neutral as he states, "Only a moment of your time…"

Withholding the snort she feels coming, Dr. Killian walks around her desk as she sits down, "Fine…a moment."

Sitting down without being asked, Lance looks over the woman before him, _She's pretty…not beautiful...but that's alright...the beautiful ones are more of a handful… If only her temper was as pretty…_ Releasing a sigh as she arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, Lance states, "I came to ask you about Princess Allura…"

"Not you too!" Dr. Killian stands up and puts her hands on her desk, fisted, as she leans over to tell him, "I will not give you or anyone else confidential information on Princess Allura's case, now get out!"

Holding up his hands in surrender, Lance keeps his seat as he replies, "Look...Dr. Killian, she's a pain in the ass most of the time, but Allura has become a...friend to me. I meant no disrespect…I'm just worried about her is all." He slowly rises and starts for the door only stopping when he hears a deep sigh before Dr. Killian states, "Wait Lieutenant…"

Turning back, Lance looks at the petite woman before him as she comes around her desk to stand before him, "I'm sorry…my outburst was unprofessional and you didn't deserve it." She pauses for a moment before adding, "But I cannot and will not give you any confidential information…"

Lance holds up a hand to stop her, "I wasn't going to ask for specifics…only if you have managed to fully diagnose her so you can work on getting her better." He can't keep the worry out of his eyes as he adds, "She is slowly falling apart and I can't bear to watch it knowing that nothing is being done…"

Dr. Killian turns away from him and walks over to her sofa. Sitting down she sighs deeply again before replying, "I haven't been able to finish my diagnosis because she refuses to spend any time with me. If you can come up with a way to get her to keep her appointments, I would be eternally grateful…because Coran is out of ideas."

Nodding, Lance moves over to sit across from her as he asks, "What is the problem? She doesn't want to do the tests?"

Shaking her head, Dr. Killian responds, "I think she is afraid of me… She starts trembling almost as soon as she walks in the door and usually within thirty minutes she is making up some excuse to leave… It's like she can't handle it anymore."

Lance's gaze becomes thoughtful as he rubs his chin, "I would say you aren't too far off the mark… I've noticed she tries to stay as far away from you as she can at dinner…"

"Thanks a lot…" a bit shocked by her own sarcastic response, Dr. Killian looks away from the humorous look that suddenly enters Lance's eyes at her response.

He doesn't say anything about her response though as he states, "Maybe you should spend some time with us after dinner in the rec room. So she can see you in an atmosphere she would consider safe…"

Dr. Killian nods as she stands up, "Thank you for the idea…I will give it a try if you and the rest of the team wouldn't mind my presence…"

Lance smiles at her as he murmurs, "I know I wouldn't…"

Cursing the blush she feels rising to her cheeks, Dr. Killian steps away from Lance to walk over to her door, "Thanks for the help Lieutenant…"

"Lance…"

She looks at him confused as Lance stops in front of her, "Please…call me Lance…"

As his voice softens and lowers to almost as whisper as he finishes, Dr. Killian can't help but stare up into his brown eyes as she thinks, _His eyes are like warm chocolate…_

Shaking her head to clear it, she takes a step back as she says, "Thanks Lieutenant…I mean, Lance…"

Lance smiles at her as he notes the blush and slight embarrassment before asking, "Do you have a name you go by besides Dr. Killian?"

As the look in her eyes darkens and becomes suspicious, Lance quickly adds, "After all, if you are going to spend time with us in the rec room and want Princess Allura to warm up to you, a name other than the clinical Dr. Killian might help…"

A smile creeps along her lips as she replies, "Alex…my friends call me Alex."

"Alex…" Her name passes through his lips like a caress. Dr. Killian represses a shudder as he adds, "Well, until this evening…Alex."

His gaze stays on hers for a moment longer before he steps past her and out of the room. Dr. Killian walks back to her desk on wobbly legs as she thinks, _God help me… That man has more moves than a chess board._

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance stands near Keith and Brian in the dining room as they talk before dinner. He waits until Keith finishes his comments before saying, "By the way, Alex…I mean, Dr. Killian will be joining us in the rec room this evening."

A bright smile crosses his face as Brian's face contorts as he questions, "Alex?"

The smile spreads even further as he replies, "Yes…Alex, as you get to know someone they tend to let you use their first name…"

Brian turns red in the face as Keith arches a brow at him, "What are you up to Lance?"

Shrugging slightly, Lance replies, "She wants to spend time with us in the rec room."

Keith's eyes narrow slightly and his tone of voice turns menacing as he inquires, "Why?"

Sighing when he realizes he will have to specify, Lance responds, "When I spoke with her this afternoon she was frustrated that Princess seems to be afraid of her and will leave sessions almost as fast as she starts them." He glares at the sudden smirk on Brian's face as he adds, "She wants to spend time with us in the rec room where Princess will feel more relaxed and hopefully _Alex_," with a dirty look at Brian, "will gain her trust."

Rolling his eyes at the two competing men, Keith sighs as he finally nods, "Very well…but tell her not to push too hard. I don't want Princess starting to avoid us and the rec room because she is afraid of Dr. Killian."

At Lance's nod, Keith turns and walks away. Brian eyes Lance closely as he states, "You are just using this as an excuse to make a play on the doctor…aren't you?"

Lance looks affronted, "I would never use my friend's suffering as a way to hit on another woman."

Brian watches him closely for a moment more before saying, "Keep telling yourself that…" and walks away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Killian stands beside Coran as he speaks to her, but her mind isn't on the conversation. Instead it is on the group of men speaking in the corner. She watches as a dark look crosses the Commander's face before he glances at her then turns to speak to Lance once more.

A moment later when he walks away, Alex catches his gaze for a moment as he passes her by. When Keith only nods to her as he continues past, she turns her gaze back to the remaining two men. She looks back at Coran to say, "Excuse me please…" and walks away before Coran even manages a, "Of course…"

As she walks over to the side table and pours herself a glass of wine, Brian walks up to her with a charming smile on his face, "Evening Dr. Killian…or might I call you Alex?"

Staring into the green gaze before her, Alex says nothing for a moment as she takes a sip of wine. She savors the flavor of the wine for a moment then swallows it delicately as she finally answers, "Since I will be spending more time with all of you, I suppose you can call me Alex."

Brian smiles at her as he leans into her more to say, "I would be very careful around the Lieutenant, Alex…his reputation around the Academy was as the "ultimate ladies man"."

Alex raises her eyebrows as she murmurs, "I can only imagine…"

Nodding, Brian leans even closer until his lips are close to her ear as he says, "Wouldn't want you to become one of his…conquests."

Stifling down the laughter she feels bubbling up, Alex keeps her gaze lowered as she states, "Well…thank you for the warning…"

"Brian… If you wish…please call me Brian." His green gaze darkens ever so slightly as he stays close to her while inhaling the smell of her perfume.

Alex raises her humor filled eyes to his finally as she states, "I'll be sure to stay clear of him, you and any other skirt chasing, flyboy that Garrison sends here." She pats his cheek playfully as she continues, "But thank you for the warning anyway." and walks away.

Brian stands there stunned for a moment before regaining his swagger and walking over to his seat for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Allura's fingers dig into Keith's arm as they enter the rec room and she finds Dr. Killian sitting at the card table with Lance, Brian, Hunk and Pidge. Trying to keep her voice calm, she turns her gaze back to Keith as she asks, "Dr. Killian is joining us?"

Keith sighs as he nods. He directs Allura over to a chair and sits in the one beside hers as he says, "She asked Lance if she could join us some evenings. Apparently she finds her room rather lonely."

"Oh…" Allura turns her gaze back to the table as she replies, "I suppose I can understand that."

Keith fights to keep the smile off his face as he reaches for the remote to turn on the video screen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex sits at the table examining the cards in her hands as the other men bid. Her eyes move around the table studying each man closely before she glances at her cards once more and sets them down. Noting the sly smile on Brian's face, she turns to find Hunk's eyes widen ever so slightly then to Pidge who pushes his glasses back into place.

Her eyes finally stop on Lance, his fingers tap against his cards while he arches a brow at her as he asks, "In or out Alex?"

She releases a deep sigh as she picks up her cards to glance at them once more before looking back at Lance, "In…and raise." Picking up a few chips, she throws them into the middle then watches as one by one the others throw in until it reaches Lance again.

His warm chocolate gaze sits on her for a moment before he says, "Raise…all in." and pushes his entire stack of chips into the middle of the table.

Alex lets a stunned look cross her face for a moment as she looks at him then back at her cards once more. She looks up as Lance chuckles at her while saying, "No risk…no victory."

Her eyes darken to a dark green as she glares at him slightly before saying, "Fine…call." and pushes all her chips into the center as well.

Hunk's eyebrows go up and he says, "Too rich for me…I'm out." and throws his cards in.

Pidge releases a deep sigh of regret as he says, "I know better than to go against Lance on this one…" and throws his cards in as well.

Brian's eyes move between Lance and Alex as he contemplates them and his own chances. Letting out a short breath, he sets the cards down as he says, "I'm in…" and shoves his chips in as well.

The whistle that leaves Hunk's lips draws Keith and Allura to the table. Lance looks between Alex and Brian as he says, "Show them…"

Brian sets down his cards to reveal a flush of hearts. His face is gloating as he says, "Beat that!"

An evil grin crosses Lance's face as he says, "Be glad to puppy…" and puts his cards down to reveal four tens. Brian starts cursing him as Lance reaches for the pot, only to have his hand hit. Looking up he finds Alex smiling at him as she states, "Not so fast…Lance."

One by one she puts her cards down to reveal a straight flush of spades. His jaw drops as she reaches over and takes the money off the table, "Thank you gentlemen…"

Keith's laughter fills the background as Lance sputters, "How…"

Her face is as angelic looking as she can make it as she states, "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play poker with someone who makes her living off of reading people?"

Even Allura has to laugh as Lance's eyes narrow at her. A smile spreads across Alex's face as she adds, "Besides…how do you think I could afford to get through college? I paid for more than one semester with my winnings."

Lance finally smiles then laughs at her as he states, "I should have known better… Is there anybody you can't read?"

Alex smiles back at him as her eyes glance at Allura in a conspiratorial wink as she says, "Not of the men in this room…"

Allura reluctantly grins back at her as Keith glances at the clock, "I suggest we wrap this up for tonight gentlemen…unless you want Dr. Killian to finish cleaning out your wallets first?"

Shaking their heads, Hunk and Pidge rise together. Brian sighs as he stands, "She already has…" They leave together as Keith holds his arm out to Allura, "Would you like an escort to your room Princess?"

She nods to him gratefully, taking his arm as he leads her out of the room. Lance finishes putting the cards away then walks over to take the remote and turns off the video screen. Dr. Killian studies him closely, taking in his muscular but not bulky form as he flips off a table light before walking back to her, "Would you like an escort back to your room Alex?"

He holds her gaze as Alex rises and states, "I think I can find it on my own…"

Lance smiles at her as he steps within her personal space, "Afraid of something?"

"What would I have to be afraid of?" Alex questions as she puts her hands on her hips.

Shrugging ever so slightly, Lance steps even closer as he replies, "I don't know…perhaps being alone with me?"

A smile crosses Alex's mouth as she retorts, "We are alone now…and I'm hardly afraid."

Lance steps against her and Alex tries to take a step back only to feel the wall behind her. As his hands come up on the wall on either side of her head, Alex looks up to find Lance staring intently at her lips as he says, "Maybe you should be…" before dipping his head down and kissing her lips ever so gently before pulling his head back.

Alex gasps for a breath as her eyes focus on his lips, her mind lost in that too short a kiss. Lance smiles at her distraction and leans down to capture her lips once more as he pushes his body into hers.

Feeling his every muscle against her, Alex gasps into Lance's mouth then feels his tongue gently begin to probe her mouth. A hunger that has long been silent within her begins to stir as she brings her arms up to wrap them around his neck.

Lance groans against her surrender, pulling Alex's body hard against his as he continues to kiss her. For several long moments the only sounds in the room are of those slight gasps and moans that escape the couple as they continue to move their mouths against each other.

When Lance's hand drifts down to caress her bottom, Alex finally regains her sense of reality and pushes him away from her as she says, "I can't do this…"

Lance fights with himself not to grab her and kiss her senseless again as he breathlessly asks, "Why not?"

"Because…I'm a doctor here…you are supposed to be one of my patients, at least outwardly…" Her eyes are slightly wild as she stares at him and adds, "It goes against every one of my ethics…"

Grabbing her again, Lance captures her lips to stop her flow of words. Alex groans against his mouth as he holds her tight against him and allows the kiss to continue a moment more before shoving him away again, "No…I can't." and she runs around him to leave the room.

Lance takes in several ragged breaths as he watches the door to the rec room close behind her. Calming himself down, Lance thinks, _You won't…but you want it…_ Shaking his head, Lance flips off the light and leaves the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all those who review, some of them had me laughing...I truly enjoy all of them, even those telling me to hurry up and post faster. ;)

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 11

Mertz

Allura slowly walks into the dining room for breakfast the next morning as she fights the anxiety she awoke to. Her eyes move over Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Brian talking at one end of the table before she moves on. Finding Keith sitting a little further down the table sipping his coffee, Allura slides into the seat next to him as she whispers, "Good morning."

Keith sets the cup down, turning his head to look at her. Taking in the dark marks under her eyes, he asks, "Nightmares again?"

He studies the tired, bloodshot eyes that turn to look at him as she nods briefly before turning away again. Sighing, Keith's attention returns to the door as Dr. Killian walks in, avoiding everyone's gaze as she sits down at the far end of the table, away from Lance.

His eyebrows arched in wonder, Keith looks across the table at Lance, whose gaze is firmly on the end of the table and the woman who was doing her best to ignore him.

Lance tries to calm down the sudden anger he feels at such an obvious snub. He rises intending to move beside her when the castle alarms go off. As the Force members rise and run out of the room, Alex watches Lance's departing back before she rises as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran looks over from the monitors as the team runs in. Turning around in the chair, he informs them, "Lotor's launched a new robeast."

Hunk yells, "Well, what are we waiting for?" running to the launch tubes as Coran raises the dais followed by Lance and Pidge. Keith pauses as he turns toward Allura to gauge her response. Her face paling, her eyes have a glassy look to them as he whispers, "Allura? Can you fly?"

Allura looks away from the robeast pictured on the screen to look into Keith's concerned gaze. Swallowing hard against the painful lump in her throat, Allura starts trembling then shakes her head at him.

He nods to her then turns to Brian, "You fly Blue…" and both men run for the launch.

Tears run down her face as she watches the lions fly by on the monitor. Turning around, Allura runs out of the room past Dr. Killian as she enters. Alex looks at her fast departing back before she feels a slight tremble from the floor. Turning back she walks over to Coran as the dais lowers to ask, "We're under attack?"

Coran nods to her as he says, "Hang onto the back of my chair if you feel unsure of your footing."

She grasps the chair as her eyes move up to the monitors. The robeast is man-like in that it has arms and feet, but Alex feels blown away by the sheer size of the ugly thing. With gray skin, the eyes and hair are green in color and as it opens its jaw, rows of sharp pointy teeth become visible as it lets out an ear piercing scream when the lions fly by with razor blades in their mouths, leaving gashes across the beast's chest.

"Coran…how do they fight something like that?"

Coran turns back to look at her briefly as he replies, "They've had lots of practice I'm afraid…" Turning back around, he orders the castle defenses, "Missile turrets, open fire!"

Alex's fingers dig into the back of the command chair as she watches missiles from the castle head toward the beast, barely leaving a scratch. Her breath catches in her throat as she watches Red lion being snatched out of the air and thrown against Green lion. As both lions fall to the ground, she soundlessly utters, "Lance…"

Keith's voice comes across the comm. as he calls out to the two downed lions, "LANCE! PIDGE! Answer me dammit!" It takes a moment for Lance's voice to come across the comm., "I'm fine Keith...just a little shook up." Pidge's voice comes across next, "I'm good Cap...let's go."

Alex finally releases the breath she didn't realize she had been holding at the sound of their voices. As the castle shakes once more, she looks over as Coran calls out, "Fighters…are attacking the castle! Gunners, return fire!"

She listens to Keith swear before he calls out, "Let's form Voltron and end this!"

Amazement fills her as she watches the lions head straight up into the sky and the mighty robot is formed. She lets out a deep breath and finds Coran turning back to look at her as he states, "It is a wondrous sight to see…isn't it?"

Alex nods wordlessly as she watches the lion heads detach then go through the robeast's torso. Moments later she watches as a sword appears between Green and Red lions and she once again holds her breath as she watches Voltron run the robeast through with it.

She can't take her eyes off the screen as she watches the robeast explode then listens to Keith give the commands to disengage Voltron and go after the fighters. Her eyes stay on the command ship just out of the castle's firing range as it fires on the lions briefly before turning around then leaving Arus airspace.

Coran sighs with relief as he listens to Keith call off the lions from pursuing the command ship any farther. He smiles at Dr. Killian then turns his gaze to look around the room.

Meeting Alex's gaze again he asks, "Where did Princess Allura go?"

Alex takes in his look of concern as she says, "I passed her on my way in here. She was going down the hallway."

Coran turns back around in the chair and presses a button before grasping the microphone, "Princess Allura, come in please…"

Alex listens as he continues to try to contact the princess. She notices a light blinking on the control panel when Coran turns back to her, "You may want to step down…they are returning." and goes back to trying to contact Allura.

Stepping down off the dais, Alex watches as it rises into the air, her eyes resting on chute two as Lance comes running out. Her eyes look him over briefly until she finds him staring back at her. The raw look of need in his eyes consumes her and turning around, she walks away from him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he rides the T-bar back up into control. Running into the room, he turns around to find Coran yelling at him from above, "Commander…we are unable to locate Princess Allura and she won't respond to calls on her comm. unit."

Anxiety fills him as he looks up at him to ask, "When was she last seen?"

The dais lowers as Coran responds, "Before you left in the lions. When I turned to look back after you had left, she was gone. Nanny reported she isn't in her room or office."

Keith turns toward the men, "Spread out and look for her…" He turns, "Lance, check out the crypt… Hunk, the gym, Pidge take the throne room, Brian check out the conference rooms, report back on your comm. unit. " The men take off and Keith turns back to Coran, "We will find her…" as he rushes out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith rushes down the hall toward the rec room, pausing when he hears a soft beeping. Pulling his comm. unit off his belt, he starts swearing under his breath when he notes the low battery light flashing. _My spare battery is in my office…_

Smothering his irritation, he turns down a hallway. Rushing to his office, he practically runs into the room then over to the stand where his spare battery sits on the charger. Picking it up, he pauses while changing the battery when he hears a noise.

Pushing the battery in place, Keith places the comm. unit back on his belt as he slowly walks around his desk to find Allura sitting with her knees up to her chest on the floor, her back resting against the drawers of his desk. Taking note of the still pale face and the cheeks wet with tears, he whispers, "Allura, what's wrong?"

Allura jerks in response, crying out as she turns her face toward him while holding up her hands as if to ward Keith off. He drops to his knees in front of her, gently grasping her arms as he whispers, "It's alright Allura…it's just me."

Sagging in relief, Allura cries softly while sliding over to lay her head against his chest. Keith reluctantly wraps his arms around her as he softly questions, "What's wrong?"

A sob escapes her as she replies, "I don't…know…" her fingers tighten as she wraps them into his shirt as she continues, "I saw…the robeast and…I was…afraid…" Another shuddering sob escapes her as she adds, "I don't know…why I'm…so scared."

Keith takes a deep breath while picking Allura up in his arms and walks over to the couch with her. He tries to put her down on it only to have her cling to him whimpering, "No…" Turning around, Keith sits down on the couch with her in his lap and reaches for his comm. unit, "Kogane to control…"

Coran's anxious voice responds, "This is control, Commander, did you find her?"

He feels Allura's fingers dig into his back slightly as he responds, "Yes, call off the search, I'll bring her to her room in a while. Kogane out." He turns off the unit before rubbing Allura's back slightly and saying, "It's alright Princess…you are safe."

Her cheek rubs against his chest as she whispers, "Why am I always so scared now?" Lifting her head, she looks into his eyes with tears still sliding down her cheeks while saying, "I'll be fine one moment and scared to death the next and I…don't know…why."

Releasing a sigh, Keith reaches up with a hand to gently wipe the tears off her cheeks as he quietly replies, "Princess…there is a condition known on Earth that soldiers on active duty can suffer. It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Confusion fills Allura's eyes but before she can open her mouth, Keith touches her lips to keep her quiet and adds, "I think you are suffering from that. That is why I asked Dr. Killian here to examine each of us, but more importantly, to help you overcome these problems you've been having lately."

He withdraws his fingers from her face and she studies his eyes for a moment before asking, "What is it?"

Smiling softly at her, Keith responds, "I think I will let Dr. Killian explain it to you, she will do a better job and still needs to verify the diagnosis. I know you don't want to, but please spend more time with her so she can complete the diagnosis then create a plan of action to get you past this."

Several quiet moments pass as Allura studies Keith's dark eyes before he asks, "Feeling better now?"

At her nod, Keith pushes her up off his lap and onto her feet as he says, "We better get you to your room…Nanny and Coran are worried."

He stands up as well and Allura takes his arm, hanging onto it tight, like he is a lifeline. Swallowing his discomfort with it, Keith turns and leads them out of the room. Walking down the hall, he feels Allura's fingers dig deeper into his arm and turns to look at her.

Her face paling even more, Keith whispers to her, "It's alright Allura, you're safe." as he continues to lead her to her room. Just outside her door, they meet Coran who, after noting Allura's death grip on Keith's arm, turns his thoughtful gaze onto the Commander.

Keith flushes as the door opens and Nanny steps out to say, "Oh Princess…there you are! I was so worried…" and grabs her arm to lead her into her room. Keith manages to smile reassuringly at her as Allura turns her head to look back at him before the door closes blocking her view.

Coran's clearing of his throat has Keith turning to gaze at him as he asks, "So where did you find her?"

Releasing a sigh, Keith responds, "My office…she was sitting on the floor, hiding behind my desk."

His eyebrows arching, Coran asks, "Kind of a strange place for her to hide, don't you think?"

Keith narrows his eyes at Coran as he replies, "I don't think Princess was thinking about where she was going when she hid Coran…"

Coran shifts his feet, putting a neutral look on his face as he agrees, "I suppose not…" He is quiet for a moment then adds, "The others are in the conference room waiting for the debriefing. I'm going to check on Princess and then I will join you."

Keith nods in response then turns to walk away. Coran watches his departing back for several moments before pressing the button and walking into Princess' room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura keeps her eyes closed and her breathing even as she listens to Nanny move about her room. She can feel a set of concerned eyes on her more than once, telling her that Nanny has stopped whatever she was doing to watch her again. Several minutes later, she finally hears the footsteps head toward the door.

Staying still in the bed for a minute or two more, Allura opens her eyes and turns over to find herself alone. Rising from the bed, she takes a lap blanket from the bottom of the bed, wrapping it around herself before walking across the room to lie down on the chaise lounge in front of the window. Her eyes take in the snow covered ground and the gray clouds that are blocking the sun as she tries to relax.

xxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Dr. Killian sits at her desk working on Allura's file when she hears a knock at her door. Looking up, she calls out, "Enter." wishing she hadn't when Lance walks through the door. Keeping her face carefully neutral, she asks, "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

Lance's eyebrows go up at the formal address before he sits down in the chair in front of her desk, "I have a problem Dr. Killian…"

He watches as her brow furrows in concern before she asks, "What would that be?"

Sitting forward in his chair, Lance reaches over to pick up a paperclip off of the desk and starts playing with it as he responds, "I find myself attracted to this beautiful woman from Earth… She kissed me last night then ran away. This morning she won't meet my gaze and has been avoiding me."

Alex keeps her tone carefully neutral as she replies, "Maybe you should take the hint and leave the poor woman alone. Obviously, she doesn't want your attentions."

Those warm brown eyes settle on her for a moment and Alex feels a tingling down in the pit of her stomach when he finally whispers, "Oh…I think she does… For some reason she thinks she shouldn't want them and is fighting it…" He stands up and slowly walks around the desk as he adds, "Even now her eyes are darkening with desire and if she pays attention, her breathing is a bit ragged."

Her breath catches in her throat as Alex stops breathing entirely for a moment as Lance leans over her chair, staring down into her face as he says, "I myself…want her attentions…I want them very much." and he lowers his lips toward hers.

Panic fills Alex as she pushes back and swiftly rises from the chair, keeping it between them. Her voice rises as she says, "Stop it Lance…I mean it."

Lance crosses his arms as he perches himself on her desk, "Why? I want you and you want me…what's wrong with that Alex?"

She feels that tug deep in her belly once more as her eyes move to his lips. Shaking her head to clear it, Alex looks back into his eyes as she states, "I will not be just another notch on your belt, Lance McClain… If that is all you are looking for I suggest you leave and quickly."

She watches those warm eyes studying her for several long moments before he rises. His lips part as he tells her, "I really don't know what I'm looking for Alex…I was hoping maybe you would be the answer."

Turning around, he walks out of the room. Alex puts a hand to her chest as she tries to calm her fast beating heart. His parting words echo around in her head and it is all she can do not to run after him. Berating herself, she speaks to the silence in the room, "The answer…how can I be the answer when he doesn't even know the question."


	12. Chapter 12

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 12

Mertz

Sitting in his office looking over the notes left for him, Coran's head comes up when there is a quiet knock at his door. Before he can open his mouth, the door opens and an elderly man walks in. His back is slightly hunched as he walks into the room, his face full of worry lines as he brushes his long white hair out of his face, "Coran…you must act quickly."

Coran stands up, "John…whatever could be the problem."

John waves Coran into his seat as he starts, "Sir William is speaking to different Council members trying to generate enough votes to have the princess dethroned. He is using whatever this…illness…she has against her and you."

"Oh lord…I was afraid this was coming…" Coran runs his hand across his face tiredly before he looks back at the man in front of him, "How much time do we have?"

"Not much…I overheard only a small amount before I was noticed and Sir William became silent until I left again." He walks around the desk to grasp Coran's shoulder, "I served his Majesty King Alfor and his father before him on this Council. Even though I am only a lower member, I will not see his daughter's position taken away from her by some power hungry hypocrite like Sir William."

Coran sighs and nods, "Thank you John…I will move as quickly as I can to avert this."

John nods at him as he heads toward the door, "See that you do Coran…Princess Allura's throne depends on it."

As the door closes, Coran closes his eyes for a moment...feeling the tension in the muscles of his back, before rising and walking out of his office. He walks quickly down the hallway, nodding to the guard and maid he passes before stopping in front of a door.

Knocking quickly, he enters when bid to find Dr. Killian rising from her desk, a concerned look in her eyes, "Coran, what's wrong?"

He waves her over to her couch and sits down on it beside her, "I need your help and I need it fast. Sir William is moving against Princess Allura in Council, trying to dethrone her. You've been around the Force for a while now; I need your advice as well as your permission for something."

Alex nods at him in reply before saying, "Please, tell me what you need of me."

"The Commander…Keith, I need your opinion…do you think he would be willing to marry Princess Allura to help secure her throne?" Coran watches as her gaze goes from shocked to thoughtful as he states, "You were the one to notice that he is allowing Princess to "lean" on him, do you think he would be willing to go further? I do not wish to approach the man and destroy whatever relationship he and the Princess do have by making a suggestion that would only infuriate him."

Looking away for a moment as she continues to think, Alex releases a sigh as she turns her gaze back to Coran, "I'm not one hundred percent sure how he will take it...the Commander is a hard man to read, he is very good at keeping his thoughts hidden. But given my observations, he does seem to have a protective streak when it comes to Princess Allura. If you pose it to him correctly, I do believe he might be willing to marry her…yes."

Coran nods as he says, "I do believe I know how to approach him, but for this I will need your permission for something…"

Alex studies him closely as Coran tells her what he wants to do. Shaking her head, she replies, "I told you before we started I wouldn't make any more exceptions…"

Grabbing her hand, Coran looks deeply into her eyes, his gaze imploring, as he tells her, "I need him to see how Princess Allura views him…if he doesn't understand that, I do not have a prayer of gaining his support."

Taking in the panic in Coran's eyes as well as feeling his fear, Alex sighs as she states, "Very well, that small portion and no more…I need your word on this Coran…as it is I'm going against everything I've ever sworn…"

She stops in shock as Coran pulls her into a quick hug, "Thank you Dr. Killian…" He rises from the couch and starts for the door, "I have a few more things I need to check before I can approach the Commander…"

Alex sighs as she watches her office door close, _I feel like I've been through a hurricane today…first Lance, now Coran…_ Rising slowly she heads for the door herself, _I need to go for a run or something…I need to think…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex walks into the gym in her work out clothes of yoga pants and a sports bra only to stop just inside the door. Her eyes move to the man running shirtless on the treadmill. Sweat is running down his muscular sides and into his sweat pants. Finding her mouth going dry, Alex takes in the powerful chest and arms as he runs with his eyes closed and ear buds playing music in his ears.

Turning around to leave, Alex is almost out the door when she hears her name being called. Turning back around, she watches as Lance pulls out the ear buds as he hits a button to stop the machine, "Don't leave on my account… While I'm sweaty and undoubtedly in need of a shower, I don't think I smell that bad."

She meets his eyes and watches as the look in them changes, daring her to leave…almost like he is calling her a coward. Raising her chin a bit, she walks back toward him as she replies, "I didn't want to disturb you…you looked like you were in your own private universe."

Lance sighs as he steps off the treadmill, "I always am when I run…it's my way to clear my head so I can think." He steps over to a chair, grabbing the towel off of it and begins to wipe the sweat off his chest. His eyes rove over her as he asks, "Do you run too?"

Alex nods then walks over to a different machine. Stepping onto it, she begins pressing buttons and soon is running as well. Lance watches her well toned body while he imagines it undulating underneath him as he thrusts into her.

Trying desperately not to respond to the man staring at her, Alex stares straight ahead even as she feels her nipples begin to harden. Mentally cursing herself and Lance, she finally turns her gaze toward him to say, "I'm not used to having an audience…"

A wolfish grin spreads across his face as he replies, "Only returning the favor…you stared at me while I was running… I didn't think you would mind me doing it in return."

Alex's mouth drops a bit as she stumbles, temporarily forgetting she was running on a treadmill. Slamming her hand on the stop button, Alex steps down from the treadmill, grabs a towel and starts for the door.

Strong arms grab onto her, stopping her progress. Turning, she opens her mouth to berate him only to feel his lips on top of hers as his tongue slides in to caress her mouth. She puts her arms up between them intending to push him away only to feel Lance wrap his arms around her and hold her tight against him as he continues to ravage her mouth.

The sound of someone clearing their throat breaks through Alex's conscious and she manages to push Lance away from her as Brian saunters past them saying, "Don't let me interrupt…"

Turning her glaring hazel eyes to Lance; she spits out, "Stay away from me…" and runs out of the room.

Lance turns around to glare at Brian, who is smiling broadly at him as he steps up onto the treadmill Alex had just left. He walks back to pick up his stuff as he states, "You can be a real bastard you know…"

Brian laughs as he replies, "You would do it to me given the opportunity…don't deny it."

Snorting, Lance finishes picking up his stuff and heads for the showers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks into dinner that evening to find three people missing. He sits down and glances over at Lance, "Where is everyone?"

Putting down his glass after taking a sip of water, Lance replies, "Not sure about Dr. Killian, Nanny mentioned Coran is working on something and Princess Allura is staying in her room this evening."

"Is she alright?"

At Keith's question, Lance shrugs, "I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning, so I don't know…"

Nodding, Keith rises from his seat, "I'm going to go check on her."

Lance shakes his head at him as he leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stops before Allura's bedroom and knocks on the door. At the soft, "Enter." he walks into the semi-dark room. His eyes rove around the room, withholding a grimace at the girlish pink blanket on the bed and curtains at the window. His eyes finally find Allura curled up in a blanket on the chaise lounge with a soft lamp glowing behind her.

Walking across the room, he takes in her pale appearance, noting she is in her nightgown and robe already as he asks, "Are you alright?" His eyes meet hers, holding her gaze intently as he thinks, _She looks so vulnerable._ Keith feels something inside him shift at the thought.

Allura's eyes drink in Keith's profile as she listens to his calming voice. Shaking her head when he repeats the questions, she finally answers, "I'm fine…I just…didn't want…" She stops and turns her face back to the window.

Sitting down beside her, Keith gives into his need and reaches over, taking her hand within his as he asks, "What's wrong Allura?"

He listens to a soft sniffle escape her before he reaches over with his other hand to pull on her chin, forcing her to face him. As the tears run down her cheeks, Keith moves his hand from her chin to wipe at them, "Princess…please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you…"

Allura pushes her cheek into his palm and stares into his dark eyes as she whispers, "I've failed everyone… I can't face them…" and turns away back to the window.

Feeling the need to comfort her, Keith grabs her upper arms and pulls on her until she is within his arms. Holding her close to him, Keith inquires with a soft voice, "Why would you think you've failed us?"

Tears continue down her cheeks as she buries her nose into his shirt. He hears her muffled voice a moment later as she says, "I ran away… You needed me and I couldn't fly Blue…I've failed everyone. How can I face them again?"

Tightening his arms around her while inhaling her sweet scent, Keith lowers his head till his mouth is beside her ear as he whispers in a husky voice, "You've failed no one… This is an illness Allura, it isn't your fault and no one blames you for it." He lifts his head as he pulls her up to face him again. Staring into her teary sapphire eyes, Keith adds, "We are your friends Allura… Never think that we would be ashamed of you."

She smiles tremulously at him through her tears before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Keith releases a deep sigh, hugging her back. Moving his lips near her ear as he strokes her hair, he suggests, "Why don't you get dressed quick and come to dinner?"

Allura pulls away and shakes her head as she looks away, "Not tonight… I can't…"

Keith sighs as he reaches out to caress her cheek, noting the softness of her skin. Quickly dismissing the thought, he responds, "Alright Allura…but I want to see you at the table for breakfast…" He stands up and she glances up at him as he adds, "Or I will drag you down there in your nightgown…"

She smiles at him as he arches a brow at her as if to make his point, "Don't think I won't do it…"

At her nod, he smiles at her then turns around to leave the room. After wiping her cheeks, Allura turns back to look out the window and the darkened Arus landscape once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking back into the dining room, Keith watches as Lance arches a brow at him in question. Shaking his head, Keith takes a seat toward the end of the table. Thanking the maid who places his dinner before him, he looks up as Lance slides into the chair next to him asking, "So what's going on with Allura?"

"She isn't feeling well..." Keith starts but Lance interrupts him, "Why do I think you are making excuses? Come on Keith..."

Releasing a sigh of capitulation, Keith glances down the table to make sure everyone else is busy before turning back to Lance whispering, "She feels guilty about not being able to fly and couldn't face us."

Lance takes a breath, opens his mouth like he is going to say something, changes his mind and closes it again. His eyes study Keith for several moments before he asks, "So what is going on with you and Allura?"

Keith becomes very still as he looks at Lance, "What do you mean?"

"Keith...come on..."

Cutting him off, Keith looks back down at his plate as he states, "She's my friend...nothing more." Raising his heated eyes back to Lance, he adds, "She needs help Lance...and I'm giving it."

Lance notes the burning look in Keith's eyes and backs down, "Very well..." he states as he gets up, moving back to his own dinner. Staring down at his plate, Keith picks up his fork and begins to eat, but his mind is on the woman sitting alone in her room down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

Late that night, Nanny sighs and stretches in the chair near Allura's bed. She glances over at the sleeping princess and stands up to continue her stretch, _A cup of tea…that will revive me. _Her eyes study Allura closely; _She has been sleeping so soundly…I'm sure she will be fine._

Walking quickly and quietly across the room, she presses the button and leaves.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Pictures of her ancestors pass by as Allura feels herself being carried down a hallway. She hears a child's voice say, "Coran…where are you taking me? I want my mother."_

_She feels Coran pause in his step before he continues again and she hears his quiet reply, "Somewhere safe my Princess. You must stay quiet…there is danger in the castle."_

_Blood curdling screams echo down the hallway as the color of blood splashes against the walls._

"NO!" Sitting upright in bed, Allura's panicked mind looks around, her gaze stopping on the mirror over her vanity table. Taking several deep breaths as she looks at her reflection, she thinks, _Only a dream…only a dream…_ Suddenly an image of blood splashing the court yard ground flashes before her eyes and Allura cries out before she throws back the covers and runs out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith snaps awake as his comm. unit goes off. Picking it up, he hits the response button and mutters, "Kogane…"

Coran's upset voice responds to him, "Keith…Nanny went to check on Princess and she wasn't in her room. I don't want to start a panic by hitting the general alarm button."

Withholding a groan, Keith rises from his bed, "Don't…I'll wake the others and we can look around for her. Kogane out."

Keith slips on his slippers and yawns as he heads for his door. It opens and Keith gasps, "Princess!" as she falls forward onto the floor in the room. Pushing herself up slightly, Allura looks about slightly confused as Keith kneels down beside her. _Shit...she looks like she was sleeping against the door._

She feels his hand on her arm as he quietly says her name. He touches her cheek as he asks, "What's wrong?"

Remembering her dreams from earlier, tears run out of Allura's eyes as she slides over to him and he hugs her tight to him. Feeling her trembling within his arms, Keith whispers to her, "You're safe Allura...I'm here." After a few moments, he picks her up in his arms, walking out of his room with her. Allura clings to him as he walks down the hallway with her.

Reaching her room, Keith shifts Allura as he hits the button to the door then walks into the room as it opens. Moving across the room, he places her on the bed then pulls away from her as he picks up his comm. unit, "Control come in."

Coran responds to him and Keith continues, "I found Princess and have brought her back to her room. Please let Nanny know."

After Coran responds in the affirmative, Keith looks back down on Allura, "Rest Princess…Nanny will be here soon to look in on you again."

He turns to leave, stopping when he feels her hand on his arm. Looking down, he finds those blue eyes filled with tears as she pleads with him, "Please don't leave me…don't want to be alone."

Keith sits down beside her as he responds, "You need to sleep Allura…"

She shakes her head at him as the tears continue down her cheeks, "Don't want to dream…scared."

The door to the room opens and Nanny walks in. Keith glances at her before turning back to Allura, "Nanny will stay beside you Princess."

Allura starts crying in earnest as she grabs onto his arm to cling to him, "No…don't leave me…_please_…"

Unable to take her crying anymore, Keith lays down beside her before pulling her into his arms. Nanny walks around the bed and sits down in the chair beside it to watch as he works on calming her down. She watches as he strokes her hair while telling her she would be alright.

Keith continues to stroke her hair as he whispers to her, "Sleep Princess…"

She shakes her head at him as she cries, "You will leave…"

Taking a deep breath, Keith glances at Nanny, who nods to him. He turns back to Allura as he states, "No…I'll keep the dreams away. I promise…I'll wake you up if you start dreaming." He tightens his hold on her slightly as he continues, "You are so tired Princess...please…you need to sleep."

He feels her relax against him as he keeps stroking her hair while she slowly quiets down. When he feels her body go limp, Keith takes a chance on leaning back to look into her face. He releases a deep breath of relief when he notes that her eyes are closed and she is breathing deeply in sleep.

He looks over at Nanny as she quietly asks, "Is she asleep?"

Nodding in response, he watches as Nanny smiles at him before adding, "You can leave now Commander…I'll watch over her."

Keith shakes his head, "No Nanny…I promised her…" As she opens her mouth to argue, Keith continues, "Don't argue with me Nanny…it will only wake her up. Stay if you want to keep this innocent, but don't argue with me."

Ready to speak again, Nanny stops when Allura makes a noise as she turns slightly. She continues to watch as Allura lifts her head to look at Keith then lowers it back to the pillow and goes back to sleep. Her eyes lock on the Commander's again before she whispers, "Very well…" and leans back into the chair again.

Keith releases the breath he was holding as he strokes Allura's hair once more. His eyes move over her sleeping form...noting the lashes resting against her pale cheeks and her lips, slightly parted in sleep. Pushing some hair off her face, his mind moves from one thought to another about Allura...her seemingly more than friendly feelings for him and his own shifting feelings about her before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I had no intention of making everyone wait a week between chapters...but life happens. To make it up to you the reader, I am posting two chapters...enjoy. Many thanks to my editors who believe it or not, have no problem ripping me to shreds when they feel something isn't right in the story... Good thing they are my friends...hate to see what they would do to someone they didn't like. LOL!

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 13

Mertz

As the night goes on, Keith wakes up with every movement or sound Allura makes. After a restless night and with the sun shining in through the windows onto his face, Keith sighs as he opens his eyes and holds up his hand to block the light.

He listens to Allura sigh deeply and glances down to watch her eyelids slowly rise up. As her sleepy eyes focus on his face, he watches a soft smile cross her lips before she utters, "You stayed…"

Keith studies her eyes for a moment then moves his raised hand to push her hair out of her face before he responds, "I promised you I would…" His eyes move over the sleepy sapphire eyes shining up at him like jewels, her rosy cheeks and pert strawberry lips while thinking; _God she is beautiful like this... _Moving his hand to caress her cheek, he asks, "How do you feel?"

A sigh leaves her as she pushes her head further into the pillow before responding, "Better…"

When the door to the room opens, Keith glances over to find Nanny walking in with a tray and two cups on it. Pulling away from Allura, he rises from the bed as she pauses in front of him, "Good morning Commander, coffee?"

Keith accepts the steaming cup with thanks before turning back to Allura, "I better get out of here and get dressed. I'll see you later Princess."

He starts for the door only to stop when Nanny calls to him, "Commander, Coran wishes a moment of your time this morning." Keith nods at her then turns away to leave the room.

Nanny walks over to Allura as she sits up in the bed yawning, "How do you feel this morning Princess?"

Allura smiles as she takes her cup of hot cocoa from Nanny, "Much better today, thanks Nanny." She rises from her bed and takes her cup with her into the bathroom. Nanny sighs as she goes about straightening the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

A short time later, Keith pauses outside Coran's office as he knocks on the door. At Coran's bid of entrance, he opens the door and walks in to find Coran sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of paper in front of him.

Keith stops in front of the desk as he inquires, "You wished to see me Coran?"

Coran looks up and smiles at him for a moment before stating, "Yes I did, please have a seat."

He pushes the paper aside as Keith sits down before continuing, "Nanny tells me that Princess Allura slept well last night with your presence."

An uncomfortable silence fills the air for a moment before Keith stutters, "Coran…she wouldn't…rest…"

Holding up his hand to stop him, Coran sits more forward in his chair, "That wasn't a reprimand Commander, but a simple statement. The fact that Princess feels comfortable enough to sleep with you near her is part of the reason I asked you to come here today."

Keith looks at Coran confused before he asks, "What's going on?"

Coran flips on the monitor on the wall beside Keith as he states, "I want you to watch this video taken the other day when Dr. Killian conducted a word association exercise with Princess."

Keith turns his attention to the monitor as Coran plays the video:

_Princess Allura sits, looking uncomfortable, across from Dr. Killian, who smiles warmly at her, "It's alright Princess, as I explained, I want to do what's called Word Association. I will say a word and you tell me the first thing that comes to mind when you hear it. Don't think about it too much, just say the first thing you think of."_

_At Allura's nod, she begins, "Apple"_

_Allura immediately responds, "Fruit"_

"_Sky"_

"_Blue"_

"_Voltron"_

_A short pause before Allura responds, "Defender"_

_The therapist nods, "Lance"_

"_Friend"_

"_Coran"_

_Another short pause causes the doctor to state, "Don't think about it too much, first thought…now, Coran."_

"_Father figure."_

"_Mice"_

_A true smile crosses Allura's face as she responds, "Friends…"_

"_Nanny."_

"_Companion."_

_Alex pauses a moment before saying, "Lotor."_

_A slight shudder escapes Allura before she says, "Mad man."_

"_Zarkon"_

_Allura is silent for a moment as she looks away, Dr. Killian repeats, "Zarkon"_

_Looking back up, Allura's tone contains hatred as she states, "Murderer"_

_Dr. Killian studies her closely for several moments before saying, "Keith."_

_Allura immediately responds, "Safe"_

Coran stops the video and Keith turns back to him to ask, "Why did you show me that?"

Studying him for a moment or two, Coran finally responds, "We have a situation…a friend on the Arusian Council alerted me to the fact that Sir William is speaking to various members of the Council, convincing them that Princess Allura's illness is interfering with her ability to rule. If enough members agree with him and I'm afraid they will...they can force her to step aside so they can take over in her place."

Keith quickly rises from his seat angry, "What bullshit! How can they…"

Holding up his hand, Coran interrupts his comments, "They can and will if they feel that Arus is in danger from Princess' inability to rule…which brings up the only plan I could think of to save her from that disgrace." He stands up to face Keith, "She needs to wed…a man that would rule beside her as King would calm the Council's fear."

At Keith's snort, Coran walks around the desk to continue, "Normally, we would seek out royalty from a neighboring planet and arrange a mutually beneficial marriage. But with Doom continuously attacking and half the people still hiding in caves…well, we do not have a leg to stand on to negotiate with."

The old advisor stops in front of him, "My thought is, if I can find a man here on Arus that the Council has faith in…"

Keith interrupts him, "In case you haven't noticed Coran…men anywhere near Allura's age are hard to find here…much less having the Council believe that man could help Allura rule." A sardonic look crosses his face before he adds, "I sure as hell hope you weren't thinking of asking Lance…"

Coran shakes his head slightly before he clears his throat and replies, "I was thinking of you actually…"

At the shocked look on Keith's face, Coran pushes forward, "Commander…I mean, Keith, the Council already respects you and your decisions. You are the logical choice…you saw on that video, Princess equates you with safety…so does most of Arus."

Keith turns away from him as he rubs his neck in disbelief. A moment of silence passes before he turns back to Coran, "You want me to marry Princess Allura…are you crazy? On the best of days we barely get along!" He walks back to Coran, "She drives me crazy…half the time I'm fighting with myself not to throw her over my knees and spank her."

Coran smiles softly at that last statement, "Keith, I out of all people know how the Princess behaves. I believe with age…a little maturity, she will become a warm, loving person like her parents were."

Running his hand through his hair in agitation, Keith continues to argue, "This isn't like a six month assignment Coran…this would be for the rest of my life. While I think of Arus as home now…I don't know that I could…"

Coran interrupts him, "I would normally never ask you to do something like this Keith…but Princess Allura and Arus need you. Can you imagine what would happen if the Arus Council forces her to abdicate?"

Keith looks over at him as Coran shudders before quietly responding, "Princess Allura would probably fall completely apart…the Council would never allow her to continue flying Blue lion." Coran looks deeply into Keith's face, "She would lose everything that matters to her. I don't even want to think about how fast she might lose…hope."

A dark, angry look crosses Keith's face before he turns away from him. He walks over to the window, looking out of it for several minutes before turning back to face Coran, "You could out manipulate any fucking politician on Earth…"

Coran keeps his face carefully neutral even as the kernel of hope within his chest builds, almost exploding. Keith holds his gaze for a moment longer before replying, "Fine…if Allura agrees to it."

Fighting to keep the smile of triumph off of his face, Coran starts, "I'll speak to her…"

Keith cuts him off, "No, I will speak to her…I do not want you manipulating her the way you just did me." He strides across the room and hits the button to the door with his fist. He glares back once more at Coran as the door opens, then storms out of the room.

Coran says a little prayer as the door closes before turning back to work at his desk.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith continues his fast walk down the hallway as he tries to rid his mind of the anger he feels toward Coran, Allura and the whole situation on Arus. Unbidden...the image of Allura's face that morning as she woke up forms in his mind. Shoving the image away and forcing his mind back to the situation; Keith is unable to come up with any other idea that would solve the problem...forcing himself to admit that Coran is right...his marrying Allura is the only way to keep her on her throne.

Pausing before her office door, Keith takes a deep breath before knocking on it. At her bid of entrance, he presses the button to walk into the room. Allura looks up at him from her desk, smiling in greeting then asks, "Did I miss a meeting?"

Shaking his head, Keith walks around the desk and holds out his hand, "Come on Allura…we need to go somewhere and talk."

A look of trepidation crosses her face as she reluctantly takes his hand while standing, "What's going on Keith?"

He doesn't answer her; instead he places her hand on his elbow and leads her out of the room. They walk down the hallways, garnering a few stares from the various guards and maids they cross as Keith leads Allura out to the interior gardens.

Leading her to the back of the garden, even in winter the gardens offer a solace that no other area of the castle can provide. Keith directs her to the bench by the exterior wall and sits down on it beside her, "Do you know what has been going on with the Arusian Council?"

At the shake of her head, Keith takes her hand back within his, "I had a meeting with Coran this morning…some members are worried about your ability to rule as you fight this illness Allura. Sir William is voicing those concerns to other members and is working to undermine your authority."

At the look of confusion on her face, Keith continues, "Coran is afraid they might try to take your throne from you Princess."

She shakes her head as tears form in her eyes, "They can't…"

Keith reaches up with his free hand to touch her cheek, "They can…Coran feels the only way to protect you is if you were to marry…" He pauses a moment inwardly grimacing before finishing, "me."

He wipes the tears off of her cheeks as he says, "I know this isn't what either of us want… But it is the only way to protect you and Arus Allura."

Allura stands up away from him as her mind wanders, _Protect Arus…it is always about protecting Arus._ She turns around to study the man that has become so important to her lately, _Like the spoiled child he once accused me of being…I'll take any excuse to keep him with me._

She watches as Keith stands up and walks over to her. His hands touch her shoulders and his fingers slide down her arms. Allura fights not to shiver at the touch as he whispers, "Allura…"

Allura steps closer and nods at him before laying her head down on Keith's shoulder. She feels his arms come about her as he whispers into her ear, "I'll always protect you Allura."


	14. Chapter 14

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 14

Mertz

Keith is silent as he guides Allura back into the castle and to her office. She can feel the tense muscles in his arm as she continues to grasp his elbow while walking down the hallway. Turning her head ever so slightly, Allura looks out the corner of her eye to study Keith's face closely.

Noting his tightly set jaw and the fury he can't quite keep out of his eyes, Allura looks away as they stop in front of her office. He presses the button to open the door for her then doesn't quite look at her as he says, "I'll go inform Coran of our decision. I'll be back later to lead you to lunch, Allura."

Managing to find her voice, she quietly responds, "Thanks Keith…" and finds his eyes meeting hers finally as he tries to smile at her and fails before turning around to walk away. She watches his departing back for several moments before entering her office.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance walks down the hallway with Brian discussing his latest scores in the lion simulators. As a pretty maid passes, both men smile at her then glance at each other. Shrugging, Lance tries to go back to their conversation even as he pauses as Alex's image pushes to for forefront of his mind. Sighing, he pushes the image away...after the kiss in the gym yesterday she hadn't even come to dinner last night, instead taking a tray in her room. As they near Coran's office, the door opens and an obviously furious looking Keith steps out, glances at them then stalks away.

Studying his best friend's rigid back as he walks away from them, Lance murmurs, "I think I better go talk to Keith…"

Brian arches a brow, "Are you sure you want to? He looks pretty pissed."

Nodding in reply, Lance adds, "See you later…" and follows Keith down the hallway.

He watches as Keith reaches his office, slams his hand against the button to the door then storms inside before he catches up to him. Opening the door, he finds Keith staring out his window, unnaturally still in the morning light.

Approaching slowly, Lance utters, "Hey…what's going on?"

Lance keeps his eyes on Keith as he turns slightly, glances at him before turning back to the window before responding, "I'm trapped…and there is no way out of it."

His brow furrowed with confusion, Lance asks, "What do you mean by trapped?"

Keith finally turns around to face him and Lance is thunderstruck by the combination of anger and fear in the man's face as he replies, "I'm marrying Allura."

Lance stands there speechless, his mouth wide open as Keith walks around him to go sit in the chair behind his desk. Closing his mouth, Lance stutters, "How…how in…the…hell?"

Gesturing him to be quiet, Keith turns around in his chair. Lance moves around the desk to take the seat in front as Keith sits staring at the top of his desk quietly for several moments before finally looking up at Lance to say, "Coran informed me this morning…the Arusian Council is worried about Allura's ability to rule while she fights this illness. A friend on the Council warned him." Keith is silent for a moment before managing to open his mouth again to add, "Coran is afraid they would force Allura to abdicate the throne and it would destroy her. The only way around it is for her to marry."

Struggling to grasp what he heard, Lance sits quietly for a moment before his brain starts working again and he manages to question, "How did you get stuck doing the honors? I thought they would want some prince…"

Keith raises his hand again to get him to stop. Relaxing back into his chair, he stares at the desk top for a moment more before muttering, "They don't have anything to negotiate a marriage with. Arus would be at the mercy of whatever prince would agree to marry her...not that any would with Doom attacking us constantly. Any planet foolish enough to align themselves with Arus would immediately come under attack as well. That left finding someone on Arus for her to marry."

Snorting, Lance sits back in his chair while crossing his arms and legs then retorting, "Most of the men left are either too old or just kids…"

Arching a brow, Keith quietly answers, "Exactly…that left one of us…"

Lance's eyes meet Keith's as he replies, "And they would want you… The Arus Council already respects you."

Keith wipes his face tiredly as he responds, "Exactly what Coran said…"

"Which left you between a rock and a hard place…" Lance watches Keith for a moment before adding, "And God knows you could never say no to a woman in distress…"

Glaring black eyes meet the brown ones across the desk as Keith growls out, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Smiling sardonically, Lance retorts, "Oh please…have you seen the way you have started acting with Allura since she became ill? Before the night terrors and other problems started, you could barely stand to be in the same room with her…you were the one that came up with her nickname…"her royal pain in the ass.""

As Keith looks away, Lance sits forward as he adds, "Suddenly she starts having nightmares, won't eat, is scared half the time, makes every excuse possible to stay near you and you can't resist helping her because she is so vulnerable and God knows you have never been able to walk away from a vulnerable woman."

Lance's fist hits the desk as he yells, "Now you are going to make yourself a fucking martyr and marry the woman to save her?" He stands up as he leans across the desk, "What the fuck Keith? You are going to spend the rest of your life with a woman you couldn't stand just a month ago…are you out of your fucking mind?"

Keith's standing up quickly, knocking the chair backward as he leans over to yell in his face, has Lance stepping back, "What the fuck do you want me to do Lance? This planet is like home to me! More than Earth ever was! They need me, I can't walk away!" He turns around and walks back to the window, resting his forearm against the glass and his head against his arm as he quietly adds, "She is...different now…"

Breathing deeply as he walks back around the desk to stand next to Keith at the window, Lance quietly responds, "I know…the arrogant, self-assured Princess is gone…leaving a frightened young woman who goes to you because she believes you are the one that can save and protect her."

Releasing a deep sigh, Keith doesn't look at him as he says, "Safe…she called me safe…" Moving his eyes to meet Lance's again, he quietly adds, "I will protect her…" He looks back out the window as he continues, "from Zarkon, Lotor and anyone else that tries to harm her…" He pushes away from the glass to stand up straight as he looks into Lance's eyes, "She will be my wife…my family…and I'll be damned if I'll let anyone harm my family ever again."

Lance smiles sadly at him as he quietly replies, "I know…"

Moving back across the room to sit in his seat across from the desk once more, Lance smiles sardonically at Keith again while asking, "So…who is going to be the best man?"

Keith can't help the laugh that escapes him as he moves to sit back down at his desk. Sighing as he studies his best friend he replies, "Not sure I need one…weddings are a bit different here from what I gathered from Coran."

Nodding blankly, Lance asks, "So when is the happy event?"

Taking a deep breath to keep himself calm, Keith replies, "Two days… Coran doesn't want to give the Council a chance to act against Allura."

Swearing softly, Lance sits forward, "Doesn't exactly give me much time to plan a bachelor party…"

Keith shakes his head at him, "No bachelor party Lance…I can't be caught doing anything that could endanger my standing here."

Lance snorts in response before sitting forward to ask, "Not even a poker game and some brandy as we mourn the passing of your single status?"

Managing to withhold a smile, Keith replies, "Well…perhaps a game and brandy wouldn't hurt."

Rubbing his hands together, Lance smiles, "That's my boy…" He rises to leave the room but stops as Keith calls out his name, "Gather the others in the conference room in ten minutes. I want to tell them before Coran makes the formal announcement."

Lance nods at him in response then leaves the room. Keith sighs as he spins around in his chair to stare out the window again while asking himself, "What have I gotten us into Allura?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura pulls out the spare hair brush she keeps in one of her desk drawers. Standing up, she looks in the mirror as she quickly runs it through her hair. Once finished, she studies herself in the mirror, her eyes pausing on the pink dress that she first met Keith in and lets out a sigh, _It seems so long ago, even if it was but months._

Turning back to her desk, she puts the brush away then runs her hands down the sides of her dress to smooth the fabric down as a knock sounds at her door. She moves forward and presses the button on the door to find her fiancée standing before her, a soft smile on his face as he asks, "Ready for lunch?"

Smiling in return she grasps his pro-offered arm and walks with him down the hallway. She listens to Keith draw in a deep breath and release it before he tells her, "I spoke to the team this morning, they are aware of our engagement already. Coran is inviting a few of the higher ranking members of Council to lunch to announce the engagement and I didn't want them to be surprised by it."

Allura draws her eyebrows together as she asks, "But why…"

Keith interrupts her before she can finish, "I'm not sure how the Council is going to react to the news Allura and I didn't want the guys saying something that might not look good in front of these men."

Nodding her understanding, she turns her gaze back to Keith as she asks, "But why didn't you ask me to be with you when you announced it to them?"

Clearing his throat, Keith responds, "Allura…I don't want to hurt your feelings but they know that you and I aren't a couple…or weren't. So if they reacted badly, I didn't want your feelings hurt by it."

Bracing herself for the blow, Allura whispers, "How did they react?"

"Not as bad as I thought they might…" Keith replies, not wanting to tell her about Lance's initial outburst. The others had been much calmer when he had spoken to them that morning. Keith stops in the hallway and turns her face up to his, "They asked a lot of questions of course but in the end understood and will stand by us as they always have."

Allura pulls her face out of Keith's hand as she turns away from him to hide the tears that are threatening to escape as she utters quietly, "Am I so horrible that they can't believe…"

Keith sighs as he pulls her into his arms to hold her close to him for a moment as he responds, "It wasn't about you Allura…it was about me and how I originally didn't…get along with you…very well. Their concern is that we will make each other miserable."

Resting her cheek against his hard chest, Allura takes a calming breath before she feels him pull away from her to ask, "You alright?" Managing to nod, Allura looks up at Keith and takes a deep breath as he reaches up with his fingers to wipe away the few tears that had escaped before saying, "We will be alright Allura…we will find a way." As he leans forward to kiss her forehead, Allura wraps her arms back around his waist while hiding her face near his neck.

She feels him rub her back for a moment before he says, "Let's go…today isn't a good day to be late for lunch." Pulling away from him, Allura wipes at her cheeks once more before taking Keith's arm as he finishes leading her to the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran looks relieved as Keith and Allura finally enter the dining room several minutes later. Keith nods to him as he leads Allura around the table to their places in the middle. After holding out a chair for Allura to sit, Keith takes his seat and Coran stands.

His eyes move around the room, taking in the members of the Force who are watching him expectantly, to the four highest ranking members of the Council that Coran had invited to dine with them today so he could announce the engagement to them. His gaze rests on Sir William, the head of the Council, for a moment or two before he clears his throat, "I have an announcement to make…"

All eyes in the room rest on him as he continues, "I wish to announce the engagement of Princess Allura and Commander Kogane. The wedding will take place the day after tomorrow."

Keith watches as looks of shock enter the faces of the Council members. Turning his face to check Allura, he notices her eyes moving from the Council members to her plate, her face pale. Reaching under the table, he grasps her hand within his as he moves his gaze back to Sir William who turned his gaze to him and states, "I don't understand, the…animosity…for lack of a better word…between Princess Allura and the Commander is well known throughout the castle. Why would you two suddenly decide to marry?"

Keeping his anger down, Keith smiles as he turns his gaze to Allura for a moment before facing Sir William to answer, "It wasn't animosity, it was a mutual attraction we were both trying to fight against which is why we were not getting along." He squeezes Allura's hand as he adds, "We want to spend the rest of our lives together, what is wrong with that?"

Sir William doesn't respond as he studies them for a moment or two before turning back to Coran, "Very well, but why have the wedding in two days? Tradition states that a royal engagement is anywhere from six months to a year as a wedding is planned and all the necessary dignitaries are invited."

Before Keith or Coran can open their mouths to answer, Lance's snort echoes around the room before he retorts, "Isn't it obvious? Prince Lotor…" At the blank look on Sir William's face, he continues, "If they wait and Lotor finds out about it, he will attack on the day of the wedding… Not to mention he would redouble his efforts to try to kidnap Princess before the wedding. Waiting is suicidal."

Keith watches as Sir William's face reddens in anger as he glares at Lance before he turns back to Keith to say, "You realize this is highly unorthodox. The Council could and has every right to block this marriage…"

Keith feels Allura release his hand and turns his gaze to her as she stands up, glaring down on Sir William as she says, "You have no right to block my marriage or my choice for husband. Were my father alive, you would not have dared to question my choice and I am quite tired of your interference Sir William. Since the Council has reformed, you have done nothing but fight and countermand my decisions as the ruler of Arus. You will accept my decision to marry Keith or I will find a way to have you removed from the Council."

Her eyes move around the rest of the table as she says, "I find I no longer have an appetite for lunch, you will excuse me please." Her eyes move back to Keith as she adds, "I'll see you later."

He nods at her and watches her walk around the table to leave the room. Turning his gaze back to Sir William, Keith watches as the man's face grows even redder with his anger as he turns to Coran, "She has no right to speak to me that way…"

Getting tired of the man, Keith stands up as well, "Yes, she does…but she isn't the only one making a threat here. If you try to block this, you may find yourself without anyone to defend this planet from Zarkon or Lotor."

Sir William stands as well while declaring, "You wouldn't dare…"

Soon Lance and the other members of the team stand as well as Lance states, "Care to try us?"

Coran looks about the room at the angry Council members and the equally angry Force members as he speaks, "Gentlemen…please… This fighting and bickering is getting us nowhere."

He turns his gaze to the council members, "The Lieutenant was correct about the threat of Prince Lotor. The wedding will take place in two days time. Allura will be crowned Queen of Arus with Keith as her King. They will rule together and continue to protect us from Zarkon and any other threat to Arus." He pauses a moment as the men around the table sit once more before continuing, "The Council members, of course, will be invited to the wedding along with your spouses, but this will be a small wedding compared to that of Princess Allura's father's to her mother. We cannot take the chance of news leaking out to Planet Doom before the event occurs."

The door to the kitchen opens as Nanny and several other maids begin carrying in dishes as Coran sits down and says, "Now, let us enjoy our lunch and some polite conversation."

Keith stands up instead while saying, "I'm going to join Allura…I'll see all of you later." The people within the room become quiet for a moment as Keith walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura lies on her bed in her room trying to control the trembling that started as soon as she left the dining room. Her mind is racing as she thinks, _What if they can block the wedding? What then? They can't take my throne from me…they just can't._

Tears run out of her eyes as she pushes her face into her pillow. She barely notes the door to her room opening and doesn't turn until a strong set of hands grasp her upper arms. Pulling her over and up against his chest, Keith says, "It's alright Allura…everything is alright."

Burying her face in his chest, Allura shudders against him as his hands move along her back in a calming way. Sometime later, after she finally stopped trembling, Allura lifts her head up to look into Keith's eyes as she quietly asks, "Are they going to block it?"

Keith shakes his head at her, "No, after your rather magnificent performance, the rest of the team and I made a threat of our own… The wedding is going to happen as planned. Nanny will be in after lunch to work on the wedding plans with you."

Allura nods and turns her face back into his chest. Keith sighs as he moves his hand into her long hair, stroking it gently as he says, "I'm also going to have Nanny bring you some lunch. I want you to eat all of it Allura…"

He feels her fingers moving against the buttons on his shirt as she quietly replies, "Very well." Pulling away slowly, Keith says, "I better get some lunch of my own and get my work done. The next couple of days are going to be busy."

A hand to his arm has him pausing to look back as Allura asks, "Where is the ceremony going to be?"

Keith shrugs before answering, "Here at the castle would by my guess."

Blue eyes, the brilliant color of sapphires, gaze at him for a moment before she quietly asks, "Could we have it at the church down in the village of Aderian?" She squeezes his arm slightly as she adds, "My parents were married there and somehow Zarkon didn't manage to destroy it…"

Taking a deep breath and releasing it first, Keith replies, "Let me check on security… If I know it will be safe, I'll agree to it, but your safety will take priority Allura."

Getting to his feet, he glances down at Allura as she lies back down against her pillows and closes her eyes. Opening his mouth to say something, Keith thinks better of it and turns away to walk out of the room. Allura waits until she hears the door close before curling into a ball on the bed; her mind still racing.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night after dinner, Lance sits at a table in the rec room with Pidge, Hunk and Brian playing a game of dice as Keith sits on the couch with Allura watching a movie. His eyes move from the dice game to look over at the engaged couple as Allura slides over to rest her head on Keith's shoulder as the movie continues.

He notes Keith's initial stiffness before he forces himself to relax and Lance sighs while thinking, _I sure as hell hope he knows what he is getting himself into…_ Turning back to the game, Lance groans as Pidge laughs after rolling four sixes.

Keith turns his gaze away from the movie to look over at his friends playing dice, almost wishing he could join them. Turning back to the movie, Keith withholds a sigh as Allura rubs her face against his shoulder again, _I wish she would give me a little more space here…_ Then kicks himself afterward while thinking, _I might as well get used to it…as my wife we will be doing more than just sitting on a couch together._

Hunk's eyes move from the game to Keith and Allura then back again as he studies them. He looks up to find Pidge looking at him with a soft smile on his face as he turns his gaze over to their Commander and Princess as well. Turning back to Hunk; Pidge smiles encouragingly again before they turn back to the dice game.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex walks slowly down the hallway berating herself, _What am I doing? I can't go in there after the way I treated him yesterday… _She finally stops in front of the rec room door and places a hand on it before leaning in to lay her forehead against it. _He's in there with the rest…I know he is…_

Forcing herself away from the door, Alex takes a few steps away before stopping and turning back around, _I don't want to go to my room either…I just left it because I was going insane…_

Her eyes stay on the closed door for several moments before she releases a disgusted sigh, _Make up your mind Alex…in or out?_

Chewing on her bottom lip indecisively, Alex takes a step back toward the room then turns around with her arms up in the air as she tells herself, _Idiot! You want to see him even after you told him to stay away from you… Why else have I been avoiding everyone all day? I didn't want to run into him, now I'm going to waltz right into a room I know he is in?_

Shaking her head, Alex starts walking away from the rec room door.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later the movie ends and Keith stands up and helps a sleepy Allura to her feet. Leaving her for a moment, he walks over to turn off the movie then stops beside the group playing at the table, "I'm heading for bed…have a good night."

As the group of men returns their wishes, Keith steps back to Allura, holding out his arm to her. She grasps his elbow and he leads her out of the room. They walk down the hallway together quietly until they reach Allura's room.

Keith pulls his arm away from her as he says, "Good night Allura, sleep well."

She looks up into his eyes for a moment before smiling at him and quietly responding, "Good night Keith…" and turning away to walk into her room. Keith waits until the door closes before he walks away toward his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith lies in bed trying to fall asleep as his mind continues working, re-dissecting the decisions he made that day and all the implications of them on his future. Giving up on sleep for the moment, Keith sits up in bed and flips his table light on while reaching for his book.

He barely finds the page he stopped at last when there is a knock at his door. Setting the book aside, Keith rises and opens the door to find Allura standing before him in her bathrobe. Twisting her fingers nervously, she looks up into his eyes apprehensively as she asks, "May I come in?"

Standing aside, Keith watches her walk into his room then look around before she turns back to him, "Did I wake you?"

After shaking his head at her, Keith asks, "What's going on Allura?"

He watches her closely as she twists her fingers nervously again before she looks up to inquire, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Recovering from his shock quickly, Keith steps closer to her while asking, "Why?"

Allura shifts nervously as she looks away from him while saying, "I couldn't sleep…every time I closed my eyes I saw…" She stops as she turns away from Keith entirely while wrapping her arms around herself.

Keith sighs as he walks over to her to pull her into his arms. He feels her trembling as he holds her close to him before he replies softly, "Yes, you may…for tonight. Tomorrow night…you will have to stay in your own bed, but I will make sure Nanny or someone stays with you."

Sighing in relief, Allura wraps her arms around his waist while burying her face in his chest. She feels him rubbing her back for a moment before he whispers into her ear, "Why don't you get into bed…I have to take care of something quick."

Reluctantly pulling away from Keith, Allura takes off her robe as she walks over to the bed. Keith walks over to his bedside table to pick up his comm. unit. She watches him closely while sliding in under the blankets as he hits a button and says, "Kogane to control…"

Pidge's voice answers him, "This is control…"

Keith holds the unit near his mouth again as he asks, "Pidge, can you patch me through to Coran's unit?"

"Affirmative…one moment."

Coran's voice fills the air as he answers his unit, "This is Coran…"

Keith holds the unit to his mouth once again as he says, "Coran, go secure please." Pulling the unit away from his mouth, he flips a button then waits to hear him say, "What can I do for you Commander?"

Glancing over at Allura, Keith responds, "Princess Allura is spending the night with me…please alert Nanny to the situation."

Coran's tone sounds reluctant as he replies, "Very well…good evening." before he signs off.

Keith sets the unit down then joins Allura in the bed, pulling the covers up over the both of them as she curls into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her, Keith uses his other hand to turn off the light before saying to her, "Rest Allura…I'll wake you if you dream."

He hears her mumble, "Thank you..." quietly then Allura breathes in deeply as she closes her eyes and slowly falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance turns over in his bed and sighs as he stares up at the ceiling. Turning over, he lifts himself up long enough to punch the pillows before shoving his face into them. He lies that way for a minute or two before growling out in frustration and rising from the bed, "That's it…I'm never going to fall asleep this way…" Grabbing his bathrobe, he forcefully shoves his arms into the sleeves before shoving his feet into his slippers and leaves the room.

Walking down the hallway, his mind suddenly jerks, _Gardens…a walk in the gardens…_ and he turns in that direction. He opens the door and steps through it, breathing in the cold, winter air as he starts walking down the garden path.

A light ahead of him has Lance pausing then walking slowly forward. Turning at the junction of the paths toward the light, he walks into the center of the garden to find Alex sitting on a bench with a lantern lit beside her.

Stepping into the light, Lance softly says, "Problems sleeping?"

"OH MY GOD!" Alex jumps up and places a hand to her chest as she states, "You scared the hell out of me!" and glares at him.

Arching a brow at her, Lance walks closer to her, "Sorry…didn't think I was sneaking up on you." He looks her over; Alex is dressed in jogging pants, tennis shoes with a winter coat covering her. His eyes move to her tousled hair before he looks into her eyes again, "I would say you couldn't sleep either and decided on some fresh air…"

Alex gives him a quick nod as her mind runs wild, _Why would I pick the one place he would go for a walk at night? With a building this size…what the hell are the odds?_ Moving her eyes up his form, she almost laughs at his hair, which was standing on end. Unable to resist, she states, "Problem with bed hair?"

Lance haphazardly runs his hand through his hair as his face flushes a bright crimson, "Well…that is where I was when I gave up on trying to sleep."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Looking up to find her intense hazel eyes staring at him like he is a puzzle that she is trying to find all the answers for, Lance sighs as he states, "Everything…Keith's marriage to Allura, which could be a disaster for both of them. Worrying about if news will leak out before the wedding and Lotor attacks…what that attack will be like after they are married when Lotor attacks because he's enraged…" His eyes bore into hers as he adds, "A certain, very pretty lady that I would like to get to know better avoiding me all day…"

Alex looks away from him as she mumbles, "I wasn't avoiding you…"

She listens to the snort that escapes him then feels his hands moving along the arms of her coat as he states, "Then you weren't missing from the dining room for all three meals today because you weren't avoiding me…"

The hands continue up along her shoulders to her neck then cup her cheeks as he forces her to look at him again, "I missed you…"

Alex loses herself in his warm, brown gaze as he lowers his lips and kisses her lightly before pulling back again. Her eyes stay with his as he asks, "Want an escort back to your room?"

Reality slams home and Alex takes at step back as she hotly asks, "What will that cost me? A quick hump in the sack?"

She watches as Lance's eyes darken with anger as he states, "No…I merely offered to escort you back to your room. I wouldn't begin to presume that a lady such as yourself would want…what did you call it…"a quick hump in the sack"."

He leans forward, grabbing her arms again as he gets nose to nose with her, "If and when we ever make love Dr. Killian, you better believe it will be more than a quick hump…" His eyes melt again as he whispers, "You will think you died and went to heaven by the time we finish…"

Releasing her, Lance turns around and starts to walk away. His voice carries on the air as he states, "Good night!" and disappears back into the castle.

Alex runs shaking hands over her crossed arms as she turns back to her bench to sit down on it, her mind still racing with confused thoughts and emotions.


	15. Chapter 15

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 15

Mertz

Allura awakens the next morning with Keith shaking her awake, "Good morning sleepy head…" Lifting her head up slowly, she mumbles, "What time is it?"

Keith contains the growing smile he feels coming as he looks over the sleepy woman before him. Her blond hair is tousled as she yawns and rubs the sleep out of her eyes, "Four forty-five…I need to be at practice soon and you need to get to your room before anyone catches you in here."

Nodding sleepily, she throws back the blankets, slowly rising as Keith holds out her bathrobe for her. She turns to put her arms in the sleeves as he pushes the robe up around her shoulders then gently turns her around.

Becoming more lucid, Allura watches as he reaches around her to grab the belt to tie it around her waist. Her eyes look him over as he starts to turn away from her. Dressed in his red flight uniform, his hair is still slightly damp from a shower and Allura can see a spot on his cheek that he missed while shaving.

Smiling at him, she lifts a finger to his cheek as she whispers, "You missed…"

His hand comes up to touch the spot on his cheek before grimacing as Keith replies, "I'll have to worry about it later…let's go." He takes her hand within his as he leads her out of the room. Once outside of the door, he releases her hand and holds out his arm for her to take.

She grasps his elbow as he leads her down the hallway. Keith sighs with relief when they reach her room unnoticed by any guards or maids. Turning to her, he says, "I'll see you at lunch later…" before turning to walk away from her.

Allura watches his departing back for several moments before pressing the button to open the door to her room, entering it. Looking at her bed with longing, Allura wanders over to her bathroom instead to take a long, hot bath before starting her day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Allura sighs as she stands on a pedestal while Nanny and another maid work on pinning up her wedding dress. Her gaze moves to the mirror in front of her as she looks over the dress carefully.

Simple in its elegance, the top of the sleeveless, beaded, white satin and lace dress fits her frame perfectly, pushing up her full breasts and showing her trim waist before the satin skirt flares out slightly at her hips. Tulle netting will ripple down the front and back of the dress and a longer train of satin and beading that will be attached to the dress before the wedding.

Her gaze moves back to Nanny as she stands up and says, "We've finished the bottom hem. Let's get this dress off of you so we can finish sewing the skirt and add the netting." Allura steps down and carefully holds her arms up as the dress is pulled over her head.

Another maid hands her a robe to put on as she walks over to a chair to sit down. Her eyes remain on the dress as Nanny gives instructions to the seamstress before she returns to her, "I know you missed lunch with these fittings Princess…I'll go fetch you something light to eat and return shortly."

Allura nods her understanding, her eyes still on the seamstresses as they start working on the dress once more. Trying to pay attention as the maids work on the dress, Allura feels her eyes drift shut as she slowly falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens some time later as Nanny shakes her shoulder, "Princess…we are finished with it."

Sitting up in the chair, she stretches as she asks, "How long was I asleep?"

Nanny smiles warmly at her as she responds, "The last three hours…you were sound asleep when I brought your lunch back and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Standing up, Allura walks over to the dress mannequin her wedding dress is draped over as she exclaims, "It is beautiful Nanny…you and the other ladies did a wonderful job."

The women all shine under her praise as Allura walks around her dress, admiring all the beads and lace, the way the back is laced up, with a bow created from the left over white ribbon at the bottom. Turning around she smiles at the women again before her growling stomach prompts her to ask, "Is it time for dinner?"

Nanny glances at the clock on the wall as she responds, "Yes, I left a maid in charge of overseeing it so we could finish your dress, however it will be just you and Coran at the table this evening."

Allura looks confused as she asks, "Where are the others?"

Gesturing her to stand and remove the robe so she could help her dress, Nanny responds, "They are having something called a bachelor party for the Commander and Dr. Killian chose to have a tray in her room."

Even more confused than before, Allura inquires, "What is a bachelor party?" as Nanny works on the buttons on the back of her dress. Finishing, the governess checks over her charge's hair before shrugging as she responds, "Ask Coran, he inquired about it earlier."

Allura follows her out of the room and down the hallway. As they enter the dining room, Coran stands up from his place at the table as Allura crosses the room, "Good evening Princess."

Smiling at him as she takes the seat next to him, Allura asks, "What is this bachelor party the men are having?"

Flushing slightly, Coran clears his throat quietly before responding, "I asked the Lieutenant about it earlier… It is a party the men have for one of their members the night before the man marries to celebrate, or mourn as Lance put it, the passing of their days as a single person."

"Oh…" Allura still looks a bit confused as she asks, "So it is for the men only then?"

Coran nods before adding, "Yes…I didn't ask for details about what they are doing, but they are having dinner in the rec room and celebrating in there."

Allura nods her understanding a bit sadly that she wouldn't be included before discussing the wedding plans with Coran over dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits at the table with some of the most worthless cards that he has seen all night in his hand. Keeping his face neutral though, he glances across the table to find Lance studying him closely as he asks, "So…are you in "oh fearless"?"

Instead of answering, Keith moves his gaze around the table, taking in Pidge's serious face as he glances at his cards then onto Hunk, who can't quite keep the smile off his face. _Oh shit…trouble there…_ Keith thinks as he moves his gaze to Brian who is studying him as intently as Lance was earlier without giving away a hint of what lies in his hand.

Glancing back down at the cards within his hand, Keith sighs briefly before throwing them in while saying, "I'm not stupid enough to throw away my money on that pile of shit you dealt me Lance…"

Picking up his glass to take a sip of brandy as Lance laughs at him, Keith adds, "Why is it when you deal I always end up with shit?"

Lance wears a shit eating grin as he answers, "Just my luck I suppose…" before turning his attention to the other members of the game.

Standing up with his brandy glass within his hand, Keith moves over to the windows and looks out on the Arus landscape, mostly hidden in the dark. The moon is bright however and Keith can see the lights in the village closest to the castle.

Keith smiles as the hand ends and he hears Brian laughing joyously as he rakes in the chips while Hunk curses him out for beating his straight. His eyes still on the landscape, Keith feels a hand touch his shoulder briefly as Lance moves next to him to stare out the windows while asking, "Doing ok?"

Nodding in reply, Keith sighs briefly while turning to him to say, "I was just thinking about Allura…"

Lance's eyebrows go up as he asks, "Regarding?"

Shrugging briefly, Keith turns to look at his friends and team mates sitting at the table shuffling the cards and laughing at each other as he answers, "She has no one to spend the night before the wedding with. On Earth, she and some other girls would go out and have fun. Here, she has no one but Nanny…"

Lance shudders slightly at the thought of hanging out with Nanny before asking, "Do you want her to join us?"

Keith shakes his head as he says, "She doesn't know how to play the game. She would sit around us bored out of her mind… I just feel bad for her."

Smiling softly at Keith, Lance nods as he replies, "Yeah I know…I just hope she doesn't have any nightmares tonight."

Walking back toward the table, Keith answers, "She won't… I asked Nanny to slip her a sleep sedative tonight so she would sleep soundly."

Lance shakes his head at Keith while retorting, "Damn…you think of everything…"

Keith smiles sardonically, "Obviously not…or you and Brian wouldn't be sitting with half of my chips." He turns his gaze to Hunk who is laughing at him while shuffling the cards, "Deal those things out so I can try to get my money back."

Brian laughs at him as he snorts out, "Good luck with that one…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura stretches as she awakens the next morning. The sound of the lions roaring as they pass by the castle on their maneuvers has Allura throwing back the blankets and rising from the bed. Walking toward the windows, she looks out as Black lion leads the others on a fly by before they turn away from the castle.

The door to her room opens and Allura turns around to find a smiling Nanny entering carrying a tray. "Good morning Princess…my…that is the last time I will be able to greet you that way." She moves to the table near the window setting the tray down and uncovering it as she states, "Eat your breakfast while it is hot."

Sitting down at the table, Allura states, "I didn't know the men were going to practice this morning…"

Nanny glances over at her as she walks over to the bed to begin making it, "The Commander wants everything to appear as normal in case Doom has someone watching us. The team practices every day, so today will be no different."

Allura nods her understanding then picks up a fork to begin eating her breakfast. Her stomach becomes queasy as she thinks about the ceremony, sighing, she picks at the eggs and then starts to slowly eat her toast.

Once finished with the bed, Nanny walks back to the table to take the other seat across from Allura, "The wedding will take place in Aderian as you wished… You will dress here and take a carriage with two of the lions flying over us the entire time. After the ceremony, you will ride back with the Commander in the carriage and the reception and dance will be here in the ballroom."

Allura can't contain her smile as she happily says, "Keith agreed to it then? I hadn't heard, so assumed the wedding would be here."

Nanny smiles softly at the young woman in front of her as she replies, "He spoke with Coran this morning about it…" Her hand comes over to rest on top of Allura's, "The Commander does seem determined to make you happy."

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Nanny continues, "For today, you will remain in your room until the ceremony takes place. I'll bring you some lunch…"

Allura raises her hand to stop her, "Why can't I have lunch in the dining room with the rest of the men? The ceremony isn't until late this afternoon…"

Interrupting her, Nanny replies, "Some strange Earth custom the Commander explained to Coran. He isn't allowed to see you today until the ceremony and since he needs to be able to move around the castle checking security and such, it was agreed that you would remain in your room."

Still confused, Allura asks, "But why can't I see him?"

Shrugging, Nanny snorts as she answers ,"Something about it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding…what utter rubbish."

Smiling at the answer, Allura returns to her breakfast as Nanny rises to continue straightening up the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he pulls on the black, formal jacket to his Garrison uniform. The day had passed by quickly with practice, checking security at the church again and going over all the security measures with Lance, who would be in charge of it.

Checking his image in the mirror once more to make sure his normally unkempt hair is brushed back properly, Keith tries to calm his racing mind, _No turning back now.._. A knock at his door has him turning around as Lance walks in, similarly dressed, "Princess will be ready to leave in ten minutes according to Nanny. Brian and I will follow the carriage in the lions as planned. Pidge is waiting in Green to give you a ride and Hunk is already at the church with Yellow lion waiting for all of us."

Turning to check himself in the mirror once more, Keith turns around nervously, "Guess this is it…"

Lance smiles at his long time friend, "You will be fine… I know you Keith, you will do everything in your power to make sure you and Allura will be fine."

Keith smiles softly back as he replies, "I wish I had as much confidence in myself as you do…" Turning toward the door, he adds, "Let's get this over with."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura watches in the mirror as Nanny finishes adjusting her veil before standing back and stating, "You look beautiful Princess." Managing a small smile toward Nanny, Allura turns back to the mirror and studies the woman within it, _Is that really me? Why does it seem like I'm staring at a total stranger?_

A knock at the door has her turning around as Lance walks in then stops mid-step, stunned, "Princess?"

She smiles softly at him as she walks slowly across the room, "I take it I look alright to you?"

Shaking his head as if to clear his head, Lance finishes walking toward her, "You look stunning…" He steps around her, taking in her dress and the long flowing blond hair in ringlets going down her back, slightly hidden by the long, lace veil. He stops in front of her again as he whistles lowly, "I am beginning to envy Keith…"

Flushing, Allura looks away as she quietly asks, "You think he will approve then?"

Still smiling, Lance nods, "Oh yeah… I'm guessing he will be smiling like an idiot when he sees you."

Softly smiling back, Allura turns to Nanny, "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

Nanny nods at her and walks to the door, "I will await you outside the door so I can help you with your train."

Allura waits until the door closes before turning back to Lance, her eyes pleading, "I'm not ruining his life am I?"

Lance's face becomes neutral for a moment before he sighs and moves away from her. He sits down on the chair in front of her table before replying, "No… But I would be lying to you if I didn't say Keith has his reservations about all of this."

Moving to stand in front of him, Allura asks, "Then why did he agree?"

Lance studies the woman in front of him quietly for several moments before he stands up and takes her hands within his, "Allura…Keith is my best friend, we've been friends since we were kids and I love him like a brother. I know him better than anyone…so I can safely tell you that he cares about you and Arus and is willing do to anything to protect that which he cares about." He releases one of her hands to touch her cheek, "But a marriage is a partnership that both of you have to be willing to work together at and meet in the middle."

Managing a soft smile, Allura inquires, "Is that your way of telling me I need to grow up and act like an adult?"

Smiling ruefully, Lance's eyes dance with silent laughter as he retorts, "You can no longer be "her royal pain in the ass"…"

With Allura glaring at him, Lance finally laughs, "I saw you go around the corner of the hallway before the Honor Ball and knew you had overheard Keith and I talking."

Allura stops glaring at Lance and sighs as she drops her gaze, "I guess I deserved that…I was behaving badly before."

Lance pulls her toward him for a quick hug then pulls away, "Yes…well, we were all eighteen once. I was worse…" He winks at her then adds, "Let's get going so we are on time. I wouldn't want the bride to be late for her own wedding."

He holds out his elbow for her and she takes it. Lance smiles down on her as he walks her out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 16

Mertz

Keith stands nervously at the front of the church waiting for the service to begin. Several minutes earlier, Lance had walked in, winked at him and had taken his seat next to the other members of the Force.

His eyes move over the small crowd in the church. Every member of the Arus Council is present as well as their spouses if they have one. His eyes meet Sir William's, who is looking at him angrily, before shifting his gaze to the back of the church as the music begins.

His breath catches in his throat as he looks Allura over. The veil that hides her face slightly from his gaze, to the dress that enhances her well endowed chest and slim hips before flaring out to the skirt. He continues to watch as she takes Coran's arm and the advisor begins to guide her down the aisle of the church.

Lance stands with everyone else, but his eyes aren't on Allura, instead he turns his gaze to Keith and is instantly relieved when he notes the look of awe on his face as he watches Allura moving closer to him. Smiling at the almost dumbfounded expression, Lance finally turns to look at Allura as she glances at him, smiling, before continuing up the aisle toward Keith.

His eyes briefly cross the aisle to look at the woman seated at the edge of the front pew. Lance's eyes glance over Alex's profile, taking in the emerald green gown she is wearing before he turns back to the front of the church once more.

Keith can finally make out Allura's features as she gets closer to him. He felt a small amount of jealousy when she glanced at Lance smiling, but he pushed it away as her eyes move forward once more to meet his. A strange sense of possessiveness comes over him as Keith thinks, _This woman will belong to me now…me and no other. _Surprising himself with the intensity of the feeling.

She stops before him and turns to Coran who raises her veil for her then smiles at her. Turning back to Keith, Coran places Allura's hand within his as he says, "I entrust her to your care now." and turns to walk to his seat.

Brilliant sapphire blue eyes meet ones the color of night as they stare at each other briefly. Keith suddenly becomes aware of the crowd awaiting them and smiles at Allura as he turns them to walk the few remaining steps to the bishop standing before the banister of the alter.

Keith barely listens to the ceremony as he continues to study Allura. When she meets his eyes once again then smiles at him, Keith can't help the smile that forms on his lips in return. Only when the bishop finally turns to him and asks Keith to repeat his wedding vows does he look away from Allura briefly to gaze at the bishop.

Turning back to her, he repeats the vows line by line that the bishop is reading off to him as Allura's eyes fill with tears. Once finished, he reaches up with his hand and wipes away the tears that had slid down her cheeks as the bishop turns to her and asks Allura to repeat after him.

Coran sits next to Alex in the front pew across from the pew containing the remaining Force members and pats Nanny's hand consolingly as she cries quietly on his other side. Watching the couple before him repeating their vows of love and admiration, Coran can't help thinking, _If I didn't know better I would swear they were deeply in love already. _He continues to watch the exchange of the rings and then listens as the bishop gives the final blessing.

Keith feels like he is being pulled out a dream as the bishop smiles at them as he declares, "You may kiss your bride."

Allura fights to keep her body from trembling as Keith turns toward her. A soft smile crosses his lips as he looks at her then takes a step nearer. His arm goes around her waist to pull her closer to him as he lifts his other hand to her chin to guide her lips up to meet his.

Black eyes meet blue ones as he lowers his lips to hers and brushes against them ever so gently in a feather light kiss that she barely can feel before he pulls away. Disappointed that he pulled away so quickly, Allura watches him turn as applause fills the air and Keith turns her with him to face the crowd as the bishop announces them, "Mr. and Mrs. Kogane."

Forcing herself to smile as the applause continues, Allura leans into Keith as he tightens his arm around her waist. After the applause dies down, Keith turns her back as the bishop states, "This way please for the coronation."

Keith guides her up to the banister that the bishop walked around and he gestures to them to kneel before him. Allura pulls up on her dress as she feels Keith's hand on her lower back, helping to steady her, as she kneels on the podium before he kneels down beside her.

Allura doesn't listen as the bishop intones the attributes needed to be a proper king and queen of Arus. Instead she focuses on the man beside her. She can feel the warmth of his body along her side and her eyes drop to where their hands lie a mere inch apart along the top of the banister.

_The king and queen are down on their knees. Her father's arm wrapped around her mother as he tries to push her farther behind him as if to protect her._

Allura gasps as the image flashes before her eyes and she starts trembling with the sudden fear that suffuses her being. She looks up as a hand covers hers and turns her head to find Keith studying her carefully as he quietly says "Breathe Allura…" as the bishop continues to drone on.

Forcing herself to breathe slowly, Allura looks at their joined hands as Keith rubs his thumb back and forth over her skin. Forcing back the unshed tears that sting her eyes, Allura finally looks up as the bishop asks, "Allura Kogane, Princess of Arus, will you swear your life to the service of your people? Look to their needs before your own and live out the remainder of your life ensuring their safety and prosperity?"

Managing to utter a quiet, "Yes." she feels the heavy weight of the crown placed upon her head before the bishop turns to Keith to ask him the same question. Her eyes stay on him as he bends his head slightly as the crown of the King of Arus is placed upon his head. Allura turns back and bows her head as well as the bishop says a prayer asking for their safety and for help to guide them as they guide the people of Arus.

After being motioned to stand, Allura feels Keith's hand under her elbow as she fights to stand up straight on weak knees that threaten to buckle underneath her. Keith's arm moves around her waist once more as they turn once again to the crowd as the bishop loudly announces, "I give you their Majesties, the King and Queen of Arus."

Applause once again fills the room as Keith slowly guides her down the steps and up the isle of the church. Once past the doors, Allura gasps as Keith pulls her into his arms while studying her face. His voice is soft and concerned as he asks, "What happened?"

Allura shakes her head slowly as she pushes her face into his chest. She feels his hand move along her back as he whispers, "Everything is alright Allura…you are safe and no one is going to hurt you." The tears she had fought during the service rise to the surface and slowly slides down her cheeks and into his jacket as she trembles in his arms.

Keith holds her close to him and keeps rubbing her back as he whispers to her, wishing he could take her fear and pain away. He looks up as Coran steps into the hallway to ask, "Is she alright?"

He nods at him before turning back to Allura, "We need to leave Allura…" Keith watches her face as she lifts her head to look into his eyes. Smiling softly at her, he moves his hand from her back to her cheek to caress the soft skin there as he adds, "The carriage is waiting to take us back to the castle so the dinner can begin."

She pulls away from him as Keith reaches up to remove her crown from her head and hands it to Coran before removing his own. Taking Allura's hand within his, Keith guides her out of the church and down to the carriage, helping her in while cursing the train of her dress before managing to get in beside her.

As the driver puts the carriage into motion, Keith reaches down to push her dress off to the side so he won't step on it before turning to Allura to say, "I think we need a separate carriage just for your dress…" He starts to smile at her then stops as a stricken look crosses her face as she asks, "You didn't like it?"

Taking a deep breath, Keith moves as close to her as he can, wrapping an arm around her. He looks deeply into her eyes as he replies, "You look beautiful Allura…I only meant that the train of the dress is so long that I'm having trouble not stepping on it."

He watches as her face relaxes before she turns her head to rest it upon his shoulder. Keith relaxes against the seat then turns his head slightly as she whispers, "Nanny will remove it before the dinner. It detaches."

Turning his face, he kisses the top of her head while responding, "Thank God for small favors…I didn't relish the idea of spending the rest of the night trying not to walk on it." He feels her hand move around to clasp his, her fingers squeezing his hand tightly as she rests quietly against him the rest of the way to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stands in the chamber off the ballroom with Allura waiting for the guests to arrive as Nanny removes the train from the dress. Continuing to watch as the veil is also removed Keith smiles at the look of relief that crosses Allura's face. Stepping over to her as Nanny turns to walk away, he asks, "Feel better?"

Allura manages a smile as she replies, "You would never believe how uncomfortable those veils are and all the pins that were used to hold it in place."

Reaching up with his hand to push a stray lock of hair back, Keith looks deeply into Allura's eyes as he replies, "I can only imagine…" He smiles wickedly at her as he adds, "I don't ever foresee having to wear a veil…so will have to take your word for it."

She looks up at him in surprise, _Keith has never teased me before…he is always serious with me._ Studying his eyes, she notes the laughter in them as she tilts her head slightly sideways while responding, "I think you would look good in a veil."

When he finally laughs at her, Allura smiles broadly as the door to the room opens and Coran walks in, "Majesties, if you are ready, the guests have arrived."

Keith holds out an arm to Allura, which she takes and he turns them to walk out of the room to the general applause of the guests, standing and awaiting them at their tables. Keith's eyes drift over the crowd, taking in the members of the Arusian Council watching them carefully before moving on to the rest of the Force, who are seated along the main table with two spots left open for him and Allura.

He helps her into her seat before sitting down himself then watches as the rest of the room takes their seats. The maids begin serving the supper prepared for the occasion and Keith finally takes a deep breath to relax as Lance leans over to him, "Everything alright?"

Turning his head to take in the concerned look on his face, Keith replies, "Yes…"

Lance gives him a sardonic look before retorting, "Then why did Allura look like she was about to fall over when you two stood up while being announced as King and Queen?"

Keith pushes down his irritation, _Of course Lance would notice…he notices everything…dammit._ Keeping his tone neutral, he responds, "She had an episode of some kind, but she is fine. Don't draw attention to it Lance."

Snorting in response, Lance leans back in his chair to look past Keith to Allura. He studies her profile and notes her cheeks have some color in them again as she turns her gaze to look at Keith. Releasing a sigh and sitting forward again, his eyes drift along the tables in front of him until he finds the petite woman in emerald green he was looking for. He watches as she looks around before turning her head to look at him. As their eyes meet, Lance attempts a soft smile for her, only to watch her turn her head back to the man across from her. Gritting his teeth in irritation, Lance turns his attention to his plate as the first course is served.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the dessert plates are removed, Keith sits back in his seat and looks out on the crowd in front of them. His eyes drift around the room, looking at each of the members of the Council of Arus in turn before stopping on Sir William, the head of the Council. Not liking how the man seems to be intently studying Allura, Keith turns his gaze to his wife to find her once again a bit pale as she speaks to Pidge, whom is sitting to her left.

Swearing under his breath, Keith turns back to Sir William to find the man's eyes on him now. Arching a brow in challenge, Keith holds the man's stare until he finally looks away from him. The gentle touch on his hand has him turning his head to find Allura gazing at him inquisitively, "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head lightly, Keith pulls her close to him as he looks out the corner of his eye to note many heads of the crowd turning to watch them as he whispers in her ear, "Nothing…but apparently they want to see a show…"

Leaning into her, Keith places a light kiss near her ear as he whispers, "Don't flinch…whatever you do." before moving his lips to the corner of her mouth to kiss her there. Allura gasps and turns her head slightly to look into his dark eyes as he smiles at her before lowering his face to hers once more and kissing her lightly on the lips.

A gentle applause breaks out across the room as Keith pulls away from her, a smile still on his face, before turning to face the crowd and lifting a hand to wave at them in recognition. As the noise in the room switches back to voices raised in conversation, Keith turns back to Allura to ask, "Are you alright? You didn't eat much…"

Allura sighs while thinking, _He would notice that…_ Plate after plate of delicious food had been placed before her as the dinner had carried on, but Allura could only stomach a mouthful of each. Her stomach was upset and had been all day with worry and nervousness. _Too bad it wasn't over yet_, Allura sighs as she moves her gaze along Keith's frame, _As of now, I belong to him… As his wife…he has every right to expect…his rights._ While the thought had her body humming in anticipation of the evening ahead, her fears also were rising just as fast. Turning her face away from him, Allura whispers, "I just wasn't hungry…"

Keith watches her for a moment more, knowing that she isn't telling him everything but decides not to press her with a room full of people who were watching their every movement. Shifting his gaze away from her, he watches as the orchestra takes their place and begins playing a quiet waltz.

Turning back to Allura, Keith smiles at her as he asks, "Care to dance?"

A bit surprised, Allura glances out at the playing orchestra before turning back to Keith to respond, "I would love to."

She watches him as he rises from his seat before holding out a hand to her. Taking his hand, she rises from her seat and feels his hand grasp hers tightly as he leads her away from the tables and out to the middle of the dance floor. He pulls her into his arms then begins to waltz her around the room.

Sighing quietly, Allura relishes the feel of his arms around her before she lifts her face to ask, "I didn't think you liked to dance?"

Dark eyes flash at her with humor before he covers it to reply, "I never said I didn't like to dance… I just don't like being made a spectacle." He twists her out away from him then gracefully pulls her back into his arms while turning her about on the floor.

Allura snorts as his strong arms come around her again before she retorts, "And you don't feel like one now?"

She listens to him sigh deeply before he responds, "Oh…I know I'm being made a spectacle right now…" He pulls her hard into his body as he leans down to whisper into her ear, "But since it is for my wife…and she dearly loves to dance…I decided to make an exception."

A feeling of warmth slides through Allura and settles in the pit of her stomach as he smiles at her again before turning her out away from him once more. Completing the turn, she turns her face to his again only for the music to come to an end and Keith pulls away from her. She watches as he tucks her arm under his elbow and turns to guide her back to the table.

Before they reach their destination, Lance appears before them and gives Allura a regal bow then asks, "May I have this dance Madame?"

Allura can't help laughing at his outlandish behavior before releasing Keith's arm to give him an equally regal curtsy, "It would be an honor sir…" Keith rolls his eyes at the two of them as he watches his best friend lead his wife out onto the dance floor.

Returning to the table, Keith sighs as Coran approaches him, "Majesty, are you enjoying yourself?"

Shaking his head in consternation, Keith replies, "Coran…please don't call me…" only to get cut off by Coran who replies, "The title is part of the role Majesty and must be used as is proper."

Nodding in understanding, Keith eyes him closely before responding, "Yes, I am enjoying myself."

A small smile crosses the advisor's face before he inquires, "When would you and the Queen wish to retire?"

A look of understanding passes between the men as Keith replies, "As soon as Allura has had the pleasure of dancing with the rest of the Force members, who seem to be lined up along the dance floor waiting and before the Council members manage to cut in."

A smile tugs at Coran's face as he glances sideways to note that indeed the remaining members of the Voltron Force were lined up along the dance floor, waiting for the music to end so that they could each take a turn dancing with Allura. Turning back to Keith, he replies, "Very well, I will have Nanny ready to meet the Queen in your chambers in roughly twenty minutes to help her remove her wedding attire."

Keith sighs as he nods in understanding then watches as Coran walks away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Keith is standing beside the dance floor waiting for the song to end and Allura's final dance with Brian to finish. His gaze moves to Sir William, who had taken a place close to the floor. Gritting his teeth in irritation, Keith steps out as the music ends and before Sir William can get near Allura to ask, "Ready to retire Allura?"

Brian smiles then bows before leaving as Allura looks at Keith inquisitively, "Why so early?"

He tucks her arm under his elbow and moves his gaze across the room to note the irritated look on Sir William's face before replying, "So you don't have to say no to half the Council that is waiting to dance with you so they can probe you."

Allura's gaze moves across the ballroom and she watches as many of the members are pointing and frowning as Keith leads her toward the doors. She shudders lightly before responding, "I suddenly find myself very tired."

She listens to Keith's quiet chuckle as he turns her around in front of the doors to announce, "We are retiring for the evening, enjoy the ball." As a quiet applause begins, Keith turns Allura around and moves his arm so that he can take her hand within his. Allura feels eyes watching them as Keith lifts her hand up to kiss the back of it as they walk down the hallway together.


	17. Chapter 17

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 17

Mertz

Alex watches as Keith's kisses the back of Allura's hand as they walk together down the hallway and has to stifle the sigh she releases while wishing, _If only I could have that…_

Her eyes move around the ballroom, looking for the tall, brown haired man in a formal Garrison uniform that has been haunting her thoughts throughout most of the day and especially during the wedding. She finally spots Lance talking to Hunk as Brian walks up to them. Suddenly his eyes find hers even though he is across the room from her. She watches as he turns away from her for a moment to say something to the other two men before he starts toward her.

Panic fills her as she rises and walks quickly to the balcony doors. Opening one, she slips outside and stands at the edge while looking out onto the snow covered grounds around the castle. The music from the ballroom becomes louder for a moment as the door opens again then closes once more.

"Running away?"

Alex turns to face Lance as his eyes look her over. Dressed in a form fitting, emerald evening gown that cuts deeply between her pert breasts, showing the soft skin between, the satin material hugs her hips before flaring into a gown that reaches the floor. Alex feels a blush creeping up her cheeks at his intense regard. Turning away from him, she states, "No…I was just a little warm and needed some air."

Lance stands beside her as he joins her in looking out on the grounds. His breath comes out in a white fog as he states, "I was going to ask you to dance…"

Before he can finish, Alex answers, "No thanks."

Turning toward her, Lance glares at her as he replies, "A dance was all I wanted, not a "quick hump"."

He begins to walk away from her but stops when he feels her hand on his shoulder as she says his name. Turning back to her, Alex flushes as she tells him, "I don't dance…"

Arching an eyebrow, Lance stares at her for a moment before asking, "Why?"

Alex turns away from him to look out on the white Arusian landscape again. She begins to feel the chill in the air on her bare arms as she whispers, "I never learned how…"

A small gasp escapes her as she feels a jacket wrap around her shoulders. She inhales Lance's musky scent as she pulls the edges of his formal jacket around her while turning back to face him, "Thanks."

Lance smiles softly at her as he asks, "Do you want to learn?"

Alex turns her gaze to look in the ballroom and watches all the couples moving gracefully with the music before she looks back at Lance, "Not where they can see me…"

Glancing over his shoulder at the crowd in the room, Lance turns back to Alex to say, "They aren't watching… Come on Alex…where's your guts?"

Her hazel eyes turn almost green as she looks up to glare into Lance's eyes as she asks, "Are you calling me a coward?"

Lance's eyes fill with humor as he replies, "No…but I know you as someone who doesn't back down. Now you are backing away from something so simple as a dance."

She grabs his arms as she states, "Fine…teach me!"

A bit shocked at her response, Lance wraps his arms around her then has to move his arms to get her into position, "No…your arm goes here… and your hand rests on my shoulder…here."

Once he has her in position, he says, "Simple ballroom waltz is a four step count, kind of like in a box." He steps forward and pushes her leg back, "One…step to your side with the other foot, two…"

As he counts out the steps with her, Alex's face is down to watch her feet and his. Once he has count it out twice, she hears, "Look at me…" Glancing up, she finds his warm eyes watching her intently as he says, "Just move with me Alex…" and he proceeds to guide her around the balcony.

Alex laughs as she slips and steps on his toes to the sound of his grunt. She looks back into his face as she says, "I told you I don't know how…" but doesn't manage to finish her sentence as Lance's lips descend to hers.

Sighing deeply, she stops moving entirely as her arms move around his neck. She feels his arms wrap around her like iron bands, holding her tightly to his body. Her eyes close as he deepens the kiss, his tongue warm and probing in her mouth as one of his hands slides down her back to cup her bottom.

Moments later he breaks the kiss, but doesn't release her as he whispers, "Alex…"

Opening her eyes, she finds him watching her intently as he whispers, "I want you…but don't want you to regret anything." He bends his head down to kiss her lightly on the lips once more before he lifts his head up, "Let's go back into the ballroom."

Alex releases him regretfully as he pulls away from her then takes her arm within his to guide her back into the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Trepidation fills Allura as Keith guides her down the hallways toward "their" bedchambers. Looking up in askance when he stops before the door, Allura watches as Keith smiles at her before saying, "Nanny should be waiting inside to help you change. I'm going down to my office for a little while and will join you shortly."

He pushes the button to open the door and Allura looks up into his smiling face once more before she turns away from him to walk into the room. Keith lets out a sigh as he turns around and walks down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex sighs as they walk back into the ballroom. She pauses to take his jacket off and hands it back to him regretfully before turning to walk away. His hand on her shoulder stops her and she turns back to find Lance staring at her intently before he asks, "Shall we find some place to sit and talk?"

Nodding, she takes his proffered arm and allows him to lead her around the room only stopping when Brian steps in front of them. He smiles warmly at her as he asks, "Might I have this dance Dr. Killian?" and performs a short bow.

Flushing with embarrassment, Alex opens her mouth to decline only to have Lance override her, "No puppy…Dr. Killian is tired and wishes to retire. I'm escorting her back to her room and returning shortly." She feels a tug on her arm and walks again with Lance as he changes direction to lead her out of the ballroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits at her vanity listening to Nanny hum a soft tune as she finishes removing the pins from her hair and begins brushing out the length. Looking into the mirror, Allura's eyes move down her length. The woman before her in the mirror is pale, her blue eyes wide with nervousness as she chews her bottom lip.

Her eyes continue to journey down, taking in the top of the white nightgown Nanny had produced for her upon her entrance into the room. She sighs deeply remembering her comment, "You are a married woman now…the other nightgowns won't do."

Shifting her gaze away from the mirror, Allura looks down at the silk gown, virgin white in color; spaghetti thin straps hold it in place on her shoulders. Deeply cut between her generous breasts, white lace skims the top of the gown, hiding the creamy skin from view before the gown slides down her body and stops mid-calf, with more lace edging the bottom.

She starts when Nanny announces, "There you are…ready for your husband." The old governess looks into Allura's pale face and whispers, "Don't be so nervous my child...the King, he is a good man...he will be gentle with you." then turns away from her.

Turning around on the vanity, Allura watches as Nanny picks up the wedding gown and folds it over her arm, smiles encouragingly at her then walks away to depart the room. Allura turns back to the vanity, her body trembling with the thoughts of what Keith would do to her when he joins her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex sighs to herself as the silence between them continues as Lance leads her down the hallways until they reach her room. Pausing before the door, she looks up to find him studying her for a moment before he smiles at her and says, "Not quite what I had in mind earlier…but I know the others would have kept asking you to dance and I didn't want you to have to explain to anyone else that you don't know how."

Leaning down, he kisses her cheek then looks into her eyes once more to whisper, "Good night." and turns to walk away.

Digging into her reserve of courage, Alex calls out, "Lance…wait!"

As he turns back to her, Alex flushes as she asks, "I need to ask a favor…but don't want you to take it the wrong way…"

She watches as he steps closer to her before she asks, "I need someone to help me out of this dress…the back is tied and trying to find a maid right now…"

Lance holds up his hand to stop her flow of words, he nods quietly to her then follows her into her room. He watches as she kicks off her high heeled shoes then turns her back to him, "It's laced up…"

Taking in the mess before him, Lance reaches forward to untie the bow at the bottom then works his way up, pulling the laces out of their hoops, "No wonder you need help...however did you manage to get into this thing?"

"Nanny sent a maid earlier…but they aren't so easy to find in the evenings…"

Lance doesn't answer but continues to pull on the laces, exposing the soft skin of her back as the dress loosens...her hand rising to hold the front up against her. Finishing, he releases her as she turns around to face him, her desire bright in her eyes even as he watches her fight against it while she says, "Thanks."

He nods then pulls her into his arms, his lips claiming hers. Listening to her soft moan, Lance feels himself harden even more than he did while kissing her on the balcony and groans as he pulls back. Reaching up, he caresses her cheek for a moment then says, "Good night Alex…" and turns away to walk out of the room.

Alex shudders as she watches his departing back. The door is almost closed before she quietly responds, "Good night…Lance."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he puts the data-pad down and stands up to stretch. He glances down at his watch; thirty minutes had passed since he had left Allura at their room. Releasing a sigh, Keith sits back in his chair as the music from the ball filters in. His mind relaxes with the soothing tune and he slowly rises to walk out of the room.

Reaching the door to his new bedroom, Keith takes a deep breath and knocks before pressing the button to open the door. Allura stands nervously in the middle of the room in her white nightgown as Keith walks in. He pauses while looking her over and finally smiles softly at her as he states, "Nice nightgown…"

Blushing, Allura turns away as Keith walks up to her. She feels his hands on her arms as he rubs them lightly. Next, she feels a kiss in her hair as he whispers, "Why don't you get into bed Allura…I'll join you shortly."

Pulling away, Allura walks over to the bed and listens as Keith moves around the other side of the room. Taking extra time to pull the blankets back, she sits down on the bed, only turning to face the other side of the room when she hears the bathroom door open then close as Keith goes to change into his night clothes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance walks back into the ballroom to find Brian near the doors. His eyebrows go up before he walks forward to meet him, "Thought you were kidding about returning…"

Shaking his head, Lance starts across the room, "She's a lady Brian…not a whore."

Brian takes in Lance's rigid profile before responding, "Very well…" and follows him across the room as they check on the security and report to Coran.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lying back on the pillows, Allura turns on her side and closes her eyes, trying to let her mind drift off without thinking about what will happen when Keith rejoins her. Releasing a deep sigh as she slowly starts to fall asleep, her eyes snap open when she hears the bathroom door open again.

She shivers slightly as she feels the bed dip and his fingers once again trace along her bare arm as he says her name softly. Turning over, Allura looks up into Keith's dark eyes as he smiles at her again, "Relax…we didn't have any time to talk before the wedding otherwise I would have discussed this with you already."

Her eyebrows arching in confusion, Allura asks, "What?"

Keith removes his hand from her arm as he simply states, "We aren't going to have sex tonight Allura…" then adds as an afterthought, "…nor anytime soon."

Allura sits upright as she utters, "But tradition states…they will check the sheets in the morning…" before embarrassment engulfs her and she turns away from him. She feels his fingers on her chin as he turns her head to look at him, "I will never lie to you Allura…you know I don't love you, but I care about you and what happens to you. We didn't marry because we wanted to be together, this was done to protect you."

As she pulls her face out of his hand again to turn away, Keith pulls her into his arms. Her arms come into contact with his chest and Allura looks back up at Keith as he continues, "I'll always protect you Allura…" He glances away for a moment and she watches his throat work as he takes a deep breath before he turns back to her and smiles, "Someday…when we are both ready, we will have a sexual relationship but that time is not now." His fingers drift down her cheek caressing it as he adds softly, "I don't want to add sex or possibly children to this until you are better."

Closing her eyes, tears slide down her cheeks as she tries to turn away from him again, confused with the disappointment and relief she feels. His arms tighten around her to keep her in place then she feels his lips against her forehead before she hears his voice again, "You will get well Allura… It's going to take a while, you will have good days and bad days, but you will get well." Giving up, Allura wraps her arms around Keith's waist and lets the tears continue to slide down her cheeks as he holds her close to him.

A short time later, Allura sniffles quietly while rubbing her face against Keith's pajama top. She listens to him sigh before she feels his fingers in her hair. Raising her head, she looks up into his eyes for a moment before quietly asking, "What are we going to do?"

She watches him shift slightly as he gets more comfortable before he replies, "About what?"

Her voice becomes a mere whisper as she responds, "The sheets…when they check…" unable to continue, Allura becomes silent and looks away as she pushes her face back down on his chest in embarrassment.

Silence fills the air for a few minutes before she feels him pulling away from her. Raising her head again, she asks, "What?" as he pulls himself away from her to leave the bed. She watches him closely as he walks across the room and takes something from one of his drawers before he returns to the bed. Moving her eyes from his face to his hand, Allura starts to pull away when she notices the knife lightly held between his fingers.

Noticing her trepidation, Keith sits down slowly as he states, "It's ok Allura…I'm not going to use this on you." He glances at her body's location, then states, "Move over a bit more…"

Allura slides over to the far side of the bed and becomes horrified when she watches Keith open the knife and lightly cut the top of his forearm, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Keith glances over at her as he leans over the bed and lets his blood flow onto the mattress, approximately where she had been lying moments before, "Giving them the evidence they need…" Satisfied by the amount of blood on the sheets, Keith closes the knife and sets it aside before clamping his fingers over the wound to staunch the blood flow.

He stands then walks into the bathroom. Allura moves her gaze to the drying blood on the sheets. When he walks back in moments later, his arm bandaged, she shifts her gaze back to him as she asks, "Why?"

Lying back down on the bed away from the blood; Keith smiles at her before holding a hand out to her. She crawls over the stained sheets to lie against him as he pulls the blankets over them then reaches over to turn off the light. Holding her close to him, he finally responds, "To everyone on Arus…this marriage is consummated."

Allura feels the light kiss on her hair before he continues, "When we do finally consummate this marriage, it will between you and I…no one else will need to know about it." Closing her eyes as she listens to the steady rhythm of his heart, Allura slowly falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sighing as he watches the few remaining couples on the dance floor, Lance looks up at the clock above the door. Hunk saunters over to him, covering a yawn as he asks, "How much longer do we have to stay?"

Feeling his own exhaustion creeping up on him; Lance replies, "Soon...another dance or two I believe then everyone will be escorted out."

"I feel like a chaperone at a school dance..." Hunk's grumpy reply makes Lance smile.

His eyes move around the thin crowd remaining, spotting Pidge near the balcony door. He looks around again before asking, "Hunk, where's Brian?"

A snort escapes Hunk before he states, "I saw him flirting with that maid...the red haired one with the brown eyes, as she was taking a tray off the refreshment table."

Searching his memory, Lance asks, "Ann? The maid that works in the kitchens...the one that tried to trap Keith in one of the closets six months ago?"

"Yeah...that's the one." Hunk sounds bored as he replies.

"Oh shit..." Lance moves away from Hunk and walks over to the refreshment table as another one of the maids starts picking up a tray, "Liz..." As the girl looks up at him, Lance asks, "Have you seen Ann?"

A bright blush crosses the young girl's face as she nods. Lance feels his frustration rising as he asks, "Where did she go? Was the new pilot, Brian, with her?"

"Yes sir...she asked me to cover for her not five minutes ago."

"Where did they go Liz?" Lance's voice becomes hard as the maid blushes even more before answering, "She pulled him into the supply room off the main kitchen..."

Rushing across the room, Lance leaves the ballroom through the service entrance that takes him down to the kitchen. Once out of sight of the ballroom, he starts to run until he reaches the kitchen. His appearance causes a few of the women within to smile and wave at him, but Lance ignores them as he walks over to the main supply room.

Yanking open the door he hears muffled cursing before he flips on the light and finds Ann trying to pull the front of her uniform up as Brian turns red-faced toward him, his pants loosened. Arching a brow at him, Lance asks, "Trouble finding the butter, Private?"

Brian's face turns even redder than his hair as Lance steps sideways, ordering, "Out..."

Quickly fixing his dress pants, Brian barely glances at Ann as he walks past Lance, out of the supply room. Lance glares at Ann, who smiles slyly at him before he turns around and closes the door, leaving her in there.

His angry eyes fix on Brian as he gestures him to follow. Once out of the kitchen, Lance leads him to a side room off the ballroom before turning back to him. Brian's anger had finally caught up as he asks, "What did you do that for? Getting even with me for the other day with Dr. Killian?"

Snorting, Lance doesn't answer him as he asks, "Didn't Keith warn you about Arus and the women?"

Shrugging, Brian doesn't answer as Lance steps closer while stating, "Christ...use your head stupid...the one between your ears, unless you want to be married to Ann for the rest of your life."

At the confounded look on Brian's face, Lance tells him, "She has been trying to trap one of us in marriage since she got here. In case you haven't noticed...Arus is short on men of the marrying age. There are more women than men on this planet. Ann...wants to elevate her station by marrying. Her agreeing to fuck you is her way of forcing you into marriage...stupid."

As Brian reddens, Lance shakes his head at him, "You are like a damned puppy, jumping at every woman who crooks her finger at you."

Leaving a speechless Brian behind; Lance walks out of the room and back out to help close the ball.


	18. Chapter 18

Many thanks again to my editors...you ladies make this fun and a much better story.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 18

Mertz

Allura awakens the next morning to Keith's hand stroking her hair down her back. Sighing softly she turns her face to find him looking down at her smiling softly, "Good morning…" She smiles back then the smile fades as a thought strikes her and she looks away.

The hand on her hair pauses as he asks, "What's wrong Allura?"

She turns her head and looks back at him for a moment before she flushes a deep shade of red. Looking away again, Allura whispers, "We are married…but I don't know…" She stops for a moment and Keith remains quiet waiting for her to continue.

After several long moments, he is about to say her name when he hears her say, "How are we going to get to the consummation?" Allura finally turns her face back to his, reluctantly meeting his eyes as she adds, "I mean…you said it last night, we didn't marry for love, but we are married…"

Thinking he knows where she is going, Keith places a finger on her lips to quiet her as he responds, "Since we were only friends before this Allura, we are going to treat this as…dating first."

Allura sits up more to look at him questioningly, "Dating?"

A smile crosses his face as he replies, "Yes, dating…you know, getting to know each other better before we move on. Typically on Earth, a man asks a woman out on a date before they get married Allura, not after, but we will get muddle our way through it and make this work for us."

Allura opens her mouth slightly to ask a question, becomes embarrassed and closes it again when Keith sits up, "We better get up and dressed. Coran mentioned a wedding breakfast this morning."

She watches him as he walks over to his dresser and begins pulling out clothing for the day. He turns back and lifts an eyebrow while asking, "Do you need to use the bathroom before I get into the shower?"

Flushing at the thought of Keith naked in her shower, Allura shakes her head and watches as he turns to walk into the bathroom. She rises from the bed then looks back, her gaze falling on the dried blood in the middle of the mattress. Shuddering slightly, she pulls the blankets back over to hide it before walking over to her closet to select a dress.

She walks over and hangs it on the hook by her dressing table before sitting down at the vanity, brushing out her hair as her mind races, _What did he mean by dating? I don't know what that means to him…_ She flushes at the thought of asking him to explain further then thinks, _Lance…he will tell me what Keith means by it._

She finishes putting her hair up into a loose bun on her head when the door to the bathroom opens and a fully dressed Keith walks back out, his hair still damp with a towel around his neck. She walks past him toward the bathroom then pauses to ask, "Can you send Nanny in to help me dress when you are ready?"

Keith smiles softly at her, not ready to offer to help her himself and replies, "Sure…I'm just going to dry my hair a bit more then will head out." She nods at him then walks into the bathroom as Keith pulls the towel off his neck to rub over his head again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nanny finishes buttoning the back of her gown as she says, "There you go my Queen…all dressed and ready to go to your wedding breakfast." Allura turns to look herself over in the full length mirror once more before turning to walk to the door.

Opening it, she is surprised to find Keith leaning against the wall across from it, waiting for her. He smiles at her as his eyes drift appreciatively over the sapphire blue dress Nanny had made for her to wear specifically to the wedding breakfast before he asks, "Ready for an escort to breakfast?"

Nodding as she takes his proffered arm, she asks, "You didn't wait long, I hope?"

Keith shakes his head as he responds, "No…I went to my office for a bit to answer a few Garrison requests then came back about two minutes ago. I wasn't waiting long at all."

They walk down the hallway slowly together until they reach the dining room, pausing as the people inside applause politely while Coran announces them, "Their Majesties…Keith and Allura Kogane."

Allura flushes as she notices Keith stiffening slightly before he places a smile on his face and guides her into the room. He whispers to her as he leads her to their spots at the table, "It's going to take me a while to get used to being called that…"

She smiles up at him as he sits down beside her before turning her attention to the other people in the room. Besides Lance, Pidge and Hunk, several senior members of the Council of Arus are also in attendance. The maids, under Nanny's watchful gaze, start to serve breakfast and Allura, feeling hungrier than she has in a long time, loses herself in a delightful breakfast while speaking to the people around her.

After breakfast as most of the room clears out, Allura looks up to find Keith over in a corner talking to two of the Council members. Her eyes travel around the room to find Hunk and Pidge waving at Lance as they walk out of the room and she quickly rises to walk over to him, "Lance…can we go somewhere to talk? I need to ask you about something."

Arching a brow at her, Lance replies, "Sure…" and they wave at Keith as they walk out of the room together. Lance asks, "Your office?" only to have Allura shake her head at him, "No, let's go to the rec room."

Starting to feel slightly uncomfortable from the way Allura is acting, Lance guides her into the rec room and she sits down in one of the chairs then turns to him expectantly. Clearing his throat a bit, Lance sits across from her while asking, "So what's up?"

Suddenly a bit embarrassed herself, Allura flushes as she asks, "Um…what are Earth dating customs?"

Confused and becoming more embarrassed himself, Lance stutters, "Dating customs…why…uh…why do you ask?"

Twisting her fingers together in agitation, Allura looks over at the door then back to Lance before replying, "Can you keep a secret?"

Arching a brow, Lance nods then waits quietly as she twists her fingers a bit more before looking up to reply, "We didn't…consummate…and Keith said we would date before we did…and I want to know…"

Lance holds up his hand to stop her, "Princess…I mean, Allura, I really think you should ask Keith about whatever it is you are curious about since he is your husband now."

Allura releases a frustrated sigh before stating, "I can't Lance…Keith was never someone I could ask things, but you have always helped me when I've had questions about things before…" she stops for a moment, flustered, before continuing, "I'm too…embarrassed…to ask him Lance, please…how does one on Earth start dating and move to…consummation…of a relationship?"

"Oh God…" Red faced, Lance stands up and walks across the room to look out the window. Allura drops her head, disappointed that he won't answer her when he turns around to say, "Allura, you are married to Keith now, he should be the one you discuss topics like sex with. In fact, if he were in here, he would demand it then kick me out of the room."

Remaining silent, Allura's eyes plead with him. Sighing in resignation, he states, "If you ever tell Keith I said anything…he will kill me."

Allura shakes her head, "I won't say anything…" as Lance turns around to look out the window for a moment more before turning back around to ask, "Do you remember our discussion of baseball…when you were curious about Pidge's card collection?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, Allura asks, "The game with a bat and ball?"

Lance nods then replies, "Do you remember what I told you about the diamond, hitting the ball and running the bases?"

Allura nods and says, "Yes, but how does that apply?"

Holding up his hand to stop her, Lance responds, "The baseball diamond is good to use as an analogy…hitting the ball is getting the first date Allura. Getting to first base is when your date is willing to kiss you good night."

Nodding in understanding, Allura waits for Lance to continue. He clears his throat then continues, "Second base…well, that where you and your partner kiss a bit more than just on the lips. They touch the upper parts of the body, usually through clothes. Second base usually occurs after a few dates."

Allura turns bright red thinking about Keith touching her chest and looks away from a moment to regain her composure before looking back into Lance's red face to ask, "And third base is?"

Lance flushes an even deeper shade of red before answering, "Well…that is when you are a pretty serious couple and the upper part of the body is touched…without shirts on. Sometimes partners will touch the lower half as well. Some couples do oral sex at this stage."

Swallowing past the lump of discomfort in her throat, Allura asks, "Home?"

Running his hand through his hair, Lance's answer is barely audible, "Home is the couple having sex…" He quickly stands up and walks back to the window saying, "I can't believe I told you that…Keith would murder me if he found out about this."

Allura smiles at his back before asking, "How long does it take usually?"

She listens to Lance's groan before he replies, "It varies Allura…different people move at different paces."

Silence fills the air for several moments before Allura asks, "How long will Keith…"

Lance turns around quickly, "Stop…I have no idea what Keith will or won't do and from here on…you are going to have to talk to him."

Allura looks away flushed before looking back at Lance and smiling, "Thanks Lance…at least I have some idea…"

He holds up his hand as he replies, "Just don't ask me anymore questions like that one Allura…"

At her nod, he starts for the door, "I need to go get some reports done…I'll see you later." Once the door closes, Allura sits back on the couch, contemplating the information Lance had just given her and trying to apply what she knew about Keith to it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance walks down the hallway quickly, trying to overcome his embarrassment after his discussion with Allura. His mind is going over it again as he curses himself, _Why the hell did I tell her those things… If Keith finds out, he will murder me…no ifs, ands or buts about it._

So lost in his thoughts, Lance doesn't hear a soft voice calling to him and doesn't stop until he feels a hand on his arm, "Lance…I was calling out to you, didn't you hear me?"

Turning his gaze to look into Alex's eyes, Lance flushes for what feels like the tenth time that day as he responds, "Morning Alex…sorry…lost in my thoughts."

She smiles at him then asks, "Do you have a moment? I want to talk to you."

Nodding, Lance follows her back to her office and sits down on the couch. He's a bit surprised when she sits beside him and looks up into his eyes as she starts, "About last night…"

Holding up his hand to stop her, Lance sighs, "I know…you can't do it and it can never happen…" he stops in shock as her mouth attacks his, shutting him up. His shock continues as she pushes him back against the couch then straddles him as she continues the kiss.

Groaning, Lance moves his hands around so one cups her bottom while the other grabs her head and holds her close to him as he takes over the kiss, his tongue working its way into her mouth to plunder. Several moments of kissing go by before Alex pulls back.

Her eyes move over his face as her fingers trace his cheeks and move into his hair. Sliding forward, she rests her forehead against his as she whispers, "I know I shouldn't be doing this…but I can't stop wanting you…and I'm tired of fighting it."

Releasing a deep sigh, Lance rises from the couch, putting her back down on the floor in front of him. Alex looks up at him confused as he reaches up with a hand to caress her cheek, "God knows I want you woman… Right now I know I could take you to my room and make mad, passionate love to you." He bends down and kisses her lips again before pulling back to add, "But you would regret it afterwards and hate both me and you for it."

Keeping her within his arms, Lance studies her closely before whispering, "So I'm going to give you the time you need…to realize that maybe this could be more." He pushes her away from him then tells her, "I want you to come to me because you want to Alex… When you can come to me, knowing that you wouldn't regret it for one moment, then I will make you think you died and went to heaven."

Bending back down, he brushes a kiss against her lips once more before saying, "Tonight…you and me… We will have dinner together…alone." then turns around to walk out of the room.

Alex sighs as she pushes her hands down the sides of her skirt to push it back into place before turning around on shaky legs to walk back to her desk.

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Allura, dressed in her nightgown, sits at her vanity brushing out her hair waiting for Keith to join her. After dinner Coran had stopped him for a last minute meeting which they excused her from attending. Sighing deeply, Allura places the brush back down on the vanity and rises to walk over to the bed.

She pulls the blankets back then sits down against the pillows before turning her gaze to the door again. _What is taking so long?_ Trepidation begins to build within her and just as she is about to grab her bathrobe to go find him, the door to the room opens and admitting her absent husband.

Pausing just inside the door, his eyes travel over his nervous looking wife as Keith quietly states, "You didn't have to wait up Allura…"

He watches as she tangles her fingers into the bedding while quietly replying, "I didn't…didn't mind." Moving across the room, he stops in front of the bed inquiring, "Are you alright?"

Allura nods her head as she looks away from his probing gaze and she listens to him sigh at her obvious lie before he states, "I'll be right back."

Her eyes come up to watch him walk over to his dresser, pull out a set of pajamas and walk into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he walks back into the room dressed in his pajamas and sits down on the bed beside her.

His back barely gets against the headboard before Allura turns into him, resting her head against his chest as she finally lets out a sigh of relief. Keith forces himself to relax as he wraps an arm around her, his fingers tangling into her silky hair as he whispers, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Allura rubs her cheek against his chest as she replies, "Yes…I was just…nervous and lonely."

Keith doesn't even bother to ask her why as he lets out a sigh and reaches over to the side table for his book. He doesn't get to open it through as Allura asks, "When do we start "dating"?"

Setting the book down beside him on the bed, Keith looks back into her upturned face as he replies, "Not yet Allura…" At the look of frustration that enters her eyes, Keith fights back a smile as he reaches over to push her hair back off her shoulder with his free hand while stating, "My wife…always so impatient."

Feeling a little irritation at his response, Allura angrily retorts, "But I just want to know when and how we start?"

Keith nods at her, removing his hand from her as replies, "I wish to wait a while Allura…" As the look of frustration and anger enters her eyes again and she opens her mouth to argue but he continues, "Let me finish!"

Allura closes her mouth and nods at him. Her stormy blue gaze stays on him as he shakes his head at her ruefully before saying, "You need some time to work on your problems Allura. While I appreciate that you want to work on our marriage, you need to worry about yourself for now."

At the hurt look that replaces the anger, Keith sighs and pulls her close to him as he kisses her forehead, "I'm not saying never Allura…or even that you need to be totally cured first. I just don't want to add to the stress you are already under. We have the rest of our lives to be together, just give yourself a little time."

Allura studies his eyes carefully for a moment before nodding her head and pushing her nose back into his chest. Releasing a quiet breath of relief, Keith picks his book back up only to hear Allura ask, "What are you reading?"

He shows her the spine of the book as he replies, "The Greek myths still…I haven't had a lot of free time lately for leisure reading." A hesitant look enters her eyes as she quietly inquires, "Will you read them to me?"

Keith looks down at her in surprise before clearing his throat and answering, "Sure…if you wish."

She lies down in the bed next to him, as Keith opens the book and begins to read to her the tales of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and daughter of Zeus. His voice is calm as he reads the story to her and Allura falls asleep to the sound of it.


	19. Chapter 19

Many thanks again to my reviewers...I truly enjoy hearing what you think of the story. Sorry for making everyone wait so long for an update...what can I say, life's been busy lately.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 19

Mertz

One month after the wedding, Allura sits in Dr. Killian's office waiting for Alex to join her for their morning session, her mind wandering; _A month…I've been married for a month and it feels like nothing has changed. Even after Lotor's attack when news of the marriage reached Doom and Black and Blue lions were badly damaged during the battle, Keith just brushed off my concerns and quickly dragged Brian with him to MedTech._ A sad look crosses her face as she thinks, _I wish I had someone I could talk to about it…but I have no female friends and Lance doesn't want to discuss anything like this with me…_

Feeling tears threatening, Allura wipes at her eyes when the door opens and Dr. Killian walks in apologizing, "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting Majesty… I seem to be running behind today." She sits down across from the young woman then noticing the distressed expression on Allura's face, sits forward concerned, asking, "What's wrong?"

Turning her face away as she wipes at her eyes, Allura replies, "Nothing…"

Dr. Killian leans forward and places a hand on her knee, "I know we have been meeting for a while, but Majesty, may I call you Allura?" Taken aback, Allura looks over at her then nods hesitantly. Dr. Killian smiles at her as she sits back up and says, "Please, Allura, if you wish, lets dispense with titles, please call me Alexandra or Alex for short."

She nods once more, but keeps an uncertain look on her face as Alex continues, "Look, I know something is bothering you… I would like to help if you will let me."

Allura looks into the sincere hazel eyes staring at her intently for several moments before she whispers, "I have no one to confide in…" Turning her face away, Allura continues, "I have no female friends, only the other members of the Force…"

Alex smiles sympathetically at her as she finishes for her, "And there are certain things you don't feel comfortable talking to them about…" At Allura's nod, she asks, "What about your husband?"

Shrugging, Allura stares intently at the end table in front of her before mumbling, "I can't…it's about him…"

Arching an eyebrow at her, Alex smiles in understanding, "Yes…that would make it a bit difficult to talk to him about…"

Frustration flows through Allura as she finally looks up at the other woman, "You won't say anything?"

Shaking her head, Alex responds, "If you wish, anything you say here will remain confidential." She leans forward in her chair as she adds, "Allura, if you wish to talk as friends would, we can…I'll park the doctor in me for a while…"

Allura studies the woman in front of her for another moment before saying, "We've been married for a month now…but it is like nothing has changed between us except that Keith sleeps in the same bed with me each night and keeps the nightmares away." Her eyes drop back down to the coffee table in front of her as she continues, "He said we would spend time together but wants to wait until I get better. I feel like I'm just this…burden to him that he tolerates because he is stuck with me."

Once started, Allura can't stop, adding, "I want a marriage, but he doesn't hold me unless we are alone at night and I initiate it. During the day it is like before we were married, he is polite to me always, but treats me like…"

Alex's eyes are full of sympathy and understanding as she fills in, "A colleague or friend instead of his wife…"

Nodding, tears once again fill Allura's eyes as she looks back up and whispers, "I want more…"

Alex pulls a tissue out of the box next to her, leaning over to hand it to Allura as she asks, "Have you tried talking to him about it?" As she sits back into her chair again she adds, "I find most men are quite dense when it comes to reading our minds…they don't realize something is bothering you or that you want something until you tell them about it."

After finishing wiping her eyes, Allura crumples the tissue in her hands, answering, "When we were first married I tried…but he said he wanted to wait and now…"

Interrupting her again, Alex finishes, "You are afraid to bring it up again and be let down." At Allura's nod, she leans forward to touch her knee again, "But Allura, he won't know that it is hurting you unless you tell him. I'm going to step into doctor mode again and tell you that the marriages that succeed are the ones where the couple communicates their wants and needs effectively."

Allura releases a sigh as she looks away again, "I'm afraid to make him angry with me…" Her eyes rise and meet the doctor's as she adds, "When he first came here all we did was argue…I'm afraid…"

Alex finishes for her once more, "That if you argue with him that he will leave you?" She watches as Allura shudders before nodding once more. Smiling softly at her, Alex quietly replies, "Another trick of the successful marriage...how to argue effectively without hurting the other person. In a marriage there will be times you two will disagree. It is how those disagreements are managed that you will need to work out with Keith. If you just bottle up your feelings in order to keep the peace you will eventually grow resentful and that is when the marriage will fail."

Nodding in understanding, Allura toys with the tissue in her hand as she replies, "I'll try again…"

Smiling at her answer, Alex sits forward as she asks, "Shall we start with our regular session now?"

At Allura's nod, she adds, "But any time you find you need another woman to talk to, feel free to find me." Allura smiles her appreciation then sits forward as the regular therapy session starts.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later, Alex sighs as her office door closes behind Allura. Walking back to her desk, she sighs again as she sits down while thinking over their conversation before the session started. Her thoughts are interrupted though as her office door opens and Lance walks in with an intense look in his eyes.

Recognizing that look, Alex stands up and soon finds herself wrapped in Lance's arms as he claims her lips with his own. He teases her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue before he pulls back to say, "I missed you this morning…"

Alex sighs as he reclaims her lips in another scorching kiss. Her mind floats back over the past month, dinners together, walks through the garden even though it was winter and best yet, the night he took her into the ballroom and taught her how to properly dance the waltz.

Each evening he would escort her to her room, leaving her breathless with a good night kiss. Every morning, he would come to her after practice for what he called his "morning sugar". Every morning except this morning since he was on patrol after practice and she had her meeting with Allura. He releases her lips again as she wraps her arms around him, pushing her face into his chest.

Lance holds her tight to him, inhaling the sweet scent of the perfume that has come to haunt him lately. Though she has never been in his room, Lance could almost swear he could smell it on his pillows at times or as in this morning, in the lion with him as he was flying Red over the Arus countryside.

His mind wanders as he shoves his fingers into her soft, silky hair, _Perhaps it is because she has come to mean so much to me…_ Raising his head, Lance pulls back to look into her upturned face while he moves his fingers from her hair to her face to caress her cheek. _Not a conquest…not a game. Just my Alex…the only woman who has ever kept my interest for so long._ He lowers his mouth to kiss her lips once more then sighs as he releases her.

Intertwining their fingers, Lance leads her over to her sofa and sits down on it while pulling her down onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her as she curls into his chest with a sigh. Turning his head, Lance whispers into her ear, "Was that the sigh of a content woman?" and places a light kiss on her ear.

"Yes… I'm very content." Pushing her face into his neck, she nips the skin then kisses it while she listens to him groan quietly, his arms tightening around her. A soft smile crosses her lips while her fingers move to caress his chest. Remembering her conversation with Allura, she becomes pensive as she thinks about their positions.

She sits up a bit to look into Lance's face, moving her hand from his chest to touch his cheek before sliding over to enjoy the smoothness of his lips as he kisses her finger. _Allura is married…but doesn't have a marriage. I have relationship…but haven't been willing to take it to the next step._ Another sigh escapes her as she puts her forehead against his cheek and lets her fingers slide down to skim the skin of his neck, _He hasn't pushed me once…_

"You are very quiet this morning…" Lance turns his head to brush his lips across her forehead before asking, "Something bothering you?"

Pulling away from him, Alex sighs as she slides off his lap to sit next to him, "Just thinking about a conversation I had with Allura this morning…something off session. I'm trying to decide what I should do about it."

Lance watches her closely before leaning forward to kiss her once more. Pulling back he whispers, "You will know what to do…you always do."

Searching his eyes, Alex asks, "Would Keith overreact if I spoke to him about his marriage to Allura?"

Grimacing, Lance sits back, "I take it that was what the conversation with Allura was about this morning?"

Shrugging, Alex replies, "That and other things. Her comments have me worried about her…yet I don't want to stir up a hornets' nest by saying something to Keith that could start a fight between them. Yet to do nothing…"

Lance nods as he sits back against the couch, closing his eyes. Alex watches him knowing that he is thinking things over before he lifts his head and opens his eyes to look at her once more, "Alex, I know Keith well…we've been friends since we were kids. He is an intensely private person, yet isn't in a position to keep his life all that private since he married Allura. Just watch how you approach him…alright?"

At her nod, he rises while saying, "I better get to work…I have a pile of Garrison reports sitting on my desk that I need to go over before handing them off to Keith." He bends down and kisses her lightly on the lips once more, "I'll see you later." then stands up to walk out the door.

Alex sighs as her door closes, _I can't just let this go…_ Rising, she heads for the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

After starting for her office, Allura changes her mind and turns around to walk to Keith's office. _Dr. Killian was right...I need to speak to Keith about this again._ Reaching his office, she gathers her courage then opens the door without knocking and starts, "Keith, I need..." stopping when she finds the room empty.

Moving slowly into the middle of the room, Allura feels the nervousness start and fear begins to spread throughout her being.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he follows Coran to the conference room door. Before they reach it though, it opens and Dr. Killian walks into the room. She stops short of the two men, exclaiming, "Ahh…Majesty…I was told I could find you in here."

Coran watches her closely as he asks, "Is there a problem Dr. Killian?"

Shaking her head, Alex answers, "No, I just need a few minutes of his Majesty's time to discuss something."

Nodding, Coran looks back at Keith, "Shall I stay?"

Keith shakes his head as he responds, "I'm sure everything is fine Coran. Thanks."

Reluctantly, Coran walks around Dr. Killian and leaves the room. Keith gestures to the conference room table, "Shall we sit or is this just a quick word?"

Smiling at him, Alex moves over to the table to take a seat. Amused, she watches as Keith walks around the table to sit across from her before asking, "So what is going on? I'm assuming this has something to do with Allura?"

Alex nods her head as she relaxes back into her seat, "I walked into our session this morning to find her in tears. After much prodding, I managed to get her to confide in me. It wasn't the PTSD causing the emotional outburst, rather a more normal, young woman confused about life kind of outburst."

As confusion enters Keith's eyes, Alex leans forward in her chair to say, "Your wife feels lonely Majesty. There is really no woman her own age that she is friends with or that she can confide in."

Keith's gaze becomes a bit hooded as he replies, "Why can't she come to me?"

Alex smiles at him softly before answering, "There are some things that women like to discuss that would horrify a man..." She almost laughs as Keith arches an eyebrow at her in question before she adds, "Oh…things like periods, feeling fat, men…"

Holding up his hand to stop her, Keith sighs as he says, "I get your point…"

She does laugh at that point but quickly gets it under control to say, "In this case…she is feeling a bit…worried, for lack of a better word, about her marriage to you."

Alex sighs as Keith's gaze becomes dark again as he states, "Anything about our marriage she should be able to come to me about!"

Nodding in reply, Alex adds, "Yes, but the fact that she doesn't feel like she can come to you should say something. Allura is a very capable, amazingly well adjusted young woman considering the atmosphere in which she was raised. But when it comes to men…she is horribly immature and doesn't know how to talk to you."

As Keith sighs and runs his hand through his hair in agitation, Alex reaches across the table to touch his other hand, "I am not your marriage counselor, and I've never been trained to deal with those kinds of situations, but Allura is someone who is starved for affection…" She releases Keith's hand and sits back in her chair again as she adds, "I'm sure while her parents were alive she was showered in affection from them. But after the invasion, all Allura had was a very stoic advisor who took care of her to the best of his capability but still saw her as a Princess and therefore she didn't receive parental affection from him."

Keith watches her closely as she continues, "Ten years later, a group of handsome and very capable young men come to Arus and their leader in particular saves her on a number of occasions. She develops almost a hero crush on him, but the man doesn't notice her as a woman. So given her lack of knowledge on how to deal with it, she does the one thing that gains her his attention…she fights with him constantly. It's attention, maybe not the kind of attention she really wanted, but she has his attention in some format."

Alex watches the myriad of emotions passing over Keith's face as she keeps going, "Suddenly she starts having nightmares and flashbacks and this man starts taking care of her. He forces her to eat, sleep and she feels very safe with him. In an odd set of circumstances, they end up marrying. Now she has what she has probably wanted from the first, but things still aren't going the way she wants them to…"

Interrupting her, Keith states, "She wants me to be her husband in every way…"

Nodding slowly, Alex adds, "Yes…but she is afraid to ask for it because she is afraid it will anger you."

Keith stands up and begins pacing the conference room before turning back to the doctor, "With everything else that she is dealing with, she wants a true marriage as well…"

Holding up her hand to stop him, Alex rises from her chair as she says, "I've encouraged her to discuss this with you…perhaps don't do anything until she does. But like I said before, she is starved for affection. So maybe give her a hug here and there, holding hands, just gestures really, that will make her feel like you care about her. I think it will content her for the time being."

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Keith nods at her as Alex rises from her chair. Pausing before the door she turns back to Keith as she says, "I originally told her that I wouldn't say anything to you about it, but changed my mind when I saw how much it was disturbing her. I don't want her backsliding on the progress she has made…"

At Keith's nod, she adds, "Please don't do anything drastic that would make her suspicious that we spoke… While I didn't tell you everything that was said, I don't want Allura to feel like she has no one to go to again."

Keith sighs as he answers, "She will not know…"

Alex smiles at him, then turns around and leaves the room. Keith paces the room in agitation for another minute before turning around to walk out of the room. He barely steps out the door when Brian steps up to him, "Keith…I have the report from Garrison that you wanted…"

Signaling him to follow, Keith takes the folder from him as he walks down the hall toward his office, "How did the Admiral respond?"

Stopping in front of the door, Brian snorts as Keith hits the button to open the door, "How do you think? They have no one they can send right now… Like usual we are on our own!"

Keith shakes his head as he walks into the room and growls, "They expect Voltron to save everyone…" stopping when he finds Allura standing in the middle of his office. He approaches her slowly whispering, "Allura?"

She turns to face him, her face wet with tears that continue their journey down her cheeks. Walking quickly up to her, Keith pulls Allura into his arms. Holding her tight to him, he turns his head toward Brian and signals him to leave. Waiting for his office door to close, Keith feels Allura's fingers digging into his lower back. Sighing, he finally speaks quietly into her ear, "What happened?"

He listens to her sniffle before he hears her muffled voice, "I came to…talk to you. You weren't here…got…scared."

Moving his lips into her hair, Keith kisses the side of her head before whispering, "Let's go sit down…come on sweetheart."

Keith pulls away from her to guide her to the couch in his office. Throwing the folder he is holding onto the side table, Keith sits down then pulls Allura down onto his lap while wrapping his arms back around her.

He listens to her sniffle again before feeling her nose press into his neck as they sit quietly together for several minutes while he strokes the long hair going down her back. When the trembling finally stops, Keith whispers, "Are you alright?"

Allura nods, pulling her face back to look into his, "I haven't had an "attack" like that in so long…" She lays her head back down on his shoulder adding, "I thought I was getting better…"

Turning his head ever so slightly, Keith murmurs, "You are getting better…" as he places a light kiss on her head then lowers his arms so his hands rest on her knee and the couch. Keith watches her as an upset look crosses her face when she starts to sit up away from him, _Damn…why didn't I notice that one before? It shouldn't have taken Alex speaking to me for me to have seen it…_

Raising his hands again, Keith grabs her arms to stop her from rising. Deciding on a new top of conversation as an excuse to keep her on his lap, he looks over the long pink dress draping across the couch. Turning his eyes back to her, he asks, "Do you like the color pink?"

Allura looks a bit shocked by the question before shrugging and saying, "I guess I haven't really thought about it…" Her eyes move to look over her pink dress before turning to look at Keith again, "Not really…but the color was appropriate to wear as a Princess…"

A smile teases the corners of Keith's lips as he pulls her back into his arms so she rests against him before responding, "As a "mature" married woman, I should think you could wear any color you wish Allura." His eyes travel over the length of her once more causing Allura to blush. A full smile crosses his face as he states, "I think you would look good in blues, greens or reds." His eyes meet hers again as he says, "Why don't you talk to Nanny about getting some new clothes made…pink is for young girls…"

Allura studies his eyes trying to discern how serious he is before she murmurs, "Nanny asked me yesterday about cutting my hair…" She stops when Keith starts shaking his head at her before she can finish. His fingers move back into her silky, blond strands, stroking the length as he responds, "No…I rather like your hair long." Dark eyes meet blue ones as he states, "Tell Nanny to leave your hair alone…"

Shivering slightly at the look in those eyes, Allura nods then feels disappointed when he looks away from her toward the window. The mischievous smile on his face when he turns back to her has her eyebrows arching. He starts to stand up and sets her on her feet, "Go to our room and change Allura…" Before she can ask why, he adds, "Warm clothing, for outside…"

He turns her toward the door and says, "Get moving…I'll be down to pick you up in a few minutes…" Allura looks back at him curiously once more before turning to the opening door and leaving the room. Keith walks over to his desk and hits a button on the comm. unit. When Lance answers, Keith tells him what he wants him and the other guys to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy Thanksgiving to all in the US. May you gobble till you wobble and your pants no longer fit. ;)

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 20

Mertz

Dressed in a pink turtleneck and pants, Allura struggles to get a brush through her hair quickly, cursing Keith's playing with it and causing snarls as the brush pulls on another one. The door to their room opens then Keith walks in saying, "Not ready yet?"

Allura looks at him in the mirror annoyed as she replies, "No…someone knotted up my hair so I haven't been able to get it up yet."

Keith laughs at her as he walks up behind her. Grabbing the long tresses, he quickly, but efficiently braids it for her, letting the long braid run down her back. He looks her over then says, "Good enough…" and walks over to the closet to grab a turtleneck for himself.

Her mouth suddenly goes dry as she watches Keith pull his shirt off before reaching for a turtleneck, her eyes moving over his muscled back. Sighing to herself, Allura turns back to glance in the mirror once more before rising to gather her coat. She gasps as something is pulled down over her head and glances back to find Keith smiling at her as he adjusts the stocking cap he put on her head to cover her ears, "Don't want you to get sick…"

His eyes travel down her legs before he asks, "Do you have anything on under those pants?"

Allura shakes her head and Keith looks aggrieved as he says, "I told you to dress warm Allura…"

She watches him walk across to his closet and pull out something else for her. The long white things look like pajama bottoms to her and she arches a brow at Keith as she asks, "What is that?"

Keith smiles as he hands them to her, "Long johns… They might be a bit long on you since I am taller than you are, but you will be glad of the warmth." He pushes her toward the bathroom, "Go put those on under your pants."

He watches her go then kicks off his boots and quickly takes down his own pants while walking back to the closet. Keith just manages to get his boots back on when Allura walks out of the bathroom, a grumpy look on her face as she says, "I don't like them…"

Fighting not to smile at her, Keith walks over to her and pulls her into a hug, surprising her as he says, "You will be happy you put them on pretty soon…" He kisses her forehead before pulling away from her, "Ok, go put your coat and gloves on and let's get outside!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith leads her across the bridge into the clearing just before the forest. The snow is up to their calves as they trudge through it. Allura sighs as she thinks, _I'm glad he insisted on those ugly john things…_ She watches as he stops a few steps ahead of her and turns around then smiles at her. Unable to contain her curiosity anymore, Allura asks, "What are we doing out here?"

She watches as he takes a step or two back to her before shoving her backwards as he says, "Playing in the snow!" Sitting up indignantly with snow covering her back, Allura watches as Keith starts laughing while quickly moving away from her. Gather up some snow in her gloved hands, she quickly forms a ball and throws it at him, hitting him in the lower leg.

Turning back to her, Keith calls out, "So you want a snowball fight do you?" Allura slowly stands back up as he whistles. She turns her head and watches as Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Brian all jump out of the woods near her, throwing snowballs at her.

Allura screams as she quickly turns around, feeling the snowballs hitting her back and legs. Glancing back, she looks over to glare at a laughing Keith then starts laughing herself as several snowballs hit Keith in the chest and he falls backward into the snow.

Her gaze moves back to the other men, watching as they laugh until Lance takes a snowball and rubs it into Brian's face. Soon they are in the midst of their own snow fight and Allura turns back to find Keith right next to her as he breaks a snowball over her head. Screaming, "KEITH!" Allura jumps at him, knocking him backward into the snow again, listening to him laugh as she lands on top of him.

His eyes are dancing with laughter as he smiles up at her and Allura's breath catches in her throat as he asks, "Having fun?" She smiles back at him and he whispers, "There it is…I haven't seen you truly smile in so long…" Her eyes lock onto his as he raises a gloved hand to caress her cold, red cheek.

A sudden shower of snowballs landing on them has Allura squealing as they hit her. Keith rolls them over in the snow so he gets hit instead as Lance yells, "Find a room!" A devilish look enters Keith's eyes as he whispers, "Let's get them…" and he quickly stands up, throwing snowballs back at the other men.

Allura rises quickly to join in, laughing as her snowball hits Lance in the face.

xxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, Allura is patting snow into place on the snowman she is working on with Hunk and Pidge. She turns to gaze at the other three men, smiling as she watches them try to put their snowman together.

Determined to make theirs bigger than any other one, Keith, Lance and Brian had rolled huge balls of snow together but were now struggling to get them placed correctly. Laughing at the sight of the men struggling with that slippery ball of snow, Allura turns her eyes back to Hunk who is watching them struggle with a huge smile on his face. She whispers at him, "You could lift that…couldn't you?"

Hunk laughs quietly before responding, "Yes…but it much more entertaining to watch them fight about it…"

Turning back, Allura has to agree as she watches Lance make some smart ass comment to Brian about his lack of muscles and Brian diving at Lance, tackling him into the snow. Shaking her head ruefully at the pair, Allura turns her attention to Keith as his comm. unit goes off.

Keith sighs as he pulls the unit off his belt, "Kogane…"

He listens to Coran clear his throat quietly before saying, "I've been asked to inform you that you are all late for dinner and if you aren't in the dining room within ten minutes Nanny is going to serve it to the staff and let you all starve…"

Fighting not to laugh at the panicked look that crossed Hunk's face before he turns to walk quickly to the castle; Keith responds, "We are on our way Coran…" and puts the unit back onto his belt. He raises his voice to be heard across the area, "Let's get back and into the dining room people, before Nanny makes good on her threat!"

The other men turn to start running for the castle, moving at a very fast pace as Keith walks up to Allura and puts an arm around her waist as they walk together back to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits at the dinner table, savoring his coffee, finally starting to feel warm again. His eyes drift around the table to note that just about everyone is looking on the sleepy side as Brian's eyes drift shut and his face slides off the hand he was using to hold it up causing him to sit up suddenly and look around.

Stifling a laugh, he next gazes at Pidge who is shaking his head slightly to wake up as he works on finishing his dessert. Lance gave up on the pretense of eating and has his head on his chest as he snoozes in his chair while Hunk is yawning loudly, stretching his arms up into the air.

Turning to look at his wife, Keith smiles as Allura fights a yawn as her eyes drift shut briefly before she sits up straight and picks at her dessert some more. His eyes drift over her form, taking in the hair sticking out all over after escaping the braid to her still flushed cheeks from being out in the cold for so long.

Nanny's pushing the connecting door between the kitchen and the dining room open has everyone sitting up in their seats, trying to look lively as she grumbles under her breath while collecting the plates, "Staying outside for hours on end like a bunch of children and not being dressed properly for dinner…I've never seen such a disgrace in all of my days…"

Keith fights not to laugh as the older woman glares at him while pulling his plate out from in front of him, still keeping up her litany of complaints. When she at last leaves the room, Lance lets out a sigh of relief before standing up to say, "I'm beat…I'm going to bed." and after wishing everyone good night, leaves the room.

Brian, Hunk and Pidge quickly follow him and Keith stands while holding a hand out to help Allura rise from her chair. She yawns quietly before saying, "I'm so tired…"

Keith smiles at her as he tucks her arm under his elbow and leads her from the dining room. As they arrive at their room, Keith opens the door while releasing her arm, saying, "Get ready for bed…I'll be back soon."

Allura's eyes search his as she asks, "You aren't coming to bed?"

He shakes his head in response before explaining, "I have a couple of reports that were due to Garrison that I better get done and sent before morning." Bending over to place a kiss on her cheek, he repeats, "I'll be back soon." then walks away from her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance weaves on his feet while the water of his shower runs over his tired body. Shaking his head to wake up, he flips off the water and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he walks out of the bathroom.

The sweet smell of that haunting perfume fills his senses and he turns his head, "Alex?"

She steps out of the shadows of his dimly lit room to walk up to him, "Hello Lance…"

A smile slowly crosses his tired face as he reaches out for her. Alex steps into his arms and can feel the water from his shower soak into her clothing as he whispers, "Where were you all day?"

Pulling her face back, Alex looks up into his eyes as she replies, "Thinking…"

Blinking to keep his eyes open even as his body screams at him to go to bed, Lance forces his mind to work as he inquires, "About what?"

He feels her hands begin to move around his chest, caressing him as she replies, "I want you to make me think I've died and gone to heaven…" then pulls on his towel, making it drop away from him.

Lance groans, dropping his arms from around her, "You pick tonight of all nights…when I can barely stay on my feet."

Alex finally studies his face closely then pulls back, "I didn't realize you were so exhausted…"

"Well…playing in the snow for a few hours will do that to you…" He groans again as he moves away to sit on his bed as he yawns. He forces his eyes open again as he looks at her, "I looked for you to see if you wanted to join us…"

Nodding, Alex moves to sit beside him on the bed. She rests her head on his shoulder as she replies, "I needed to think…about you and me." Lifting her head, she looks into his half closed eyes as she adds, "I saw you out in the snow when I looked out my office window."

"Ahuh…" is all Lance manages to reply as his eyes drift shut. Sitting up to try to wake up, he turns to look at her, "Love…I can't stay awake any longer…"

Alex feels a deep happiness at the endearment but rises from the bed. She helps him pull back the blanket and sheet as he slides between them. Her eyes stay on him as he falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Sitting beside him, Alex moves her fingers through his wet hair as she studies his face while he sleeps. Sighing, she rises and starts for the door before pausing to look back at him. She fights a war with herself for several moments before sighing and moving.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Keith sits back in his chair rubbing the back of his neck as he finishes re-reading his report then hits the send button on the data-pad. Standing up, he glances at the clock and shakes his head, saying to himself, "It's only nine o'clock but I could have sworn it is two in the morning…"

Stifling his own yawn, he puts the data-pad away before rising and leaving his office. Walking down the hallway, he acknowledges the guards he passes before pressing the button to his and Allura's room. Walking in quietly, Keith glances around to find only one soft light on beside the bed. He moves to the bed and looks down to find Allura sound asleep, her long blond hair, still wet from a bath, framing her head. Curled onto her side, her face soft in sleep, Keith takes in the blond lashes that sweep her still pink cheeks and the pert, strawberry colored lips, slightly parted with sleep.

Keith's gaze moves down her graceful neck to the white nightgown she had worn on their wedding night that emphasizes her full, high tipped breasts before the covers hide the rest of her body from his gaze.

He raises a hand then slides his fingers down along her bare arm, watching as goose-pimples rise where he touches her then looks down into her face as Allura sighs in her sleep, his name sliding from between her parted lips in a whisper.

Cursing as he feels himself harden in response to that whisper, Keith quickly moves away from her to walk over to his dresser. Pulling out his pajamas, he glances back at the bed then walks into the bathroom. Coming out dressed with his hair damp from his shower a short while later, Keith moves back to the bed and slowly slides beneath the covers to lie beside her.

Turning his head to look at her, he lets his eyes drift over the back of her head before turning to reach for the light. As darkness fills the room, Keith turns onto his side, aligning his body with Allura's as he rests an arm across her waist, quickly falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Time to turn up the heat a little bit...enjoy.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 21

Mertz

Lance sighs in his sleep as his alarm starts going off. Reaching over, he hits the snooze button before pushing his head back into his pillow. His still half asleep mind becomes cognizant of the smell of Alex's sweet perfume before he registers a soft body lying against his.

Forcing his blurry eyes open, Lance moves his hand and comes in contact with a head of soft, silky hair. His hand moves along the hair to the soft skin of her back. He feels himself instantly harden as he wakes up enough to realize that not only is he lying in his bed nude…but Alex is lying nude beside him.

Reaching a hand over to turn on his bedside lamp, Lance glances down as Alex moans in her sleep then tries to hide her face from the light by pushing her nose into his chest. Lance searches his mind for last night's memories only to vaguely remember her coming to him and him falling asleep before they could do anything.

A smile creeps across his face as he gathers her into his arms and turns over with her so that he is lying on top of her, using his weight to push her into the mattress. Lowering his lips to tease hers, Lance listens to her softly moan his name before he deepens the kiss.

Alex sighs against his mouth as she slowly opens her eyes with Lance's tongue teasing her into responding to him. As she completely wakes up, she realizes that she is on her back underneath Lance, his hardened member brushing against the inside of her thigh, teasing her heated core.

Moving her legs to wrap them around him, Alex arches up into him so that her entire body presses against his. He groans deeply then breaks the kiss as his alarm goes off again. She watches as he reaches over to turn it off before he looks back down on her while saying, "Good morning…" and lowering his face to lightly kiss her lips again.

Another sigh escapes her as she moves her hand along his muscled back, down to caress his hard, muscular buttocks. She listens to him groan once more before he raises his head up, "Your timing sucks…" He leans down and kisses her softly again before whispering against her lips, "I have to be at practice in twenty minutes…not nearly enough time to explore this."

Alex groans as she pushes herself against him again, "Be late…" and rises to shove her mouth against his, her tongue pushing into his mouth.

Lance pulls away from her before it goes too far, "I can't…you have no idea what Keith is like to someone late for practice… Best friend or not, the punishment he would give me…" Lance shudders without finishing. He starts to pull away from her more to rise from the bed only to have Alex grab onto him shoulders and push him back down into the mattress as she rises and straddles his hips.

"Alex…what are you up to?" Lance's eyes watch her closely as she smiles at him seductively.

Bending over him, Alex licks his lips gently before whispering against them, "Can't have you suffering through practice…can I?" and she kisses him once more before sliding down and kissing her way down his chest.

As her fingers wrap around his shaft, she kisses her way down his belly, Lance sucks in a breath even as he pushes his hips up against her hand. He looks down as her head rises for a moment, with her smiling at him then she lowers back down to begin licking him from tip to base and back up again.

"Oh God!" Lance sucks in another breath with his hands fisting into the sheets as Alex's teasing tongue slides over the tip before her lips cover him as she moves from licking to sucking him while her fingers slide down his shaft to tease the rest of him.

A moan escapes Lance as Alex lowers her mouth along his length before sliding back up and lowering her head again. As her mouth continues to move along his shaft, Lance shoves his hips up to push more into her eager mouth as she continues to work on him.

Alex moans her own enjoyment while she continues her torment, switching back from suckling him to teasing him with her tongue again before sucking the tip of his shaft once more. Feeling the tension in his body coming to a head, Lance reaches down to dig his fingers into her hair as he cries out, "Let go Alex…NOW!"

Lifting her head up, Alex releases him while pushing his shaft up against his stomach as he growls and his release shoots out along his belly. She sits up and looks into his closed eyes as his body relaxes, a self satisfied smile on her face. Her eyes move to his bedside clock before she turns back to whisper to him, "You have ten minutes…"

Lance's eyes shoot open as he turns his head to look at the clock and swears. He pulls away from her as he climbs out of bed, running for his bathroom. Alex lies back down in his bed as she listens to the shower turn on and within five minutes, Lance comes back out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist once more.

Her eyes stay on him as he quickly runs to his dresser as he drops the towel from his waist. He yanks on some underwear then hurries over to his closet, taking out his flight. She listens to him curse as he pushes his still wet limbs into the suit and then zips it up. Turning back to her, Lance sits on the bed while shoving his feet into his boots before turning back to kiss her quickly and running from the room.

Looking at the clock once more, "He has two minutes left to run for the control room." Alex sighs as she closes her eyes and puts her head back down on his pillow.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits on the couch in Dr. Killian's office and glances at the clock again, _It isn't like her to be this late…_ _I'll give her another two minutes then I'm leaving. _The door to the room suddenly opens and Dr. Killian quickly walks in looking flushed, her hair still wet as if she had just gotten out of the shower.

Her eyes find Allura on the sofa and she flushes even more as she mumbles, "I'm so sorry Allura… I overslept…by a lot."

Allura's curious gaze follows her as she rushes to her desk to pick up her what she needs for the session, stumbling slightly, then obviously still flustered grabs the pen and notebook then turns around to walk back to the chair in front of the sofa. She pushes her hair behind her ears as she crosses her legs and tries to settle down. A small smile plays on Allura's lips as she watches Alex try to put on her best doctor face.

As she looks across at the couch to find Allura trying not to laugh at her, Alex finally sighs and sinks into the chair as she asks, "Did I look that stupid coming in?"

A laugh finally escapes Allura as she responds, "Only a little…for a moment there I thought you were going to trip on your way to the desk."

Groaning, Alex sinks even further into her chair, "I almost did…my heel caught on the rug."

Still laughing, Allura shakes her head at her as Alex gives up, throws the notebook on the table between them and slouches into the chair. After running a hand through her still damp hair, Alex sighs deeply as she studies the young woman across from her. Her cheeks have a delightful flush to them from laughing, but there is a glow in her eyes that wasn't there yesterday.

Arching an eyebrow, Alex sits up as she asks, "I take it you are feeling better today then you did yesterday?"

Allura nods at her, "Yes…Keith took me outside and we played in the snow with the others. I haven't had that much fun in so long…" Her eyes focus more on Alex as she inquires, "I was surprised you didn't join us… I thought you and Lance were an item."

It's Alex's turn to flush, while she has been spending a great deal of time in Lance's presence, most of it was alone. When they were with others, Lance was always modest with her so as not to give anyone the wrong idea. Nodding slightly, she responds, "I had some things I had to work on yesterday."

Nodding back to her, Allura looks Alex over carefully before asking, "Can I ask how serious it is? I mean…not to pry too much and whether or not he has known it, I've always considered Lance is my friend…"

Holding up a hand to stop her, Alex sighs as she sits forward in the chair, "I'm hoping it will grow into something more serious… Lance is a…well, he is quite different from the impression I first had of him when I arrived here."

Allura laughs as she asks, "Let me guess…you were thinking, shallow, ladies man."

Alex nods a bit embarrassed as Allura continues, "He likes to let people think that of him…I did at first too. But I soon found him to be someone I could go talk to when I didn't think I had anyone who would listen. I mean…he can be a cynical and sarcastic bastard just as easily as he can be sweet and caring. I discovered there are a lot of layers to Lance and only a few people get to see those inner ones."

As she finishes, Allura studies Alex closely for a moment before asking, "Do you love him?"

Hesitating for a moment, Alex nods before replying, "But I haven't told him yet…"

Allura smiles at her as she sits back against her seat, "Well, I'll hope for the best for you two…"

Returning the smile, Alex bends over to pick up the notebook again with a sigh, "I suppose we better get something accomplished…"

Releasing her own sigh, Allura nods and then starts answering Alex's questions as they go through their session.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sighs as she leave's Alex's office an hour later. As she makes her way down the hallway she looks up as Lance walks past her. Turning around, she calls out, "Hey!"

Lance turns around a bit shaken as he responds, "Sorry…lost in my thoughts."

A smile touches Allura's lips as she walks back to him, "They wouldn't be on an auburn haired woman who goes by the name Dr. Alex Killian would they?"

Flushing slightly, Lance arches a brow at her as he replies, "Easy there Allura…"

Allura laughs as she tells him, "She is in her office." and turns around to walk away.

Lance shakes his head at her departing back then finishes his journey to Alex's office. He knocks on the door lightly then walks in. Alex looks up at him from her desk and a smile instantly covers her face as she whispers, "Lance…"

The delight he feels as he listens to her say his name with such affection has him smiling back at her as he walks around the desk to pull her up into his arms and kisses her passionately. He pulls back to look deeply into her eyes as he tells her, "I owe you…"

Turning her head slightly to the side, Alex's features turn inquisitive as she asks, "For?"

Lance's smile turns sensual as he whispers, "A wonderful wakeup call…" and he reclaims her lips. Alex whimpers against his mouth as his hands move down her sides to cup her bottom, squeezing it hard in the palms of his hands as he pushes her groin against his.

"Lance…" Alex moans out as she breaks the kiss.

The expression in his eyes is intense as he looks into her hazel ones before pulling her up to sit her down on top of her desk. Alex glances down before looking back into his face, "What are you doing?"

The sexy smile returns as Lance runs his fingers up the outsides of her legs and under her skirt, "I told you…paying you back."

"But…" Lance cuts off her objection as he kisses her again, his tongue stroking hers as his fingers continue up into her skirt, pushing the sides back until his fingers hook the sides of her underwear. As he pulls them down, Alex breaks the kiss, "Not in my office…"

"Yes…right here…right now." And he finishes pulling them off her legs, knocking her high heels off at the same time. Lance sits down in her desk chair and pulls himself up to her spread legs. He pushes the skirt back more to reveal her hidden depths and then murmurs, "Beautiful…" as he slides his fingers along the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Alex takes several deep breaths then bends her back, groaning out his name as his fingers move from her thighs to her hidden depths. Spreading her folds, Lance slides a finger along her slit until he encounters her clitoris. Lightly, he brushes the tip of his finger against it and listens to her suck in a deep breath as she arches her back. Lance smiles up at the look of abandon on her face before he bends down to lick at her hidden nub.

"OH MY GOD!" Alex falls back on the desk as Lance continues to work her over with his tongue while he slides a finger inside of her. Breathing deeply, another moan escapes her as he continues his ministrations. Leaning back on her elbows, Alex throws her head back and thrusts her hips at him impatiently.

Lance raises his head to look into her passion filled face as he quietly tells her, "Easy love…" while his finger keeps moving inside of her. He moves back between her legs, pulling out his finger to use his tongue on her there instead.

"LANCE!" Alex screams out his name as his tongue continues to stab at her, making her come hard.

Lifting his head, Lance smiles at her as he watches her fall back against her desk completely. While she continues to gasp for breath, Lance rises from the chair to lean over her and pulls her up into his arms to kiss her.

Alex breaks the kiss to stare into his face for a moment then reaches down to unbutton his pants. Lance put his hands on top of hers as he says, "Hold it Alex… Not so fast."

She pulls her hands away from him and goes back to work on his pants as she tells him, "I need you in me…now!"

Lance pulls away from her as he says, "Let's go down to my room first…"

Shaking her head, Alex slides off her desk to jump up at him; wrapping her legs around him as she tells him, "Now Lance!" then bites his neck.

Groaning loudly, Lance steps forward to put her back down on her desk as he reaches between them to free himself from the confines of his pants. Alex reaches between them, knocking his hands away to stroke him before guiding him into her.

Listening to her moan as he finally pushes into her, Lance sighs against her mouth as he says, "This isn't what I had in mind for our first time love…" and he starts moving his hips against her. Alex doesn't reply to him though as she wraps her legs back around him and pulls up against his thrusting hips.

For several long minutes the only sounds in the room are the moans and groans of the copulating pair on the desk. Alex digs her fingers into his shoulders as she pulls herself up to suckle on his earlobe. Lance groans and increases the pace of his thrusts in response.

Alex moans then tells him, "Harder Lance…please…"

Lance pulls back to yank her legs from around him and places them over his shoulders before he pushes himself back into her as forcefully as he can while hanging on to her hips. Thrusting into her as hard and fast as he can, Lance listens to Alex draw in a deep breath before she cries out, "YES!" and reaches climax.

As he feels her body convulse around him, Lance continues his thrusting as he works to reach his own release. He feels her climax a second time as she cries out his name before he finally lets himself go with a groan of his own.

Lance slowly pulls himself out of her while he shifts her legs off his shoulders. Picking her satiated body up in his arms, Lance sits back down in her chair, settling her in his lap. Trying to get his breathing back to normal, he turns his head to look into her closed eyes as she snuggles into his chest, "Alex?"

Contented hazel green eyes open as a smile crosses her lips. She looks deeply into his eyes before leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips. Raising a hand, she touches his cheek with her finger tips before saying, "Thank you…"

That sexy smile is back as Lance dips down to kiss her again. He lifts his head a moment later to ask, "Are you alright?"

She nods at him then leans up to whisper into his ear, "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

Lance starts laughing as he tightens his arms around her. Once he gets himself back under control, he asks, "Want to die again?"

At her nod, he rises and puts her feet back on the ground, "Let's get to my room where we can do this properly." He pulls his clothing back into place as she shoves her skirt down over her hips and slips her feet back into her shoes.

Taking her hand, Lance glances down then bends over. Standing back up, he dangles her underwear in front of her as he says, "Better not leave any evidence behind…" and stuffs them into his pants pockets before leading her out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

The lyrics used were from the song 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA, written by Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters or the works of ABBA.

Enjoy Chapter 22

Mertz

A week later, Allura sits at her desk reading the paperwork Coran had given her earlier on some new laws proposed by the Council. Her eyes drift closed as she tries to read the overly worded legal document with all the retorical terms and definitions. Forcing herself to wake up, Allura puts the document down and rises from her chair to look out the window while thinking, _Why can't they just say what they want instead of making it the most boring thing in the world to read?_

With her office facing the front of the castle, Allura's gaze drifts down to the area where she can make out the snow man she had made with Hunk and Pidge the week before. Smiling at the memory of that fun afternoon, her mind drifts to waking up the following morning with Keith's body aligned with hers. He had later informed her it was called "spooning" and what an adequate title it is.

Her cheeks flush as she remembers feeling his chest against her back, his thighs against hers and his hardened member along her backside before he had kissed the back of her head, said good morning and had risen from the bed to gather his clothing for practice then walking into the bathroom.

The door to her office opens, pulling Allura from her thoughts as she turns to greet her guest. She smiles as Keith walks in to ask, "How are you?" and he walks around her desk to pull her into his arms for a quick hug.

That was another new thing…Keith was being far more affectionate to her, hugs, kisses to the head (she sighs mentally while thinking, _Too bad he won't kiss my lips…_) and holding her hand as they walk down the hallway together.

Pulling back, Keith smiles at her then asks, "Busy?"

Shrugging, Allura glances back to her desk and the legal papers still waiting for her to finish reading then writing out an opinion before looking back at Keith to say, "Not with something that can't wait…"

Keith turns to gaze at her desk and walks over to pick up the papers, glancing at them. A disgusted look crosses his face as he turns back to tease her, "Falling asleep while reading again were you?"

Allura looks chagrined at him as she walks over to take the papers away from him, "I never should have told you how boring I find these things…" as she opens a drawer to shove the papers into it before shutting it with a snap.

She turns back to Keith, listening to him chuckle at her before saying, "I'm glad I don't have to read those things…"

Arching a brow, Allura rests her hip against the desk while crossing her arms to retort, "No…instead you get to read and write reports for Galaxy Garrison…must be exciting work!"

Fighting not to laugh out loud at his wife, Keith's eyes dance with his humor as he replies, "Touché…" before pulling her toward him for another hug as he whispers into her ear, "Can you escape for a while?"

Allura moves her arms around Keith to encircle his waist as she leans back to answer, "Yes…" Her eyes search his as she asks, "Why?"

Keith winks at her while answering, "I have a surprise for you…" and releases her to take her hand and leads her from the room. He intertwines their fingers as they walk down the hallway together and Allura can't contain her curiosity as she asks, "What's my surprise?"

He glances back at her with an amused look on his face as he replies, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He releases a chuckle as Allura sticks her tongue out at him in response; Keith leads her down another hallway before stopping before the ballroom.

Her eyes look at the doors for a moment before she looks back at Keith to ask, "What are we doing in the ballroom?"

Keith smiles at her before asking, "Do you know what disco is?"

Allura shakes her head in response so Keith explains, "It is a type of music on Earth…people dance to it and sometimes…roller skate to it." He opens the door to pull her into the room. Her eyes go wide as she looks around the room. The closed blinds make the room dark, but a rainbow of colored lights flash around the room while a slowly spinning, mirrored ball in the middle causes the lights to bounce more off the walls.

Loud music that Allura has never heard before fills the air as she listens to the lyrics, _'See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen.'_ Allura returns her gaze to Keith's as she asks, "What are we going to do?"

As the song continues to play in the background, Keith leads Allura across the room and sits her down in a chair. She watches as he pulls her boots off and takes a second pair, with wheels on the bottom of them out of a waiting box, and puts them back on her, tying them securely before he answers, "I'm going to try to teach you how to roller blade."

Once her skates are securely on her feet, she watches as Keith sits down next to her and pulls off his own boots to put on his own skates. Her gaze moves back to the skates on her feet and she looks them over carefully, four wheels are in a line with a hard, padded thing at the back.

Turning her gaze back to Keith, she watches as he finishes lacing up his skates then stands up. He spins around on them experimentally before turning back to her with a smile, "I haven't skated in ages…" He holds a hand out to her and she rises to her feet unsteadily as he wraps his arms around her to keep her balanced.

He slowly releases her and Allura tries to move her feet, only to start falling forward again. She makes a grab at Keith, her hands grasping his waist as he quickly moves his hands under her arms to pull her back up.

Allura's eyes glance at one of the full length mirrors in the room and she starts laughing as Keith gets her upright on her feet. He smiles at her before asking, "And what is so funny?"

She points to the mirror, replying, "We looked ridiculous with me hanging onto your waist as you pulled me back up." As she finishes her remarks, she loses her balance and starts to fall backward. Keith makes a grab for her, but she falls, landing on her butt as she looks up at Keith disgusted.

Keith can't help but laugh at her as he pulls her up onto feet once more while saying, "Don't tell me you can't even balance on these things…"

Allura pulls her hands away from his to rub her tender backside as she retorts, "I've never bladed or whatever these things are…"

His eyes dancing with laughter, Keith grasps her hands within his as he starts to pull her along as he skates backwards to watch her, "That's it Allura, side to side…" They slowly make their way around the cavernous ballroom once before Keith releases her hands, "Try it on your own…"

She jerks back and forth as she fights to maintain her balance, her hands reaching out for Keith even as he increases his distance from her, "Come on Allura…you can do this…"

Fighting to keep her balance, Allura looks down at her feet as she tries to push them from side to side and move forward but she loses her balance finally and starts to fall backward once more. A strong pair of hands wrap around her as she feels herself being lifted off her feet. Looking into the dark eyes of her husband, Allura wraps her arms around his neck and holds on tight to him as he circles the room on his skates while holding her close to him.

Half an hour later, Allura sits on a chair watching as Keith moves about the room very fast on his skates. Shaking her head, she calls out, "How did you get so good on them?"

Speeding back across the room, he stops just in front of her, causing her to cringe as he smiles down at her, "Lots of practice…and apparently a talent for balancing that you lack."

He starts laughing as she sticks her tongue out at him again then turns away with her arms crossed and her nose up in the air to ignore him. Keith sits down beside her and pulls her back against his chest as his arms wrap around her then whispers into her ear, "Don't worry…it isn't grounds for divorce…"

Allura gasps and pulls away to turn around and yell at him; only to find him laughing at her again. She hits him in the chest as she growls out, "You are just plain mean!"

Trying to stifle his laughter, Keith pulls her onto his lap and into his arms, holding her tight to him, with his face resting by her neck. He feels her fingers moving around his neck and into his hair, playing with it gently. After a moment of quiet, he whispers to her, "All we can do is hope our children don't inherit their balance from you…"

Allura cries out, "KEITH!" and tries to hit his back as he laughs at her and finally places a kiss on her neck, under her ear. As she becomes completely still in his arms, Keith pulls his face away from her neck to look at the clock above the door.

Turning back to her, he says, "We better get to our room and get ready for dinner…" He places her back onto her chair and bends over to remove the skates from his feet. Sighing in disappointment, Allura bends over to remove her own then stands up to watch as Keith walks across the room to turn off the flashing lights and music.

In the near darkness, she watches his shadowed form walk back to her before feeling his hand take hers as he leads her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lying on the warm ground wrapped in a towel, Alex sighs as she watches Lance swim toward her. She had been surprised when he had entered her office two hours earlier to tell her he had a surprise for her. Following him out of the castle, she had been shocked to see Red lion lying down in front as if he had been waiting for them impatiently.

When she had turned to Lance, he had just smiled at her as he said, "Let's go for a ride…"

Flying in the lion while sitting on Lance's lap had been an experience beyond words. The machine didn't move like any transport ship she had ever been on, in her limited experience with space flight. After thirty minutes of flying around Arus, showing her the sights, Lance had landed near a cave. Leading her out of the lion and into the cave, Alex was surprised to find a lake, the bluest color she has ever seen, fed by a hot spring. The area around the lake was warm with steam rising off the lake and Alex had unzipped her coat to cool off.

"Let's go swimming…" Lance had smiled seductively at her as he stated that. Arching a brow, Alex had replied, "I don't have a suit with me…" He had laughed at her in response before reminding her of her birthday suit.

Shaking her head as he stops beside the shore and gazes at her, Alex sighs at the soft smile playing across his lips as he asks, "What are you thinking so intently about?"

Her eyes drift down his powerful chest, to the water that hides his lower body from her gaze.

"Looks like that are almost like a promise, love…one you better be ready to keep."

A feline smile crosses Alex's face as she looks back up into his eyes. Sitting up, she removes the towel and slides forward into the water beside him. Lifting her head up to look into his face, she doesn't get out a word as his mouth fuses with hers while his arms go around her.

Rubbing against him so her nipples tease his chest, Alex listens to him growl at her before feeling herself being lifted up and impaled. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, she looks deeply into his heated eyes as he pushes her back against the bank and keeps moving against her.

The experience of Lance moving inside of her as the water moves around them stimulates Alex and she throws her head back in a loud cry of ecstasy as she feels Lance pull one of her nipples into his mouth. The added stimulation of his hot mouth suckling her pushes her over the edge and she cries out his name as she attains her release.

Lance pauses with a groan as he feels her body contract around him before he continues his movements against her while attacking her nipple once more. Using his teeth to graze the sensitive skin, he listens to her moan out his name again before pulling it into his mouth to suck on it as hard as he can.

Increasing the pace of his thrusts, Lance digs his fingers into her hips as she moves with him. Lance releases her breast to cry out, "God love…what you do to me!" and comes hard as her body convulses around him once more.

As he slides out of her, Lance keeps her in his arms as he floats backward with her before lowering her back down into the water. Her eyes latch onto his as she wraps her arms around him, burying her face into his chest with a sigh.

Lance holds her tight to him as he moves his hands down her back. Bending low so his mouth is by her ear, he murmurs, "What would I do without you?"

Pulling her head back, Alex smiles up at him as she replies, "Chase the maids and make Keith's life hell?"

A smile that doesn't reach his eyes crosses Lance's face for only a moment before he replies, "Not anymore…" His fingers rise to move along her cheek as he utters, "God help me…I adore you." and dips his head down to capture her lips.

Alex lets out a whimpering sound as her eyes close to hide the tears that suddenly dampen her eyes. She feels Lance's lips leave hers then feels his fingers move along her cheeks, wiping away her tears as he whispers her name so softly she almost doesn't hear him.

Opening her eyes, she looks up into the warm chocolate colored eyes that shine with affection as he says, "I didn't think that was something that would make you cry…"

Shaking her head wordlessly, Alex leans up against him on her toes to kiss him. Lance smiles against her mouth as he pulls her close to him. He breaks the kiss a moment later to kiss her nose, then her eyes before he wraps his arms around her tightly once more in a hug.

Alex sighs contently then laughs as he whispers, "If we don't get out of this water soon…I'm going to look like a prune."

Pulling away from each other, they wade back to the shore and Lance crawls up on the bank before helping to pull her out of the water. Lance sighs as he holds her close to him once more before pulling back to say, "We better get dressed and head back to the castle. Keith doesn't like it when we stay out in the lions after dark."

A soft smile crosses Alex's face as she whispers, "Can we skip the dining room tonight?" Her hand moves along his chest as she adds, "I'd rather spend the evening in your arms…"

Lance's eyes flare with desire as he responds, "Most definitely…" He releases her to grab towels and starts wiping himself dry as he looks over at her, "Get moving woman…the sooner we get back, the sooner we can get naked again."

Alex can't help but laugh as she picks up her towel and starts to dry off.


	23. Chapter 23

If I bothered to name chapters, this one would be called Revelations. My thanks once again to my very busy editors who don't mind me nagging them for my next chapter even as one of them is getting ready to leave on her vacation.

Thanks for the reviews...I love hearing what you guys think.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 23

Mertz

That night, Allura lies in the bed watching Keith move with a fluid, panther like grace about the room. After he puts his watch away, her eyes follow him as he comes back to the bed. His eyebrows go up as he sits down next to her, "What?"

Blushing slightly, Allura shrugs as she murmurs, "I just like to watch you…"

A knowing smile crosses Keith's lips as he sits back in the bed and pulls the blankets around him before reaching for his book. Allura shifts so she lies along his side as he thumbs through his novel. Her eyes study his strong hands, moving along to the long fingers before she reaches out to touch his hand. She lightly traces his fingers before moving down along his hand to his wrist.

Keith turns his head to look at his wife, her face an expression of concentration as she studies his hand while touching it. Fighting with himself not to respond to her delicate touch, he sets the book back on the night stand then lies down and gathers her into his arms while asking, "What's on your mind?"

Allura snuggles into his arms, rubbing her cheek against his chest as she asks, "Why do you assume something is on my mind?"

She feels his chest rise and fall with his breathing as he replies, "Allura, I can practically hear you thinking…"

Sighing deeply, Allura raises her head to look into the dark depth of his eyes before laying her head back down while responding, "I just realized I don't know anything about your family…"

She sits up as she feels Keith tense underneath her. Looking into his face, she notices his clenched jaw and a look of anger entering his eyes. Tension fills her body as she utters, "Did I say something wrong?"

His black eyes settle on her face and she senses him calming down a little before he replies, "It isn't you…" As his hand comes up to caress her cheek, Allura rubs her face into his palm as she covers his hand with her own.

Keith sighs as he watches Allura closely. He pulls his hand away then grabs onto her shoulders to pull her down against him again. Reaching over, he flips off the light then utters to Allura, "Turn onto your side…"

A bit confused, she pulls away from Keith to turn onto her side as asked, then sighs as she feels him curl in behind her with his arms coming around her, his fingers intertwining with hers. She feels his warm breath on her neck as he breathes deeply and tightens his arms around her. A light kiss brushes her ear before he starts speaking quietly, "I wouldn't call my childhood ideal Allura. My father grew up on an American military base in Japan. His father was an American soldier, mother, Japanese. He met my mother there when she was an exchange student during her college years and moved to the United States to be with her. My mother was from New York and her parents were Black Irish. They married after she graduated and I was born about a year later."

Keith goes silent for several moments and Allura squeezes his fingers as she whispers, "Are you alright?" She feels him move behind her as he releases a deep sigh before saying, "Yes…I just don't like to talk about it. But since you are my wife…you deserve to know I guess." He is quiet for a moment or two more before he speaks again, "When I was nine, we were driving from New York City to Boston to visit my mother's sister. I remember listening to them argue from my place in the back seat. See…my aunt never approved of my father, called him an army brat. She thought he wasn't good enough for her baby sister so there was a mutual animosity between the two and my father hated visiting her."

His arms tighten around her again as she listens to him take several deep breaths before continuing, "I don't know what happened, but somehow my father crossed the centerline on the road and we hit a semi truck head on. My parents were killed instantly. I had a broken arm and leg, cuts and bruises, but wasn't seriously injured. As my only living relative in the US, I was sent to live with my aunt."

Keith sighs as he remembers Aunt Katy walking into his hospital room to take him home with her. He pushes his nose back into Allura's hair to inhale her sweet scent before continuing, "She tried her best I guess…even though she had detested my father, she made sure I continued in the martial arts programs my father had started me in when I was five. But when she looked at me, she saw my father and blamed him for losing her only sister. Aunt Katy was never cruel to me...it was more an attitude of indifference." He feels Allura's fingers moving to caress his hands and he smiles softly at her attempts to comfort him before continuing on, "Luckily I had my best friend…Lance's family lived across the street and we became the terrors of the neighborhood much to his father's irritation. Lance's father was a lieutenant in Garrison at that time…it didn't look good that his son was considered a hooligan."

"On my fifteenth birthday, Lance's family was going on this camping trip and his father thought it would be a good experience for me to have since my aunt wasn't much for the outdoors. She gladly gave permission for me to go." His jaw tightens a bit before he forces himself to relax, "What I didn't know was that my aunt had decided to break up with her boyfriend while I was gone. The man was a bastard and she didn't want me around when she got rid of him, because she knew…"

Keith stops completely and Allura listens to his erratic breathing before his quietly adds, "When we returned, there were cop cars and police tape all around my aunt's house. The bastard had beaten her to death instead of letting her go."

Allura gasps, trying to turn around, "Oh Keith…" but he tightens his hold on her to keep her in place as he whispers, "Just let me hold you Allura…" Stilling herself, Allura tries to stop the tears running out of her eyes before she quietly asks, "What happened after?"

She feels him try to settle in behind her a bit before his quiet voice whispers into her ear, "I didn't want to go to my father's relatives in Japan, so Lance's parents took me in… His dad had friends in the upper ranks at Garrison and he called in a few favors. I was enrolled in the academy at fifteen…not something that happens on a regular basis. Lance demanded to go with me and his father allowed it, hoping the discipline of the Academy would take care of his attitude problem."

Unable to help it, Allura laughs quietly, "Somehow I don't think it did…" Keith smiles in the darkness before responding, "No…instead of the terrors of the neighborhood, we became the terrors of the Academy…well…Lance more so than me. I found I liked the school and the discipline and really didn't want to do anything that might get me kicked out. Lance…well you know how Lance is."

She laughs a bit harder as she retorts, "I can just imagine…picking fights with older boys?" Keith chuckles at her as he tells her, "Well…he never picked fights, but he would try to finish them. I would usually have to help him out since I had the training that he didn't and they would never go after him one on one…there was usually a group of three or more. After a few fights the others learned that if I had to step into the fight to help Lance…someone was going to walk away with more than a bloody nose. Eventually they stopped picking on Lance just because they didn't want to pick a fight with me."

Allura sighs as she moves her fingers to caress Keith's. A shiver of joy shakes her body as he moves one hand to caress her hip while his other hand goes around her chest like a band, keeping her close to him. Enjoying the feeling of his hard chest against her back she asks, "So when did you meet the others?"

A light kiss brushes her shoulder as he tells her, "Well…it seems I have a talent for leadership as well as balancing on skates." He laughs quietly as she tries to elbow him before continuing, "I was given command of a "team in training" is what they call a specialized training group of cadets at the academy. Hunk, Pidge and Sven were placed on my team as well as Lance. We scored the highest scores ever in the history of the Academy. When we graduated, our team was kept together and at the age of twenty two, I was the youngest man in the history of Garrison to be given a command. Three years later, we were sent here…" His arms move around her, holding her as close to him as he can. Allura can feel every inch of his hard body against hers as he finishes whispering in her ear, "And eight months later…I married my wife." She feels a kiss on her ear and sighs contently.

A bit scared, but unable to stop herself from asking, Allura inquires, "What happened to the man?"

She feels Keith's body tensing behind her as he replies, "The one that killed my aunt?" Allura whispers, "Yes…" She listens to his sigh as he tells her, "He got a life sentence…as far as I know he is still in prison." Silence fills the air for several minutes before he speaks again, "I didn't see her body…they wouldn't let me, even the funeral was closed casket but I overheard Lance's mother and father talking about it…" He shivers slightly before quietly adding, "It was enough to give me nightmares. I swore then that I would never let anyone hurt my family ever again."

Allura gasps as his arms become steel bands around her as he adds, "You are my family now Allura…and I'll always protect you."

Silence once again fills the room for several minutes before Allura inquires, "Can I ask you one more question?"

She listens to him sigh before reluctantly replying, "Yes…"

Moving her hand, she runs her fingers along his hand and arm while asking, "What's your favorite color?"

Allura listens to him chuckle softly in her ear and feels his chest moving with it along her back as he replies, "Moving onto the important questions are we?" Another kiss brushes her ear as he continues, "Most people assume red…but my favorite color is actually blue…the exact same shade of your eyes as a matter of fact."

When she opens her mouth to ask another question, she stops when she feels his fingers moving up to her lips as he says, "Enough for tonight…go to sleep Allura." His hand moving along her arm comforts her as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex sighs as she feels Lance's fingers move over the soft skin of her back in tight circles, massaging the muscles and making her relax. Looking up from her place on his chest, Alex studies the languid brown eyes as he smiles lazily at her.

As she continues to study him intently, Lance moves his fingers a little higher so that he is moving along her shoulder muscles. His brow contracts as he asks, "Why so tense?" He lifts his head up as he grabs her under her arms to pull her closer to him to kiss her gently before he states, "As many times as we've had sex today…you should be like a bowl of Jell-O."

He watches a soft smile play at her lips before it disappears again and she settles against his chest once more. Releasing a sigh, Lance moves his fingers in her hair to pull it back from her face as he asks, "Ok…out with it…what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Alex pulls her face out of his hands as she replies, "Nothing is wrong… I'm just being me and constantly thinking."

Lance's eyes stay on her as he inquires, "Thinking about what exactly?"

"Oh…you and me, Allura's situation, the new patient Coran sent to me yesterday…if I should start going out into the villages to seek more since I'm going to be transferred here permanently…"

Lance moves his hand to her lips to stop her, "Enough woman… you need to learn to relax and let things go for a few hours at a time at least."

He listens to a deep sigh escape her as she rolls off him to lie beside him. Lance curls his body around her as he listens to her respond, "I know… I can't help it though."

Wrapping his arms around her, Lance kisses her exposed ear as a thought comes to him, "You know…you've managed to get my whole depraved…" she laughs at him as he continues, "life story out of me...but any time I've asked you questions about you, you always put me off or ask a different question in return."

His arms tighten as he lowers his voice to a sarcastic whisper, "Are you hiding the fact that you are a fiendish criminal on the run or something?"

A light chuckle escapes her as she moves her hands to wrap them around his and intertwines their fingers the best she can, "No…I'm the typical therapist. I love to listen to anyone else talk, but hate to talk about myself."

Lance laughs quietly as he responds, "Afraid you might come across as slightly insane?"

He grunts as she pulls her arms free and elbows him slightly before he hears her reply, "No…" Another sigh escapes her before she asks, "So what do you want to know?"

A smile crosses his face as he asks, "Family background, any sisters or brothers? I know Brian in particular would be excited if you had a twin sister we could con into moving to Arus."

Alex laughs at him for a moment before she responds, "I'm an only child. My parents were older when I was born, both in their forties…I guess you could say I was an oops child." She takes another deep breath before adding, "Born in Los Angeles. I was rather a bookish child; I would rather spend my time reading than outside running around. What else do you want to know?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Lance kisses her ear before asking, "How did you decide to become a therapist who deals with something like PTSD?"

Silence fills the room for several moments and Lance shifts, wondering if she fell asleep when she finally starts speaking quietly, "My best friend growing up saw her father kill her mother when we were fifteen."

Lance's mouth falls open, but before he can think of anything to say Alex continues, "She had to move in with her mother's parents. She suffered from nightmares and night terrors for months. She wouldn't eat much and would cut herself, using a pin on the inside of her arm. Soon she became violent toward other people; breaking the nose of one of our teachers at school and her grandparents put her into a psych ward."

Alex pulls out of Lance arms to sit up away from him on the bed. With her back to him, her voice is a mere whisper as she continues, "Somehow she managed to sneak a razor into her room one day and she slit her wrists that night. I saw her body at her funeral…it didn't even look like her anymore."

She turns around to face him again with tears sliding down her cheeks, "I swore to myself then that I would find a way to help people like her…help them so no one else would have to die."

Lance sits up and pulls Alex into his arms as she releases a hard sobbing breath while turning to bury her face in his chest. Running a hand down her back, Lance whispers, "I'm sorry love… I didn't mean to churn up bad memories."

Taking another shaky breath, Alex whispers, "Just hold me…"

Nodding, Lance pulls her back down into the bed with him before flipping off the light. In the darkness he holds her tight to his body as he listens to her weep. As she settles down into sleep, Lance kisses the top of her head before closing his eyes to join her.


	24. Chapter 24

Let the action begin...

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 24

Mertz

_Shadows of their moving forms cross the walls Allura looks at as Coran carries her down the hallway. Her eyes move along the walls, watching the shadows move against the portraits of her ancestors before she asks, "Coran…where are you taking me? I want my mother."_

_She feels Coran pause in his step before he continues again and she hears his quiet reply, "Somewhere safe my Princess. You must stay quiet…there is danger in the castle."_

_Not understanding, she speaks again, "But I want my mother…"_

_Suddenly a blood curdling scream echoes along the hallways…_

Allura sits upright in the bed, breathing heavily as the rising morning sun streams through the window. She wipes at the tears streaming down her eyes as she shivers with cold. The bathroom door opens and Keith walks out with a towel around his hips.

"Allura? What's wrong?" Her eyes find his as he quickly walks over to the bed to sit beside her, pulling her to him. Trembling in his arms, she finally finds her voice as she buries her face into his chest, "Night…mare."

His hands move along her back, comforting her as the coldness she felt upon waking leaves her slowly as Keith's warmth suffuses her. Allura closes her eyes as her body slowly relaxes while his calm voice flows over her, "Everything is alright Allura…I'm here."

Several quiet moments pass with his hands stroking her hair before he asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Lifting herself away from him, she finally notes his lack of attire and flushes slightly. Keith smiles at her as he replies, "Thought you would be asleep long enough for me to get dressed…"

He pulls away from her to walk over to his closet to pull out his flight suit. Allura turns away to give him privacy and lays back down, hugging her pillow close to her. She listens closely to the sounds of him dressing and feels the bed move as he sits down on it to pull his boots on. Turning over, she watches him carefully for a moment or two before gathering her courage to ask, "Can I practice this morning?"

Keith turns around and studies the pale face and red-rimmed eyes of his wife before quietly replying, "Do you think you can handle it?" His eyes stay on her as she sits up again before replying, "I won't know if I don't try…and I miss flying Blue."

A soft smile crosses his face as he reaches out for her. Allura slides over into his arms as he hugs her close to him before he whispers into her ear, "Then yes…you can practice. You better get up and moving quickly…or you will be late and I hear the Commander is a real bastard to people late for practice."

Allura smiles at him brightly as she scrambles away from him to run over to her dresser. Keith watches her for a moment more, then stops her before she reaches the bathroom, "Would you be upset if I asked Brian to fly with you for today?"

She turns to look at him curiously before she questions, "Why?"

Walking over to her, Keith pulls Allura close to him as he looks into her eyes while saying, "Just in case… If you find you can't handle it, I would rather have someone in the cockpit with you…" When she looks away from him, Keith puts a hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him again, "Humor me Allura… Call it my protective side…I can't let anything happen to you." and he kisses her forehead.

Sighing deeply, Allura finally nods at him and he smiles at her before saying, "Alright…get moving…" and pushes her away from him back to the bathroom door. Once the door close, the smile leaves Keith's face as he quickly walks to the door while thinking, _I better have a word with the guys before she arrives… I'm not going to take any chances on her freezing up in the lion and no one being ready to deal with it._

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance smiles as he listens to Alex sigh in her sleep as he moves about his room getting ready for practice. Even with last night's revelations, he still feels happier than he ever has. His mind races through the last week and he is still in heaven, _A week of making love almost constantly…the damn woman is insatiable._ He sits down on the bed to pull his boots on as he listens to her sleepy voice utter, "Lance?"

Turning around, he bends over her prone form as he whispers, "Morning love." and kisses her softly on the lips. He pulls back to watch her rubs the sleep from her eyes as she yawns around her inquiry, "What time is it?"

"Way too early for you to be awake…" He kisses her once more before adding, "I've got to get to practice. I'll see you at breakfast."

He stands up and watches as she tiredly nods, turns back over and goes back to sleep. Glancing at the clock, he quickly walks to the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the control room a few minutes later, Lance catches Keith's last comment as he says, "So Brian…you will be riding with her this morning."

Stopping just in front, Lance looks at Keith questioningly as he asks, "What did I miss?"

Keith sighs as he turns to look him over, "Running a little late aren't we?"

A wicked smile crosses Lance's lips as he replies, "I'm on time and you know it…besides…couldn't just leave without a good morning kiss."

Shaking his head at him, Keith fights not to smile back at him as he retorts, "I'll give you a good morning kiss…"

Lance breaks out laughing as he says, "I know what that would be…a fist to my mouth. No thanks, I need my mouth in working condition for later."

Rolling his eyes, Keith finally tells him, "Allura asked to fly Blue this morning. I'm having Brian ride with her just in case."

The smile instantly leaves Lance's face as he asks, "Do you think she can handle it?"

He watches as Keith tiredly runs a hand over his face before he says, "She hasn't flown in almost two months…while I know she has made a lot of progress with Dr. Killian…I just don't know how she will handle the lion."

His eyes move back to Brian, "If you believe she is in danger, I don't care if you have to physically remove her from the seat…you will take over flying the lion." His eyes harden slightly, "I want my wife to come back safely…"

Brian stands up straight as he replies, "You have my word Keith…"

Lance steps between them, "Let Brian fly Red this morning…I'll ride with Allura in Blue."

Moving his gaze to Lance, Keith's eyebrows draw together as he asks, "Why?"

"I know her better than Brian does Keith. I'll be able to tell much faster if she is having a problem." Lance glances back at Brian, "I'm not belittling you here puppy…"

Brian shrugs before looking back at Keith, "He has a point…"

Sighing, Keith nods, "Very well…"

Keith stops any other comment he might have wanted to make as the doors to control open and Allura slowly walks into the room. Her gaze is on Keith as she walks up to the men and he smiles at her as he says, "Change of plans…Lance will ride with you instead."

Her gaze shifts from Keith to Lance as he smiles at her, "Ready to go flying?"

Allura manages a smile as she pauses beside Keith, who wraps his arm around her waist before she answers, "Yes…"

Sighing, Keith places a kiss to the side of her head while whispering, "Stay safe…" in Allura's ear. Releasing her, he says, "Let's get out there!" to everyone in the room and heads for the raised dais and chute number one.

Lance steps up to chute number four as the others disappear and asks, "Ready for a piggy back ride?"

Nodding, Allura wraps her arms around his upper chest and hangs onto him as they descend down the chute.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance keeps Allura close to him as they ride the launch out to Blue lion. He feels her pull her legs in more as they rise up into the lion then release a breath of relief when the chair finishes moving in place. Rising, she looks down on him as Lance asks, "Ready for this?"

"Yes…"

Smiling at her, he rises from the seat and works his way around her till he is standing behind the chair. As she sits down and straps in, Lance pulls on the side seat. Sitting down and strapping in, he calls out, "Ready when you are Allura."

Allura places the key into its spot and takes a deep breath as she watches the controls light up. Her hands shake slightly as she reaches out to grab the control bar and pulls back on it. As the lion stands with a watery roar, Allura relaxes and a smile slides over her face as she whispers, "I've missed you boy…" and pulls back and down to get the lion moving up through the water.

As they break through the surface of the lake, the sun shines into the cockpit and Allura sighs as the warmth goes through her flight suit. Flying straight up into the air, Allura yanks on the controls and gets the lion to flip in the air.

"Whoa Allura! Take it easy…"

Allura laughs at Lance's slightly apprehensive tone as she retorts, "When did you start acting like an old lady in the lions?"

Lance snorts in response before retorting back, "It's a bit different being the passenger rather than the one in control sweetheart…"

She laughs some more as she moves the lion through the air in a series of loops before Keith's voice interrupts her joy, "All right Allura… join the team."

A bit unhappy to have her joy ride cut short, Allura sighs deeply then flies up into formation with the rest of the lions. Keith's face appears on her video screen as he asks, "Doing alright?" She nods at him then looks away as she awaits her orders.

Keith tries to keep the smile off his face that he felt coming on when Allura had nodded at him in reply, _That look on her face was like the old Allura…she always hates it when her joy rides are cut off…_

"Alright team, let's work on flight formations and tar…" Keith's sentence is cutoff when Coran's voice overrides him, "Space cruiser entering Arus airspace, section 10. Looks to be Doom."

Cursing under his breath, Keith changes course, "Let's get over there!"

His eyes move to the video monitor as he flips on the private line to Blue lion. Looking over her suddenly pale face, Keith asks, "Allura, can you do this?"

Their eyes lock and hold for a moment before Allura responds, "Yes."

"Very well…be safe." Keith holds her gaze a moment longer then flips off the video comm. as he switches his mind off his wife's mental well being and back onto the battle ahead. _Lance has his orders…_ goes through his mind as his final thought.

In Blue lion, Lance is gritting his teeth as he notes Allura's shaking hand on the controls, _Shit…I do not want to have to fight her for control of the lion._ Keeping his tone even and low, Lance says her name, "Allura…" As she turns her head to look back at him, Lance keeps his features even as he tells her, "If you can't do this…"

Allura cuts him off as she turns back around, "I can…" A moment goes by before she quietly adds, "I have to…"

Nodding his understanding even though she isn't looking at him, Lance replies, "Do not be afraid to tell me if you find at some point you can't…"

Turning her gaze back to him, Allura holds his eyes for a moment then nods before turning back to the video screen and calling out, "Keith, my radar is picking up one battle cruiser, one coffin and several smaller fighters spreading out."

Pidge's voice replies, "Green lion's radar is noting the same amount of ships… The fighters seem to be heading for the castle."

The group listens to Keith swear before he responds, "Ok, we are going to split up at first, Green and Blue lions, head for the castle and take out the fighters. The rest of us will see if we can cut off that coffin before it opens up and releases the robeast. Everyone split now!"

Allura yanks on her controls and follows Pidge and Green lion back toward the castle. Pidge's voice fills the comm. as he says, "I'll go right, you take the left."

Nodding, she responds, "I'll follow…" then calls out, "Ion knife." and both start moving through the fighters as the castle opens fire on the fighters as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pushing Black lion to get to the coffin as fast as he can, Keith's eyes move over it as it opens in front of them and the robeast grows to a monstrous size, "So much for hitting it before the damn thing opened." He flips his screens over as he calls out, "Brian, what are your sensors picking up?"

The robeast is silver in color, reflecting the sun back at the lions. With robotic arms and legs, the head is square with two yellow robotic eyes, no nose and a single line for a mouth that suggests it could open. The hands are large steel balls attached to the wrists.

Staring at the screens in front of him, Brian calls out, "Robotic…no living cells displaying. Can't get a weapons reading yet."

"I don't think we are going to need the sensors to find out…" Hunk's tone sounds a bit shaky as they watch the robeast stretch out its arms then turn toward them with a missile launcher on its arm, opening fire on the three of them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Keith calls out as he yanks hard on Black lion's controls and rolls the lion midair to avoid the oncoming missiles. Turning back to the robeast as the missiles fly by, barely missing the lion, Keith yells out, "Proton missiles!"

Hunk yells, "Rotor missiles!" while Brian calls out, "Stingray missiles!" The missiles from all three lions fly at the robeast, hitting it in the middle of its chest, exploding on contact.

Keith turns the lion to look back as the smoke clears and can't contain his shock, "Those missiles did absolutely no damage…DAMN!"

Flipping around, Brian calls out, "Ion knife!" and flies at the robeast's head trying to dig in with the knife between Red lion's jaws. The next sound is Brian's yell as the lion goes flying backward after the robeast let loose its steel ball hand and hits Red lion in the head, knocking him away.

"Brian! Get out of there!" Keith's frantic call echoes through the interior of the Red lion as Brian shakes his head to clear it while yanking hard on the controls. Flipping the lion back around just before hitting the ground, Red lion takes off back into the sky as Brian answers, "I'm alright."

Hitting the buttons for the comm. Keith calls out, "Green and Blue lions…we are going to need you to get back to us fast! The lions can't take this thing!"

Pidge's voice answers him, "On our way Cap…fighters destroyed."

"Thank God for small favors…" Hunk's response comes across Keith's comm. unit as Keith replies, "Exactly what I was thinking Hunk…" He sits forward in his chair more, "Let's keep this thing busy till they get here…"

Hunk nods as he grabs his controls, "Let's blast it with everything we've got!"

Keith concurs as he states, "Ignite lion torches!"

Flames fly out of the mouth of Red lion as a sand blast flies out of Yellow lion's. Missile launchers form on the sides of Black lion's shoulders as lightning rays fly out of them, heading straight for the robeast's head.

The robeast jumps backward so that the flames and sand blast miss it, but it gets an electric shock from the lightning ray as it hits its head. A sound like a mechanical screech leaves the robot as it lifts its arms and sends the steel balls at the lions.

Swearing as he avoids them, Keith calls out, "Laser knife!" and flips around to attack the steel cable attacked to the ball. He manages to slice through one and the ball lands on the ground with a hard thump as the other ball pulls back to the robeast's wrist.

"Alright Keith!" Brian's shout of triumph is short lived as a long, wicked looking blade slides out of the steel ball's empty socket.

Hunk cries out, "What the hell!"

An explosion hits the back of the robeast sending it falling forward as Blue and Green lions fly over its prone form. Keith lets out a quick breath of relief as he says, "Let's form Voltron and get rid of this thing!"

The five lions fly straight up into the air in a reversed V formation as Keith calls out the commands to form the mighty robot. In Blue lion, Allura fights to stop her body from trembling as she listens to Keith call out commands and she feels Blue lion attach to Black lion's leg while forming Voltron.

Lance's quiet voice sounds off behind her, "Still doing alright Allura?"

Swallowing hard against the lump in her throat, Allura turns her head to look at Lance. She doesn't say anything but nods curtly at him before turning back around as Voltron lands on the ground in front of the now standing robeast.

"Spinning laser blades!" Allura listens to Keith's command and watches as two razor studded rings fly at the robeast only to be knocked away by the blade attached to its right arm.

"Stingray missiles!" Allura hits the button on the controls as Keith calls out the weapons order and watches as the missiles from Blue and Yellow lion fly up at the robeast as Keith also calls out, "Electro-force cross!"

The powerful yellow cross from the chest of Voltron flies at the robeast hitting it in the head as the missiles explode against the robeast's stomach. As the smoke clears, Allura lets out a cry as the mouth of the robot robeast opens and a red laser beam comes out of it, hitting Voltron in the chest and throwing the mighty robot backward onto the ground.

"Move Keith!" Pidge's voice calls out as the robeast comes at them with the blade as the remaining steel ball hits them in the chest to keep them down.

Keith yanks on the controls and turns Voltron's head away at the last moment as the steel blade becomes imbedded in the ground beside Voltron's head. "Damn this thing!" Keith calls out, "Ion darts!"

Miniature darts fly out of Voltron's upper mask, hitting the robeast in the eyes as Keith kicks out with Voltron's legs and knocks the robeast off of them. Flying back up into the air, Keith states, "Enough of this!" then "Form blazing sword!"

As the sword forms between Green and Red lions, Allura tightens her hands on the controls as Keith runs Voltron at the robeast and swings the sword at it, cutting off the arm with the blade. She screams as the steel ball flies down and hits the top of Blue lion.

She jerks in the chair from the impact as Lance yells out in pain behind her. Turning her head, she finds Lance yanking on the harness as a piece of metal from the ceiling dangles in front of him, "LANCE!"

He looks up at her with blood sliding down his arm, "I'm fine Allura…the sheet grazed me is all." The harness comes loose as Lance slides out of the side seat to sit beside her on the floor.

Keith's voice echoes across the comm. as he yells, "Who's hurt down there?"

Allura turns back to answer in a rough tone, "We're fine…finish it!"

Not needing to be told twice, Keith flies Voltron at the robeast once more, this time managing to slice through the middle of it then pulling away as it explodes in a ball of fire behind them. Flipping switches, he calls out, "Disengaging Voltron…"

As the Blue lion reforms, Allura starts crying and lets go of the controls. Lance sits forward grabbing them from her as he says, "Easy Allura…" He holds the controls in one hand and wraps an arm around Allura's back with the other.

Keith appears on the video comm. asking, "Everything alright?"

Lance pushes Allura back into the seat as he leans forward more, "Need to land Keith…"

A grim look crosses Keith's face as he takes in the blood going down the arm holding the controls and the bit of Allura's face he saw behind Lance on the monitor, "Meet you down there."

Setting the lion down as quickly as he can, Lance stands up with a groan as Allura rasps out, "Need Keith…"

"I know sweetheart…come on." Lance takes a hold Allura as she rises unsteadily from the seat and they step out of the mouth of the lion together to find Keith jumping down from Black lion and running toward them.

As he stops in front of them, Allura lets out a sobbing cry and reaches out to Keith while falling forward. He lifts her off the ground and into his arms, "It's alright Allura…"

Lance reaches up to touch the jagged cut on his shoulder and presses down on it with his fingers to staunch the blood flow before he turns back to the couple in front of him, "She held it together Keith…until the robeast was destroyed…she held it together."

Keith smiles softly at Lance as he holds his sobbing wife close to him. Shifting his gaze back to the lion, he asks, "How much damage?"

Shrugging, Lance replies, "I think I can fly it back and get it into the repair bay."

"Are you sure you can fly?" Keith looks back at the blood sliding through the fingers that are holding the shoulder as Lance nods, "It's just a grazing cut…stings like hell and bleeding, but no real damage."

Letting out a sigh, Keith tightens his arms around Allura as he states, "Very well...get your ass into MedTech so Dr. Gorma can make sure there is no "real damage"."

Lance's gaze turns sardonic as he nods at Keith then turns back to Blue lion. Turning around, Keith walks back to his lion with Allura still crying in his arms. Moving his mouth so he can kiss Allura's forehead, Keith whispers, "You did well Allura...you did well."

He listens to her weeping as he carries her back to Black lion while he continues to murmur comforting things to her. Glancing up to the sky just before entering the lion, he watches as Lotor's command ship leaves Arus airspace with the three remaining lions following closely behind.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance grimaces in pain as he rides the elevator up into the castle from the repair bay. As the doors open, a frantic looking Alex jumps at him, her arms wrapping around him as she pulls him close to her, "God Lance!"

"Oww...Alex...that hurts!"

Alex pulls away from him, her eyes traveling over him until she spots the bloody sleeve of his flight suit, "What the hell happened?"

Releasing a sigh, Lance starts down the hall toward MedTech as he pulls her along, "I'm under orders from Keith to get my ass to MedTech so Dr. Gorma can look me over. A panel fell and hit me in the shoulder...it will be fine Alex, it just hurts like hell."

Pushing down the panic she felt after hearing the Lance had been injured, Alex turns her head sideways while asking, "Who else was hurt? Why weren't you flying your own lion?"

Lance grimaces as he pushes the button to open the door to MedTech before he answers her, "No one else was hurt. I was flying with Allura because Keith didn't want her alone in the cockpit since this was supposed to be her first practice since she quit flying Blue two months ago."

They barely get through the door when Alex stops them from going any farther as she grabs his arm to turn him to her, her eyes blazing with anger, "So why the hell didn't Keith fly with her?"

His eyes move over Alex's flushed face as he quietly tells her, "Alex...I'm fine. You need to calm down."

Pulling away from him, Alex turns around and walks toward a chair in the waiting room. Sitting down, she finally looks back at Lance as she utters, "I was so scared...scared that you would be badly hurt...scared that I would lose you."

Sighing, Lance walks over to her and sits beside her, "Alex...this is my job, it's what I do."

Tears finally slide down her cheeks as she whispers, "I know..."

Pulling her against his side, Lance turns to kiss her head then says, "I won't promise to stop flying Alex...I can't."

"I know...I don't expect you to." Alex releases a sigh as she turns into Lance and wraps her arms around him before whispering into his ear, "Just be more careful."

Lance can't help the smile he feels pulling at the corners of his mouth as he retorts, "Yes ma'am..."

Alex pulls back to glare at him as Dr. Gorma walks out, "Ahh...Lieutenant McClain...my second worst patient after the King."

Groaning as he stands up, Lance watches as Dr. Gorma approaches him and glances at his arm. His serious dark blue eyes rise again to meet Lance's as the doctor tells him, "Patient room...now."

Lance nods to him then glances back at Alex, "I'll be out soon."

Dr. Gorma clears his throat and Lance grimaces as he adds, "I hope..."

Alex smiles as she wipes her cheeks as Lance walks away from her and into a room with Dr. Gorma.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith lands Black lion just outside the front of castle and settles the lion so he is flat against the ground. He pulls his helmet off his head and places it next to Allura's on the floor beside his chair. Shifting Allura back into his arms, he rises from the command chair and exits the lion. Once on the ground he pauses by a guard to say, "Please inform Coran I'm taking the Queen to our chambers and to send one of the others to get Black lion back to his pedestal."

The guard nods then walks away and Keith turns to walk into the castle. He listens to Allura's breathing as he walks down the hallways, ignoring the looks on the maids and guards faces as he passes them by. Once he reaches their room, Keith shifts Allura so he can reach the button for the door and steps inside once the door opens.

Making his way to the bed, Keith sits down on it with Allura on his lap before he finally whispers her name. As she stirs in his arms, Keith releases a sigh as he says, "Allura...please look at me."

He listens to her take a deep shuddering breath before she lifts her chin to look into his eyes. Keith smiles softly at her as he reaches up with a hand to push back some hair that had escaped her bun. As her blue eyes reflect her shame, he asks, "What's wrong?"

Allura sniffles before placing her face back into his neck. Keith starts to sigh then stops when he hears her mutter, "I lost it...I panicked at the end and lost it."

Keith runs his hand along her back for a moment before he quietly replies, "Yes...but you held it together during the battle Allura...you did your job in the lion." He places a kiss on her forehead as he whispers, "You did well sweetheart...better than I thought you would."

He lets go of her as she pulls away from him to sit up. Keith studies her stiff back as she sits there quietly for several long moments before she finally turns back to him. Her watery blue eyes lock with his as she asks, "I'm off the team again...aren't I? You can't depend on me."

Breathing in deeply, Keith is silent for a moment as he studies her. Finally reaching out, he touches her cheek, letting his thumb slide over the petal soft skin before he responds, "No...but neither will I let you fly alone yet."

Keith touches her shoulders and pulls her back against his chest while moving one hand up into her hair to hold her head against him. His lips move to press against the side of her head as he whispers to her, "I would rather you not fly in battle again, if we have the option, until you know you won't panic again Allura...but I won't stop you from practicing with the team if that is what you want."

Allura closes her eyes as she lets Keith's warmth and strength flow into her. Finally she pulls away from him to look into his eyes once more as she whispers, "I want to fly..."

She watches as a gentle smile crosses Keith's face as he reaches for her cheek once more. As his fingers slide across the skin, she listens to him respond, "Very well...I'll set up a rotation schedule so someone is always flying with you. When you are well Allura...we will discuss you flying in battle."

A smile crosses Allura's face as she leans back into Keith, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She listens to the sigh that leaves him as his arms move around her and pulls her down onto the bed with him to rest.


	25. Chapter 25

Might not be able to update too quick over the holiday weekend...but I will when I can. Merry Christmas to those that celebrate it and Happy Holidays to the rest.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 25

Mertz

A week later, Keith is sitting at his desk looking over the documents Coran had given him that morning when there is a knock at the door. Looking up, he says, "Enter." The door opens and the head of the Arusian Council along with a few members enter his office.

Standing up, Keith looks them over carefully, noting that some are unwilling to meet his eyes before he moves his gaze to the Head of the Council, Sir William to ask, "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Sir William steps forward, "Majesty…" and performs a short bow before continuing, "We are still concerned with the Queen's mental state. We understand she has made great strides to overcome the illness but we feel uncomfortable with her making decisions that will affect all of Arus in her current condition."

Studying the men intently, Keith turns his hard gaze on Sir William as he responds, "I'm not sure what you are looking for…"

Taking a step closer to the desk, Sir William interrupts him to state, "We wish you to take over making all decisions for Arus until the Queen is fit to rule. In the event she is unable to ever resume her duties, we know that Arus will grow under your careful tutelage."

Anger unlike anything he has ever felt before fills Keith and he glares at the men as he states, "Let me make myself very clear to you gentlemen…Allura, as the daughter of King Alfor, is the ruling monarch of Arus, I am only King by marriage. I will not now, nor ever, try to take that right away from her. When and if she comes to me for advice on a matter, I will share my opinions with her, but any decisions will come from her."

Sir William growls in response, "Surely you of all people can understand our concerns!"

Keith glares at the man but doesn't say anything as the door to his office opens and Allura walks in. She starts to smile in greeting but stops when she notices the gathering. Turning her gaze to Keith, she arches a brow as she asks, "What's going on?"

He watches her closely before holding a hand out to her. Allura walks around the desk to stand next to him as he states, "These gentlemen were just asking me an opinion on something, nothing to worry about my Queen."

After placing a kiss on her forehead, he turns his gaze back to the men in front of him, "If there was nothing else gentlemen?"

Sir William eyes him a moment longer before shaking his head and leading the group out of the room. Allura watches them go before pulling back from Keith enough to look up at him again, "So what's going on?"

He searches her eyes for a moment before stating, "Something that shouldn't happen, won't and you don't need to worry about right now."

Her brow furrows as she begins to open her mouth to question him further. Pulling her tight against him, Keith holds her close to him as he whispers, "I'll always protect you."

Allura's worries melt away as she feels a kiss in her hair and pushes her nose even more into his neck, inhaling his spicy scent. Pulling away again she asks, "When will you treat me like your wife?"

Arching a brow at her, Keith asks, "What do you mean?"

Flushing slightly, Allura fights not to look away as she states, "You never kiss me…"

An amused look crosses his face as he replies, "I just did Allura."

Irritation fills her eyes as she retorts, "Like you would a child."

Pulling her tighter into his arms again, Allura looks up at him as Keith tilts his head down and kisses her forehead before looking in her eyes and asking, "Better?"

Resisting the urge to snort, she crossly replies, "No."

She notes a brief look of humor in his eyes that he quickly hides before he moves his lips to her eyes and kisses each one, then down to place a light kiss on her nose. Keeping her eyes closed, she feels his lips move over to her cheek to linger there before moving to the side of her neck.

Shivering slightly when he nibbles on her, Allura opens her eyes again when he stops. Her eyes lock onto his as Keith smiles, "My wife…always in such a hurry…"

He tightens his hold on her even more and lowers his head so his lips are a breath away from hers before continuing in a low tone, "Some things need to be anticipated and savored Allura…" His lips touch hers in a feather light kiss for the briefest of moments before he pulls back an inch to add, "The anticipation heightens the pleasure…" then his lips press firmly to hers.

Eyes closed, a soft whimpering sound escapes her as Keith moves his lips over hers before he pulls back to look into her face again. Allura opens her eyes slowly to find him smiling at her, "Don't always be in such a rush sweetheart…sometimes it is the journey that is more worthwhile instead of the destination." He kisses her lightly again before pulling away to turn back to his desk.

She watches him for a moment before sighing deeply and turning to walk out of the room. Keith looks up at her departing back and smiles broadly before sitting back down at his desk to work.

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening Allura sits at her vanity brushing out her hair when Keith walks in. Her eyes follow his progress closely as he walks with panther-like grace across the room and stops behind her. Raising her eyes she meets his gaze in the mirror as he smiles at her then leans down to kiss the top of her head as he murmurs, "Ready for dinner?"

Allura sighs, _Once again I'm like a child…_ as she nods and stands up. She is shocked a moment later when Keith pulls her into his arms and moves his lips across hers as he holds her body tight against his. He lifts his head to smile at her and Allura feels her heart flutter then melt at that smile. It held promises of future delights before he moves his lips along her cheek to whisper into her ear, "Dinner tonight is just you and me…in the ballroom."

A shiver of delight passes through her as she pulls back to ask, "A date?"

That smile is back again as he nods at her then releases her to step back, offers his arm and asks, "May I escort you to dinner Mrs. Kogane?"

Allura returns his smile as she reaches out to take his arm and he walks them out of the room. As they walk down the hallway, Allura notices the smiles on the faces of the guards and maids they pass in the hallway until they reach the ballroom. Keith releases her arm to open the door for her with a slight bow in her direction, "Ladies first…"

She smiles at him as she walks past him into the room then stops at the sight before her. Most of the room is dark except for the table for two that is lit by the roaring fireplace. Allura's eyes move to the window across the room and to find snowflakes landing against it. Moving her gaze back to the table, she walks forward to find her favorite flowers floating in a crystal bowl full of water and two lit candelabras on either side lighting up the table. Soft music plays in the background, completing the romantic setting.

Feeling a hand on the small of her back, Allura turns her head to look at her husband, who is searching her eyes as he asks, "Do you approve?"

Nodding, Allura turns back to the table as she replies, "Very much…" She feels his hand caress her back as he takes her arm with the other hand to lead her to the table. He stops before her seat and pulls it out for her. Smiling, she sits herself down as he pushes the chair into place then takes his own.

Keith smiles at her as he inquires, "Shall we?" and lifts the lid off of the plate before him. Allura removes the lid from her own plate and gasps in pleasure as she asks, "You got Nanny to make the Alfredo?"

He smiles as he nods at her while saying, "I remembered how much you liked it when we got Nanny to make the recipe that one time…" He pauses to take a bite of his and swallows before adding, "She's been stubborn about making it since then…"

Allura nods as she replies, "Because she thought it too rich and hard on the stomach." Allura rolls some noodles onto her fork and adds, "I love it…" before putting them in her mouth. Keith forces down a laugh as he watches his wife dig into the food on her plate with a relish he hasn't seen her eat with in quite some time.

Several minutes of comfortable silence pass as they eat their dinner before Keith looks across the table and finally does laugh out loud. Allura looks up with a questioning look in her eyes and Keith finally manages to stop chuckling long enough to say, "Allura…you have Alfredo going down your chin…"

Horrified, Allura grabs her napkin to wipe her chin off and is thankful for the dark room to hide her flushed cheeks as she turns her gaze back to her plate. Picking her fork back up, Allura picks at her noodles, but her enjoyment in the meal is gone.

Keith watches her pick at her food and sighs as he says, "I'm sorry Allura…I didn't mean to embarrass you and ruin it for you." His eyes turn a bit sensuous as he adds, "I was looking forward to cleaning your chin off for you later…"

A questioning look enters her eyes as Keith smiles at her while standing up. He bends over her as she raises her face to look up at him and he places a soft kiss on her lips before moving down to first kiss her chin, then lightly licks it.

Allura gasps as he raises his head to whisper, "There is still some flavoring there for me to enjoy…"

As her stomach flutters, Keith smiles at her again before asking, "Would you like to dance?"

At her nod, Keith grasps her hand and pulls her out of her chair. She watches him closely as he leads her a bit away from the table and pulls her tight against his body before moving to the music playing over the speakers. Allura sighs as she rests her head against his shoulder and inhales his spicy scent.

Soon curiosity gets the better of her and she sighs before asking, "What base is this?"

Keith's brow furrows in confusion as he pulls back enough that Allura turns her face to him as he looks down into her eyes while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Allura flushes again and fumbles for an excuse as she remembers her promise to Lance, "I was looking up Earth dating customs…and a book used the analogy of running bases in baseball to dating. I was just wondering what base this is?"

Relieved when she watches his eyes fill with humor, Allura gasps as Keith pulls her tightly against him once more and moves to the music before he responds with his lips near her ear, "This qualifies as first base…since we kiss." then moves his lips to hers and presses them firmly against hers, leaving her breathless.

Once he breaks the kiss and holds her tight to him as he continues to move, Allura gathers her courage to ask, "What's second base?"

His soft laughter fills her ears then he whispers, "Why do I think you know the answer to that and are trying to see how far I will go?"

Allura doesn't answer him as he continues to move her across the floor but sucks in a deep breath seconds later when his hand slides down her back to caress her bottom as he whispers to her, "This is between first and second I would say…"

She turns her face back to his as he dips his head and seals their lips together again. His tongue gently teasing her bottom lip has her opening her mouth slightly only to have his tongue slide in and caress hers gently.

A soft moan escapes her and Keith pulls back to whisper, "We're getting closer to second base…" He stops their dancing entirely as he asks, "Do you want to reach second base Allura?"

Allura shivers in his arms before breathlessly answering, "Yes…" Keith's mouth dips back down to capture her lips in another kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth and stroking hers as he shifts one hand from her back and moves it up along her side before covering her breast.

Gasping, Allura breaks the kiss to look up into his dark eyes as his thumb moves across her nipple, teasing it into a hardened point. A soft smile slips across his lips as he whispers, "Enough baseball Allura…there will be no home runs tonight." then bends down to kiss her once more before pulling back to ask, "Do you want dessert?"

Allura can't think clearly as his thumb continues to tease her nipple but manages to murmur, "Yes…" and Keith stops teasing her to guide her back to their table. She slides into her seat still feeling flustered as he takes a cover off of a dish in front of him.

Leaning over, Allura looks at the dark top then lifts her gaze to his to ask, "What's that?"

"Tiramisu…" He dips a spoon into it then holds it out to Allura, "An Italian dessert from Earth…" She opens her mouth and Keith guides the spoon into her mouth. Her lips close around the spoon as he pulls it out of her mouth and her eyes close with delight as she digests the mouthful.

Opening her eyes again, she swallows before saying, "Wonderful…what is it? I detected a coffee flavor…"

Keith nods as he places a spoonful within his own mouth. Dipping back in, he holds the spoon out to Allura again as he finally responds, "A type of cake is soaked in coffee…the rest is a custard and cocoa powder sprinkled on top."

She savors the flavors in her mouth and watches as Keith takes another bite then laughs. His dark eyes look at her in askance as she rises from her seat. His head bends back as he turns his face to look at up as she bends over him to whisper, "You missed some…" and kisses the custard on his chin.

His eyes close as she gathers her courage and lets her tongue gently lick up the remaining cream on his chin before she pulls back, "There…all gone…"

Allura watches as he opens his eyes while asking, "Are you sure?"

Nodding lightly, she pulls back slightly as he raises a finger full of custard back to his face and smears it over his lips while whispering, "I think you missed some…"

A quivering need starts low in her belly as she leans back over him and tentatively licks at the custard on his lips until he pulls her onto his lap to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently laps at hers for several moments as one of his hands moves along her back, down to caress her bottom.

When he pulls away from her breathing heavily, Allura stares into the dark eyes that are shining with the flames of the fireplace as he whispers, "We better stop…"

Disappointment spreads through her as she turns her face into his neck while whispering, "Do we have to?"

She listens to him breathe in deeply and release it before she feels his lips along her cheek as he whispers, "Yes…" His grip loosens on her as he forces her to rise from his lap as he states, "Why don't you sit back down…we will enjoy some more of this dessert that Nanny worked so hard on today then head back to our room so you can get some rest."

Allura sighs as she moves back to her chair and Keith hands her a second spoon and moves the dessert between them so she can reach it. Her eyes stay on him as she eats a bit more of the dessert while wondering what he is thinking and how he could just stop like that.

Keith sighs as he licks the custard off his spoon while thinking, _God help me if she ever figures out how to fully seduce me…_ His eyes watch her closely as she licks her own spoon and he can almost feel that tongue licking at his lips again as he shudders slightly.

Watching as she puts the spoon down, he asks, "Finished?" At her nod, he rises and helps her out of her chair as he says, "Let's head back to our room…" He kisses the side of her head as he adds, "I'll read a few more Greek myths to you if you wish."

Allura sighs as she agrees and spends the rest of the evening lying against Keith's side, listening to the comforting sound of his voice as he reads the stories of Artemis and Apollo to her as she falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God Lance...YES!" Alex takes a deep gasping breath as she reaches climax and feels Lance thrust into her twice more before she listens to his groan while feeling his release inside of her. His mouth rests beside her sweaty neck as he breathes in deeply for a minute. A moment later, she feels his lips move against her, lightly kissing her neck, before he slides out of her and moves down her body, settling himself along her belly.

He smiles at her softly as he raises a hand to touch her nipple, teasing the tight little bud until Alex whimpers. His eyes find hers as he whispers, "Is it just me or are your nipples more sensitive?" He blows at her nipple and watches her shudder as it stiffens more before he asks, "Is your period coming?"

Alex doesn't answer him...instead she tries to shift sideways. Lance sighs before he lifts his weight off of her and turns them both over in the bed. For several minutes, Alex lies with her head on Lance's chest, listening to his heart rate slow back to normal as his fingers move over the skin of her back. The thoughts that have been disturbing her for the last day or two return as she looks up to find his eyes half closed with sleep.

Gathering her courage, she whispers, "Lance..."

He opens his eyes and smiles at her softly as he responds, "I can't go anymore tonight sweetheart...have some mercy on me."

When she doesn't respond to him and only puts her head back down on his chest, Lance forces his eyes open even more as he asks, "Alex, what's wrong?"

He feels her hand move lightly across the skin of his chest before he hears her soft voice inquiring, "Do you love me Lance?"

Not knowing where this line of conversation is going, Lance lifts a hand to tangle his fingers into her hair as he replies, "You know I adore you Alex...what's going on?"

He watches as she lifts her head, her face full of her irritation as she retorts, "I adore chocolate Lance, it doesn't mean I want to sleep with it the rest of my life."

She pulls away from him and starts to get out from under the blankets. Lance quickly sits up and grabs her arm to stop her, "Alex...please, would you tell me what the hell is going on? We just finished making love and all of a sudden you are angry with me and I don't know why."

Alex fights back the tears she feels rising to the surface as she sits beside Lance on the bed. Her voice is barely audible as she whispers, "I'm late..."

"Late? Late for what?" Lance sits up more and pulls on her until she turns toward him, "I don't understand..."

"My period is late Lance..."Alex cuts him off then turns away from him as she utters, "I should have had my period last week."

"Oh..." Lance becomes silent for a moment before asking, "It could just be late and not..."

"Lance...I'm like clockwork. I always have been, since my period started when I was thirteen." Alex lies back against the bed while throwing an arm over her eyes.

As Lance lies down beside her, he listens to her mumble, "It must have been from our first time in my office. I've been...covered...since then."

Lance releases a sigh as he sits up and reaches into his bedside drawer. Taking out a little box, he turns back to Alex, "I was going to wait to give you this...but now seems like just as good of a time as any."

Her arm falls away as she looks up at Lance curiously. He smiles softly at her as he places the box on her belly. Her eyes stay on him for a moment before she looks down at the box and picks it up. Her fingers deftly remove the small ribbon on top before she takes the top off. Alex takes turns the box over and a smaller ring box falls out onto her hand.

As her eyes fill with tears, Lance reaches over to take the ring box from her shaking hand and opens it while asking, "Will you marry me Alex?"

"Lance...but...when? How?"

Lance smiles at her as he leans down to kiss her lips. Lifting his head he whispers, "Is that a yes my love?"

Alex smiles through her tears as she sits up in the bed and wraps her arms around him, "Yes...yes...my answer is yes."

"Once would have been enough love..." Lance smiles as she hits his back with her hand. He pulls back from her long enough to whisper, "I love you Dr. Alexandra Killian...you are my answer." and leans down to kiss her passionately.

Alex clutches him close to her as she kisses him back. When the need for air becomes desperate, she pulls away breathing heavily as she whispers, "I love you Lance McClain..."

"About time you told me that..."Lance grumbles as he pulls her tight to him in a fierce hug.

Laughter escapes Alex as she hugs Lance back then feels him pull away as he takes the ring out of the box then takes her hand to slide the ring onto her finger. His warm eyes meet hers again as he whispers, "Shall we continue the honeymoon?"

Smiling as she nods at him, Alex feels Lance push her back onto the bed as his mouth molds to hers.


	26. Chapter 26

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 26

Mertz

Allura awakens the next morning and looks up a bit shocked to find Keith still asleep. Her brow furrows as she studies him, thinking, _He always wakes up before I do…_ Her eyes drift over the face softened in sleep, taking in his lush eyelashes resting against his cheeks before moving down to his whisker laden jaw.

Turning her head, Allura rests her cheek against his chest again before looking down to find the blankets around his hips tented slightly. Curious, she pushes the blanket down further, blushing when she discovers the reason for the tenting.

Keith's manhood is pushing up against his pajama bottoms and Allura studies it for several moments, remembering the feel of it against her leg back in the cave. Curiosity burns through her as she reaches out with a hand to push his pajama bottoms more against his hip, outlining his hardness even more.

Raising her hand again, her fingers drift closer, intending to touch it more intimately when Keith's hand suddenly grabs hers as he says, "No Allura…" Blushing with embarrassment, Allura mumbles against his chest, "Sorry…" and quickly pulls her hand away from him while refusing to turn and look at him.

Keith chuckles softly before replying, "It's alright Allura…I understand your curiosity…" He turns onto his side, forcing her off of him then uses his hand to force her chin up so she looks into his eyes. A soft smile crosses his lips as he whispers, "Morning…" then kisses her lightly on the lips.

Allura looks at him confused as she asks, "Why wouldn't you let me…" but stops when she becomes too embarrassed to continue.

Arching a brow, Keith replies, "Let you touch me? Because Allura…men and women's bodies…react differently to touching." As the confused look continues, Keith sighs, "I suppose I had better explain…" He moves his fingers along her arm, causing her to shiver slightly as he whispers, "When I touch you, you become aroused, but if I stop, while you will feel frustrated, your body will calm down and you will be fine. Men on the other hand…" He clears his throat slightly then continues, "The more you touch me Allura, the more aroused I become…meaning my genitals will harden." She turns bright red and averts her gaze away from his eyes as he adds, "With continued touching, I will keep hardening until it actually becomes very uncomfortable for me Allura."

She feels his lips against her forehead as he states, "When we become sexually active, I'll allow you to touch me as much as you want. But until then, I don't see the point in putting myself through that kind of discomfort." He forces her chin back up as he whispers, "Not even to satisfy the curiosity of my beautiful wife…" and kisses her lightly on the lips again.

Allura pulls her face back as a thought comes to her, "But you were asleep and I didn't touch you, so why…"

Keith releases a sigh as he moves his hand to cup her cheek, "But you were touching me Allura…you were lying against me and even though I was asleep, my body reacted to it." He kisses her forehead again, then her nose before moving down to her lips again. Pulling back after the light kiss he adds, "I expect that will be a common occurrence for the rest of our marriage…"

A memory returns to her and her eyebrows contract as she whispers, "Something any woman could do to you?"

Groaning loudly, Keith turns over onto his back as he murmurs, "You are never going to let me forget that I said that to you in the cave…" Turning his dark eyes meet hers again as he finishes, "Will you?"

Before she can answer, Keith turns back to her and gathers her into his arms as he whispers, "As it so happens, wife of mine, I have you to thank for this particular discomfort this morning and I will continue to thank you for it every morning for the rest of our lives…" He shudders slightly as he adds, "and not every woman could do it… Just the thought of Nanny being anywhere near me leaves me with a cold shudder."

He listens to Allura giggle before her blue eyes meet his again to say, "It's forgotten…"

Keith smiles at her before lowering his head to kiss her softly once more. Releasing her, he throws the blankets back to rise from the bed as he states, "Time for a cold shower…" and walks into the bathroom. Allura smiles as she watches his departing back before rising to gather the clothing she will need for the day.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a grueling lion practice and a quick breakfast, Keith stands up from his place at the table. His eyes glance over as Lance kisses Alex lightly before she smiles at him and leaves the room. His eyebrows go up as he wonders, _What's going on there? Lance hasn't been openly affectionate with her in front of us before..._

He feels a slight tug on his hand and turns his head to find Allura pulling on his hand as she stands with a knowing smile on her face as she asks, "Will I see you later?"

A smile brushes his lips as he murmurs, "Likely..." and leans over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She smiles at him again then walks around him to leave the room. Keith sighs as Hunk, Pidge and Brian leave then starts around the table only to have Lance stop him, "Keith...do you have a few minutes?"

Arching his brows curiously, Keith nods as he asks, "Here or my office?"

"Office..." Lance's reply is short and the look on his face is something Keith can't fathom as he nods at him and leads the way out of the dining room.

Minutes later they enter Keith's office together. Keith walks around his desk to sit down as Lance sits down in the chair in front. Silence fills the air for a moment before Keith asks, "So what's going on?"

Lance sighs as he replies, "Congratulate me...I'm getting married and going to be a father."

Keith's jaw drops as he leans forward in his chair. Catching himself, he closes his mouth as he clears his throat and inquires, "Dr. Killian?"

At Lance's sharp nod, Keith sits back in his chair, looking at Lance speculatively as he asks, "Something you wanted or something you are stuck with?"

Keith watches as a ghost of a smile crosses Lance's lips as he answers, "The marriage I wanted...I was rather hoping to wait a bit on the baby."

A smile twitches across Keith's lips before he can't help but replying, "I thought you were always more careful than that..."

A snort escapes Lance as he retorts, "Well...that was before Alex. I can't seem to keep my head clear or my pants zipped around her."

Laughter bursts out of Keith as he sits forward again, "So when are you going to do this?"

Lance sighs as he runs his finger though his hair, "Does tomorrow work?"

Arching his eyebrows, Keith sits back in his chair once more, "That fast?"

Nodding, Lance tells him, "Well, given that this is Arus and the mentality about sex and marriage is a bit backward, we don't dare wait any longer. This will be an early baby already, if you know what I mean..."

"Yeah...I could see that being a problem." Keith smiles at him, "Alright, I'll speak with Coran and Nanny..."

Lance interrupts him as he says, "Small wedding Keith, the members of the Force and Coran and Nanny...no big wedding dress, no big party."

Keith nods then a thought comes to him, "Your parents will kill you for not waiting till they could come."

Snorting in response, Lance retorts, "My mother will just have to be glad I'm finally married and am giving them a grandchild."

Laughing, Keith replies, "Yes...how long has every birthday letter been reminding you about your duty to them?"

Another snort escapes Lance as he utters, "Since I was eighteen."

Still laughing, Keith stands up as Lance does. They walk toward the door together and Keith grabs Lance's arm to stop him, "Bachelor party?"

Shaking his head, Lance sighs as he says, "I meant it about keeping everything small, no bachelor party Keith, not even cards and brandy. Alex is nervous enough as it is."

A smile crosses Keith's face as he replies, "Very well... Congrats Lance...I really do hope you and Alex will be happy together."

A full smile finally crosses Lance's face as he states, "I know we will be..." hits Keith on the arm and walks out of the room.

Keith sighs as the door closes, "I better talk to Coran and Nanny now..." Hitting the button to the door, he exits the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Keith sighs as he puts down his data-pad and stretches in his chair, _Another report finished…another to start._ Groaning slightly, he turns around to look out the window at the snow filled Arus landscape.

The door to his office opens and he turns around in his chair slowly to find his wife striding toward him slowly with a mischievous look in her eyes. His guard going up a bit, Keith eyes her as she nears him and asks, "Allura…what are you up to?"

She sits down on his lap and wraps her arms around him before retorting, "Why do you think I'm up to something?" and lays her head down on his shoulder.

Keith snorts quietly as he replies, "The look in your eyes when you came in…you are up to something, wife of mine, what is it?"

Allura pulls away from him and the look on her face changes slightly to one of disappointment as she inquires, "I'll never be able to hide anything from you? Will I?"

Unable to stop the smile that is spreading across his face, Keith quietly replies, "No…" and tilts his head to the side to kiss her.

Sighing against his lips, Allura pulls away from him to stand back up then takes his hand, "I have a surprise for you, husband of mine…" She tugs on his hand as she adds, "Come on…"

Keith slowly rises from his chair as he asks, "Should I be afraid?"

Allura smiles wickedly at him and pulls on his hand once more to lead him out of his office and down the hallway to their bedroom. She pauses before the door and Keith arches his eyebrow at her while asking, "What are you up to?"

She presses the button to the door and then pulls Keith inside. He stops inside the door, a bit shocked to find the entire room redecorated. Gone was the pink bed spread and curtains at the window, replaced by brilliant blue ones, the same color as Allura's eyes. His eyes continue to move around the room, noting the new book cases filled with the books from his old room and then to a new painting hanging on the wall between the two cases.

Moving over to it, Keith examines the painting closely. The background, golden in color, the painting depicts the great horse, Pegasus in midflight. The wings spread fully in flight with the horse's head thrown back in disdain, the horse's brilliant, white mane flying back in wild disarray as it flies amongst the clouds.

Turning away, Keith finds Allura watching him closely before she asks, "Do you approve?"

Keith smiles at her as he moves his gaze about the room once more to find a new chair and foot rest, comfortable for reading, in a corner with pictures hung around it. Moving across the room to look at them, he finds a picture of Allura's parents, one of him and the others at the Academy and a picture taken when they first got here, the group in front of the legs of a lion.

Moving further along, he glances at a picture of him as a small child with his parents and his breath catches briefly before he looks away to find one of him and his Aunt Lila, taken just a month before her death.

He stiffens slightly and hears Allura's quivering voice behind him, "Nanny found the pictures in one of the boxes left in the closet in your old room. I didn't…didn't think you would…mind."

Keith looks back at Allura, "Why?"

Allura smiles tentatively at him as she replies, "It is your room too now and I know you didn't like the pink that was in here… I wanted it to be "our" room."

Pulling her into his arms, Keith hugs her to him as he replies, "Thank you…"

Allura pulls her head back to smile up at him, to find his intense, dark eyes studying her closely. Losing herself in that dark gaze, Allura slowly rises on her toes to align her face with his and kisses him lightly on the lips.

The next moment, Allura feels Keith's arms come around her like iron bands as he lowers his mouth to hers and kisses her passionately, his lips moving over hers until his tongue slides between them to tease her.

A low, soft moan escapes her as Keith continues kissing her and Allura moves her hands up along his back to tangle her fingers in his silky, black hair. Moments later, she finds herself shoved into the wall behind them as Keith pushes his body into hers.

Feeling the hard length of him against her, Allura whimpers softly as she breaks the kiss to whisper, "Please…"

Keith stares in the desire filled, stormy, blue eyes before him as he replies, "Please what?" while bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.

Allura never gets a chance to answer him though as Keith's comm. unit goes off. She pulls away from him as he answers and wanders over to the windows. Listening to the rapid exchange, Allura sighs as she looks out on the snow covered landscape while wondering, _Will this always happen to us? Continuous interruptions every time we try to get close…_

She listens as he finishes the conversation then feels his arms wrap around her from behind. His breath tickles her neck as he kisses her ear and whispers, "I have to go…

"I know…" Allura turns around into his arms for a hug and rests her head against his chest for a moment.

Keith holds his wife close to him then whispers, "I'll try to break away later before dinner…"

Allura smiles up at him for a moment then watches as he turns around and leaves the room. Sighing sadly, the frustrated princess turns back around to look out the window once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits at dinner that night moving her food around her plate, but not really eating. Releasing a deep sigh, she glances again to the chair beside her that is empty, fighting back tears that are so close to the surface, _Not only did Keith not get away this afternoon…he didn't even make it to dinner._ Her eyes move along the table to Coran's empty place as well.

Shifting her gaze back to her plate, Allura misses the looks passed between Lance and the other men in the room. Lance quietly sighs as he watches Allura play with her food but not eat it. _Dammit Keith…your paperwork could have waited._

Hunk notes the look of frustration on Lance's face and turns back to look at the Queen. _She looks sad… Funny how she always looks happy in Keith's presence…but miserable without him._ He watches her push the plate away from herself and look to the doorway of the dining room once more. Glancing over at Pidge, he watches how he looks away from Allura and back to him shrugging as if to say, _I don't know what to do about it…_

Clearing his throat, Brian looks over at Lance, "So where's Alex? I haven't had a chance to congratulate her."

Lance sighs as he moves his gaze from Allura to Brian, "She's with Nanny and two other maids. Even though we said to keep it small, Nanny insisted on making her a wedding dress. I have a bad feeling they will be at it most of the night."

He moves his gaze back over to Allura and is almost frustrated to notice that she didn't pay attention to any of the conversation. Releasing another sigh of frustration, Lance turns back to his dinner.

Once the dessert dishes are taken away, with Allura's untouched, Lance stands up and asks, "Care to watch a movie with us Allura?"

Allura looks up at Lance, a bit surprised to be spoken to before she masks the emotion to respond, "No thanks…I'm a bit tired and just want to go to bed."

Lance studies her for a moment or two before responding, "Want an escort back to your room at least?"

Smiling her thanks, Allura rises to take Lance's arm. Before leaving the room he turns to the others, "I'll meet you three in the rec room in a few minutes."

Brian nods in response and watches as Lance leads the Queen out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance pauses before the door to Keith and Allura's room to ask, "Are you alright Allura? I noticed you didn't eat much."

Shrugging, Allura doesn't look Lance in the eye as she replies, "I'm fine…just tired. I'll see you in the morning." and walks past him into her room.

Cursing Keith's work ethic, Lance turns around and walks down the hall toward the rec room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he puts away the data-pad and Coran rises from his seat across from Keith's desk, "Well…that is all we can do about it. The security measures designed for the people's festival next week will have to do."

Nodding in response, Keith rubs the back of his neck before finally looking at the clock, "It's late…we not only missed dinner…I'm guessing everyone is in bed."

Coran sighs as he glances at the clock as well, "I'm going to go find my own bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day. See you in the morning Majesty."

Keith shakes his head at the advisor as he says, "Coran…I know you are worried about decorum, but when we are alone you can just call me Keith."

A soft smile crosses the old advisor's face as he responds, "That would be most improper Majesty…good evening." and turns around to leave the room.

Snorting at the man's back as he leaves, Keith stands up to follow him and walks out of his office to find Lance waiting for him. He pauses mid-step then continues walking toward his room as Lance follows him, "Something on your mind Lieutenant?"

A growling sound escapes Lance before he retorts, "You could say that… Your wife was a bit upset at your not being at dinner tonight…in fact she seemed downright depressed and didn't eat anything."

Keith stops to turn toward Lance, a questioning look on his face, "She didn't eat at all just because I missed dinner?"

Lance glares at Keith, "You know how dependant she is on you right now…"

Running his hand through his hair, Keith quietly responds, "I know…time got away from me. Coran and I worked on the security for the festival in Aderian."

Lance releases a sigh as he states, "I know how you work Keith…you tend to forget everything else, but you can't afford to do that right now. Allura sees it as a rebuff…you would rather work than be with her."

"That's ridiculous…" Keith starts only to be interrupted by Lance, "You didn't see her at dinner Keith… She looked like she could start crying at any minute."

Sighing, Keith turns away from Lance to walk down the hall again, "I'll take care of it…" and leaves Lance behind.

Lance glares at Keith's departing back as he mutters, "You better…" before turning around to find his own room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks into the bedroom to find that a soft lamp is once again the only light in the room as Allura slumbers in the bed. Sighing, he walks across the room to his dresser and quickly changes into his pajamas before joining Allura in the bed.

As he pulls the covers around him, he listens to a quiet weeping sound escape Allura. Turning to her, Keith quietly whispers, "Allura?" only to get no response. _Damn…another dream._

Turning off the light and wrapping himself around her, Keith whispers to her, "It's alright Allura…I'm here."

A sleepy murmur can be heard, "Keith?"

"Yes sweetheart...I'm here." He tightens his grip on her as the weeping stops and her breathing deepens back into sleep once more. Sighing, Keith lightly kisses her neck and closes his eyes to join her in sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Happy New Years everyone!

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 27

Mertz

Allura awakens to a soft pair of lips on hers. Sighing, she feels Keith's tongue slip between her partially open lips to tease her into wakefulness. Opening her eyes, she finds his dark eyes staring into hers as he finishes the kiss and smiles down at her, "Good morning."

His lips descend to hers once more as he lightly kisses her again then lifts his head to tell her, "We need to get moving...practice this morning then a fast breakfast and getting some work done before Lance's wedding this afternoon."

Her eyes darken a little with the mention of work as she remembers to ask, "Where were you last night? You didn't even make it to dinner Keith..."

Keith sighs as he places his forehead to hers. He kisses her again only to notice she doesn't respond to him and pulls up to look down into the still angry eyes of his wife. Sitting up, Keith finally tells her, "I'm sorry Allura...Coran and I worked on security details for that festival next week and lost track of time."

She looks away from him without answering as Keith reaches down to touch her cheek, "Will you forgive me for missing dinner and not being with you last night?"

Allura finally looks back at him before she utters, "Don't do it again..."

Feeling his own irritation building as her pouty tone of voice reminds him of the Allura he had met when he first arrived on Arus, Keith stands up beside the bed, "Allura, I can't promise that I will never miss a lunch or dinner because I'm working…these things happen sometimes."

Remembering what Dr. Killian had told her about fighting with Keith, Allura sits up in the bed as she responds, "Keith...you didn't send a note that you were working late, you just didn't show up for dinner. After you left me yesterday afternoon..." her voice breaks a little as she continues, "I had thought we would...and when you didn't show up..." Turning away from him, she looks back down on the coverlet silently.

Keith sighs, his anger draining away, as he sits back down and pulls her into his arms. Holding her close to him, he whispers, "I'm sorry Allura..." He kisses her tenderly as his fingers move up into her hair. Pulling back, Keith lets her golden tresses flow through his fingers then adds, "We will...soon."

Glancing over at the clock, he grimaces before turning back to Allura, "We need to get moving...are we alright?"

As she nods, Keith quickly kisses her forehead then rises, "I'm going to shower quick..." and leaves the room. Allura sighs as she wipes her cheek absently before rising from the bed to get gather her things.

xxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Alex stands in front of a mirror staring as Nanny finishes adjusting her short train and the veil. Standing back up, the older woman smiles at her broadly as she announces, "There...finished. Let's get you to the throne room."

Her stomach fluttering with nerves, Alex sighs as she turns away from the mirror to follow Nanny out of the room. As she walks down the hallway toward her wedding, her mind races, _The last two days seem like a dream...a very strange dream. First with Lance asking me to marry him...the baby...and Nanny insisting on making a dress. I've barely had time to eat or sleep much less think all of this through._

They approach the doors to find Coran waiting for her with a smile on his face. He holds out an arm to her while saying, "Thank you for the privilege of letting me walk you down the aisle, Dr. Killian."

A tremulous smile crosses her face as she replies, "After all we've been through Coran, I think it is safe for you to call me Alex."

The smile on Coran's face grows as he replies, "Very well Alex…let's get you in there. The Lieutenant has been most anxious for your arrival."

Alex feels her nervousness rise to a fever pitch as the doors open, the music starts and Coran leads her into the room. The throne room had been converted for the wedding. Chairs were lined up in front of the dais with the King and Queen standing as well as the other members of the Voltron Force. On the dais, Lance stands waiting, with a rather large smile on his face as he watches her approach him.

Once in front of him, Coran places Alex's hand within his before turning away from the couple to sit beside Nanny. Lance whispers, "You look beautiful my love..." as he guides her in front of the priest who is waiting for them.

Allura sighs as she sits down beside Keith and listens to the priest begin the ceremony. Her eyes travel over the backs of Lance and Alex as she remembers her own wedding day and the wonderful look on Keith's face as she approached him, as if he were the happiest man in the world.

The feeling of a hand taking hers has Allura looking down to find Keith's fingers intertwining with hers. Turning her face back, she watches as he smiles at her before raising their intertwined hands to kiss the back of her hand.

Smiling gently at Keith, Allura leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder and feeling his arm come around her to keep her close as she turns her attention back to the ceremony, listening as Lance says his wedding vows to Alex. Allura can't help the smile on her face as she watches Lance smile tenderly at Alex while she repeats the vows back to him.

Feeling a light kiss in her hair as the rings are exchanged, Allura glances back to find Keith's dark eyes on hers once more as he whispers, "This brings back some fond memories..."

"You may kiss your bride..."

Turning back, Allura feels her eyes well up with tears as Lance kisses Alex lovingly before turning to face them all as the priest announces, "I give you Lance and Alexandra McClain."

Standing with the rest of the Force, Allura claps for them as they walk back down the dais to join them with broad smiles on their faces. Allura pulls away from Keith to hug Alex as she whispers, "You look beautiful..." to her.

"Thank you Allura..." Alex can't help the tears running down her cheeks as she turns back to Lance. He pulls her close to him and kisses her again before letting the other members of the Force take turns hugging and shaking hands with them both.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance sits with his arm around Alex as Nanny serves dinner. Both she and Coran had insisted on having some kind of celebration, however small, for his wedding and Nanny had outdone herself even with such short notice. A three course meal was waiting for them, the appetizers on trays being held by the serving maids when they walked into the room. Soon the main course was served and everyone stuffed themselves full of turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, three different vegetable dishes as well as fresh bread and a fruit salad.

His eyes move from his friends at the table over to the side table where the wedding cake waited for them. Two layers of his favorite marble cake with white frosting were waiting for Lance and Alex to cut into as soon as everyone finishes eating their dinner.

Shifting his gaze back to his bride, Lance can't help the love and joy he feels as he once again relives her walking toward him. Never in his life did he think she looked more beautiful as she had the moment she had smiled at him from the back of the throne room.

A hand touching his thigh brings him back to reality as Alex leans over to whisper, "What's wrong? You've barely even touched your dinner."

"Oh...just thinking about my wife and how lucky I am." Lance leans over to kiss her gently then smiles as Pidge and Hunk wolf whistle at him.

Sometime later, once dinner and dessert is finished, Lance stands up and helps Alex rise as he states, "Well all, we will be saying our good nights." To the laughter of everyone in the room, Lance picks a sputtering Alex up into his arms and walks out of the room with her.

Keith laughs as he watches his best friend carry his wife out of the room before shifting his gaze to Allura. Taking her hand within his, he helps her rise as he states, "I believe we will be saying our good nights as well." Holding her close to him, Keith leads Allura out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

As they walk down the hall together, Allura sighs as Keith's thumb moves back and forth over the back of her hand. Approaching their room, Keith pauses to smile at her as he presses the button to open the door then bows formally to Allura, "Ladies first..."

Allura can't help the small laugh that escapes her as she walks past him into the room. He is soon beside her again as he pulls her close to him while whispering, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" and his lips moves along her cheek down to her neck causing her to shiver.

Glancing across the room over Keith's shoulder, she watches herself in one of the mirrors as he molds his body to hers, his arms around her, holding her tight to him. Dressed in a new sage green dress that Nanny had sewn for her; Allura smiles at the image of them together before Keith raises his head to look into her eyes. A soft smile crosses his face as he asks, "Need some help getting out of the dress?"

At her nod, Keith leads her across the room to her vanity, "Have a seat my lady..."

Unable to fathom Keith's strange mood, Allura sits down at the vanity and watches Keith in the mirror as he starts taking down her hair. His deft fingers remove the rubber bands holding her braids together then begin to unravel the braids. Once her hair is completely down, Allura watches as Keith reaches past her for her hair brush and begins to work through the tangles gently.

Allura closes her eyes as his fingers and the brush continue to move through her hair, feeling more relaxed than she has in the last two days. When the brush pauses, Allura opens her eyes and looks up in the mirror to find Keith watching her closely with a smile on his face.

"Sorry..." The brush begins moving again as he adds, "I was enjoying the look on your face..."

Tilting her head in question, Allura asks, "What look?"

He pauses once more to lean toward her as he replies, "Like a cat licking cream..." At the confused look on her face, Keith smiles as he adds, "A supremely satisfied look Allura...like you could stay here all night."

Allura smiles at him in the mirror as she says, "I was enjoying it..."

She watches as he kisses the side of her head then stands back up. He leans over her to put the brush down then says, "Up Allura..."

Releasing a sigh, she stands as asked then feels Keith's hands on her shoulders to turn her away from him as his fingers work the buttons loose on her gown. As the gown loosens, Allura feels Keith's fingers move over her shoulder, pushing the fabric off of her and letting it slip to the ground, leaving her in her shift.

He bends over behind her as he says, "Step out..."

Allura steps out of the dress as asked. Holding the dress in front of him, his eyes move along the satin slip hiding her body from his gaze for a moment then she watches as Keith turns away to walk over to her closet and places the dress on a hanger before putting it away. His heated eyes move back to her as he turns back around but he moves over to her dresser instead. Opening a drawer, he sighs when it isn't what he is looking for and closes it to open the next one. Curious, Allura watches as he pushes things aside the pulls out her white night gown. He folds it over his arm as he walks back to her with a smile on his face while saying, "Please go and put this on..."

Dumbfounded, Allura takes the nightgown from him and walks over to the bathroom. When she returns a few minutes later it is to find Keith had changed into his pajamas and is turning down the covers on the bed.

He stands back up and holds out a hand to her as she walks back to him. His arms move around her as he lowers his lips to hers and kisses her tenderly. Allura closes her eyes and opens her mouth as Keith's tongue teases it open then slides in to caress her.

Releasing a soft moan, Allura brings her hands up Keith's back, enjoying the hard muscles beneath the night shirt. Another moan escapes her as Keith's hand moves down her back to cup her bottom and squeezes it as he pushes her against his hardened groin.

Keith breaks the kiss a moment later while breathing in heavily. His lips stay close to hers though as his hand continues to caress her bottom. His soft voice breaks the silence a moment later, "Allura..."

Opening her eyes, Allura's desire filled gaze locks with his as he whispers, "Let's get into bed sweetheart..."

She feels disappointed when he releases her to step back to the bed. His eyes are full of humor as he holds out a hand to her while he stands beside their bed. Walking to him, she takes his hand as he lies down in the bed then pulls her down beside him.

His mouth finds hers again as he presses his weight into her, forcing her down into the mattress. Allura's fingers move into his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it sliding through her fingers. She gasps against his mouth as his fingers slide up her side to cover her breast and squeezes it gently.

Keith's dark eyes gaze into hers as he whispers, "Allura..." as he shifts his fingers to tease her nipple. His mouth dips again and he kisses her lightly before pulling away. Keith turns onto his back, pulling her along so she rests on his chest.

Allura lifts her head with a confused look on her face. Sighing deeply, Keith raises his hand to caress her cheek as he says, "Not yet Allura..."

"But why?" Allura feels the frustration going through her entire body as she looks into his eyes. She watches as he sighs again while touching her cheek then listens to him reply, "Allura, I do care for you and I know you want this...relationship of ours to move forward. But I don't want to move that fast. I want to build on it Allura so we appreciate each other and perhaps...grow to love each other."

He raises his head to kiss her on the lips gently then pulls back as he continues, "I've had relationships that were only built on sex and they never lasted. I don't want that to happen to us."

Nodding in understanding, Allura whispers, "But maybe a bit more?"

A sexy smile covers Keith's face as he leans up to kiss her again. His hand drifts back down her back to caress her bottom as he whispers against her lips, "Even in my wildest imagination...I never thought I would be married to such an exquisite woman..."

A soft sigh escapes Allura as Keith's fingers continue to caress her bottom as his other hand moves to the back of her head to hold her to him as his mouth molds to hers once more. A groaning sound escapes Keith before he pulls back to whisper against her lips, "I need to stop...before I can't."

At the mischievous look that enters Allura's eyes, Keith pulls back from her, the look in his eyes one that she used to earn when she would argue with him before they were married, "No you don't Allura... Behave yourself."

Sighing in defeat, Allura pulls away as she lies down along side of him, "Very well, read to me?"

She listens to him take a deep breath before he answers her, "Your wish is my command." and sits up in the bed as he takes his book off the bedside table. Soon his calming voice rolling over her has her eyes drifting shut in sleep.

An hour later, Keith looks up from his book when he hears a whimpering sound from beside him. Sighing as he puts the book back on the side table, he speaks to himself, "It's going to be another one of those nights..."

Lying down and pulling Allura into his arms as she begins to cry in her sleep, Keith whispers to her, "It's all right Allura...you are safe sweetheart, I'm here."

"Mother...I want my Mother..."

Keith tightens his arms around her as she starts to move and speaks a little louder to her, "Allura, wake up...you are safe."

"NO! MOMMY!"

As she begins to thrash wildly, Keith wraps his legs around hers and positions his arms around hers so she can't move and keeps talking to her as she suffers through another night terror.


	28. Chapter 28

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 28

Mertz

The next day, sitting in her office working on the documents Coran had dropped off earlier, Allura finally sighs and stands up from her desk. Walking over to her window, she looks down on the snow filled landscape then places her forehead against the cool glass.

She doesn't move as the door to her office opens and listens to the footsteps of the person entering. Allura smells his spicy scent before she feels his arms encircle her waist as he whispers into her ear, "You feeling alright?"

Moving her arms to cover his, Allura leans her head back against Keith as she responds, "I'm fine…just having a hard time concentrating…"

His lips press against her ear as he whispers, "Would that be because you didn't sleep much last night?"

Allura sighs deeply as she responds, "I kept you awake?"

A soft chuckle echoes in her ear as he replies, "I'm a light sleeper…every time you so much as twitch in the bed, I wake up."

Closing her eyes, Allura murmurs, "I'm so sorry Keith…" and feels hot tears running down her cheeks.

She feels Keith's arms tighten around her as his voice rises to normal volume, "Allura…hush…don't cry."

Allura pulls away enough to turn around into his arms and buries her face into his chest as she whispers, "I kept hearing screams every time I closed my eyes."

Keith sighs as he holds his wife close to him. His hands move up and down her back as he waits for her to calm down before whispering, "Come on…you and I are going to spend some time relaxing."

Pulling her gently, Keith urges her to walk with him out of the room. Upon entering the rec room, Keith spies Pidge sitting and working on one of his projects at a table near one of the walls. Leaving Allura by the couch as she sits down, Keith walks over to Pidge to whisper, "I need you to clear out for the afternoon…" Pidge glances back at a pale looking Allura and nods as he stands up to gather his stuff.

Keith also glances back before adding, "Pass the word to the others?" Pidge nods as he takes his things and leaves the room.

Walking over to the video screen, Keith picks out a movie and puts it into the player before rejoining Allura on the couch. He pulls her to her feet then sits down sideways on the couch, "Sit between my legs sweetheart." At the confused look on Allura's face, he pats the space between his legs, "Right here…I'm going to hold you."

Sitting down as requested, Allura aligns her lower body along his then rests back against his chest. His arms move around her and his hands caress her stomach as his lips tease the side of her neck. Allura releases a sigh as she reaches back with an arm to wrap it around his neck. His hand rises to her face and he forces her to turn her face toward him, sliding his lips gently across hers.

Releasing her face, he traces her bottom lip with his tongue before plunging inside to stroke her. Keith's hand slides back down then pauses to caress her breast through her shirt, his thumb gently teasing the nipple into a hardened nub. He listens to her whimper softly against his mouth as he continues to tease her breast.

Pulling away from the kiss, Keith stares deeply into her eyes as he continues to caress her body before asking, "Shall we continue our journey?" At the soft look of confusion that enters her eyes he adds, "Go for third base?"

Keith forces back the smile that threatens to escape as Allura blushes before she quietly answers, "Yes…" Returning to kiss her deeply, his fingers begin to quickly unbutton her blouse. Allura gasps when she feels his fingers undo the clasps on the front of her bra, freeing her.

She watches his expression as he looks down her body, his hungry eyes taking in the rosy, high tipped breasts and taunt stomach before he raises them to meet hers again as he murmurs, "Lovely…" and lowers his lips to hers again. Allura whimpers against his lips as his fingers move back to her breasts, molding the globes in his hands before going back to tease the tips once more.

Breaking the kiss, Allura arches her back so her breasts press even more into his hands as she moans, "Please…Keith…"

His lips move along her cheek to her ear as he responds, "You need a release…" Ignoring the questioning look in her eyes, he moves his mouth to her neck to kiss her there. Keith releases one breast as his hand drifts down and unbuttons her pants before sliding his hand into them.

Allura gasps as his fingers move between her folds and teases the hard little nub he finds there. Keith speaks quietly as he whispers, "Sweetheart…you are so wet…"

Not knowing what that means, Allura arches her back more as she becomes aware of his hardened manhood pressing into her lower back as she cries, "Please…" Instinctively shifting her hips to move against his hand, Allura knots her fingers into his hair as she feels the pressure building within her. Keith feels her tense, knowing her climax is coming. His lips reclaim hers as she finally cries out her release into Keith's mouth.

As she relaxes against him, Keith kisses her lightly on the lips once more before removing his hand from her pants and re-buttons them for her. His fingers move back up to caresses her breasts lightly again as he murmurs, "I better get you covered up…just in case…" and releases her refasten her bra then helps to button her shirt.

Allura turns onto her side against him and takes note of his hardness against her. Lifting her head she looks into his eyes as she asks, "What about you?" A soft smile crosses his lips as he lowers his lips to kiss her lightly before responding, "I'll be fine…"

She opens her mouth to object when Keith presses a finger to her lips saying, "Allura, we aren't ready for that yet…not to mention the mess I would make in here if we tried something, so no…I'll be fine." Nodding, she curls up into his body, sighing when his hand moves to stroke her back. Closing her eyes, Allura feels lips brush against her forehead before she relaxes into sleep.

As her body relaxes against him, Keith sighs while still trying to calm himself down. Glancing down at a sleeping Allura, he smiles to himself before turning his attention back to the movie.

An hour later, Keith looks over as the door to the rec room opens and Lance strolls in. His irritation rising, he glances down to make sure Allura is still asleep before whispering, "I thought Pidge told you guys to stay clear…"

Lance holds his hand up to stop Keith from berating him further before asking quietly, "Is she asleep?"

Keith nods stiffly as Lance sits down across from him, "Everything going alright between you two?"

A snort escapes Keith and his eyes flash with anger as he replies, "I am not going to discuss my wife or my marriage with you Lance…"

Lance wipes his jaw as he once again holds up his other hand to stop Keith from another tirade, "Alright…I started that off wrong." He pauses a moment before asking, "How much control does the Arus Council have over your marriage?"

Arching a brow as his temper cools down, Keith replies, "None…that I know of. Why?"

Sitting up straighter, Lance replies, "I was going to Coran's office to ask him…well never mind that, but anyway…his door was open and I heard him speaking to some of the higher ranking members of the Council."

Keith nods, encouraging him to continue as Lance adds, "They were asking Coran when they could expect a 'royal announcement'."

His temper rising once again, Keith's eyes darken in anger as Lance continues, "All Allura is to them now is a fucking brood mare for the next generation of Arus royalty."

His anger rising to dangerous levels, Keith quietly asks, "What was Coran's response?"

Recognizing that lethal tone, Lance tenses up as he replies, "He said he would speak to you about it and get back to them."

Keith nods then forces himself to relax as Allura sighs in her sleep and shifts against him. He is quiet for several moments before turning his attention back to Lance, "Thanks for the heads up."

Lance's relief is almost palpable as he sits back in his seat while responding, "You're welcome." He stands up and starts for the door only stopping when he hears Keith's voice once more, "Tell Nanny that Allura and I will take dinner in our room tonight, please." Lance nods then leaves the room.

Keith turns his attention back to his sleeping wife and on a whim starts removing the pins from her hair, running his fingers through the soft and silky mass as he unravels it from its bun. He pauses when Allura moans softly and her eyes flutter open to look up at him.

A soft smile curves her lips as she blinks up at him, "Hi…"

He returns the smile as he takes his hand out of her hair to caress her cheek, "Hi…feeling better?"

She yawns and he moves his fingers from her cheek to her full bottom lip as she completes her yawn by closing her lips. Turning onto her back, Allura looks around the room before shifting her head to face Keith, "You took my hair down?"

His smile becomes quite sensual as he quietly replies, "Husband's right…" His fingers tangle into her hair again as he continues, "I like it down…" She turns around so her stomach rests against his chest as she looks up into his eyes.

Fingers once again in her hair, teasing the tangled strands he says, "I've ordered dinner to be brought to our room tonight." He leans down and kisses her lightly before adding, "No more playing Allura…no baseball, no journey, tonight you will eat and you will rest."

He reaches behind him to grab the remote control and flips off the video unit as he says, "Up…let's go."

Allura reluctantly rises and allows Keith to escort her from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Keith is in his office working the next morning when there is a knock at the door. He doesn't look up as he replies, "Enter…" and finishes writing on his data-pad before raising his head to find out who his visitor is.

Coran smiles at him in greeting, "Morning Majesty…"

Sitting back in his chair, Keith eyes Coran carefully as he responds, "Morning."

Clearing his throat, Coran continues, "I had a visit from the Arus Council yesterday. They were inquiring as to when they can expect an announcement?"

Keith watches him closely for a moment then asks, "An announcement of what?"

A sound of impatience escapes Coran as he replies, "A pending birth of the next heir to the throne."

When Keith doesn't respond but only watches him, Coran continues, "It is tradition! Always within three months of a royal wedding, the announcement is made…"

Keith holds up his hand to stop him from continuing. He stands up and fists his hands as he replies, "I am only going to say this once Coran… Neither you, nor the Arus Council will dictate to me or Allura when we will start a family."

When Coran opens his mouth, Keith raises his voice, "You of all people should know she is in no position to handle a pregnancy Coran." He moves around his desk to stand in front of the older man, "For God's sake! Allura isn't even nineteen years old yet! She has just started to recover from the PTSD and begin to eat and sleep normally again. I will not compound her problems by adding a baby to it!"

He growls out, "When she is well and when we are God damned good and ready, we will have a baby and it will be our decision. It will not be dictated to us by anyone. Am I understood?"

Coran stands pale and quiet for several moments before he quietly replies, "Very well Majesty… I will give the Council your answer and we will bother you about this no more."

Keith breathes deeply and tries to contain his anger as he watches Coran turn around and leave the room. Turning back to his desk, he slams his fists down on it.


	29. Chapter 29

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 29

Mertz

One month later, Keith lies with his arms around Allura as she continues to sleep. Sighing deeply, he glances over at the clock and grimaces, _If we don't get moving soon, we will be late for practice…_ Turning his face, he places his lips against her forehead to kiss her as he whispers, "Wake up Allura…"

He smiles at her soft groan and feels her push her nose even further into his chest. Rubbing her back he tries again, "You have to wake up now…practice is in forty-five minutes. If you want a shower and something to eat before we go, you have to wake up now."

Allura lifts her head to look at him, her sleepy blue eyes barely open as she yawns. Keith feels himself harden slightly at the soft, sleepy look about her, with her tousled blond hair falling down into her face and her pert lips coming back together as she finishes her yawn. Sleepily she asks, "Can't we sleep in this morning?" as she lays her head back down on his chest.

Resisting the urge to chuckle, Keith replies, "No…not this morning." He rubs her back again before adding, "Perhaps tomorrow morning I'll hold off practice for your birthday so you can sleep in."

He finally does laugh at her as she groans in protest again before she raises her head up to answer, "Fine…I'm awake." only to yawn at him again. Moving his hand from her back, Keith pushes her hair off of her face as he leans forward to kiss her lightly on the lips before asking, "So what do you want from me for your birthday?"

Allura's eyes widen slightly as she wakes up more, "A gift?"

Keith smiles at her as he caresses her cheek, "It is an accepted practice that a husband gives his wife a gift on the date of her birth…yes."

A moment passes before Allura replies, "I want to…spend…the night with you."

Arching a brow at her, humor fills his eyes as Keith replies, "Allura, you spend every night with me."

Allura flushes scarlet as she mumbles, "You know…"

Enjoying teasing her, he replies, "I'm afraid not…what do you want to spend the night doing?"

He watches as she opens her mouth to answer only to close it again. She looks away from his eyes, her embarrassment obvious as she finally lays her face near his neck. He feels her lips lightly kiss him there before he barely hears her whisper, "Making love…"

Keith pulls Allura up to look into her eyes as he asks, "You want to consummate our marriage?"

She flushes scarlet again before nodding lightly at him. Keith flips them over in the bed, using his knee to move her legs apart so he can push his groin against hers as he kisses her passionately. Lifting his head, Keith looks deeply into her eyes then dips his head to run his tongue along her bottom lip, listening to her soft whimper before looking at her again to ask, "You think we are ready for this? You're ready for this?" and he rotates his hips to grind his groin against hers.

Allura gasps as the heat of desire rushes through her veins and her groin throbs with the feeling of Keith's hardness against her there. Nodding her head silently, she reaches up to touch his face, running her fingers along his lips.

She watches his eyes darken with desire before he dips his head to kiss her again. This time he deepens the kiss, his tongue stroking her mouth. Tentatively, Allura slides her tongue out to meet his and listens to him groan deeply before he wraps his tongue around hers to continue the kiss.

A moment passes before Keith pulls his lips from hers to move to her neck and nuzzles her there. He feels her shiver in response against him as he uses his teeth to nip the area under ear then licks it with his tongue to take the pain away.

Keith kisses his way to her collar bone before sliding lower to her chest. Using his fingers, Keith teases a nipple into a hardened point before he takes the nipple into his mouth to suck on it gently through her nightgown.

Allura gasps before arching her back to entice him to take more of her breast into his mouth. Keith lifts his head, pulls her nightgown down to expose her breast then suckles on the nipple again. Feeling his lips against her naked skin has Allura thrusting her hips up against his groin, causing Keith to release his own groan before he pulls away from her.

Looking down into the flushed face of his wife, Keith takes in her rosy lips from their kissing and the jutting nipple he exposed before he looks back into her passion filled eyes. Smiling at her response, he leans down to lightly kiss her lips again, "Your wish is my command…" He glances at the clock again before adding, "Tomorrow night…"

He completely pulls away from her as he rises from the bed. Fighting not to chuckle at the disappointed look on her face, Keith tells her, "Get up or we will be late for practice." and turns around to walk into the bathroom.

Allura lowers her legs back against the mattress and looks down at her exposed breast, still feeling the tingling sensation from feeling Keith's lips there. With a groan, she pulls her nightgown back up to cover herself before turning over to get out of the bed.

Her eyes fall on the mirror across from her bed and she takes in her appearance. Her lips are red and swollen from his kisses, turning her face; she looks at the red mark on her neck where he had bitten her. Shivering slightly, her eyes drift down as she notices that her nipples are still fully extended in their arousal. But what is bothering her most is the sensation between her legs that won't abate.

Rising slowly from the bed, Allura walks over to her dresser to pull out clothing for the day. Just as she finishes taking out the items she will need, the door to the bathroom opens and Keith comes out with a towel around his waist, using another towel to rub his wet hair dry. He glances at her and states, "Get moving Allura…"

He pauses a moment to kiss her lips again to take away the sting of his words before pulling away to walk over to his dresser. Allura glances at him for a moment longer, sighs deeply before turning away to walk into the bathroom. Keith watches her go as he thinks, _Damn…getting out of that bed without finishing was about the hardest damn thing I've ever done._ He sighs as he pulls on his underwear, _Thank God for cold showers…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance sighs as he finishes pulling his flight suit into place then pulling up on the zipper. Turning back to the bed, he sits down as he pulls his boots on then turns when he hears Alex's voice, "Lance..." Her hands come up over his shoulders as she plasters her bare breasts against his back, "Morning..." Her lips find his neck and start to tease him there.

"Woman...you are a damned tease." Lance turns around and pulls Alex into his arms as his lips find hers and his hands move over her back and bottom.

Alex laughs against his mouth as she pulls back, "That's why you love me..."

Humor fills Lance's eyes as he whispers, "That and a few other reasons..." before kissing her again.

Sudden jerking has Lance pulling back, "What..." as Alex pulls out of his arms and runs for the bathroom. Standing up to follow her, Lance watches as Alex bends over the toilet and starts throwing up. Grimacing as he listens to her retching, Lance steps to the sink to wet a wash cloth as well as filling the nearby glass with water.

As the sounds of Alex being sick ceases, he hands her the wash clothes as she wipes her face then offers her the glass. She takes it from him and moves over to the sink as she takes a sip to rinse her mouth out and spits it out into the sink.

Lance takes in her pale features as he reaches for the bathrobe hanging on the hook by the shower door then wraps it around her. Alex pulls the robe around her and secures the belt before finally speaking, "Thanks."

Nodding in response, Lance inquires, "Morning sickness?"

Alex manages to nod then covers her mouth as she rushes back for the toilet again. Lance can't help the smile that creeps across his face as he walks over to his wife. His hand moves over her bottom, patting it affectionately as he says, "My poor girl..."

Glaring hazel eyes rise as she finishes being sick. Her tone is low and menacing as she repeats, "Poor girl?"

Still smiling, Lance leans over to kiss her cheek as he says, "We can argue later...I'm going to be late. I love you!" and dashes out of the room. Alex stares at the door for a moment stupefied then shakes her head while heading back into the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura walks slowly into castle control to find Keith giving last minute instructions to the others. His eyes drift over to her, taking in her flight suit on how it clings to her. His gaze slides down her body causing a slight flush to creep up her cheeks as he nods to the others before walking over to her.

Her eyes stay on him as he smiles at her while saying, "I'm flying with you today... Lance will take Black and lead the practice."

Nodding to him, they turn together as Keith says, "Let's get out there..." and everyone runs for their tube. Allura grasps Keith around his shoulders to hold onto him as they ride down to Blue lion together.

As they ride the launch out together, Allura is cognizant of Keith's hard body under her as she sits in his lap. Once the seat rises and locks into place, Keith releases her and waits for her to stand.

Allura pauses for a moment, allowing her hand to slide down his chest to rest in his lap. Keith's deepened voice growling out, "Allura..." in a warning has her sighing as she rises from the seat.

Her eyes stay on Keith as he rises from the chair and moves around her to take the side seat. Raising her hand again, Allura runs her fingers across Keith's derriere as he passes by. He turns around to face her, his eyes flashing as he says, "Stop it Allura..."

Shifting her gaze away with an exaggerated sigh, Allura sits down in the command chair and straps in. Keith's eyes stay on the back of her helmeted head for a moment before turning back around to pull out the side seat to strap into it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Silence echoes through the lion as practice continues, the only sound is Allura answering Lance as he issues commands. Keith watches her closely as she flies the lion and can't fault her performance as she hits the targets and flies through the formation commands given.

At last Lance calls out, "Great practice team...let's head back to the castle and get some breakfast."

As everyone else responds, Allura remains silent as she turns Blue lion back to the castle and dives into the lake to return the lion to its resting place. Keith sighs as he un-straps and stands up once the lion is in its resting position. His eyes move to Allura as he watches her slowly rises from the command chair.

She doesn't return his gaze as she waits beside the chair for him to pass. Once he sits down in the chair, Allura pulls her helmet off her head and sets it down on the floor beside the chair before she sits down on his lap. Turning to him, she pulls his helmet off of him and lets it drop to the floor as she presses her lips to his.

Keith moans softly against her mouth as he returns the kiss for a moment before ripping his mouth away, "We need to get back."

Shaking her head, Allura reaches up to try to pull down the zipper on his flight suit only for Keith to grab her hand to stop her. "Allura..." he starts to growl then stops when she pulls her hand away and unzips her flight suit instead.

Her magnificent, high tipped breasts coming into view, instantly quiets Keith as she turns back to press herself against his chest while she pushes her mouth against his again. Keith moans against her mouth then pulls away, his eyes glowing with his desire as he states, "We are not going to have sex in this lion..."

Allura can't help the whimpering sound that escapes her as she whispers, "I need you..." and moves her hand to his flight suit again, this time managing to pull the zipper down. As her fingers drift over one of his nipples, Keith groans then pulls away again. "Allura...please." he whispers as his resolve is quickly evaporating.

Sliding her lips to tease the skin of his neck, she whispers, "Need..."

"A release..." Keith finishes for her. Cursing himself for teasing her so much earlier, Keith moves his hand to flick open her belt then finishes unzipping her flight suit. Sliding his questing fingers inside, Keith groans when he finds that she isn't wearing any underwear. Pushing his fingers through her curls, he slides a finger between her folds and teases her pleasure spot.

With her hips pushing up against his hand as she throws her head back with a moan, Keith slides his fingers further down and pushes one into her. Groaning at the tightness within, Keith keeps his finger moving within her.

Allura cries out her pleasure as he continues moving his fingers while he pulls her up to him, lowering his head to her lips, his tongue thoroughly taunting hers. Soon the pressure builds within her and Allura gasps against his mouth as she climaxes.

Once her body relaxes against his; Keith slides his fingers out from her flight suit to slide up her taunt stomach then higher to caress one of the hardened nipples before him. Allura lifts her languid sapphire gaze to his as he whispers, "Remind me never to tease you like that before practice again...no underclothes?"

Shaking her head, Allura sits up in his arms as she presses her lips against his. They kiss for a moment before she pulls back to whisper, "My breasts were too sensitive...the bra rubbed..."

Groaning and pushing his lips back to hers before she can finish her statement, Keith kisses her passionately for a moment then pulls back. He looks down and reluctantly grasps her zipper to pull it back up, covering her lush body from his gaze as he says, "Serves me right I suppose..."

He watches as she pulls his zipper back into place before moving back to her own suit and closing her belt again. Reaching over, Keith hits the button to lower the chair as he says, "I'm skipping breakfast...no way in hell am I going into the dining room in this flight suit right now."

Allura giggles as the chair stops in the launch vehicle and begins their journey back to the castle. Keith snorts at her in answer then states, "I don't even want to know what Lance would say if he saw how my...groin...is pressing against my suit right now..."

Laughter continues to erupt out of Allura until he adds, "You aren't going dressed as you are either...your nipples are still "standing at attention" as it were."

Glancing down, Allura flushes as she realizes that she was indeed pushing out against her flight suit. Groaning, she turns to find Keith's laughing eyes looking at her as he says, "Let's hope the control room is empty by now..."

Keith kisses her once more then lifts her up as the launch comes to a stop. He stands beside her, his eyes raking over her form once more before walking over to the T-bar, "Let's go Allura..."

Grabbing onto Keith's back, Allura sends up a silent prayer of her own that the control room would be empty as they rise into the air.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Allura walks into Dr. Killian's office to find her sitting in her seat already with the notebook on her lap. As she moves to take her seat across from her, Allura asks, "Am I late?" then gets a good look at Alex's face.

Sitting upright, concern filling her eyes, Allura asks, "Are you alright?"

Alex swallows hard against the nausea she feels before replying, "Yes."

"Are you sure? You look positively green."

Not wanting to move too much or speak too much out of fear that her stomach will heave on her once more, Alex mumbles, "Let's go...how was your night?"

Allura sighs as she begins speaking, her eyes staying on the sick looking woman across from her.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Allura walks out of Alex's office and stops next door to knock on Keith's door. She enters when bidden then smiles as she finds Keith and Lance sitting talking over by the couch. Sitting down beside Keith, her eyes turn to Lance as she asks, "Is something wrong with Alex? She looked positively sick this morning...but insisted she was fine."

She notices Lance start to smile then forces it down to keep his face neutral. Allura watches as his eyes glance over at Keith and a knowing look passes between the two as she turns her gaze to Keith who is also looking at Lance.

"Alright you two...what are you hiding from me?" Allura sits up and demands.

Keith keeps his face neutral as he inquires, "What makes you think we are keeping something from you Allura?"

As her eyes narrow on him, Keith only arches his eyebrows at her in answer. She shifts her gaze from Keith to Lance as she growls at him, "Lance..."

Lance shrugs before saying, "Didn't you ask Alex about it?"

"She wouldn't answer me...Lance come on...what's going on that Keith knows and I don't?" Allura asks as she places her hands on her hips.

As he stays silent, Allura finally stands up, "Fine...I thought we were friends Lance..." and begins to walk to the door. She gets yanked backwards though and lands on Keith's lap as Lance lets out a sigh. She glares at Keith before turning her gaze to Lance as he says, "Fine..."

Lance sits forward in his chair as he looks at Allura and says, "Didn't you wonder why we married so fast Allura?"

Shrugging, Allura says, "I assumed because you wanted to be together and didn't want to wait."

Trying not to laugh at Allura's naiveté, Lance tells her, "We didn't wait Allura...that's why we married so quick."

A look of confusion covers her face for a moment before she flushes while saying, "Oh..."

Lance does smile at her finally as he says, "She is suffering morning sickness...but we don't want to make the announcement until she is past the danger point. Not that most people haven't figured it out already..."

Allura smiles as she says, "How exciting...a baby."

Nodding at her as she rises from Keith's lap to hug him, Lance meets Keith's gaze for a moment with a smile. Keith shakes his head at him as Allura turns back to him, glaring at him, "So how long have you known and not said anything to me?"

Keith arches his brow at her as he asks, "Am I to assume you are angry with me because I didn't tell you Alex was pregnant when Lance married her?"

As she moves her hands to her hips and continues to glare at him, Lance starts laughing. Keith moves his gaze from his wife to his best friend as he growls out, "What the hell is so funny?"

Lance wipes his eyes as he says, "I don't tell her my wife is pregnant and you're the one that gets into trouble for it."

As Keith glares at him, Allura walks over to stand in front of him, cutting off his view, "Keith...I'm your wife. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Keith studies his wife for a moment before he curtly informs her, "As Lance so elegantly put it...he chose not to tell you. I didn't feel it was my place to say anything."

Her eyes well up with tears before she turns and runs out of the room. Keith starts swearing as he stands up to go after her. He pauses as Lance reaches out to touch his arm, "Let me go talk to her Keith..."

Lance walks down the hall and stops at Allura's office to find it empty. Sighing, he keeps going until he reaches Keith and Allura's room and knocks on the door. When no one answers him, he presses the button to the door and walks in to find Allura lying on the bed, her face pressed into the pillows.

He walks over to the bed and sits down on it then tries to pull Allura up as she says, "Leave me alone Keith!"

"Wrong man sweetheart..."

Allura turns over to find Lance smiling softly at her. She sniffles then turns back to hide her face back into the pillow again. Lance sighs as he says, "Allura...you can't blame Keith for not saying anything."

Lance listens to her mumble something unintelligible against her pillow and sighs as he says, "Come again? Want to say that without a pillow in your mouth?"

Turning over to glare at him, Allura says, "He should have told me..."

"Keith was right Allura...it wasn't his place to tell you."

Allura glares at Lance for a moment before she says, "I suppose I'm the only one on the Force who didn't know because I'm so stupid, that I didn't know you married because you had to." Lance opens his mouth to speak but is cut off as she continues, "All of my stupid, little girl notions about love." Tears slide down her cheeks as she turns back to press her face into the pillow again.

Groaning, Lance pulls Allura out of her pillow and hugs her against him as he says, "I didn't marry Alex because I had to Allura...I do love her, very much."

As a confused look crosses Allura's face, Lance adds, "When she told me she thought she was pregnant, I thought it best to marry quickly...because I know how the people here think. I didn't want them thinking less of my wife because she had sex with me before we married. But I had already planned on marrying Alex."

She nods in understanding then mumbles, "Keith still should have told me..."

Lance smiles as he says, "No Allura...I should have. You were right, as my friend, I should have told you. The only one I've said anything to is Keith...while Brian and the others might have guessed, I have not told them anything."

He hugs her again for a moment before pulling back to look at her again, "Don't be mad at Keith... We have a long understanding that when we say something to each other, it isn't repeated. He was honoring our agreement."

Allura nods and pulls away as she wipes at her eyes. The door to the room opens and Keith walks in as Lance stands up. He smiles at him in passing and walks out of the room. Keith approaches Allura slowly as he searches her face for her temperament.

She watches him as he sits down beside her and sighs as he asks, "Are you alright?"

Nodding in answer, Allura says nothing as she continues to stare at her husband. Keith sighs as he reaches out to touch her cheek, "I'm sorry Allura...but I didn't feel it was my place to tell you."

Her eyes stay on him as he caresses her cheek. Finally, she shifts sideways into his arms as she lays her head against his chest. Keith wraps his arms around her and releases a contented sigh as he holds her close to him.


	30. Chapter 30

We are coming up to the end dear readers…two chapters left after this one…enjoy the ride.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 30

Mertz

Allura sighs as she sits next to Keith for dinner that night. After lying in his arms for a length of time, Keith had whispered that he had to get back to work and left her. After a short nap, she had gone for lunch then to her own office to try to take down the pile of papers that were awaiting her.

Keith turns his head at that sigh and watches as her eyes drift down to Lance and Alex as Lance smiles at her then leans over to kiss her cheek before turning back to his meal. A smile creeps across his face and he reaches under the table to touch the top of her thigh.

With her gaze turning back to him, Keith smiles at her as he leans over to whisper to her, "Shall we skip the rec room and spend the evening alone?"

Butterflies start fluttering in her stomach and desire shines in her eyes until his darken and he adds, "Not that Allura..." He leans closer to her as he whispers into her ear, "If we do that tonight...I wouldn't know what to do for your gift tomorrow."

He chuckles softly at the chagrined look on her face before whispering, "I was thinking of curling up together in that reading chair and starting a new book together."

Her warm eyes meet his and he adds, "I do mean reading Allura..."

Allura can't keep the disappointment from her eyes and Keith smiles at her before turning back to his dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once the dessert plates are removed and everyone begins to stand to head toward the door, Keith announces, "We will say our good night now and see everyone in the morning."

He takes Allura's hand and starts for the door only to be stopped by Lance's voice, "Ah...Keith I need a few minutes of your time before you and Allura retire."

Turning back, Keith notes the confused look on Alex's face before Lance turns back to her, blocking her from his view, "I'll see you in the rec room in a few minutes love."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow Lance?" Keith can't help the irritation in his voice as he sees his plans for the evening disappear.

Shaking his head, Lance walks over to them and smiles at Allura, "I promise not to keep him long..." grabs Keith's arm and practically pulls him out of the room.

Allura sighs in disappointment as she watches them leave the room. The rest of the men quickly follow them leaving Alex and Allura alone.

Smiling at her gently, Alex asks, "Shall we walk together? I know you are going to your room, but it's along the way to the rec room at least."

Nodding, Allura turns and begins walking with Alex down the hallway. After a moment, Alex's quiet voice interrupts Allura's thoughts, "I hear that Lance let you in on our little secret today."

Allura flushes as Alex turns to her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Allura...I was holding it to my chest and guarding it carefully like a child would I guess." She links her arm with Allura's, "I guess a small part of me is afraid this is all some sort of dream that I will awaken from to find myself alone in the small apartment I had on Earth."

"Were you that lonely?" Allura flushes at the intruding question as soon as it leaves her mouth.

Although saddened by Allura's question, a soft smile crosses Alex's face as she replies, "Yes...my parents died a few years ago, within months of each other, and I had no other family." She pauses for a moment then adds, "Lance was like a ball of sun in my gloomy little world; he lit everything up and made life worthwhile again."

Allura smiles back as she intimates, "I feel much the same way about Keith..."

A sense of contentment flows through Allura, happy that Alex opened up to her as a friend, instead of just acting like her doctor. The women walk in companionable silence the rest of the way down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he walks quickly down the hallways to his and Allura's room, almost afraid of being stopped by someone again. Lance's little discussion had become bigger as the rest of the Force had joined them in Keith's office to discuss a birthday party for Allura tomorrow night.

The "quick" discussion had gone on for half an hour before Keith had finally called an end to it, telling them to do what they wanted as long as they didn't embarrass Allura in some way. He then had left the room to meet his wife. He pauses before his bedroom door and takes a deep breath, hoping not to find her waiting angrily on the other side of it.

Opening the door, Keith walks in to find the room empty to his amazement. "Allura?" He calls out again then stops in the middle of the room, mesmerized, as the bathroom door opens and Allura walks out wearing a towel around her lithe body and another around her head.

She smiles at him then walks over to her vanity, sitting down at it while removing the towel from her wet hair. Keith approaches her slowly, eyeing her still glistening skin from her bath as she picks up the brush and begins to work out the tangles. Meeting his eyes in the mirror, she asks, "Will you help me?"

Nodding, Keith stops behind her and takes the brush from her hand. He moves it through her hair carefully, pausing on tangles to gently work them out before finally getting where he could run the brush through all of her hair unimpeded.

His eyes look at her face in the mirror and Keith can't help the rush of longing that goes through his body at the look of bliss on her face. Bending down around her, Keith sets the brush down on the bureau so he can wrap his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest as he moves in to kiss her neck.

Allura releases a happy sigh as she turns around on the seat only to be pulled up into Keith's arms as his lips find hers. Opening her mouth, she slips her tongue across Keith's bottom lip, listening to his groan before he deepens the kiss, his tongue tormenting hers.

When Keith breaks the kiss with a groan, Allura runs her hand up his chest as she whispers, "Don't stop..."

Shaking his head as amusement enters his eyes, Keith whispers back, "My wife...always in such a hurry."

He kisses her again as he says, "Let me get comfortable in my pajamas then we will go curl up together in that chair." The highly aroused queen glares at his retreating back as he walks over to his dresser. Sitting back down by her vanity, Allura turns her gaze back to the mirror to stare at herself as her frustration threatens to choke her.

As Keith passes her on his way to the bathroom, he drops a kiss on top of her head, "Don't pout Allura...tomorrow is coming."

Her eyes follow him to the bathroom and as the door closes, she fumes for a moment longer. Sighing, she finally rises as she drops the towel to walk over to her dresser.

A moment later, Keith opens the bathroom door and steps out to see Allura pulling her nightgown over her head and gets a delightful glimpse of her shapely bottom before the nightgown covers it. She turns around to face him; her cheeks flushed, as he smiles at her, "I almost regret you putting that on..."

He finishes approaching her and pulls her into his arms for a hug. Dropping a kiss on her ear, he sighs as he pulls away and guides her over to the reading chair. Picking up the book he had set there the day before, he sits down and puts his legs on the foot end before holding a hand out to her.

Allura relaxes as she curls into Keith's side on the large, overstuffed chair and glances down at the book as Keith wraps his one arm around her, using the other to open to the first page. His voice fills the room as he begins to read and Allura cuddles closer against him, her eyes struggling to stay open until she finally gives in and falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

_The sounds of explosions fill the air as she feels herself being carried down a hallway. Still dressed in her nightgown, Allura looks about the walls of the old castle as they pass by the paintings of her ancestors, long since lost when the old castle was destroyed. _

_Turning her head to the side, she looks at the dark brown hair of the castle diplomat, her father's dearest friend and confidant. Her voice sounds young as she asks, "Coran…where are you taking me? I want my mother."_

_She feels Coran pause in his step before he continues again and she hears his quiet reply, "Somewhere safe my Princess. You must stay quiet…there is danger in the castle."_

_Not understanding, she speaks again, "But I want my mother…"_

_They near the corridor next to the court yard as he answers her, "I know Princess. Hopefully she will be with you soon..."_

_She feels him pause in his step then stop beside a window. Turning her head, she looks down into the court yard to see her parents on their knees in front of a strange looking, blue colored man. Her eyes travel around the yard and her mother's hand maiden and several of the royal guard and staff are on their knees as well, surrounded by black colored robots._

_As Coran steps away from the window, Allura asks, "Who are those people with Mommy and Daddy?"_

_Coran fails to answer her and Allura begins to fight him, kicking and hitting him as she cries, "I want my Mommy and Daddy!"_

_He stumbles and falls, dropping her onto the ground as they both fall to the floor. Allura quickly jumps to her feet, running back to the window even as Coran cries out, "NO! Princess, come back!"_

_Not listening, she looks out the window to see her father wrap his arms around her mother and try to push her back as the blue man's sword comes down. She hears screaming, not of her own voice, but of a child's._

Allura sits upright with a scream escaping her throat as the nightmare leaves her. With the morning sun pouring into the room, she breathes in deeply as she turns around in the bed, finding herself alone and begins to cry. Pushing the covers away as the tears travel down her face, she grabs her bathrobe and pulls it on as she runs out of the room.

Running down the hallway, she passes a few surprised maids before reaching Keith's office. Not bothering to knock, Allura hits the button to the door and stumbles in as fast as the door opens. Keith looks up from his desk and quickly taking note of her appearance, stands up, "Allura, what's wrong?"

Allura quickly runs around the desk and wraps her arms around Keith as he encompasses her within his arms while speaking, "Tell me what's wrong…"

She starts shaking as she replies, "Nightmare…" and listens to Keith swear under his breath as he pulls away from her enough to sit back down in his chair. He pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her once more as he states, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake you."

Feeling him kiss her head, she hears him quietly ask by her ear, "Do you remember it?"

She shivers slightly as she pushes her nose into his chest, "Parts…Coran carrying me down a hallway…my parents in the old castle court yard and screaming."

Pulling her face away from Keith's chest she looks up into his eyes, "But it was a child's scream."

She notices the grim look that enters his eyes before he pulls her tight against him again. Wrapping her hands around his neck, her fingers tangle into his silky hair before she whispers, "Why do I keep seeing this? Every time I see a little more…it becomes clearer."

Pulling away again, Allura looks back into Keith's eyes, "I am beginning to wonder if I saw my parents in the court yard on the day of the invasion…"

Feeling a little apprehensive, Keith takes a deep breath, trying to release it silently as he reaches up with a hand to caress her cheek. He looks back into her eyes as he inquires, "Have you ever asked Coran what happened that day?"

Allura nods before answering, "Once…I think I was fourteen at the time. He told me that I didn't want to know the details, I only needed to know that my parents were murdered by King Zarkon."

Sighing quietly, Keith moves his hand from her cheek to her hair, "Have you ever thought about asking again?"

Shaking her head, Allura responds, "I think it is too painful for him to remember. I was only eight at the time and don't really remember much. The only memory I have is of going to bed in my room one night and waking up in the caves below the castle the next morning."

Allura sits up more on his lap, "I'm feeling better now…"

Reluctantly releasing her, Keith watches her start to stand then watches her pale and grab onto his desk. Quickly grabbing her, he cries out, "ALLURA!" and pulls her back into his arms.

Her eyes are closed as he pushes her hair out of her face so he can look at her. Tears escape and run down her cheeks as he grabs her face, "Allura!"

As she opens her eyes, a keening cry escapes her throat as she turns into Keith, clinging to him as she rasps out, "Why? Why do I keep seeing these things?"

Pulling her back, he pushes her hair out of her face again as he asks, "What did you see?"

She trembles as she stutters out, "Blood…blood spattering…flowers."

She continues to cry as Keith pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her as he tries to comfort her. Minutes pass before she begins to calm down. Kissing the side of her head, Keith whispers into her ear, "You need to think of good things when this happens. Push the bad images out of your mind."

He listens to her take a shuddering breath before she replies, "Like what?"

Searching his mind, Keith finally replies, "Think of us out in a meadow filled with flowers. We are lying on a blanket looking up at the blue skies above us. The clouds are white and fluffy, creating different shapes."

Rubbing her back, he asks, "Can you see it?"

Closing her eyes, Allura pictures the scene as he had described it. At her nod, he asks, "What shapes can you make out of the clouds?"

Opening her eyes, she pulls back to look into Keith's eyes, "What do you mean by shapes?"

Keith smiles down into her eyes. He touches her face as he whispers, "Close your eyes again…picture the clouds. What do you see when you look at them? Butterflies? Turtles maybe?" A thought comes to him as he adds, "A lion?"

He watches a smile slowly form on her face as her eyes open again, "As you suggested them, I could see them…"

He smiles back at her as he lowers his head to kiss her lips. Allura moans softly as he deepens the kiss, his tongue slowly stroking her mouth and playing with her tongue. She feels his hand on her bathrobe then feels it open as he tries to push it off of her.

Releasing Keith, Allura sits up enough for him to pull the robe away from her and drop it on the floor. She feels him pulling on her body so she sits up and straddles him as he encourages her limbs into place. Pulling away, she opens her eyes to watch his dark eyes move along the front of her nightgown clad body before he looks back into her eyes while saying, "You are so beautiful…"

Their lips meet again as his hands move down her back and under her nightgown to caress her bare bottom. Moaning against his lips, Allura wraps her hands around his neck, her fingers tangling into his hair. Keith continues to stroke her mouth with his tongue, tasting her as he listens to her moans. Moving his hands back up her back, he moves his mouth along her cheek and to her neck as his hands grab the straps to her nightgown and pulls them down her arms.

As her upper body becomes visible, Allura pulls away and opens her eyes, looking into Keith's darkening ones. She pulls her arms out of the straps and leans forward again, her mouth attaching to his as his hands caress the skin on her back.

They continue kissing as Keith moves a hand from her back to her front to fondle her exposed breast. Cupping it for a moment, he listens to Allura whimper against his mouth before moving his fingers to tease her nipple into a hardened tip.

The door to Keith's office opening and Lance's voice saying, "Keith, here is the report you wanted…" has Allura squealing as Keith pulls her against him, trying to cover her with his body as he yells, "Dammit Lance, haven't you ever learned to knock?"

Lance glances up, takes in Allura's position on Keith's lap and whips around so his back is facing them, his face red as he stammers, "I am…so…so…sorry…"

Keith glances at Allura as she pushes back from him and frantically tries to pull her nightgown back up. He reaches behind her to make sure her bottom is fully covered with one hand as he bends sideways to pull her robe off of the floor.

Looking up, he watches as Lance walks backward to his desk to toss the report backwards onto it as he continues, "You said you wanted this ASAP…" clearing his throat, he continues, "Ok…I'm leaving now." He walks forward, but pauses before the door to say, "Happy birthday Allura…" before leaving the room.

Keith shakes his head sardonically as Allura crawls off of his lap, takes the robe from him and pulls it on, quickly tying the knot back into place. Releasing a deep sigh, he looks up into her scarlet face as he states, "Guess my office is a bad place for that kind of thing…"

A half laugh escapes Allura as he stands up. Touching her shoulders, he asks, "Are you alright?"

She nods and he sighs as he says, "Maybe you should head back to our room and rest for a while…"

Paling instantly, she shakes her head, "Not alone…" then grabs her head as another flash hits her.

Keith grabs her and pulls her tight against his body as he whispers into her ear, "The meadow with the flowers…think about it and forget the memory."

She cries against him as she clings to him, "My mother…I saw blood hit her face…"

Grimacing, Keith pulls Allura tighter to him as she cries against his shoulder. There is a knock at his door and it opens to reveal Coran walking into his office. He stops once inside the door as he takes in the sight before him, "What happened?"

Moving his hand to hold her head against him, Keith turns his face to Coran, "Allura is having a bad day…clear my schedule Coran. I'm spending the rest of the morning and afternoon with my wife."

At his nod, Keith adds, "I want no interruptions…unless there is an attack; no one is to contact us or even so much as knock on the bedroom door to ask if we want to eat."

Coran responds, "Of course…" and watches as Keith picks Allura up into his arms and walks out of the room with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith holds Allura tight to him as he enters their room. Crossing the room, he stops beside the bed and lowers her to her feet. Stepping back from her, Keith caresses her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks as he asks, "Are you feeling any better?"

She sniffles as she nods then lays her head against his chest once more as she whispers, "I don't want to see these things anymore…make them go away."

He kisses the top of her head as he sighs, "I wish I could sweetheart…I wish I could."

Allura pulls away from him to look up into his eyes, "Take me away…let's go find a meadow we can lie in…"

Keith shakes his head as he replies, "It's too early yet Allura…the snow has just melted…"

Tears run down her cheeks as she starts pulling on the tie to her robe. Finally getting it undone, she takes the robe off, flinging it to the floor. Keith's eyebrows arch in question as she grabs the ends of her night gown and rips it over her head.

Standing in front of him nude, she turns back to Keith and grabs him, trying to kiss him. Pulling back, he asks, "What are you doing Allura?"

She pulls on his head trying to force his lips back to hers as she replies with tears in her voice, "Make love to me Keith…you promised you would make love to me today."

Allowing her to pull him back to her, Keith lightly kisses her before lifting his head away from her again, "Not now Allura…"

Tears run down her cheeks as she tries to pull away from him in anger. Keith tightens his arms around her and holds her close as he says, "When we make love Allura…it will be because we want to, not because you are trying to forget…"

He picks her up as she cries in earnest and kneels on the bed as he lies down on it with her lying on top of him. Pulling at the blankets of the unmade bed, he pulls them over Allura to keep her warm against him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he rubs Allura's back, pushing her hair off to the side as he feels the softness of her skin. His comm. unit beeps softly and he curses as he quickly grabs it to quiet it. Allura whimpers in her sleep and pushes her nose more into his chest as she continues to slumber.

Hitting the button on his unit, Keith growls quietly, "This better be a fucking emergency…"

Lance's reluctant voice responds, "Not exactly…but you better get to control quick. There is something you need to see."

Keith glances down at Allura's face, soft in sleep. Cursing mentally, he replies, "Fine…get Nanny down here to sit with Allura. I'll be there in a moment."

Turning to his side slowly, he pushes Allura off of him. He grimaces as Allura's eyes slowly open and she mutters, "Keith?"

He kisses her forehead as he whispers, "I'm just going to use the bathroom…I'll be right back."

She smiles sleepily as she nods then closes her eyes as she goes back to sleep. Cursing Lance mentally, Keith slowly rises from the bed, makes sure she is covered and glances down at Allura again before walking to the door. It opens as he nears it and Nanny walks in.

Keith holds a finger to his lips to keep her from speaking and whispers quietly, "She's half asleep. Don't make any noise and she should stay asleep."

At Nanny's nod, Keith walks out of the room. He quickly walks down the hall toward control and hits the button hard to open the doors. As he walks in he starts to say, "What the hell is so import…" stopping when he sees the image in front of him.

Queen Aurora's ghost turns in front of him to face him. Her image fades for a moment then comes back, like a video screen losing its focus. She finishes turning to face him and Keith can finally see how much Allura looks like her mother as she softly speaks, "You are my daughter's husband and the King of Arus…"

Keith begins to bow but she holds up her hand, "My time is short…" she fades for a moment again. As her image becomes sharper, she continues, "I have not my husband's strength of spirit and cannot stay in this world long."

She steps before Keith then speaks again, "My daughter…she is like a fine crystal that could shatter with the least amount of pressure…then she is her father and the lion roars from within her." Raising her hand, her image snaps in and out again as she states, "She needs to remember the truth…like the crystal she will shatter…but the lion will come roaring through. She will heal and become stronger than any monarch before her."

Her ghostly hand reaches out to touch Keith's cheek, "You will make her stronger…your children and your children's children will rebuild Arus to the glories it once knew…farewell." Her image fades away completely and Keith looks down when he hears the noise of metal falling to the ground.

Bending over, he picks up a ring, holding it close to look at it. Coran steps down from the dais and takes it from him, "It's the Queen's wedding ring…" As his face pales, he continues, "She had been pregnant when the invasion happened. Her fingers had swelled so she wore the ring on a chain around her neck."

As Coran starts to fall to the ground, Keith grabs him and pulls him back to the command chair. Tears run down his face as he continues, "Days after the invasion…when the soldiers had finally left the castle, I and some of the staff that had escaped to the tunnels, went to the surface. We found the bodies in the court yard…the deterioration…" He stops as he chokes on his emotions.

Keith watches him grimly as he resumes, "We took them to the tombs and laid them to rest. I had found the necklace with the ring in a dried pool of the Queen's blood. I cleaned it the best I could then laid the ring on her chest before closing the sarcophagus."

Lance swears in the background. For the first time since entering, Keith glances around to see the pale faces of Lance, Brian, Pidge and Hunk standing together in a group off to the side. Turning away from them, Keith sighs as he looks back at Coran, "She is starting to remember…according to her mother, we should help her remember the rest of it."

Coran looks up at Keith, "What do you mean?"

Kneeling in front of the chair, Keith takes Coran's hand while stating, "You have to tell her what happened."

Coran starts shaking his head, "No…you heard Dr. Killian…the shock of it..."

Keith interrupts him, "You heard her mother…Allura will shatter, but she will heal and become stronger."

As Coran continues to shake his head, Keith stands and grabs his shoulders as he bends over him, "Coran, she is having flashes of it now. She sees blood splattering against flowers and hears screaming in her head, her screams from when she was a child and it is tearing her apart."

Keith stands back up, "Not today…I don't want to have the memories ruin her birthdays for the rest of her life, but tomorrow…we will help her remember Coran."

Turning away, he looks over at the other four, "The birthday dinner tonight goes as planned. I want her to have happy memories, so do everything possible to make sure she enjoys herself." The four of them nod and Lance leads them out of the room.

He turns back to Coran, "I'm going back to Allura. Tomorrow Coran, you will tell Allura the truth or I will." He turns around and leaves the room.


	31. Chapter 31

So sorry for my tardiness dear reader…what can I say…life got busy. I promise you won't have to wait a week for the last chapter.

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 31

Mertz

Allura sits at her vanity as Nanny finishes styling her hair for her. Sighing, she wishes once again that she could just stay in bed with Keith, but upon waking from her nap, he had insisted that they join everyone for dinner.

He had drawn a warm bath for her then had left her alone, stating that Nanny would help her dress and he would return in a while. Her gaze drifts over her image and it once again feels surreal to her as Nanny pulls out one last roller and brushes the curl gently.

Standing, Nanny smiles at her reflection as she announces, "You look beautiful my Queen."

The door to the room opens and Allura flashes back to that night long ago when Keith had picked her up for the Honor Ball as he walks in dressed in his Garrison formal wear. Nanny smiles and nods at him as she passes him and leaves the room.

Allura stays in her seat as Keith walks up behind her and kisses the top of her head then meets her eyes in the mirror before asking, "Ready to go?"

Releasing a sigh, she nods and stands. As she steps away from the vanity she listens to Keith's deep intake of breath and looks up at him asking, "What?"

"My God you are beautiful..." Keith can't contain his surprise, or the pride he feels in his wife as he looks her over. Dressed in a sapphire evening gown that matches her eyes, Allura turns around to glance in the full length mirror beside her vanity.

The upper part of the dress hugs her breasts, with tulle netting covering the satin and forming the straps that go over her shoulders. A thick ribbon hugs the underside of her breasts then the satin skirt flares out to the floor. On her neck she wears one her mother's necklaces, one of the few pieces that escaped the Doom soldiers' looting.

The top of her hair is pulled back from her face, held back with combs before the mass falls down her back in curls. Her eyes meet Keith's in the mirror as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. His lips kiss the sensitive skin of her neck under her ear, causing her to shiver with delight.

His soft voice fills her ear as he whispers, "I'm almost tempted to skip dinner..." as his hand moves along her belly, caressing her though the satin of her dress.

"Keith...please..." Whimpering out her need, Allura reaches up to touch Keith's hands.

Allura's soft voice seems to penetrate the desire fogging his mind and Keith sighs as he steps back from her, "We better go...everyone is waiting for us."

Frustration rips through her as she pulls away, heading for the door. Keith grabs her to stop her, "Whoa..."

Allura turns back to him, her face showing the anger and frustration he has caused in just that little bit of attention, "Stop teasing me Keith... You always tease me then pull back with the 'we need to wait or we need to go somewhere', just stop it!"

Keith arches an eyebrow at her as he fights to keep the humor out of his eyes so he doesn't make her any more angry, "I take it you no longer care for sexual frustration? What happened to 'a little more...'?"

She doesn't answer him as she pulls away to walk to the door again. Keith grabs her arm and pulls her back into his arms, kissing her soundly as she struggles against him, effectively silencing her until she softens toward him, her body going limp as she lets out a strangled moan. Lifting his face to look into her desire filled eyes, Keith whispers, "Tonight sweetheart... There will be no more waiting, no more 'we need to go', I promise. After tonight, you will have your every heart's desire fulfilled." He kisses her once more then smiles at her, "But we better get to dinner before they send a search party for us."

Keeping an arm around her waist, he leads her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith keeps his arm around her waist as they walk into the dining room together to a round of applause and a chorus of Happy Birthday sung by the Force members. Looking over at the sudden happy look on Allura's face, Keith leans over and kisses her cheek as he whispers, "Happy birthday Allura."

Her gaze moves to his and he smiles warmly at her before taking her arm and leading the rest of the way into the room as Lance walks up to her to hug her. Moving from person to person, Allura hugs every person in the room, pausing before Coran who is smiling at her as he says, "Happy birthday your Majesty."

Wrapping her arms around him, Allura whispers, "Thank you Coran..." She feels him patting her back then pulls away to look around the room. The dining room is thoroughly decorated in colorful streamers and balloons. A large sign with "Happy Birthday Allura", on it, hangs on the center wall.

Turning to the side she finds a three-layer cake sitting beside the punch bowl. Moving her gaze back to Keith, she asks, "I thought it was just dinner?"

Smiling broadly at her, Keith takes her arm as he replies, "The guys wanted to throw you a party; that is why Lance had to have a quick "meeting" with me last night."

Nanny soon enters the room and announces, "Dinner is ready to be served, please take your seats."

Keith directs Allura to the middle of the table and holds out a chair for her. She sits down with a smile on her face as she watches everyone else in the room sit down as well. Alex is dressed in a red empire waist, cocktail dress that hides the slight bulge of her growing belly. She smiles at Allura before turning back to Lance as he talks to her.

Allura looks down as a plate is placed in front of her and she smiles as she turns to Keith, "The Alfredo? What did you do? Hold a laser gun to Nanny's head?"

Laughing at her, Keith responds, "No, for your information, I didn't have to threaten Nanny with death to get the Alfredo. Lance actually persuaded her to make it after informing Nanny it was your favorite dish."

"That would work, I suppose..." Allura can't help laughing as she picks up her fork and begins to eat.

Soon everyone is finished with dinner and Nanny enters with a candle and a lighter. She gestures to Allura, "Come my Queen." and walks over to the cake.

Allura stands and walks over as Nanny pushes the candle into the top of the cake and lights it. Allura moves in behind the cake as everyone else surrounds her. Pidge calls out, "Make a wish!"

Closing her eyes, Allura lets thoughts of the promised night ahead float through her mind before blowing out the candle. Applause fills the air and Allura takes the knife from Nanny to cut the cake and helps serve it.

Picking up her slice, she returns to her seat beside Keith. He smiles at her as she picks up her fork and begins eating the chocolate cake. His eyes move around the table as Hunk and Pidge talk while Hunk finishes his third slice of cake, to Lance who holds up his fork with a piece of cake on the end of it for Alex. She smiles at him as she leans in to take it in her mouth. Moving on, Keith finds Coran and Brian speaking quietly then pauses as Brian's eyes light up and he smiles suggestively at the pretty maid who was bending over him to take his plate.

Shaking his head while thinking, _Some things never change..._ his attention moves back to Allura as she finishes her piece of cake and slides over on her seat to lay her head against his arm. Moving closer to her, Keith whispers into her ear, "Doing alright?"

Turning her face to look up into his, Allura whispers back, "I'm fine Keith...just tired still."

Leaning over, Keith kisses her forehead then stops as he watches Lance stand and tap Brian's shoulder. They walk out of the room together and Keith turns to Pidge, "Where are those two going?"

Smiling broadly, Pidge replies, "Getting Allura's gift."

"Gift?" Allura sits upright as she tells everyone at the table, "But I didn't want any gifts."

Alex smiles at her as she says, "Well dear, you are getting one anyway. We all got together and chose this for you...without Keith's help or permission, I'm proud to say."

Arching a brow, Keith turns to say something to Alex but stops when Lance and Brian return, carrying a box between them. As Hunk reaches across the table to pull the last of the plates away from them, Allura's eyes are on the box as Brian and Lance lean over the table to place it in front of her.

Allura looks at the box for a moment before lifting her eyes to the other people in the room. As they all watch her with anticipation, she turns her gaze to Keith. He shrugs at her and she finally turns back to the box as she stands up.

Her fingers move over the ribbon to pull it loose. She stops when she hears a rustling sound from within the box. Looking up with a curious look on her face, she asks, "What..."

Pidge interrupts her, "Just open it Allura!"

Nodding, she lifts the lid from the box and her face changes to shock and joy as she looks down at the little animal within that jumps up at her hands, trying to lick them. Keith stands beside her then glares over at Lance, "You got her a puppy?"

He turns back to Allura as she starts laughing while lifting the little dog out of the box, "I always wanted a pet...but there were none to be had." She turns the dog this way and that looking it over as he continues to try to lick her hands. Bringing the dog close to her, she laughs again as he starts licking her chin as she asks, "What kind is he?"

"A miniature Yorkshire terrier." Alex steps up to her other side as she reaches out to pet the puppy, "He just came in today's shipment from Earth."

The smile stays on Allura's face as she turns to Keith, "Isn't he sweet?" She holds the dog up to Keith's face and the excited puppy promptly licks him.

Keith lifts his face away from the pooch and glares over at Lance, who smiles at him unabashedly as he says, "Think how much fun you will have Keith...potty training...getting your shoes chewed."

"Sharing your bed with him..." Brian joins in.

As the puppy starts barking at him to gain Keith's attention, Pidge adds, "Being woken up in the middle of the night."

"We thought of it as preparing you for parenthood..." Hunk's face is full of mischief as he finishes up the thoughts of the group.

Keith says nothing as his friends continue to laugh at him. Moving his attention back to Allura, he can't help but note the happiness in her eyes as she laughs at the little dog again. Turning back to Lance, he asks, "Couldn't you get one that would be more useful than a lap dog?"

Alex slaps his arm as she steps around Allura, "What does she need a guard dog for when she has you?"

Lance and the others howl with laughter as Keith glares at Alex before rolling his eyes and turning back to Allura to say, "He is not sleeping with us..."

She smiles fondly at him then turns back to the dog. Keith steps closer to her and says even more firmly, "I mean it Allura...that dog is not sleeping with us."

The little dog barks at Keith and tries to get at him through Allura's arms, little growling noises escaping him. Lance laughs even harder as he says, "Who's going to save Keith from the dog?"

As the laughter in the room continues, Allura sits down with the dog and says, "We need to name him Keith..."

Hunk's voice echoes across the room, "He seems to answer to Tiger."

"Tiger...such a fierce sounding name." Allura laughs as the puppy grabs onto one of the ribbons of her dress and starts pulling backward on it while growling.

Keith rolls his eyes once more then sits down with a resigned sigh, "Tiger it is..."

xxxxxxxxxx

Once Nanny had entered the room, she took Tiger with her for the evening...after Keith had once again told Allura that the dog would not be sleeping with them, they had finally called it a night and had left the room.

Keith leads Allura back to their room with his arm around her waist. Smiling to himself, he listens to her yawn as she lays her head against his arm. Turning his head slightly, he whispers, "Tired?" as he places a kiss on the side of her head.

Looking up at him, she smiles at him as she replies, "A little…"

They enter their room and Keith guides her over to her vanity table and sits her down on it. He removes the combs from her hair then picks up the brush and works out the tangles. Allura sighs as she closes her eyes and enjoys his ministrations.

Keith smiles as he watches her face relax in the mirror, setting the brush back down, he pulls her hair over to one side and kisses her neck. As her eyes open and she smiles at his reflection in the mirror, Keith asks, "Too tired for your birthday gift?"

Her eyes open a bit wider as she turns around on the seat to look at him. Keith smiles warmly at her as he holds out his hand to her. Allura stands up and he pulls her into his arms and slides his lips over hers. He listens to the sigh that escapes her as he moves his lips along her cheek then over to her neck.

Pulling back he gazes into her eyes as he whispers, "Let's get you out of those clothes…"

Allura feels a shiver go through her body as he leans down to kiss her lightly once more before pulling back to turn her around. Moments later she shivers again as his fingers brush her skin. Unzipping her dress, Keith places another kiss on her neck while he lowers the dress down her body.

She steps out of it and Keith momentarily leaves her to drape it over the end of a chair before quickly returning to her side. Noting the darkening of his eyes as he looks at her; Allura gasps as he turns her around again, this time to remove her shift.

Letting out a soft sigh as she feels the air on her naked skin, Allura moans softly as the shift slides down her body to pool on the floor and Keith's fingers move along her back, teasing the skin. Tilting her head back, she feels his lips moving along her neck once more as he pulls her tight against his body.

His warm breath makes her shiver as he whispers, "That's more like it…" and his hands come around to stroke the soft skin of her belly. Allura reaches up with one arm to encircle his neck and the other to cover his hand with hers as his tongue teases the skin under her ear.

"Keith…please…" she whimpers as she feels one of his hands drop to tease the skin of her hip while his other hand continues to stroke her belly. Feeling a kiss near her ear she listens to him whisper, "Your wish is my command…" then feels his arms picking her up and holding her against him.

She watches his dark eyes closely as he walks the few steps over to the bed, laying her upon it. His lips lower to kiss her again and Allura revels in their soft pressure as his tongue slips out to lightly tease her bottom lip.

Keith listens to another whimper escape her before pulling away again. Smiling at her, Keith pulls the blankets out from under her to leave her lying on the soft sheets below. Looking down at himself briefly, he smiles back into Allura's eyes as he states, "Guess I'm wearing too many clothes now…"

He stands back up and slowly slides the jacket off of his arms. Allura watches him closely as he throws the jacket onto her vanity seat then bends over to remove his boots and socks. Their eyes meet and hold as he slowly unbuttons his shirt and removes it, leaving his upper torso exposed to her admiring gaze.

Allura moves her eyes along his chest, taking in the hard muscles of his arms and upper chest then slides down to admire his rippling abdominals before stopping just below his belly button where a line of dark hair starts and leads down into his pants.

Her eyes stay there as she watches his fingers unbutton his pants before slowly pulling the zipper down. She's entranced as his fingers hook his pants and then their descent as he slowly slides them down his body, revealing his powerfully muscular thighs.

Keith steps out of his pants and throws them on top of his jacket before turning back to watch Allura's eyes move along his body once more. His member throbbing with the intensity of that gaze, Keith hooks his fingers into briefs and slowly slides them down his legs as well, stepping out of them to leave him gloriously naked.

Allura's breath catches in her throat as she admires his body, her gaze stopping on the long, thick shaft standing out from the thatch of dark hair between his legs. _My God…my memory is nothing compared to reality…_ she thinks as she watches him step back to the bed and kneel on it beside her.

She watches his face light up in a sexy smile as he leans over her to kiss her lightly before saying, "You still are covered…" as his fingers slide down her stomach and into the sides of her underwear. He pulls away as he slides them down her legs before throwing them behind him onto the floor. She watches his eyes travel up her body, pausing on the golden curls between her legs before his gaze makes it back to hers as he whispers, "Much better…"

Shivering as his fingers slide along her leg, he nudges her legs apart before kneeling between them and running his hands along the outside of her thighs while his eyes continue to move along her body. Her breathing becomes ragged as his eyes meet hers once more and he states, "Much, much better…" then bends over to lie on top of her, pressing her body down into the mattress with the weight of his.

They both groan with the contact as Keith's lips descend to hers again, this time his tongue enters her mouth and strokes hers as his fingers move up the sides of her arms, teasing the skin into goose pimples.

Allura wraps her legs around his hips and pushes her groin up into his causing him to break the kiss with a groan. His eyes lock onto hers again as he whispers, "Remember what I said about the journey…" A sigh escapes her as she feels his lips move along her cheek to her neck and tease the skin there. She breathlessly answers, "Sometimes it is more worthwhile than the destination…"

He looks up to smile at her again, leans down to kiss her lips lightly before moving back over to her neck. His fingers tease the sides of her breasts as he kisses his way to her collar bone. Kissing his way down to the middle of her chest, Keith stops to tease the soft skin between her breasts before trailing his tongue along the underside of her left breast.

"Oh…God….Keith…" escapes her as he works his way around the breast, his tongue leaving a wet trail before he lifts his head and takes the engorged nipple within his mouth. Allura arches her back, forcing more of the breast into his mouth as her fingers dig into his hair, holding him close to her.

Lifting his head, Keith smiles briefly into her eyes and then he moves his mouth to give the other nipple the same treatment. Bucking her hips up at him, a wild cry escapes Allura as a liquid heat fills her nether regions, begging for release.

Releasing the nipple, Keith slides down her body some more, kissing and nipping her soft belly as he goes. His fingers dig into the sides of her hips as he pauses before the golden curls in front of him. Lifting his gaze, he looks into Allura's eyes as he asks, "Do you trust me?"

At her nod, he smiles softly at her then pushes her legs farther apart as he settles between them. Using his fingers to part her folds, Keith kisses the little nub he exposed, listening to Allura's gasp. Smiling to himself, he moves back in and lets his tongue slide over it next.

Allura jerks her entire body and reaches down to grab his hair as she cries out. Keith looks back up at her as he whispers, "Relax…" and pushes back on her legs again. Panting softly, Allura forces herself to relax as Keith moves back between her legs and licks her again. Ready for it this time, Allura moans and moves her fingers from his hair to tangle them into the sheets.

Long moments pass by as exhilarating feeling after exhilarating feeling washes over Allura as Keith continues his ministrations, his tongue finally moving into her opening and stabbing at her repeatedly. Allura feels a pressure building up as his tongue is replaced with a finger that moves in and out of her faster and faster as his tongue goes back to tease that sensitive spot that's begging for attention.

Arching her back, Allura throws her head back with a cry as the pressure bursts and pleasure unlike anything she has ever known moves through her body. Keith lifts his head up to watch her face as her climax releases and her body slowly moves back down against the mattress.

Sliding his way back up her body, Keith pauses to kiss the area between her breasts again before running his tongue up to her neck to kiss her chin. Finding her lips again, he kisses her softly then breaks away to look into her face as she slowly opens her eyes. Smiling, Keith asks, "So…how is the journey for you so far?"

A soft laugh escapes her as she moves her hands to run her fingers along his back. A deep sigh escapes her as she asks, "So what is the destination?"

He arches a brow at her and leans down to kiss her again as he shifts himself to reach between them. Spreading her folds again, Keith guides himself slowly inside of her as he replies, "I would think that is obvious sweetheart…" and leans down to kiss her again.

Allura gasps as he slowly moves inside of her then stops for a moment. Breaking the kiss, he whispers, "Sorry…" Her brow furrowed, Allura asks, "What?" then cries out as Keith pushes himself the rest of the way inside of her.

Her body stiff with pain, Allura digs her fingers into Keith's shoulders and listens to him as he whispers, "Easy Allura…the pain will pass." He pulls slowly out of her then pushes forward again in short, slow strokes.

The pain eases as pleasure takes its place. Wrapping her legs around Keith's hips, Allura's fingers move down his back to dig into his buttocks, urging him on. She listens to a soft chuckle in her ear as Keith says, "My wife…always in such a hurry…" and he increases the pace of his thrusts.

The pressure builds again for Allura as she begins to pull herself up to meet Keith's thrusts and listens to a loud moan leave him as she repeats the movements. They move together for several minutes until the pressure bursts within Allura and she cries out her orgasm.

Keith thrusts twice more before letting himself go to join her, his face resting along side of her neck. Breathing deeply, he groans softly before pulling himself out of her as he lifts his head to ask, "You alright?"

Allura releases a sigh as she reaches for his face with her fingers. Lightly they trace along his cheeks as she replies quietly, "Yes…"

She watches a bright smile cross his face before he shifts them so he is lying on his back against the pillows and Allura lies back against him with his arms wrapped around her front, holding her close to him while his lips tease her ear as he kisses it.

Allura listens as Keith's breathing slows down and his arms loosen around her as he drifts to sleep. Grasping his hand within hers, Allura speaks quietly, "Keith…"

She listens to him sleepily reply, "Hmmm?"

Tightening her grip on his hand, she continues, "I've lost my heart Keith… It belongs to you now…"

Keith's breathing changes slightly, and Allura feels his arms tighten about her again before his lips find her ear once more. Closing her eyes, Allura drifts off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Well dear reader…welcome to the final chapter of Unearthly Secrets. I'm hoping you enjoyed the story. I'll be back soon…promise. ;)

Many thanks go to the reviewers…I loved hearing what you thought of the story. Thanks also to my editors, CMS, Wade Wells and Xia Cheyenne, you ladies are like gold to me. I promise to get a move on getting your edits done soon…promise…really…I will! LOL!

I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 32

Until next time…

Mertz

Allura awakens the next morning to find herself alone in the bed. Sitting up, she pulls the sheets up around her chest as she calls out, "Keith?" The door to their bedroom opens and she watches as Keith walks into the room carrying a tray.

He smiles in greeting as he sits down on the bed. Placing the tray over her lap, he leans over and kisses her lightly on the lips as he says, "Morning…"

Her eyes find his and she smiles back as his fingers find her cheek to caress it. His quiet voice sends a vibration through her as he asks, "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding in answer, she replies, "I was a bit disappointed to wake up alone…"

Keith's smile grows as he responds, "I waited as long as I could sweetheart…but my stomach was growling and I needed some coffee." He pulls the lid off the tray as he continues, "I ate and debriefed Lance on today's reports before coming back with your breakfast."

Her eyes travel over the tray, finding her favorite foods on it before she looks back at Keith to ask, "Why didn't you just wake me?"

She listens to the sigh that escapes him before he sits up, "You needed the rest Allura…and today is going to be hard for you."

Her stomach twisting with sudden tension, Allura searches his eyes as she asks, "What is going on?"

Keith studies her for several moments before he reaches out to caress her face again before answering, "Hopefully we will end these nightmares you keep having…"

Allura starts shaking as fear travels through her body. Keith takes the tray and sets it aside then pulls her into a hug, holding her tight against his body as he speaks softly into her ear, "Sweetheart…I wish there was an easier way to do this…I do. But there isn't."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Allura can't stop the sudden tears she feels rising to the surface. She feels Keith's lips kiss the side of her head then move near her ear as his soft comforting voice murmurs, "I'll be right beside you the whole time…I'll always protect you…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura grips Keith tight to her as they walk down the hallway into MedTech. With his arm wrapped around her waist, he leads her into the waiting room to find Dr. Gorma waiting for them. Keith looks over Allura's head as she hides her face in his chest to ask, "Everybody ready?"

At the doctor's nod, Keith says, "We will be there in a moment."

Dr. Gorma nods and turns away to walk down the hallway. Keith pulls Allura slightly away from him to find her face pale and her whole body trembling with fear. Moving his hand to her face, he cups her cheek as he leans in to kiss her lips and whispers against them, "It will be alright Allura…"

He wipes away the tears that run down her cheeks before pulling her back into his arms, "I promise you…everything will be alright."

Keith keeps her close to him as he leads her down the hallway and into the room that was prepared for this. Glancing around, he finds Coran sitting in a chair and Dr. Gorma and Alex standing nearby. Keith leads Allura to the sofa and sits down beside her on it as Alex walks over to them, "I still object to this Keith. I do not feel she is strong enough…"

Holding up his hand to cut her off, Keith retorts, "She is the strongest person I know…" He tightens his arm around her as he states, "She will get through it just fine."

Allura finally pulls away from Keith to look around her room, her gaze stopping on Coran as she quietly asks, "What are we doing?"

Coran watches her for a moment then looks down away from her. Keith sighs as he watches the older man before turning to Allura to answer her question, "These dreams and flash backs you've been having…they are memories you have repressed Allura."

Her eyes widen as she looks away from Keith back to Coran asking, "What have I repressed?"

His head rises, his tortured eyes meeting her gaze, but Keith is the one to answer her, "That is what Coran is going to help you remember…"

Coran sighs deeply as he watches Allura closely. Standing up, he moves to a seat closer to her before speaking, "What do you remember of the invasion Allura? Where do your memories start?"

_Walls of the old castle surround her as Allura feels herself being carried down hallways, the pictures of her ancestors surrounding her._

Allura shakes her head as the images flash into her mind before answering, "Being tucked into bed by my mother after the Honor Ball…then an image of being carried down a hallway. Blood…and screaming. Then nothing until I woke up down in the caves."

She feels Keith's arm tighten about her as Coran leans forward in the chair. His voice fills her mind as he tells her the events of that long ago day:

_Coran stands in the throne room as King Alfor guides a crying and struggling Queen Aurora to him, "Coran, we cannot stop the Doom invaders. Take my wife and daughter down to the caves and hide them."_

_Before Coran can speak Queen Aurora cries out, "NO ALFOR! I will not leave you!"_

_King Alfor turns to her and pulls her tight into his arms as he speaks, "I need you to be safe Aurora, you and our children." As his hand moves down to caress her swollen stomach he adds, "Arus will rise again…our children and our children's children will see to that."_

_She cries hysterically as he kisses her softly then pushes her to Coran, "Take care of my family for me old friend…I go to stop them from entering the castle. Hopefully that will buy you enough time to get them to safety."_

_Coran takes hold of the Queen's arm, hanging on tight, as she tries to reach out for the King, "Alfor no! Come with us!"_

_He pauses in his step as he turns around to caress her cheek. She reaches up to cover his hand with hers as he says, "I'll always love you my Queen…" before pulling away from her and walking quickly out of the room._

"_NO!" Queen Aurora cries out and frantically tries to get away from Coran as he drags her to the door on the other side of the room. He pleads with her as he pulls her along, "Please my Queen…we must get to Princess Allura and get you two to safety before the Doom soldiers enter the castle."_

_She isn't listening to him as she continues to cry out, "Alfor! Come back! Don't leave me!"_

_In desperation, she turns on Coran and starts hitting and kicking at him until he is unable to maintain his grip on her. Pulling free, Queen Aurora turns and runs to the door her husband had walked through moments before as Coran cries out, "No my Queen! Stop!"_

Coran has tears running down his face as he looks over a pale and crying Allura, "I tried to stop the Queen…but the thought of living without King Alfor was not one your mother could live with, not even for the sake of her children."

Allura cries as Keith gathers her into his arms and murmurs comfortingly to her, "It's alright Allura…I'm here."

Wiping his own face, Coran looks at Keith who nods to him as he pulls Allura away from him slightly, "There is more Allura… This is hard on Coran as well, please listen to him."

She nods before turning her teary sapphire gaze back on Coran who struggles with continuing:

_Coran takes several deep breaths as he runs down the hallway to the royal suites. Entering quickly he runs to Princess Allura's bedchamber to find the little girl sitting up in bed and wiping the sleep from her eyes as she asks, "Where's my Mommy?"_

_Throwing the blankets back as an explosion rocks the castle, Coran bends down and picks the little girl up into his arms, "We have to go Princess…" and he turns around and runs out of the room with her even as she cries out, "You forgot Cheddar!"_

_He replies as he runs with her, "He will be alright Princess…the mice are quite capable of taking care of themselves."_

Allura interrupts him as she states, "I remember that now…" Her hand finds Keith's and she grips his fingers tightly as she adds, "I was so mad at you that you left Cheddar behind…"

Coran smiles sadly at her as he continues,

_The sounds of explosions fill the air as Coran continues to carry Allura down a hallway. He hangs onto her tightly as they pass the pictures of her ancestors that have long hung in this part of the castle. Feeling the little Princess in his arms shift, he hears her ask, "Coran…where are you taking me? I want my mother."_

_Coran pauses in his step briefly then replies quietly as he moves again, "Somewhere safe my Princess. You must stay quiet…there is danger in the castle."_

_Not understanding, she speaks again, "But I want my mother…"_

_They near the corridor next to the court yard as he answers her, "I know Princess. Hopefully she will be with you soon..."_

_He pauses in his step again then stops beside a window. Down in the court yard, Coran finds the king and queen on their knees in front of the Drule King. His eyes travel around the yard to find the Queen's hand maiden and several of the royal guard and staff are on their knees as well, surrounded by the robots of Planet Doom._

_As Coran steps away from the window, Allura asks, "Who are those people with Mommy and Daddy?"_

_Coran fails to answer her and Allura begins to fight him, kicking and hitting him as she cries, "I want my Mommy and Daddy!"_

_He stumbles and falls, dropping her onto the ground as they both fall to the floor. Allura quickly jumps to her feet and runs back to the window even as Coran cries out to her, "NO! Princess, come back!"_

Allura gasps, "Oh God…oh God…" as Keith pulls her close to his chest and kisses her head. Her teary eyes meet Coran's as she whispers, "I remember…"

Tears slide down his cheeks as Allura cries out, "I ran back to the window… I looked down on the court yard as my father tried to push my mother back more as she clung to him." She starts to sob as she pushes her face into Keith's chest as she says, "I watched as Zarkon cut my father's head off…"

Keith gathers her close into his arms as she sobs out, "The blood hit my mother across the face and I could see her screaming as Zarkon laughed at her." He pulls her onto his lap and holds her tight as she stutters out, "He let…her scream and try to…grab my father's…body before he…cut her head off…too."

Holding her as tight to him as he can, Keith listens to her voice become a mere whisper as she finishes, "I watched her blood…cover the flowers in front of them and I was screaming and screaming…until I felt Coran pick me up and then…no more…"

She sobs against him as Keith raises his eyes to look at Coran, whose pale face and red eyes look back at him, continuing to cry as well. Holding Allura tight to him as she continues to sob, Keith looks over as Coran slowly rises, looking older than he ever has before and Dr. Gorma leads him out of the room.

His eyes meet with Alex's as he motions his head to the door. She nods at him before turning to follow Coran and Dr. Gorma out of the room. Listening to his wife's sobbing pain, Keith turns to kiss her forehead as he states, "I will always love you Allura…always."

xxxxxxxxxx

One year later:

Keith yells out, "Form blazing sword!" The sword forms between Red and Green lions as the robeast comes running at them. He yells, "Get ready team!" and moves Voltron to meet the monster half way, cutting through its sword and cleaving the thing in half.

Lance yells out, "Whoo hoo! Bye, bye robeast!" as it explodes behind them in a ball of fire and smoke. Keith shakes his head as the sounds of victory continue from the other team members. Turning Voltron, he watches through the monitors as Lotor's command ship disappears back into outer space.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Keith states, "Deactivating Voltron…back to the castle everyone!"

The lions break apart and Lance calls out, "Last one back to the castle is a rotten egg!" Hunk responds, "Won't be me!" and Yellow lion kicks in the afterburners to leave the area.

Keith shakes his head at the group as one, by one the remaining lions disappear into the sky. Black lion hovers in the sky for several moments as Keith looks over at the castle and lets his eyes drift to the damage done by Lotor's latest attack.

Steeling himself, he turns Black to fly back to his post, standing guard at the front of the castle. Flipping the switches to shut the lion down, Keith removes the key and then presses the button to return to castle control.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura and Alex wait impatiently in the control room for the Force to return as Coran flips the switch to raise the dais. The sound of happy barking and toenails on the hard floors fills the room as Tiger runs around them in circles, barking incessantly. Ignoring the dog, the women watch as each member of the Force enter castle control and smile at them before speaking amongst themselves about the latest attack. As Lance enters the room, Alex leaves Allura's side to run up to him.

A broad smile crosses his face as he wraps his arm around his wife while leaning down to kiss her. Lifting his head back up, he smiles down at his son, who is cooing up at him from his mother's arms and leans in to take him from her, "Hey Adam...did you keep your mother safe while I was gone?"

Alex snorts as she responds, "Yes...he would have drooled all over any enemies who entered the castle to protect me." Laughing, Lance pulls her close to him again, enjoying his family.

Finally, the one Allura has been waiting impatiently for runs into the room then stops as their eyes meet. He smiles softly at her and she runs into his arms asking, "What took you so damned long?"

Chuckling, Keith responds, "I think you've been hanging out with Lance too much again."

She snorts at him in reply before pulling back to look into his eyes, "Are you alright?"

His eyes laugh at her as he responds, "I'm fine, not even a bruise…" Her eyebrows arch as she retorts, "There better not be…"

His whole face lights up with laughter as he pulls her close to him to kiss her thoroughly. The sound of a throat clearing loudly interrupts them as Lance calls out, "Hey! Get a room!"

They break apart as Brian hits Lance in the arm as he states, "They don't need one…the damage is already done!"

Keith shakes his head at them then turns his gaze to find Coran smiling at them as the dais lowers back to the floor. Turning back to his wife, Keith's hand drifts down to her swollen stomach as he asks, "Everything alright here?"

Allura smiles in reply as she leans back into him, her hands wrapping back around his waist as she replies, "Yes…your child was busy expressing his own disapproval while you were out."

Arching a brow at her in confusion, Keith starts to ask, "What?" only to have Allura grab his hand and position it to the side of her stomach to feel the baby kicking her. A smile lights up his face and extends to his eyes as he leans down to kiss her again. Pulling back slightly, his lips a breath away from hers, he whispers, "I'll always love you…"

She smiles back in return as her fingers find his cheek to caress it as she replies, "Always…" and presses her lips back to his.


End file.
